Information for Innocence
by Scifinerd92
Summary: Harrys and Lucius' POVs in each chapter. Lucius makes Harry a deal; Information for the order which will guarantee the defeat of Voldemort for Harrys body. What will Harry sacrifice and can he learn to accept Lucius? Noncon at first, OOC Fluff Later on!
1. The Deal

**Information for Innocence**

**Okay, just to warn you, unless you like repitition, by all means read both points of views lol, but I mainly did the point's of views so you, the reader, can choose who's perspective you want to read from. For example, I love Harry's thoughts and angry, teenage feelings - lol - but then I may want to see what Lucius is thinking... If you catch my subtle drift lol.**

**Bit of a different story but do not feel obliged to read both perspectives, the speech isn't different, just the thoughts and descriptions =]**

**(Until chapter 7)**

**Enjoy!**

Oh yeah, please check out my video www. youtube. com/watch?v=blmXR1oxNQk (take out the spaces =P)

xD It's Harry/Lucius =D

If you have a YouTube account please comment ^_^

x

* * *

_**LM**_

_"His emerald orbs, they captivate me; the raven-coloured hair, it looks like silk; the skin so white, it seems to glow; his friends know nothing of what he's worth...Curse the Malfoy possessiveness gene, for I get mad when I see him with others...No matter; Harry James Potter, you will be mine."  
_

_**HP**_

_"I see a flash of platinum hair whip round a corner, thinking I haven't seen him all those times. I feel his eyes on me when I can't see him. I don't know what he wants; I'm losing my friends because of how he's making me feel... Dirty, alone, angry... What gives him this right?"_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter one**

Harry's POV

Harry Potter was sat on the cold, hard pavement outside number four Privet Drive. He sighed to himself as he thought about his friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, probably filling up on their family dinner in the kitchen, talking and exchanging conversation. And here he was; on the side of the road, hungry and lonely.

Aunt Petunia had given him his breakfast – a few segments of grapefruit – but had refused to give him any lunch or dinner because he had called Dudley a spoilt, fat bastard after being tripped up _purposely _while making Uncle Vernon's full English breakfast.

So here he was, his stomach growling angrily and his massive t-shirt blowing in the cold breeze. He didn't care that it was cold or that it was getting dark; he didn't think he could take much more of smelling the delicious Italian pizza his aunt, uncle and cousin were gobbling down. So, he had decided to get some fresh air and some space, even if it was only a few steps away from the house.

He felt so lonely, watching the other houses lit up with families eating together or playing board games. He thought of just running away or disappearing completely where no one could pressure him with the war or manipulate him. But then he would miss Hogwarts dearly and he couldn't wait to start his sixth year.

He blew his fringe off his face, stood up and began walking towards his favourite park just to clear his head. It was hard to be rational when no one was actually there to tell you what to do. Sure, he had it written on paper from Dumbledore, Hermione, and even Ron, but they didn't exactly know what he was doing now.

As he let his feet carry him his mind was completely elsewhere, so he didn't hear the snap of a twig or the crunch of leaves behind him.

He did, however, jump out of his skin when a hand was shoved over his mouth and another wrapped round his waist.

_Oh, Merlin, no! Can't I take a peaceful walk without getting attacked?_ thought Harry.

"Mr Potter... What a surprise it is to see you here." Harry knew that drawling, silky voice anywhere: Lucius Malfoy, one of Lord Voldemort's inner circle.

Anger welled up in Harry as he realised the last time he had seen Mr Malfoy was when Sirius was... when he fell through the veil. He immediately started to struggle violently and kick out at the dark wizard behind him. His efforts were in vain seeing as he had only had a few segments of grapefruit; not exactly protein food.

Malfoy tutted and his grasp grew stronger when Harry tried to move. Harry felt Lucius' cold breath in his ear; "I was of the impression you were lonely and wanted some...company?" Harry could practically hear the sneer of the man.

Harry's snide comeback was muffled by Lucius' leather glove over his mouth.

"Shh... there's no need to panic, Potter. You don't know why I'm here, yet."

"Voldemort," Harry tried to say. Instead it came out as "Oldeymmmrt."

"Actually no, but if you don't stop that infernal kicking it will be about him." Lucius' hand that was round Harry's waist moved up to his neck and tightened, not enough to cut off oxygen but enough to scare him.

"Just listen to what I say, Harry," cooed Malfoy.

Harry didn't relax but stopped struggling, letting out his anger in deep breaths through his nose.

"Good. Can I let you go without you running away?" Malfoy must have realised what Harry was going to do, as he said, "I promise you; if you try any escape you will be stunned faster than you can say Salazar Slytherin."

Reluctantly Harry nodded, or did his best to seeing as Malfoy had one hand round his neck and the other over his mouth.

Malfoy removed his hands and spun Harry round, so that Harry could see the malicious grey eyes gazing intently at him. They were filled with a strange expression Harry couldn't quite put his finger on. After a while, Malfoy spoke.

"Now then, I believe this war is getting extremely tiresome and more and more casualties are being inflicted as well as more deaths upon us." Harry flinched, thinking of Sirius, and anger rose in him again.

Harry glared, and shouted, "Why the hell do you care? It's all you and your _friends_ fault! I'd still have a Godfather if it wasn't for you!"

Harry got madder at the smirk on Lucius face.

"No, it's not my fault. It's the Dark Lord's. He sent us into the Department of Mysteries and you don't say no to his face."

"You didn't have to kill!" growled Harry.

"I did not kill that night. If you remember correctly that was my wife's sister, Bellatrix."

"But I bet you've killed before! Loads of people are suffering like I am because of you!" Harry fiercely wiped away the tears that were coming. He wasn't going to take any excuses; the blame somehow eased the pain in his heart when thinking of Sirius.

Again, Malfoy tisked. "You are obviously not well-cared for, seeing as how rude you are."

"What do you expect me to be like? You work for Voldemort and in case you forgot, he's the reason I'm here in the first place!"

Malfoy's nostrils flared and he grabbed Harry by the front of his t-shirt so Harry had to balance uncomfortably on his toes.

"I'm here to make sure your burden is lifted and to give you a different life!" spat Malfoy.

"Wha-?" Harry was interrupted by a loud shout from across the road, "BOY!"

Vernon.

Malfoy looked up wearily, then down again at Harry. "You're uncle, I presume?"

"Yes," sighed Harry, partially embarrassed. He wondered what the two snobs would be like to each other, considering they both thought each other a disgrace to human kind.

"Hmm..." Malfoy started walking towards uncle Vernon, still clutching Harry's shirt, making it very awkward for Harry to walk.

"I believe this is yours?" Malfoy asked, shaking Harry.

"Unfortunately..." Vernon muttered, glaring at Harry who shot daggers right back.

"So sorry to have delayed him, we were just having a chat." Lucius smirked.

"Right, well get in here as soon as you've finished your...conversation, boy." After looking at Lucius with a sniff and giving Harry a warning glare, he stomped up the path.

Lucius let go of Harry's shirt. "You're letting me go?" asked Harry disbelievingly.

"That's up to you. Listen, I'm willing to turn sides and get this damn war over as soon as possible. I have heard all of the Dark Lord's plans and weaknesses and can help bring down his army much easily than where your precious Order stand now." Lucius spoke hurriedly and low.

"Pfft... yeah right. Why the hell would _you_ do that? You're all for the demolition of Muggles and Muggleborns," Harry scoffed, even though he knew Malfoy was right.

"But I do not wish for my son to have the same fate as me, nor endanger my wife."

Harry paused. Then, realising there must be a catch, he said sarcastically, "Yeah, okay. Do it; it'll lift a lot of weight off my shoulders."

Harry turned to leave but Lucius grasped his shoulder.

"I do not do things for free, Potter."

Harry knew this was coming. "How much do you want, then?"

"I'll take all of you."

Harry stared blankly at the man in front of him. Then realising he must have misheard, said, "Pardon?"

"I want you, Mr Potter. To do as I please."

Harry gulped. "When you say that..."

"Yes, I mean slavery, but maybe... an _intimate_ relationship?" Lucius tried an innocent expression – he failed: miserably.

Harry backed off and ran up the path and into the house, not before hearing Malfoy shout, "Meet me in the same place tomorrow, 9am!"

Harry slammed the door shut and leant against it, his knees weakening and he sunk to the floor.

He stared unseeingly ahead of himself breathing deeply, not knowing if he should cry or call for help.

He didn't have too long to brew on it, though, when Vernon shouted, "Potter! Chores! Now!"

Harry shakily heaved himself up and said, "Yes, Uncle."

Lucius' POV

Lucius stared at the shivering boy on the side of the road; he subconsciously licked his lips. He'd had his eye on Potter since he first met him in Flourish and Blotts when the boy was only twelve, and had decided that now he was nearly sixteen, he would have him. So, over the summer, he had watched over his every move to find the perfect opportunity to snatch the boy; he found himself lusting and loathing the Boy Who Lived: lust because of how extraordinarily green his eyes were; his messy, yet silky hair; his fine, Quidditch body; and how he managed to always escape stronger wizards... Yet loathing because of how he brought down his Lord causing Lucius to be asked lots of awkward questions and the cheek he gave to his best friend, Severus. How he would enjoy teaching that boy to succumb to his wishes...

The tousled-haired Potter was watching the other houses longingly, probably imagining himself with his real family – were they alive – eating a nice warm dinner. The boy's shirt was far too big and made him look oddly proportioned, though no less ugly. After blowing a strand of hair off his face and revealing two bright green orbs that seemed to glow, even in the dark, he stood up and walked in the opposite direction.

Lucius wasted no time in following the teen and was worried when he was careless about his footing and stepped on a twig with his left foot and some leaves with his right; he was too absorbed in Potter's fine body structure. In case the boy turned round and ran, he clasped one hand over the rose red lips and snaked the other around the tiny waist. He felt Harry jump and Lucius smirked.

"Mr Potter... what a surprise it is to see you here."

Lucius immediately regretted not stunning Potter first, for the boy was kicking out wildly, trying to escape. Lucius mentally scoffed; _this bunch of bones doesn't stand a chance against me._

Lucius decided he would try to... lighten the mood, so he clicked his tongue in a mock disapproval. However, his grasp grew stronger when Harry struggled again. When Lucius spoke, he made sure Harry would feel uncomfortable by speaking right into his ear.

"I was of the impression you were lonely and wanted some...company?" Lucius couldn't help but try not to laugh; he was such a typical bad guy.

Lucius' leather glove over Harry's mouth prevented himself from hearing what Harry was trying to say.

"Shh... no need to panic, Potter. You don't know why I'm here, yet." He tried to make his voice friendly though he knew Harry wouldn't trust him even if he gave him all his gold.

Harry mumbled something that came out as "Oldeymmmrt," due to the gloved hand over his mouth.

Again, the urge to laugh struck Lucius but he regained his cool and said, "Actually no, but if you don't stop that infernal kicking it will be about him." Lucius realised he had to be firm so his hand that was wrapped around Harry's waist moved up to the slender neck and tightened. He made sure he wasn't going to suffocate the boy, but he needed to scare him.

"Just listen to what I say, Harry," cooed Lucius.

Luckily, the teen stopped struggling but still seemed to be alert and angry.

This pleased him; at least the boy wasn't completely thick.

"Good. Can I let you go without you running away?" Obviously the brave Gryffindor was going to make a dash for it without a warning so Lucius said, "I promise you; if you try any escape you will be stunned faster than you can say Salazar Slytherin."

Lucius felt Harry nod stiffly and removed his hands from the mouth and neck. He turned Harry around, so he could see those hypnotising green eyes Harry was blessed with. The boy was such a beauty: dark, messy hair; Slytherin-green eyes; pale, porcelain skin; rose-red lips. Lucius found himself thinking what a prize this boy would be if his plan worked.

Eventually he snapped himself out of it and said, "Now then, I believe this war is getting extremely tiresome and more and more casualties are being inflicted as well as more deaths upon us." Lucius noticed Harry flinch at the mention of deaths and injuries, and his expression was livid.

"Why the hell do you care?" shouted Harry. "It's all you and your _friends_ fault! I'd still have a Godfather if it wasn't for you!"

Lucius let his smirk emerge and said, "No, it's not my fault. It's the Dark Lord's. He sent us into the Department of Mysteries and you don't say no to his face."

"You didn't have to kill!" growled Harry.

Lucius felt like slapping some remembrance into the boy. "I did not kill that night. If you remember correctly that was my wife's sister, Bellatrix."

Still the boy didn't back down. "But I bet you've killed before! Loads of people are suffering like I am because of you!" Lucius noticed Harry's eyes sparkling with... were they tears? The boy hurriedly brushed them away. How Lucius wanted to caress that face and wipe the tears away. He'd tell Harry how he'd look after him. But then he also loved to see pain in the bright green eyes... how he loved it that it was him causing the boy pain...

Lucius pretended not to notice so tisked impatiently and snapped back to his heartless self. "You are obviously not well-cared for, seeing as how rude you are."

"What do you expect me to be like? You work for Voldemort and in case you forgot, he's the reason I'm here in the first place!"

Lucius seemed to have touched a nerve but that did not excuse Potter's lack of manners. In his anger, Lucius grabbed Harry by the front of his t-shirt making sure Harry would have to balance on his toes.

"I'm here to make sure your burden is lifted and to give you a different life!" Lucius hissed.

"Wha-?" The boy was interrupted by a loud shout from across the road, "BOY!"

Lucius looked up wearily and saw a whale of a man standing on the path outside Potter's house. He then glanced down again at Harry and said, "You're uncle, I presume?"

Harry looked away and a blush crept its way onto his usual toneless cheeks. "Yes," he sighed bitterly.

Lucius thought to himself; if Harry hated his uncle it would be much easier to persuade him...

"Hmm..." Lucius made his way towards the fat man, not loosening his grip on Harry's shirt.

"I believe this is yours?" Lucius asked. He gestured towards Harry by shaking him.

"Unfortunately..." the man muttered. Lucius noticed the exchanged glare between Harry and his uncle.

He broke the silence. "So sorry to have delayed him, we were just having a chat."

"Right, well get in here as soon as you've finished your...conversation, boy." Lucius couldn't help but notice the snooty look he got from the muggle. He would have tortured anyone who looked at him like that – especially an obese Muggle – but he needed Harry to trust him. The boy received another warning glare before his uncle stomped up the path, scarily close to causing an earthquake.

"You're letting me go?" asked Harry, his face full of shock.

Lucius decided to give the boy one day after making his proposal.

"That's up to you. Listen, I'm willing to turn sides and get this damn war over as soon as possible. I have heard all of the Dark Lord's plans and weaknesses and can help bring down his army much easily than where your precious Order stand now." Lucius made sure he spoke low and carefully; he was wary of spies.

His hushed tone was rendered completely pointless after Harry plainly repeated it in his reaction.

"Pfft... yeah right. Why the hell would _you_ do that? You're all for the demolition of Muggles and Muggleborns."

"But I do not wish for my son to have the same fate as me, nor endanger my wife." He was losing his patience now. If he was honest, he did not care for his wife as much; he knew she slept with tons of different men but he felt he needed to mention her.

The boy paused. Then said, very cheekily, "Yeah, okay do it, it'll lift a lot of weight off my shoulders."

Before Potter could get away, Lucius grasped the small shoulder.

"I do not do things for free, Potter."

The Gryffindor sighed wearily as if knowing this was coming and said, "How much do you want, then?"

"I'll take all of you." Lucius hadn't meant to say it quite like that, but what else could he have said?

The boy stared blankly at Lucius. He then said, rather comically, "Pardon?"

Lucius realised the damage was done so decided it would be best if he went on. "I want you, Mr Potter. To do as I please."

The teens Adams Apple bobbed as he swallowed which just made Lucius more needy. "When you say that..."

"Yes, I mean slavery, but maybe... an _intimate_ relationship?" Lucius tried to convince Harry it wouldn't be all that bad. He realised he seemed to have failed when Harry ran up the path and into the house.

Hoping Harry would hear, he yelled, "Meet me in the same place tomorrow, 9am!"

The door slammed shut and Lucius was left staring at nothing.

* * *

**Oh my gosh! Chapters!!**

**=O**

**Thats right... I've actually been bothered to make seperate pages for chapters!**

**With a big thanks to Wynja (again!)**

**xD**

**x**


	2. The Answer

**Chapter Two**

Harry's POV

After washing and drying the Dursley's dinner things up, Harry retired to his room. He was so scared and confused. He hadn't done anything with anyone, let alone Lucius Malfoy! And he wasn't gay... Did that mean Malfoy was then? Even if he had a son and a wife? If Malfoy was so desperate to have a war-free world, then surely he would turn sides even if Harry said no? Harry made a mental note to ask Lucius tomorrow... Wait, when did he decide he was going to meet him? Harry's brain was fuzzy and his eyelids were so heavy... _I'll just have a rest, then decide what to do_...

* * *

An intrusive alarm woke Harry up at seven o'clock. He groggily turned over and pressed the snooze button. Well, he thought he did. Instead he pressed the off button which could only lead to three very hungry Dursleys if Harry didn't make their breakfast in time.

Harry hadn't slept at all well that night – his dreams were plagued by visions of Lucius Malfoy around every corner and he woke up when he dreamt of Malfoy making him do things...

Luckily, before his next dream got worse, he was woken up by a door being kicked open and a loud, angry voice.

"POTTER! I've been calling you for ages! Where the ruddy hell was my breakfast?" his uncle screeched.

Harry quickly sat up, felt around for his glasses and shoved them on over his nose.

"S...sorry, sir, I'll make it now-" Harry began.

"Ch! You think I've waited for you? I've eaten already. Petunia had to make it, seeing as you weren't answering."

_Who knew someone could be so passionate about food,_ thought Harry.

"No breakfast for you, sonny. If you complete all your chores then we might consider giving you lunch." And with that last threat, his uncle slammed the door shut, causing the whole house to shake when storming down the stairs.

Harry sighed and got up, his belly was aching from lack of food and he felt a bit light headed. His chores were going to be hard to do on an empty stomach.

He stretched and walked past his window, not before noticing someone in dark robes waiting just outside the house. Harry did a double take and saw Lucius Malfoy staring at the house. Doing nothing else but staring. He glanced at his clock and realised it had just gone nine. He thought about what to do and came to the conclusion he would ask Malfoy more about his... proposal. Harry grabbed his jacket to put over his topless torso and ran down the stairs.

"About bloomin' time you–"

Harry dashed past Vernon and out the front door where he looked around wildly for the blonde; he was no where to be seen.

"You're late, Mr Potter."

Harry started and whipped round to find Malfoy looming above him.

"Have you thought any more about my proposal?" he asked passively, yet there was an eager glint in those silver eyes.

Harry thought for a moment. He really didn't know what he could do: he wanted to help end this pointless war and the Order weren't anywhere near to beating Voldemort's army. On the other hand, he just didn't think he could face doing ... stuff with Malfoy.

"I... sort of; I just don't think I could do what you want," Harry said, staring into Malfoy's eyes. The grey orbs narrowed and Malfoy suddenly looked angry.

"I see. And you care not for this war? You don't care that people are dying because a Dark Lord has an obsession for a certain young wizard?"

Harry felt tons of emotions all in under a few moments. He felt anger at Lucius for blaming him that Voldemort was obsessed with the death of him; he felt guilt for knowing that people were dying and he could save them all by handing himself over; he felt frustrated that he could do nothing to help the Order more, that he was stuck in Privet Drive washing dishes and weeding flowerbeds.

"How could you say that?" Harry whispered. "Of course I care! You think I like the fact that Voldemort killed my parents and is trying to kill everyone else I love in my life? You think I like it that I lost my Godfather because I went there trying to save him? If you want this war over so much, turn sides without asking for a shag!" Harry realised what he had just said and snapped his mouth shut. He also realised he had shouted at the man and he drew deep breaths to calm himself. He also felt his eyes brimming with pain-filled tears with the memories he just relived.

Lucius still looked angry. "How _dare _you insinuate that I would go so far as to turn sides just for a '_shag_'!_" _

"Then what do you want: a slave or a peaceful world?" Harry was fuming.

Lucius glared at Harry and suddenly, Harry felt very small.

"If you won't come for a price, I will take you by force." And with those chilling words he disapparated. Harry stood, gormless and shocked by the conversation he just had.

Should he have gone with Malfoy? It seemed as though he was going to end up with him either way. He thought about writing to Dumbledore but thought against it; he needed to figure this out himself.

"MALFOY!" he yelled. "Mr Malfoy, come back!" He ran up the road looking around in case he had hidden anywhere but found nothing. He grudgingly walked back to his house and silently shut the door.

"Double work! How dare you ignore me like that?" Uncle Vernon popped out of seemingly nowhere and was yelling so close to Harry's face that he could feel the mans spittle spraying his face.

"Fine," Harry snapped. "I'll start upstairs, shall I?"

"Wherever's fine, just get your lazy arse up there now!" He shoved Harry painfully in the chest towards the stairs, gave him the list of chores and went to sit in the living room.

Harry trudged upstairs, hands in his pockets, and decided he'd start with his room. He opened the door and kicked it shut, surprised when he felt a pointy object digging into his spine.

"You called for me?" hissed the voice of Malfoy from behind him.

Harry realised with a gulp it was a wand pressed into his back.

"How-?" Harry began.

"Never mind that, what did you want?"

"Yes... right," croaked Harry. "I thought that if I agree to your... proposal, then the world will get something out of it. If I say no you'll just take me anyway and nothing good would come out of that, so..." Malfoy moved in front of him. Harry lowered his head in shame, but also in fear. He really didn't want this but who was he to decide if the Order got help or not? They'd agree it was best anyway, probably.

He felt Malfoy's leather glove grasp his jaw, not all that gently, and lift his head up.

"A wise choice Mr Potter." Harry felt sick when he saw Malfoy's smug expression. It made him feel weak for giving in.

Harry moved his head so he was out of Lucius' clamp.

"I'll only go with you _after_ you give the information to the Order of the Phoenix." Harry tried to sound as stern as possible. "From past experiences, you haven't been the most trustworthy person."

"Ah, true, but how do I know I can trust you? You're very good at slipping out of tight situations," Malfoy said, grinning?

Harry scowled.

"Shall we?" Lucius held his hand out to Harry.

"What? Where are we going?" he asked startled.

"First to your headquarters. Do you know where it is?"

Harry hesitated before answering. He hadn't been in Grimmauld Place since before Sirius died. "Yes, but I'd feel more comfortable if we don't meet there. I'm not taking any risks."

"What risks are these? I wouldn't betray you unless you made the first move," Lucius said.

"But–"

"Come now, Mr Potter. It would be easier for all of us." Lucius seemed very eager.

"First, let me write to Dumbledore. I don't want to surprise them all by turning up on the doorstep with a Death Eater." Harry turned away to find a piece of scrap parchment.

"Now really," tisked Lucius, "Is that how you still view me, Harry? If that's the case, there will never be trust between us."

Harry turned round to face him and realised Malfoy was very close to him; he'd been following him round the room.

Harry subconsciously backed off, but Lucius grasped his arms in his strong hands.

Lucius didn't say anything but stared into Harry's eyes, making Harry more nervous than before.

"Wh...what?" stuttered Harry.

"Your eyes... they're exquisite."

"Great," Harry said uncomfortably. He struggled slightly and said, "The parchment's over–" but was interrupted by Lucius crashing down on his lips. Malfoy's tongue immediately gained entry through Harry's gasp of surprise. Harry pushed futilely against Malfoy's solid chest and tried to move his head away but Malfoy held it still, moving one hand from one of Harry's arms to the back of his head.

After lots of wild, but pointless kicks and squirms, Harry successfully kicked into Malfoy's private parts and heard him grown in agony.

"You insolent little bastard!" growled Lucius.

"What the hell was that about?" screamed Harry, wiping his mouth.

"If you can't handle a single _kiss, _you're going to find it very hard to keep your half of the deal, boy."

"But you haven't even done your part yet! And how else do you think I'm going to react?"

Lucius took a deep breath and, after a pause, said, "Yes, I suppose you're right. I apologise."

Harry was reasonably surprised by Malfoy apologising; he had always seemed too proud for that.

"Fine, just let me write to Dumbledore first." Harry found his parchment and scribbled on it, noticing how his hands were shaking.

_Professor Dumbledore,_

_I need to talk to you immediately. I don't want you to panic but Lucius Malfoy has turned up with some surprising news._

_He would like to meet you to turn sides. He's going to give us information about Voldemort but I wasn't sure where or if you wanted to meet._

_Write back A.S.A.P._

_Harry_

Harry gave the parchment to Hedwig and told her to go as fast as she could.

"Looks like we have some time on our hands, Mr Potter," Lucius said, leering.

"Um, actually I have chores to do for my aunt and uncle. I'll be back in a minute," Harry said, dodging away from Malfoy.

"What chores are these?" Lucius questioned.

"Well, the list is here-" Harry started but Malfoy grabbed it from Harry.

The silver eyes scanned over the list and narrowed. "You're made to do all this?"

"Yeah, I don't really mind though, seeing as I don't have anything else to do here." Harry averted his eyes to the floor.

"You surely don't need to do them now, though? We'll be leaving soon and your aunt and uncle can't make you come back and do them."

"No, let me just..." Malfoy stood in front of the door. "Out of my way!" shouted Harry frustrated.

"For a kiss, I'll move," said Malfoy, childishly.

"What?" Harry was outraged. Knowing Malfoy wanted a reaction from him, he kept calm. "Don't worry; I'll just clean my room." Harry moved over to his bed and straightened the covers. He was uncomfortably aware of Malfoy staring at him while he worked.

"You're very good at this," Malfoy finally said twenty minutes later when Harry finished clearing out Hedwig's cage.

"Yeah, well, fourteen years of practice has to pay off," muttered Harry.

"Indeed, you'll be a lot of use in my manor." He smirked.

Harry sighed and turned to face the monster in his room. "It's hard enough for me to agree to you so please stop bringing it up!"

He screamed, and nearly broke down. He was absolutely petrified to go to Lucius' manor.

"You'll get used to it. Besides it shouldn't be too hard for you, seeing as you're used to this kind of work already."

Harry clenched his fists and screwed up his face. "You _had_ to get something in return," he said through gritted teeth.

"Of course – no good going through life being pushed around now, is there, Mr Potter?"

Harry laughed bitterly. "No, there's nothing worse than that; gosh how awful it would be to be bossed around and used all your life." He turned away and gazed out of the window, arms folded.

A voice in his ear made him jump. "You won't be with me, Harry," Lucius said slowly. Harry felt a tongue trace the shell of his ear and he whipped round, glaring at the older man.

"What, being your slave yet not being bossed around? How is that possible?"

"You'll just have to wait," said Malfoy, clearly taking pleasure in Harry's nerves.

Before Harry could say what was on his mind, Hedwig was back.

"Wow, girl; that really was fast!" Harry ruffled her feathers and took the parchment from her.

It read:

_Harry,_

_To say I believe Lucius would be a lie. I shall indeed meet with him but only us two. I have no intention of putting anyone in danger, no matter how small the risk._

_Tell him to meet me outside your house in... well, any time now, seeing as I'm going to disapparate as soon as I send this. _

_Albus Dumbledore_

"He's meeting you out-"

"-side your house, yes I can read, Potter." Lucius was peering over Harry's shoulder. Before Harry could move out the way, Lucius had Harry pressed against the wall.

"What are you doing?" said Harry, not bothering to hide his nerves.

"I'm keeping to your half of the deal."

"But you haven't given the Order their information yet!" growled Harry, the left side of his face pressed into the wall.

Then, Harry felt Malfoy's hands stroke down his back, crawling under his jacket, getting lower and lower until...

_Crack._

A faint noise made both men jump; Malfoy immediately jumped away from Harry and looked out the window.

"What excellent timing your Headmaster has, Potter." Malfoy swept out of the room and silently glided down the stairs.

Harry was unsure if he should follow, but looking at Dumbledore's letter again, he realised the wise Professor wanted to talk with just Malfoy.

All Harry could do was wait and hope Dumbledore wouldn't find out about his shameful half of the deal.

Lucius' POV

After the raven-haired boy had disappeared through his front door, Lucius apparated to a local bed and breakfast. He hated staying at Muggle houses but this was for an exceptional reason.

After a couple of drinks at the bar, he headed upstairs to the room he had been accomodated. He then changed into his silk pyjama bottoms and layed on his exceptionally small bed. He was surprisingly very tired. _Persuading a stubborn Gryffindor is _not_ easy_, thought Malfoy vaguely, and he drifted into a sleep full of dreams about his soon-to-be Harry.

* * *

A wake-up call had Lucius up at eight o'clock. He was so relieved that morning had come so quickly as he had been so excited just to see his little beauty again. Lucius turned over and got out of bed.

He hadn't slept that well, even though he fell asleep as soon as he had hit the pillow. His dreams were visions of Harry doing special things to him, and several times he woke up aroused.

Unfortunately, before his next dream got more graphic and he was about to release, he had been woken by a knock on the door and a voice announcing the time.

"It's eight o'clock, Mr Smith, and this is your wake-up call."

Lucius had had to use a different name, just in case any spies were around. He knew Smith was a common Muggle name so had used that.

"Thank you," Lucius said as politely as possible, even though he was fuming about being interrupted.

He changed into his robes and went down the stairs and had a cup of... coffee, was it? He didn't know; it was a Muggle drink.

After downing it, he checked his watch and, with a start, realised it was ten to nine. He went outside and apparated to Privet Drive where he awaited to see his young man.

After ten minutes he looked at his watch, it had just gone nine and he was not a patient man. At five past, he was tempted to go in and drag the boy out by his hair, but before he could move he heard a loud, bellowing voice shout, "About bloomin' time you–"

He did not want to seem eager so hid behind the front door where a blur of black hair, a red sweater and black jogging bottoms dashed past him. The boy looked around wildly, and Lucius had to stifle a laugh, Harry seemed so eager to get the information.

He crept up on the boy and said, "You're late, Mr Potter."

The boy jumped and turned round to face him. Harry was exceptionally handsome this morning: his sweater was open and he had no pyjama top on underneath and his hair was sticking out in every direction.

He forced his eyes away from the boy's torso, after Harry had wrapped his arms round himself protectively. "Have you thought any more about my proposal?" Lucius asked as casually as he could, even though he was desperate to hear the boys' answer.

Potter seemed to be thinking and Lucius didn't think he could take the tension.

Finally, his beauty spoke. "I... sort of; I just don't think I could do what you want."

Malfoy narrowed his eyes and anger swelled up inside him. He thought the boy would definitely choose to help others and succumb to Lucius... He therefore tried to hit a nerve with Harry.

"I see. And you care not for this war? You don't care that people are dying because a Dark Lord has an obsession for a certain young wizard?" Lucius knew he was going too deep.

"How could you say that?" the boy whispered. "Of course I care! You think I like the fact that Voldemort killed my parents and is trying to kill everyone else I love in my life? You think I like it that I lost my Godfather because I went there trying to save him? If you want this war over so much, turn sides without asking for a shag!" It was obvious Potter regretted saying what he just did as he snapped his mouth shut.

Even though the boy looked on the verge of crying and was obviously very scared, Lucius still got angry. "How _dare _you insinuate that I would go so far as to turn sides just for a '_shag'," _he hissed.

The idiotic teen may be scared but he didn't seem intimidated. "Then what do you want: a slave or a peaceful world?"

Lucius glared at Harry hoping to show him who was in charge here.

He then realised surprise was always a good option: "If you won't come for a price, I will take you by force." And with those chilling words he disapparated just around the corner and put a disillusion charm on himself.

Should he have tried harder? How did he know that Potter wouldn't ask him to come back? If Harry didn't agree to his deal he _would _take the boy by force. He needed that body with him. Hopefully Harry would not write to Dumbledore or anyone else. Lucius had known how Harry liked to work independently.

He then heard a strained voice: "MALFOY!" Lucius smirked triumphantly. "Mr Malfoy, come back!" The Gryffindor was running up the road looking around for him. He actually looked directly at Lucius but he was exceptionally good at disillusion charms and the boy ran straight past. After finding – what he thought was – nothing, Potter trudged back to his house.

Lucius thought now was his chance; he apparated from his hiding position to number four's back garden and levitated himself into a room upstairs. It obviously wasn't Harry's; it had too many goods, much like Draco's room. He stepped over the piles of filthy Muggle magazines for guys and electronics on the floor. When he got to the landing he saw straight away what one was Harry's: it had locks on it, obviously for when he "misbehaved". He rushed inside when he heard said boy making his way upstairs after finishing his argument with his uncle.

After the boy opened the door and turned to kick it shut, Lucius pressed his wand into Harry's spine and took the disillusion charm off.

"You called for me?" he whispered.

He heard Harry gulp.

"How-?" Harry began.

"Never mind that, what did you want?" Lucius couldn't wait to hear Harry say he would go with him.

"Yes, right," croaked Harry. "I thought that if I agree to your... proposal, then the world will get something out of it. If I say no you'll just take me anyway and nothing good would come out of that, so..." Lucius stepped in front of him and saw Harry lower his head in defeat.

Lucius grasped the boy's chin and tilted his head up.

"A wise choice Mr Potter," he said, not able to hold back his smug expression.

Harry moved his head to get out of Lucius' hold.

"I'll only go with you _after_ you give the information to the Order of the Phoenix," Potter said stubbornly. "From past experiences, you haven't been the most trustworthy person."

Oh, the boy had cheek. Lucius played along, "Ah, true, but how do I know I can trust you? You're very good at slipping out of tight situations."

The boy scowled like the teenager he was.

Holding out his hand to Harry, Lucius said, "Shall we?"

"What? Where are we going?" the boy asked, confused.

"First to your headquarters. Do you know where it is?"

He could tell Harry was thinking about what to say. "Yes, but I'd feel more comfortable if we don't meet there. I'm not taking any risks."

"What risks are these? I wouldn't betray you unless you made the first move," Lucius said, acting slightly hurt.

"But–"

"Come now, Mr Potter. It would be easier for all of us." Lucius cursed himself for seeming so eager.

Potter sighed and said, "First, let me write to Dumbledore. I don't want to surprise them all by turning up on the doorstep with a Death Eater." The boy hunted for writing material and Lucius kept close in case he decided to make an escape; well, that was what he told himself.

"Now really," Lucius said huskily, "Is that how you still view me, Harry? If that's the case, there will never be trust between us."

When Harry turned round he seemed startled that Lucius was close to him.

The boy backed off but, impulsively, Lucius grasped the arms in his hands.

He didn't say anything but stared into Harry's orbs.

"Wh...what?" Harry stuttered.

Not taking his silver eyes away from the emeralds in front of him he said, "Your eyes... they're exquisite."

"Great," Harry said, obviously uncomfortable. The boy struggled and Lucius couldn't contain himself anymore. Before Harry could finish saying, "The parchment's over–" he was interrupted by Lucius smothering his lips. Lucius forced his tongue through Harry's open lips when he gasped. The boy pushed uselessly against Lucius' muscular chest. He then tried to move his head away but Lucius was not letting him escape when he was enjoying every minute of it. He held the boy's head still, moving one of his hands to the soft, dark hair.

Suddenly, Lucius felt an agonizing pain in his crotch and realised that Harry had kicked into his privates.

"You insolent little bastard!" growled Lucius, his eyes watering.

"What the hell was that about?" the boy shouted, and Lucius saw him wiping his mouth.

Instead of showing how hurt he was, he said ruthlessly, "If you can't handle a single _kiss, _you're going to find it very hard to keep to your half of the deal, boy."

"But you haven't even done your part yet! And how else do you think I'm going to react?"

After thinking about how Harry must be feeling, Lucius took a deep breath and said, "Yes, I suppose you're right. I apologise."

He could see Harry was taken aback by his apology.

After watching Harry regain back his cool, he let his eyes look over the heaving, pale chest and felt himself get slightly flushed. Luckily Potter's voice snapped him out of it.

"Fine, just let me write to Dumbledore first." Lucius watched Harry bend over to scribble his message on the desk. He found himself wanting, craving, to take the boy there and then and honestly thought he wouldn't be able to sustain his smooth manner.

Harry straightened up and gave the letter to his owl and muttered something to it.

When the bird was out the window, Lucius spoke. "It looks like we have some time on our hands, Mr Potter."

Clearly thinking for an excuse, Harry said, "Um, actually I have chores to do for my aunt and uncle. I'll be back in a minute." Harry managed to dodge away from Lucius.

Trying to think of something to say to keep the boy there he said, "What chores are these?"

"Well, the list is here-"Lucius snatched it, seeing something to distract Harry with.

He looked over the long list and felt slightly annoyed for some reason. "You're made to do all this?"

"Yeah, I don't really mind though, seeing as I don't have anything else to do here." Harry was looking at the floor.

Lucius tried, subtly, to reason with Harry to stay. "You surely don't need to do them now, though? We'll be leaving soon and your aunt and uncle can't make you come back and do them."

"No, let me just..." Lucius moved to stand in front of the door, blocking Harry's escape. "Out of my way!" he shouted, evidently frustrated.

Lucius tried his luck. "For a kiss, I'll move."

"What?" Lucius knew the boy would think this outrageous, but he just wanted to see what he would do. He was disappointed, however, when Harry merely said, "Don't worry; I'll just clean my room." Harry moved over to his bed and started to make it. Lucius never took his eyes off of the absurdly handsome boy in front of him.

After Harry had finished clearing out the disgusting bird cage, Lucius spoke. "You're very good at this."

"Yeah, well, fourteen years of practice has to pay off," Harry muttered.

"Indeed, you'll be a lot of use in my manor." Lucius grinned evilly.

The boy turned to Lucius. "It's hard enough for me to agree to you so please stop bringing it up!" the boy shouted. Harry was evidently distressed about going to Lucius' manor, which made Lucius happy, but also aggravated.

"You'll get used to it. Besides it shouldn't be too hard for you, seeing as you're used to this kind of work already." He tried to sound sympathetic but he was never good at that.

Harry tensed; his nostrils flaring and his jaw clicking, and through clenched teeth said, "You had to get something in return."

Lucius tried not to say it but the opportunity was too good to miss: "Of course – no good going through life being pushed around now, is there, Mr Potter?"

Harry's reaction was, again, disappointing. He just laughed bitterly. "No, there's nothing worse than that; gosh how awful it would be to be bossed around and used all your life." He turned away and faced the window.

Lucius stood behind him and said softly in his ear, "You won't be with me, Harry." And before he could help himself, Lucius licked the boy's sensitive area on the ear. That made Harry turn around, but it was not the expression Lucius wanted to see. He was not used to people glaring at him after acting so intimate.

"What, being your slave yet not being bossed around? How is that possible?" Potter said, nervously.

"You'll just have to wait," said Lucius, taking pleasure in Harry's nerves.

Before Lucius could move in again, the blasted owl returned.

"Wow, girl; that really was fast!" Harry said, relieved. He took the parchment from it.

Lucius crept up behind Harry and read it over his shoulder; it helped that Harry was quite short.

The letter said:

_Harry,_

_To say I believe Lucius would be a lie. I shall indeed meet with him but only us two. I have no intention of putting anyone in danger, no matter how small the risk._

_Tell him to meet me outside your house in... well, any time now, seeing as I'm going to disapparate as soon as I send this. _

_Albus Dumbledore_

"He's meeting you out-"

"-side your house, yes I can read, Potter." Before Harry could turn around, Lucius pushed Harry against the wall.

"What are you doing?" asked Harry, his voice shaking.

"I'm keeping to your half of the deal." He smirked.

"But you haven't given the Order their information yet!" Harry said, outraged.

Lucius just smiled darkly, fingers creeping beneath the jacket, his hands traced down Harry's spine, feeling the vertebrates underneath the cold, smooth skin. He was nearing the boy's firm arse when...

_Crack._

A faint noise outside made both Lucius and Harry jump; Lucius stepped away from Harry and looked out of the window, hoping no one had seen through it.

"What excellent timing your Headmaster has, Potter," Lucius said bitterly. He swept out of the small room, and swiftly and silently glided down the stairs.

Lucius stormed outside, not caring what the Muggles thought, and met the old man at the bottom of the path.

"Lucius," nodded Dumbledore.

"Albus," Lucius said, likewise.

"So, what's this I hear about you having a change of heart? If that's what it can be called..." The old wizard was obviously sceptical of Lucius, and he had good reason to be, supposed Lucius.

"Yes, I was explaining to Mr Potter how pointless this war is getting and I'd love it to be over before my son gets burdened with..." Lucius felt slightly choked up; he loved his son to bits and couldn't stand him having all the problems he'd had.

"With Voldemort's mark?" Lucius nodded stiffly. "Yes, I can understand that..." Dumbledore was obviously trying to suss out what else Lucius wanted.

"Tell me, why speak to Harry first?"

He'd prepared this answer after putting his plan together.

"Because I know how noble he is. I knew he'd jump at the chance to end this war if it spares lives."

"So you took advantage of his conscience. Much like Lord Voldemort last year when he knew Harry would come to save Sirius." This left Lucius speechless.

Finally, he said, "Yes, but that is completely different. I was not out to kill him, I needed his help and if he agreed that I was safe enough to turn sides, I knew you would listen to him."

Albus paused and Lucius could practically hear his brain working.

Eventually, he spoke up. "Get Harry and I shall meet you at The Lions Mane inn. I believe you stay there sometimes." And with that, the old man was gone in a whirl of his cloak.

Lucius turned to the path. _Now to convince Harry not to turn me in, _he thought.


	3. The Move

**Chapter Three**

Harry's POV

Harry had been watching the two men chatting from his window. It seemed to be a pretty safe talk seeing as no one was hexed into next week.

After a while, Dumbledore vanished and Lucius was heading for the house. "They can't have sorted out their differences by now!" muttered Harry.

Suddenly he heard lots of shouting downstairs. "Get the ruddy hell out of my house!" shouted Uncle Vernon.

"Get out of my way, foolish Muggle!" Harry found this all quite amusing, even though Lucius was a dark wizard and is best not angry.

Suddenly there was a loud bang which brought Harry to his senses and he ran downstairs to find a very large pig in the hallway. Aunt Petunia had just come through the kitchen door and squeaked when she saw the filthy animal in her hallway.

"Get that thing out!" she squealed and began hitting Vernon with her broom.

"My dear, if you hate your husband so much, I should suggest a divorce," smirked Malfoy.

As much as he hated Malfoy, Harry had to admire his sarcastic wit. He stifled his laugh and, after watching his fair share of his aunt hugging a pig, said, "Mr Malfoy, please turn my uncle back."

Malfoy turned round and smiled darkly, unnerving Harry.

"Do you not remember what I said yesterday, Harry?" Harry could but didn't want to say it. He knew what Malfoy was going to suggest. "I said that I do not do things for free."

"Please," Harry whispered. "Not here, just turn my Uncle back and then I'll do whatever you want when we're out of the house."

Malfoy seemed to be thinking hard for a moment, then said the counter curse to free Vernon of his pig body.

When Harry's uncle was back to his original size, Malfoy said, "You might want to think about making that change permanent, it's much more of an improvement."

Uncle Vernon screamed and ran at Lucius who raised his wand. Vernon stopped dead in his tracks and before it got more out of hand, Harry said loudly, "Mr Malfoy, just go." He wanted this over and done with and wanted the Order to get their information as soon as possible.

"Very well." Lucius kept his wand out and moved to the front door, Harry slowly following.

"You're taking him with you?" asked Petunia nervously.

"Yes, I am. Why?" There was something in his answer that suggested Malfoy was not one to be questioned.

She opened her mouth, then closed it, then said quietly, "Nothing."

Malfoy took Harry by the arm to hurry him up, and stepped out of the front door.

"We're meeting your Headmaster somewhere else to discuss if I am to be trusted." Harry was about to speak when Malfoy held up a hand, "Do _not _interrupt me, Potter. I expect you to persuade him that I have definitely changed. That way your Order will get their information."

Harry waited to see if Malfoy was going to say anything else, but when he didn't Harry spoke up.

"Where are we meeting him?"

"In a Muggle Bed and Breakfast. Now take my hand and we shall apparate there now." Harry merely placed his hand on Malfoy's cloak but the man grabbed Harry's hand in his own, very tightly Harry noticed, and then disapparated. When they reached a new, busier street, Lucius changed his conversational tone to a more businesslike one. "Now then, I believe you owe me for changing your uncle back?"

Harry felt so angry. "If you hadn't turned him first you wouldn't need to have changed him back!"

"Just out of interest, why did you ask me to? You don't love him, he doesn't love you..."

"I know!" Harry felt slightly hurt. He knew his uncle or anyone else in that house didn't love him but to hear it from a stranger clarified it. "I just didn't think he deserved to stay like that."

"Well... Maybe he did and maybe he didn't. But the point is I did change him back and that was a favour to you so I believe you need to return the favour."

Harry said nothing and looked fiercely at the twisted man, then turned his head away stubbornly.

Malfoy sighed and seized Harry's arm, digging into what little fat Harry had on his arms. He dragged him into a dark alley between two shops and then shoved Harry into the cold brick wall.

"You will not struggle and you will not try to hurt me or you will never see your Headmaster or school again," growled Lucius.

Harry spat in Malfoy's face, not caring what happened. Yes, he was terrified, but his anger was overwhelming.

Lucius wiped the spit off his face and grasped Harry's throat, lifting his feet off the floor.

"Do you not want to win this war then?" Malfoy hissed in Harry's ear.

Harry tried not to panic but his airways were closing rapidly and he was getting light headed. He pulled against the strong hands at his throat, but to no avail did the hands come loose.

"Repay me and you will get your vital information." Lucius banged Harry against the wall, then let go, letting Harry slide to the floor gasping for air.

"What...do you want?" rasped Harry.

"I don't need you to be willing, but I want to hear you moan for me. I want to see what emotion your eyes will hold when you look at me," Lucius said breathlessly.

Harry felt himself being scooped to his feet and felt two hands pulling off his jacket.

"No..." said Harry, his voice breaking. Closing his eyes, he felt the cold air cover his torso and opened his eyes to see Malfoy staring at his body hungrily.

Malfoy then pulled Harry's arms above his head and devoured his mouth, sucking and biting everywhere, not leaving one part of Harry's mouth unclaimed. Lucius' body against Harry's caused Harry's back to graze against the rough bricks of the building wall he was against.

After fruitless attempts to be free of the savage mouth but not getting anywhere, Harry fell limp and his eyes threatened to leak. It was the feel of Malfoy's hand making its way down his chest and fiddling with his boxers that caused the tears to come.

Harry let out a broken sob which was muffled by Lucius' mouth. The man pulled away and stared at Harry, who wiped away the betraying tears and tried to look brave even through his bloodshot eyes.

Harry saw realisation dawn in Malfoy's eyes, and also...no... It couldn't be... regret?

Neither said anything for at least one minute, and when Harry was sure Malfoy was... finished with him, he bent down shakily to pick up his jacket but Malfoy got it first and wordlessly handed it to Harry.

Harry turned to leave the dark side street to see if Dumbledore was at the inn when Malfoy, very gently, turned him around by the hand.

"Will you...?"

"No," said Harry firmly. "I won't tell him, plainly because it's downright humiliating and wouldn't be worth anything if I did." Harry briskly turned away and began putting on his jacket, wincing slightly when it rubbed against the grazes on his back.

He heard Malfoy follow after a few seconds hesitation.

When he emerged into the light of the town, Harry saw a man who looked completely out of place standing outside a building called the Lions Mane Inn.

Not waiting for Malfoy, he walked towards his Headmaster.

Lucius' POV

After a long conversation, Dumbledore disapparated and Lucius made his way back to the Muggle house.

Before he even got inside, however, the fat man was at the door screaming and shouting. "Get the ruddy hell out of my house!"

"Get out of my way, foolish Muggle!" Lucius was _not_ in the mood.

Without thinking, Lucius cast a transfiguration spell on Harry's uncle. In his place was an extremely obese pig. The wife had just come into the hallway. She squealed much like the pig before her when she saw the 'animal'.

"Get that thing out!" she screamed, and began hitting Vernon with her broom.

"My dear, if you hate your husband so much, I should suggest a divorce," Lucius said wearily, but was enjoying every moment of this.

Then a voice from behind him startled him. "Mr Malfoy, please turn my uncle back."

Lucius turned round to find Harry standing on the bottom step awkwardly. He smiled thinking how perfect this situation was.

"Do you not remember what I said yesterday, Harry?" Lucius knew Harry knew what he meant but obviously didn't want to say it in front of his aunt. "I said that I do not do things for free."

"Please," the boy begged quietly, "Not here, just turn my uncle back and then I'll do whatever you want when we're out of the house."

Lucius thought for a moment, then realising how Gryffindor this boy was, he would keep this deal if it helped other people. After a while, Lucius said the counter curse to free Vernon.

When Harry's uncle was back to his normal, massive size, Lucius said, "You might want to think about making that permanent, it's much more of an improvement."

The man screamed like a madman and ran at Lucius who instantly raised his wand. The fat uncle, wisely, stopped dead in his tracks. Obviously scared about a fight, Potter said clearly, "Mr Malfoy, just go."

"Very well." Lucius kept his wand out and moved to the front door. Harry grudgingly followed.

The thin, horse-faced lady spoke up. "You're taking him with you?"

"Yes, I am. Why?" No one questioned him, especially Muggles. If Harry wasn't here he would have hexed her.

Stupidly, she opened her mouth, then closed it, then whispered, "Nothing."

Lucius grabbed Harry by the arm and stalked out the front door.

"We're meeting your Headmaster somewhere else to discuss if I am to be trusted," said Lucius, briskly. The boy was about to speak so Lucius held up his hand. "Do _not _interrupt me, Potter. I expect you to persuade him that I have definitely changed. That way your Order will get their information."

Lucius paused, letting Harry speak. "Where are we meeting him?"

"In a Muggle Bed and Breakfast. Now take my hand and we shall apparate there now." Potter feebly placed his hand on Lucius' robe so he snatched the hand in his own in a firm grip, then disapparated. They reached the busy street and, noticing the Headmaster wasn't there, Lucius took his chance. "Now then, I believe you owe me for changing your uncle back?"

"If you hadn't turned him first you wouldn't need to have changed him back!" The boy's green eyes were alight with anger.

Lucius was curious why Harry wanted him to, considering how he had been mistreated. "Just out of interest, why did you ask me to? You don't love him, he doesn't love you..."

"I know!" Harry said, as if he cared. "I just didn't think he deserved to stay like that."

"Well... Maybe he did and maybe he didn't. But the point is I did change him back and that was a favour to you so I believe you need to return the favour."

Potter said nothing and glared at Lucius. He then had the cheek to turn away.

Lucius was exasperated. He gripped Harry's thin, yet muscular arm, his large hand wrapping all the way round the bicep. He dragged him in between two shops and shoved the teenager into the brick wall.

"You will not struggle and you will not try to hurt me or you will never see your Headmaster or your school again," hissed Lucius, threateningly.

Lucius wasn't ready for Harry to recklessly spit in his face. The boy was supposed to be scared!

Lucius wiped the spit off his face angrily and clasped his hand round Harry's tiny throat squeezing and lifting the boy off the floor.

"Do you not want to win this war then?" Malfoy hissed in Harry's ear, knowing Harry couldn't respond.

He felt flimsy fingers pulling against his leather gloved hands, desperate for air.

"Repay me and you will get your vital information." Lucius shoved Harry into the wall even more, then suddenly let go, letting the weak boy fall to the floor.

"What do you want?" Harry croaked. How Lucius loved the way the boy looked up to him with fear in his eyes...

"I don't need you to be willing, but I want to hear you moan for me. I want to see what emotion your eyes will hold when you look at me," Lucius said, trying to contain himself.

Lucius raised Harry off the pavement and started to pull of the red jacket that was hiding that Quidditch-toned body.

Lucius thought he heard a small voice say, "No..." but was so engrossed in the boy who was his that he didn't register it.

Lucius grabbed the two wrists in one hand and stretched them over the boy's head and leaned in to consume the rose-red lips, claiming every inch of the untainted mouth. In all his eagerness, Lucius leaned into the smaller body, pushing him evermore into the brick wall.

Lucius had barely felt the feeble hits and shoves from the boy before but was aware of how still Harry had become. It was much easier for Lucius now the boy wasn't moving and he began stroking down the ribbed, yet muscular torso. He was nearing the abdomen and pulling on the elastic of the pants when he heard a defeated weep.

Lucius stopped and stepped back and stared at the crying boy before him who was wiping away his tears.

Lucius suddenly thought about Draco. Harry was the same age as his son, younger even. Normally, Lucius never felt anything towards anyone, other than Draco who he adored, so he never showed any kind of regret, tenderness or love; just cold, heartless hatred.

Neither one said or did anything for a while. After one minute of awkward silence, Harry moved. He bent down, his whole body shaking, to pick up his jacket but because he felt so bad, Lucius grabbed it first and handed it to the boy.

Harry then turned to leave and the first thing Lucius thought was that the boy would tattle on him to his headmaster. He gingerly turned Harry around to face him.

"Will you...?" Lucius began.

"No," said Harry bravely. "I won't tell him, plainly because it's downright humiliating and wouldn't be worth anything if I did." The boy turned away revealing the grazed back, obviously from the wall. Lucius felt bad for causing it, but he was also getting rather turned on knowing it was he who had marked Harry, he who had drawn the blood... this was not good.

Potter put on his jacket and exited the alley. After a moment's hesitation, Lucius followed.

When Lucius got out of the darkness, his eyes adjusted to the bright sun and saw Harry with the odd-looking old man outside the inn.


	4. The Lions Mane Inn

**Chapter Four**

Harry's POV

Harry was still extremely shaken but he was good at putting things behind him. He was trying to forget about the bargain and smiled at his old teacher.

"Harry, good to see you dear boy," said Dumbledore warmly. He opened his arms welcomingly as he did at the start of a new term in Hogwarts.

"Hello, Professor."

"Tell me, how have you been?"

_Awful: I've been starved; wacked a few times; been doing chores all day and well into the night and... oh yeah, a Death Eater wants my body._

"Fine, sir," said Harry flatly.

Dumbledore surveyed Harry over his spectacles. "You're quite sure?"

Harry nodded.

Before the wise old man could say anymore on the matter, Malfoy had caught up with them.

"Hello, Lucius. Come; let us discuss your motives inside with a pint of Butterbeer." Harry didn't bother to point out that it was a Muggle pub and probably only sold Guinness.

"So, Lucius," Dumbledore said when they were seated, "tell me. Why the sudden change of heart?"

"I thought I already made that clear: I am enjoying this war as much as you and Mr Potter are and I'm worrying for my son's future."

Harry wasn't sure if that really was the reason or if Lucius only wanted Harry, but he couldn't know for sure.

"Yes, you did mention that, but it's highly unlikely that you would give us information for nothing," said Dumbledore sceptically.

Harry thought Malfoy looked extremely uncomfortable. He knew what it was like to be pierced with Dumbledore's all-knowing stare.

"But I am getting something out of this all," said Malfoy emotionlessly.

Dumbledore raised his eyebrows and said pleasantly. "And what would that be?"

Harry thought he saw Malfoy's eye flicker over to him for a split second and he prayed that Lucius wouldn't tell Dumbledore what he'd agreed to.

"My family would be free," Malfoy said simply, and Harry let out a held breath quietly.

Dumbledore left a very long pause in which Harry stared at his knees, aware of Lucius' glances every now and then.

"Well, I suppose if that is the reason then I don't see any reason to why we shouldn't accept your information..." Dumbledore turned to Harry who was next to him.

"You're sure want to trust Lucius, Harry?" Harry felt like telling his headmaster there and then but didn't want to miss out on vital information which would prevent deaths.

Harry nodded, not sure if he could manage to speak without his voice breaking.

"Excellent, but I warn you, Lucius, you will have only one chance. I trust you understand why?"

"Of course; I respect the fact how much of a risk you're taking with me and I appreciate it greatly."

"Then I think a drink is in order, can I get you anything, Harry? Lucius?"

"Thank you, I'll have a whiskey, please," Lucius said immediately.

"Harry?" said Dumbledore attentively.

"I'll have a Pepsi please, sir," he said timidly. The Dursely's never offered him anything; he was taught to accept what he was given. He'd only had a Pepsi once in his life and it was the nicest Muggle drink he'd ever had.

"Never heard of it," said Dumbledore with a chuckle.

"Oh, but that's always the way with these Muggle places," said Malfoy snootily.

Dumbledore said nothing and moved on to the bar.

When he was out of earshot, Lucius leant in and whispered to Harry.

"Listen, for you to keep to your half of the deal, you need to be able to visit me so I've arranged a little something this year."

Harry stared, stony faced and folded his arms. "And how will you persuade Dumbledore to let me visit you?"

"You see, I've applied to the Defence Against the Dark Arts job which I must remind him about. If it comes from you, he'll believe it." Lucius looked very smug with his plan.

Harry sighed and, again, fought back tears. He hardly ever cried but this man could bring them up just like that.

"What do I say to him, then?" croaked Harry.

"Well, when we're discussing something along the lines of my new position at Hogwarts you should say how good it would be to have someone who has experience in the Dark Arts." Harry could tell Malfoy was loving every moment of this - he clearly loved giving instructions to people.

"Fine," said Harry stubbornly, "this had better be worth all of your precious information."

"Indeed it is," Lucius said, satisfied.

Dumbledore soon appeared at their table with the drinks. "They don't do Butterbeer or Firewhiskey," he said sadly. Handing out the drinks, Harry noticed how Lucius grabbed his glass without a word and took quite a large gulp; _probably how he treats his servants,_ thought Harry. Harry took his drink with a shy "thank you."

"Albus, I just remembered about my applying for the Defence Against the Dark Arts post, have you thought on it?"

Dumbledore comically stared at Lucius, quite blankly. Then said, "Ah yes, I remember. I wasn't too sure on the idea, actually. I have no intention of endangering my students."

"What makes you think they'd be in danger?"

"In case Lord Voldemort gets word of your betrayal and finds out you're at Hogwarts and decides to attack the school."

Lucius seemed surprised at Dumbledore's bluntness. Then regained himself and spoke.

"You have my word that if it comes to that, I would surrender myself." Harry was so surprised how far Malfoy was going just to have him.

"I need to think about the students you'd be teaching. I don't want them to feel uncomfortable or scared in my school." Harry was extremely happy Dumbledore was taking all these precautions and was happy that he was questioning Malfoy so.

However, before Harry could continue his admiration of his headmaster, he received a sharp pain to his shin and realised Lucius had kicked him.

He then realised he had to try and persuade Dumbledore seeing as he was being stubborn.

"Actually sir," said Harry nervously, "I think it could be useful having someone who's experienced in the Dark Arts. I remember in my fourth year – even though it wasn't Moody – we learnt a lot because the imposter had familiarity in that area."

"I see," Dumbledore looked at Harry intently. "Is there anything I need to know, Harry?"

Harry tried to look surprised and confused. "No sir, why?"

"I just didn't think you'd want... after what Lucius did in the Department of Mysteries..."

"I know, but before I sent your letter, we spoke and Mr Malfoy explained how hard it is to say no to Voldemort's face."

"Yes, quite... In that case, I will have to trust you and give you the job seeing as no one else has applied."

"Thank you, Albus." Lucius' expression made Harry want to gag. It was filled with superiority and boastfulness.

"When is it a good time for you to give us the inside information, Lucius?"

"Whenever it suits you," Lucius said extra politely. This man made Harry sick.

"As soon as possible, please."

"Very well, shall we go?"

"Indeed. Harry, I will return you to your aunt and uncle's house and we shall meet you there again just after noon."

"Yes, sir," said Harry grumpily, staring at the floor.

"Are you absolutely sure you're okay with this arrangement?" said Dumbledore bending down slightly to Harry's level making him feel very young.

"Yes," snapped Harry. He felt bad for getting angry at his Professor but he'd bottled so many things up it was hard to remain calm.

Dumbledore stood up straight and took Harry's arm. Before they disapparated, Harry noticed Lucius' eyes raking over his body and shivered in disgust.

Lucius' POV

Lucius felt slightly awkward walking on his own towards the old man and young boy. He noticed they were talking and he quickened his pace.

When he was close enough to hear what they were saying, Dumbledore stopped talking to Potter and looked up at him.

"Hello, Lucius. Come; let us discuss your motives inside with a pint of Butterbeer." _As if they'd sell any decent drinks in this bar, _thought Lucius.

"So, Lucius," Dumbledore said when they were seated; Dumbledore and Harry opposite him as though he were being interrogated for a crime. "Tell me. Why the sudden change of heart?"

"I thought I already made that clear: I am enjoying this war as much as you and Mr Potter are and I'm worrying for my son's future." He'd lost count how many times he'd said this now.

"Yes, you did mention that, but it's highly unlikely that you would give us information for nothing," said Dumbledore sceptically.

Lucius shifted in his chair; this man was staring at him as though he knew something.

"But I am getting something out of this all," he said calmly.

Dumbledore raised his eyebrows and said sweetly, "And what would that be?"

Lucius glanced at Harry instinctively, but shot back to Dumbledore almost instantly.

"My family would be free," Lucius said simply, and he thought he saw Potter deflate slightly.

Dumbledore thought for a few moments and Lucius' eyes kept getting drawn to the boy, almost as if he were a feast for Lucius' silver orbs.

"Well, I suppose if that is the reason then I don't see any reason to why we shouldn't accept your information..." Dumbledore turned to Harry.

"You're sure want to trust Lucius, Harry?" Lucius knew Potter wouldn't say no; Harry wanted this information so badly that he was willing to sacrifice himself to Lucius. Sure enough the clever boy nodded.

"Excellent, but I warn you, Lucius, you will have only one chance. I trust you understand why?"

Lucius knew why; the old man was very suspicious of anyone involved in the Dark Arts, but he kept his friendly manner. "Of course, I respect the fact how much of a risk you're taking with me and I appreciate it greatly."

"Then I think a drink is in order, can I get you anything, Harry? Lucius?"

_About time, _thought Lucius, _it would have been better manners to have offered when we got in. _"Thank you, I'll have a whiskey, please," Lucius said immediately.

"Harry?" said Dumbledore attentively.

"I'll have a Pepsi please, sir." The boy looked petfrified of asking for something, even a drink. _That could come in useful,_ thought Lucius.

"Never heard of it," said Dumbledore with a chuckle.

Lucius sniffed. "Oh, but that's always the way with these Muggle places."

Dumbledore said nothing but left the two.

After making sure the old man was out of earshot, Lucius leant in and whispered to the dark haired boy in front of him.

"Listen, for you to keep to your half of the deal, you need to be able to visit me so I've arranged a little something this year."

Harry just stared, looking downright moody and irritable. "And how will you persuade Dumbledore to let me visit you?"

"You see," Lucius said smugly, "I've applied to the Defence Against the Dark Arts job which I must remind him about. If it comes from you, he'll believe it."

His little beauty sighed and his eyes started sparkling. This boy always seemed on the verge of tears.

"What do I say to him, then?" Harry said, gruffly.

"Well, when we're discussing something along the lines of my new position at Hogwarts you should say how good it would be to have someone who has experience in the Dark Arts," he said casually, though he loved having the power to tell people what to do.

"Fine," the boy said, stubbornly, "this had better be worth all of your precious information."

"Indeed it is," Lucius said, happily.

After a few minutes in which Lucius enjoyed studying Harry, the old man appeared at their table with the drinks. "They don't do Butterbeer or Firewhiskey," he said sadly. He handed out the drinks and Lucius noticed how hesitantly Harry took his drink, mumbling his thanks. Lucius took a swig of his whiskey as soon as he was handed it and almost choked seeing the old coot with a muggle glass of milk for himself.

"Albus," Lucius said as though only just remembering, "I just remembered about my applying for the Defence Against the Dark Arts post, have you thought on it?" He took a sip of his drink to hide his anxiety; he needed this job to be near Harry – the pull towards this boy was so strange.

Dumbledore blankly stared at Lucius, and said, "Ah yes, I remember. I wasn't too sure on the idea, actually. I have no intention of endangering my students."

"What makes you think they'd be in danger?" Lucius asked, trying hard not to sound as angry as he felt.

"In case Lord Voldemort gets word of your betrayal and finds out you're at Hogwarts and decides to attack the school."

Lucius had never known someone other than Dumbledore who said such forward things.

"You have my word that if it comes to that, I would surrender myself." _Of course I wouldn't_, Lucius scoffed. He'd maybe lead the Death Eaters away by leaving the school, but only with his Harry.

"I need to think about the students you'd be teaching. I don't want them to feel uncomfortable or scared in my school." Lucius had forgotten how Dumbledore took every possible precaution, and noticed Harry looking happy and admiringly up at his head teacher.

To wake him up from his day dream and to make sure he didn't forget to tell Dumbledore what Lucius told him to say, Lucius kicked Harry's shin.

Harry glowered, but nonetheless began making up his story. "Actually sir, I think it could be useful having someone who's experienced in the Dark Arts. I remember in my fourth year – even though it wasn't Moody – we learnt a lot because the imposter had familiarity in that area."

"I see," Dumbledore looked at Harry almost as though he didn't know him. "Is there anything I need to know, Harry?"

Lucius' breath hitched. Did this man know? He hoped Harry wouldn't give anything away, and he was right. Harry said, "No sir, why?"

"I just didn't think you'd want... after what Lucius did in the Department of Mysteries..." How dare the old man talk as if Lucius wasn't even in the room!

"I know, but before I sent your letter, we spoke and Mr Malfoy explained how hard it is to say no to Voldemort's face and that the stuff he does isn't always what he wants to do." _Wow_, Lucius thought, _this boy was good at improvisation._

"Yes, quite... In that case," Dumbledore turned to Lucius as though just remembering he was there, "I will have to trust you and give you the job seeing as no one else has applied."

"Thank you, Albus." Lucius said, forgetting his bitterness and becoming filled with success.

"When is it a good time for you to give us the inside information, Lucius?"

"Whenever it suits you," Lucius said keeping his polite tone.

"As soon as possible, please."

"Very well, shall we go now?"

"Indeed. Harry, I will return you to your aunt and uncle's house and we shall meet you there again just after noon." Lucius felt a pang of annoyance; he wanted Harry to be with him!

"Yes, sir," said Harry quietly, and Lucius noticed how grumpy he looked.

"Are you absolutely sure you're okay with this arrangement?" said Dumbledore bending down to Harry's level which would have been patronising to anyone. Lucius felt Harry's annoyance.

"Yes," snapped Harry. This surprised both men.

Dumbledore stood up straight and took Harry's arm. Before his Harry disapparated, Lucius tried to take as much in of Harry as possible, not knowing the next time they'd meet. Unfortunately, when Lucius got to Harry's face, he saw a look of disgust there.


	5. The Information

**Chapter five**

Harry's POV

When Dumbledore and Harry got to Privet Drive, Harry turned to apologise to Dumbledore for his rudeness. However, Dumbledore merely raised a hand indicating for Harry to be silent.

"No need to apologise, Harry. I know how hard it is for you to be in a place where you don't fit in, but I promise you, this protection is the strongest I can offer."

Harry opened his mouth to talk, but couldn't find the right words. Instead, he nodded.

Dumbledore stared at Harry for a while, almost as though he were scanning him. Then he just said, "You're a good boy, Harry. Now off you go."

Harry turned to his house and, with a sigh, trudged up the path.

Before he was about to open the door, Dumbledore spoke again.

"You're sure there isn't anything you need to tell me, Harry?" He was peering over his half-moon spectacles – a sign indicating he knew something was wrong.

His hand half raised to open the front door, Harry had a battle in his brain.

_Tell him! He's the smartest wizard alive!_

If you do that, he'll prevent the Order getting information and Lucius will come for you anyway!

_He'll try but he won't succeed, Dumbledore's protection is the strongest around!_

Didn't stop Lucius before though...

Harry felt like screwing his eyes shut and screaming but instead, he just said, "I have nothing to tell you."

And with that, he opened the door and got to work on his chores, the Dursleys staying well clear of him.

_Well, that's one positive thing that came from Lucius..._

Little did Harry know that was because Vernon wasn't in... When his uncle returned, he would be in big trouble.

Lucius' POV

Lucius waited in anticipation for Dumbledore to return. The sooner he gave out his information, the sooner he could see Harry. After about five minutes, the old man returned, though looked slightly worried.

"Now then," Dumbledore began, "I believe the best place to talk would be my office in Hogwarts as no one would be there. I trust you've apparated to Hogsmeade before?"

"Of course."

"Then I shall meet you there," and in a whirl of purple robes, he was gone.

Lucius apparated shortly after, though hating the sensation of it.

After reaching Hogsmeade, the two men walked up the path to Hogwarts, Dumbledore unlocking the wards with some extremely complicated wand movements Lucius wouldn't even dream of trying to attempt.

It seemed to take an age to reach the headmaster's office. When they did, Dumbledore gestured to Lucius to sit down. He conjured up two glasses of fire whiskey which Lucius grabbed hungrily.

"Please, tell me everything you know, Lucius."

* * *

"Thank you so much, Lucius," Dumbledore said, his eyes sparkling, shaking Lucius' hand. "This, along with our information, will prove to be Lord Voldemort's downfall, I'm sure."

"Not at all," replied Lucius, "I just hope to rebuild my reputation as a war hero, not a Death Eater."

"And I'm sure that is how you will be viewed. Harry was right to trust you."

At the mention of Harry's name, Lucius' heart skipped a beat. How could he be so in love with just a boy?

He took a deep breath and spoke. "Indeed, he's a very brave, bright boy." _Well that was an understatement, _thought Lucius.

"Which reminds me; I must go and collect him from his aunt and uncles house... Oh, but I promised I'd see Severus about his spying mission..."

Lucius knew a hint when he heard one. He almost responded too eagerly but he contained himself and said, "I wouldn't mind collecting young Harry. I could inform him of the good news."

"I hope he won't mind, I did say I would collect him," pondered Dumbledore.

"I'm sure he'll be fine about it," assured Lucius. "We were getting on _very_ well."


	6. A Saviour for a Fallen Angel

**Chapter six**

Harry's POV

Harry wiped the sweat off of his forehead, groaning when he realised he had mud on his hands which was now smeared over his face. He sat up and stretched his back; he'd been leaning over the flowerbeds for over two hours with the sun practically roasting him alive.

As he bent down to get back to work he heard a maniacal shriek.

"BOY!"

Of course; how could he be so ignorant as to think he'd be let off after what Malfoy did?

He stayed where he was and didn't do anything; his uncle scared him when he was angry so hopefully he'd cool down before he found Harry...

No such luck.

"There you are!" Vernon screamed as he barged through the door. He moved surprisingly fast to get to his nephew and before Harry knew it his head was being pressed into the soil.

"No one humiliates me like that, _especially _one of your lot!" In his anger he shoved Harry ever more into the dirt. Harry spluttered for air and tried to push himself up but his arms were hardly muscular enough to do one press up, let alone one with his uncle's weight on top of him. He felt his glasses pressing into his face and heard one of the lenses crack.

He pulled Harry's head up by his hair and hissed, "Now get on with it." He let go of Harry's head causing the boy to fall to the ground. Just as he was about to get up, he saw – with one eye of vision – Vernon's foot heading for his face. Using his quidditch reflexes, he managed to dive out of the way.

"Ha! That got you up, eh?" Uncle Vernon smirked and kicked Harry in the side, not dangerously hard but it hurt nonetheless.

"Stop wasting time and start weeding, boy!"

Feeling extremely angry and slightly idiotic, Harry said, "Well, I wouldn't have got distracted if you hadn't come over!"

"You...! How da...?" Vernon stammered. Obviously not being able to think of anything to say he grasped Harry – who had just managed to get most of the dirt off of his face – by the hair and, once again, forced Harry's face so hard into the flowerbed that Harry felt a sharp pain in his nose, followed by a hot liquid dribbling over his mouth. Vaguely, as he was suffocating, Harry heard the door bell ring. Vernon didn't seem to hear it; he was too engrossed in asphyxiating his nephew. He was obviously releasing all of the anger he'd had from having to keep a freak in his house.

"Ungrateful little fr-ARGH!"

Suddenly, Harry felt the great weight leave his body and he gratefully gulped down air.

"What the hell do you think you're doing to him?" someone asked; Harry didn't know who, he had his eyes closed.

He felt someone gently turn him over and he grumbled, "I'm doing it, I'm doing it..." He got up and began weeding again, ignoring the pain that was spreading through his body. He didn't even realise he was missing his glasses.

"No, its okay, you don't have to, Harry." Two leather gloved hands held his face and Harry tried to focus on the person before him. He saw a blur of bright blonde and suddenly the voice registered with the hair.

Harry pulled away and crawled backwards, thoroughly embarrassed.

"Don't be stupid, Potter," sighed Malfoy. "Sit down!" Harry had stood up but swayed where he stood and suddenly the world was spinning. His eyes went blank and he felt himself heading towards the lawn... though he never felt the impact.

Lucius' POV

Lucius couldn't believe his luck; he was going to see Harry again without Dumbledore! He apparated back to 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey, and rang the door bell. The horse face woman answered and gazed up at him with wide eyes.

"I think you'd better leave," she said bravely, yet bitterly.

"No actually, I'm here to take Harry. He'll be staying with me until the school term." Without waiting for an answer he barged past her and looked around.

"Where is he?" he questioned as politely as he could.

Harry's aunt merely shook her head. However, a sound from the garden caught his attention.

He made his way to the back door and found the whale of a man pressing his Harry into one of the flowerbeds.

"Ungrateful little fr-ARGH!"

Lucius cast a stunning spell at the fat man, surprised when it actually worked. He thought he'd need at least two to get through all of that blubber.

"What the hell do you think you're doing to him?" Lucius asked, looking down on the stunned uncle.

He looked back at Harry who was on his front with his head to the side. He could see his eyes were closed, his beautiful face covered in soil and dried blood, and his glasses off; _a fallen angel, _thought Lucius. He turned him over and the boy mumbled something like, "I'm doing it, I'm doing it..."

Then, remarkably, Harry got up and started weeding! It was spooky to watch; he almost seemed robotic, as if it was programmed in his head to keep going even if he was injured. _That did explain a lot from Harry's past battles, _Lucius thought.

"No, its okay, you don't have to, Harry." The boy didn't seem to be able to hear him so he held Harry's face in his hands forcing Harry to look at him. He still somehow looked beautiful, especially without his signature glasses covering half his face. Lucius could see Harry's green eyes perfectly now and was almost captivated by him for a moment. The orbs seemed quite blank though.

Then suddenly his eyes came into focus and Harry started to struggle. He crawled backwards, and through the mud, Lucius could see a blush on Harry's cheeks.

"Don't be stupid, Potter," Lucius snapped. Harry began to get up and Lucius almost shouted. Instead, he tried to make his voice sound reasoning. "Sit down!"

Potter was swaying slightly and Lucius could see what was going to happen before it happened.

As Harry plummeted towards the grass, Lucius ran over to him and caught Harry in his arms.

He stroked the mud covered face and brushed some of the soil and leaves out of the raven coloured hair.

On his way past Harry's uncle, he made sure to step on his hand, then grudgingly muttered, "_Rennervate_."

He said nothing to the aunt who was pressing herself so hard into the wall he was surprised she hadn't disappeared through it.

Using Harry's condition as an excuse to bring him to his manor, Lucius decided he'd let Dumbledore know after they got there.

Lucius had seen how dizzy and concussed Harry was so apparition probably wasn't the best way to travel. Instead, he conjured up a self-driven carriage and placed a disillusionment charm on it. He got in the back and placed the sleeping Harry next to him, making sure the boys head was leaning on his shoulder. He cleaned Harry's face and mended the broken nose that was still oozing blood.

He'd been so worried when he saw Harry faint; not the fatherly worry, but concern about losing him for good. Taking advantage of Harry while he couldn't struggle, Lucius put his arm around Harry's shoulders and fell asleep.

If one didn't know the anger Harry had for Lucius, one would think Harry loved the man he was leaning on.


	7. The Carriage

**Chapter seven**

Harry's POV

Harry was woken by a sudden bump. He groggily opened his eyes and looked around: he was in, what looked like, a carriage, much like the ones at Hogwarts that took the students up the long path to the castle.

He noticed that he was wrapped in a very soft blanket and someone was holding him. Looking up, he stifled his gasp; Malfoy was dozing with his arm around Harry.

Carefully peeling the arm away, Harry shuffled as far away from the man who had kidnapped him as he could. He looked for a way out and found one of the doors. He tried pulling, pushing, and prising the door open but it wouldn't budge.

"It's magically locked," said the silky voice.

Harry stopped moving, his eyes wide. Slowly, he turned to face the Death Eater.

"Take me back," he said calmly.

"No," Malfoy said, shrugging.

"I said, take me back," he repeated, a little more forcefully.

"And I said no."

Not bothering to argue, Harry turned back to the carriage door and, even though he knew the case was lost, started to pull at the handle.

"Not that you will succeed, but what do you hope to achieve if you get the door open? We're moving quite fast for you to jump and plus, you have no wand."

Hitting the window with his fist, he turned back to Malfoy.

"Where are you taking me?" growled Harry.

"To my manor, of course," Malfoy stated, as though it were obvious.

"Well, Dumbledore will find out I'm gone from my aunt's house when he comes to collect me so I won't be with you for long," sneered Harry.

The blonde wizard chuckled.

"On the contrary; Dumbledore asked me to collect you."

"What?" Harry whispered.

"Yes, you see... After I gave Albus his precious information, he realised he'd made an appointment with Severus and therefore couldn't collect you, so I offered."

Harry was outraged.

"So he could see Snape but not me? Couldn't you have gone to see Snape? I know how close you two Death Eater buddies are," he said snidely.

"You should be thankful someone came!" shouted Malfoy. "Else you would have drowned in the earth! How ironic: the boy-who-lived couldn't be killed by the Dark Lord but a mere Muggle does it in a heartbeat!"

"He wasn't going to kill me," said Harry, his voice breaking.

"Well... we'll never know because, luckily or unluckily, however you look at it, I came to your aid."

Harry gulped; if Malfoy wanted something in return for saving his life, it would undoubtedly be more than a kiss.

Harry slumped back down on the seat and stared out of the tinted window.

"So how long am I staying with you?" he asked after a few minutes, still looking at the passing scenery.

"Well, I need to contact Dumbledore and let him know about your, _ahem_, incident, so probably–"

"You can't tell him!" exclaimed Harry, turning to face Malfoy so fast he hurt his neck.

"And why's that?"

"Because I... just don't, okay?" He turned his gaze back to the window.

"I'll see how I feel about that when we get home," said Lucius, quietly. "Anyway, I believe I saved your life back there, Mr Potter."

_Here it comes, _thought Harry.

"What do you want?" whispered Harry.

"Come here."

Suddenly, Harry had a thought; _Dumbledore has the information, now! What can we possibly still need Lucius for? I don't have to do what he says..._

"But you do, Harry," said Lucius. Harry looked at him suspiciously.

"How-?"

"My dear boy, you yourself said you know I'm friends with Severus Snape, one of the best Occlumens ever established."

"So why do I have to do what you say?" snapped Harry.

"Because you're heading to _my_ manor. There I can very easily report to a certain Dark Lord that I have his fifteen year obsession."

Harry thought it was an empty threat, but he wasn't willing to take the risk of encountering Voldemort.

"Exactly," said Lucius, content with Harry's thoughts.

"Please stop doing that!"

"Come here, then."

Harry glared at him while he shimmied towards Malfoy.

"As strange as it might sound, I just want to hold you, Harry."

Harry felt a muscular arm snake round his shoulders and he shivered.

"There, not too bad, is it?"

Harry said nothing but just sat very stiff, while being forced to lean on Malfoy.

After a number of minutes, Harry felt the arm move and felt some fingers threading through his hair.

"Like silk..." murmured Lucius.

The hands travelled southwards and crawled under Harry's jacket, the soft leather stroking lightly on Harry's waist.

At the touch, Harry bolted upright but was pulled back down.

"Relax," muttered Lucius.

Harry snorted. _How am I supposed to relax? _he thought bitterly.

Malfoy's other hand that wasn't on Harry's waist cupped Harry's chin and turned it towards him.

"You can enjoy this, you know," whispered Malfoy. He lightly kissed Harry's mouth and he didn't struggle. He didn't move at all, so hopefully Lucius would get bored.

Moving from Harry's lips, Lucius' mouth found Harry's neck and pressed light kisses on it, occasionally biting softly.

Suddenly, Harry felt himself being lifted onto Lucius' lap. Still, he didn't move but sat very stiff, hoping it would be more uncomfortable for Malfoy. He was not expecting the man to unbuckle his belt; that made him squirm.

"Stop, please..." grunted Harry.

"Sit still and you will make the whole deal easier, for both of us."

Deciding that this would get it over quicker, he did as he was told.

It was not easy, however, to sustain the statue-like manner when he saw Lucius take off his gloves. It was only now that he realised how big the man's hands were. Harry eyed them and started to tremble. Before he could even start to think straight, Malfoy was kissing him again. The whole time Harry kept his mouth shut tight and his eyes wide open. Then suddenly, Harry felt the huge hands on either side of his waist pulling down his trousers.

"Wh...what are you -"

"Ssh..." Lucius pulled Harry towards him more and prised Harry's trousers off through Harry's grip.

Harry had never felt more uncomfortable in his life. He didn't even know why Lucius wanted him and he had no experience when coming to intimacy with men.

Harry suddenly realised Lucius' hand was stroking up his thigh and getting closer...

He tried to push the hand away from... there, but it was no use. Lucius merely grabbed his wrist and held it down. His other hand was now resting on Harry's boxers and fiddling with the seams.

"Stop, please," whispered Harry.

"But why?" asked Lucius in Harry's ear. "You agreed to the deal and you will stick to the deal unless you want me to kidnap you permanently." His grip on Harry's arm was getting stronger and he pulled down Harry's pants.

"Not here, not like this, please," begged Harry.

"You have put this off for too long, Mr Potter," said Lucius with a small chuckle.

"I-I promise I'll do what ever you need when we get to your house, just not here!" said Harry, slightly hysterically.

Lucius' hand froze and he stared at Harry.

"Very well, but so you will keep your promise, I want you to make an oath."

Harry's immediate thought was the oath his cousin Dudley made when he joined the boy scouts.

"Not quite like that," Lucius said, smirking.

Harry scowled as he realised that his thoughts weren't private.

"It just involves some minor blood, a spell, and a hand shake."

Harry hesitated; there would be no way out for him if he did this, but he did not want to do stuff with Malfoy while in a carriage.

"Fine."

"Excellent; now hold still." Lucius took his wand out and made a cut through the air with it. Immediately, Harry felt a stinging in his hand and, looking down, noticed his palm had a scar across it. Lucius did the same thing with his hand and he firmly grasped Harry's in his own massive hand.

He waved his wand over the two clutched hands that had blood seeping out of them and muttered something. A blue glow circled the two hands and Harry felt his hand tingle.

The glow died down and Harry snatched his hand away, staring at his palm which had a white scar on it as though it had been there for quite some time.

"Not too bad, was it?" simpered Malfoy.

"What will happen?" asked Harry, slightly scared.

"You'll see," said Lucius with a satisfied smirk.

Harry jumped off Lucius' lap and shuffled to the far end of the carriage.

The rest of the journey was in silence, but Harry could feel Malfoy's eyes on him, probably undressing him in his minds eye. Harry shivered.

After what felt like hours, the coach pulled to a halt.

"Home at last," said Lucius happily. He stepped out of the carriage and gestured for Harry to do the same.

Harry hesitated before getting out; he should have appreciated the journey where Lucius had left him alone. Now they were at the manor which meant Harry would have to fulfil his so-called oath.

Harry got out and ignored Malfoy's hand which was offering to help him out.

He didn't know what to expect of what the Malfoy Manor would be like. He supposed probably like the real thing; acres of grass surrounding a huge mansion which seemed to be too big to house three people.

Harry closed his mouth, not giving Malfoy any reason to think he was impressed.

"Shall we?" Lucius held his arm out for Harry to take. Harry merely raised his eyebrows and folded his arms.

"Stubborn thing, aren't you, Mr Potter?" And he grabbed Harry's arm and pulled him inside.

Lucius' POV

"Stubborn thing, aren't you, Mr Potter?" _We'll fix that..._ He finished to himself.

Lucius took Harry's arm and led him inside.

"I can walk by myself, you know," hissed Potter.

Lucius' didn't say anything; he didn't know why he was holding Harry's arm, it just felt...right.

In the carriage, he'd been able to hear Potter's thoughts as though they were being played aloud on a speaker. Now they were in a wide, open space, it was much harder. He could probably get inside the boys mind if he really focused but there seemed no need now. Besides, Harry would find it a relief which – hopefully – would make him less... stubborn.

They neared the front door and Lucius waved his wand to unlock the enchantments, then opened the door and pulled a reluctant Harry through over the threshold and into his entrance hall.

He looked down and saw Potter's eyes wide with possible amazement and couldn't help but smirk; he was proud of his elaborate house and everyone who had set foot in it had marvelled at its beauty.

Potter, after seeing Lucius staring at him, turned his expression to an unimpressed one and returned to looking bored.

"A house tour then, Mr Potter?" Lucius asked, wrapping his arm around Harry's shoulders. He led Potter through the hall towards a door at the end which opened into a kitchen.

"As you may remember, our deal also consisted of housework from you so I expect you to be able to cook my meals most days. You may be permitted breaks on some days," Lucius finished.

"Wow, how kind of you," said Potter bitterly.

Lucius just smiled, saving his anger for another time...

After showing Harry nearly every room in the house, they finally reached the room Lucius had saved until last.

"My bedroom," Lucius said as he flung open the door. He noticed Harry move back slightly as though he knew what was to happen in this room.

"And...wh-where will I be..." he cleared his throat, "...sleeping?"

"I suppose for the first couple of nights you may sleep in a room of your own, _only_ so you get accustomed to the place." Lucius narrowed his eyes, "Then you may sleep with me."

Potter pulled away from Lucius and stepped as far back as he could until he hit the wall.

"What?" he whispered.

_Oh, the boy looked delicious with fear spread over his face, _thought Lucius. _Now to make those eyes go even wider..._

He approached Harry who was trying to press himself into the wall and put his hands round the boys' face. Then, without waiting, Lucius crashed down onto Harry's lips, biting and sucking and licking everywhere. He'd been waiting too long and was letting all of his lust out now. He pulled back from the unresponsive boy and stared at him; stared at the red-raw lips, the wide eyes, the wonky glasses, and the hair that had become even wilder from Lucius' hands in it.

"Want to get it over now?" whispered Lucius, hoping to sound seductive.

Harry shook his head and tried to move away, but Lucius grabbed his arm.

"Please, Harry. I need you _now,_" he growled gently.

Harry was pulling and tugging his arm away, trying to get out of Lucius' hold, but Lucius merely turned Harry around and pulled him into the bedroom, shutting the door with a flick of his wand and pulling the boy against his chest so Harry was leaning on him.

Slowly and carefully, Lucius heaved the t-shirt off the boy. Immediately, Harry tried to get away but suddenly stopped dead in his tracks.

Lucius smiled to himself; the oath spell was working.

"What's going on?" shouted Harry frantically.

"I don't know, Mr Potter. Whatever do you mean?" asked Lucius, standing behind Harry and placing his hands on the boy's shoulders.

"I can't move!" Harry said shrilly.

"Ah yes... now that would be the effects of the oath you took," Lucius said softly, his hands tracing down the pale, smooth skin on the boy's back. "It's strange though..." he added thoughtfully. "They only take place when the oath bearer is plotting against the person to whom they made the oath to... Surely you weren't thinking of trying to hurt me, Harry?"

Potter said nothing.

"Tut, tut, tut..." Deep down, Lucius felt the tiniest pang of hurt in his stomach. He'd decided to hide his love for Harry and keep the lust above everything. If he wanted Harry, he wouldn't get him by loving him; Harry would never love him. He'd need to force himself upon the boy; as much as he hated to do it, it was the only way.

Lucius' hands made their way down to Harry's trousers and found the belt that was holding the disgusting, second-hand trousers up.

He rested his chin on the shoulders and kissed the pale neck. His hands found the latch on the belt and he began to unbuckle it...

**

* * *

**

**I'd like to say a big thanks to Wynja who has given me advice about the POV's. I've decided to make them shorter and less detailed but some of the other ones may be longer if I'm on a role =P x**


	8. The First Time

**I'd like to say a MAHOOSIVE thanks to everyone who has reviewed, this chapter is for you! The one you have all been waiting for I'm sure =] ****Lol. **

**E****njoy, and, if you really like it and want more, a review may make the next chapter come all the more quicker ;)**

**By the way, the POV's have changed, this is like two seperate chapters in one because I know how boring it was to read the same thing over twice. Let me know if you prefer this or if there's a bit you'd like to hear from Lucius or Harry's POV and I'll see what I can do =]**

**x**

**

* * *

****Chapter Eight**

Harry's POV

"This will get it out of the way, Harry," cooed Malfoy in Harry's ear.

All Harry could do was imagine what was going to happen. He didn't want to talk to Lucius; he'd given that up after realising Malfoy would not allow him to put this off any longer.

Suddenly his trousers fell to the floor and Harry was more nervous than ever. He was standing in front of Lucius Malfoy in nothing but his underwear. Furthermore, he couldn't move; no matter how much will power he had, it did nothing against the magic of the oath.

"Don't be scared, Harry," Malfoy whispered.

Harry's laugh came out slightly high. "And how would you recommend I calm down? Taking into account that I can't move and I'm practically naked..." He spat the last few words out with as much venom as he could.

There was a loud silence in which Harry longed to hear what Malfoy was thinking; the silence was unnerving. Finally, Lucius voiced his thoughts.

"I've tried to reach an understanding with you, Potter, but it seems your mind is set on hating me."

Harry gulped and almost choked. What was Malfoy going to do? Before Lucius could say any more, Harry thought of a way to distract him.

"What about Dumbledore? You haven't told him I'm here! He'll come looking!"

"You think I'm that naive, Potter? Of course I haven't! That would lessen our time together, wouldn't it? Besides, he's probably still with Severus..."

As Harry was about to answer, he felt two arms wrap round his waist and he found himself being dragged over to a very fancy bed.

"All I wanted was for you to like me," Lucius murmured, an insane glint in his eye. "Not even love, but you refused; you were stubborn and wouldn't give yourself the option to trust me."

"What?" Harry asked, trying to keep his voice still. "How could I even _try_ to trust you, let alone _love_ you? You worked for Voldemort, you almost killed Ginny in her first year, you're practically to blame for Sirius' death, and–"

"Enough!" snapped Malfoy. "This is going to happen and I'm going to make you like it. That way, at least your body will love me."

Harry had never heard Lucius so mad or deranged. He actually seemed to be _in love_ with Harry!

Still Harry couldn't move, so he was very uncomfortable lying on his back. Malfoy was rummaging through one of the draws next to the bed and he came up holding a bottle of a gloopy liquid.

"What-?"

"Ssh," hushed Malfoy, putting his finger on Harry's mouth. "This is going to feel cold but it will make it easier for both of us."

Lucius was pulling down Harry's underwear and Harry felt like crying; now the man could see everything.

Suddenly there was a cold liquid being smothered at Harry's entrance, making him gasp. He had guessed how men made love to each other but this just confirmed it.

Malfoy had got up and turned the other way. He was pulling down his trousers and it seemed he was applying some of the liquid to his own...limb.

Harry saw Lucius shiver as he was obviously touching himself. Then the man turned round and Harry couldn't help but shake; the man was ridiculously huge! There was no way he would fit... Harry tried to move and found that only the top half of his body was working. So, instead of his plan of running away from the crazy wizard, all he could do was pull the bed covers up and try to cover as much of himself as possible.

"Harry, please," pleaded Malfoy, "I don't want you to be scared. This can be good."

"I don't want it!" shouted Harry.

Malfoy merely looked at Harry, the silver, stormy eyes calculating. "A little reminder, Mr Potter: Did you or did you not agree to this deal of your own accord?"

"Yes, but–"

"And did you or did you not take an oath, vowing to keep to your deal?"

"Yes, and–"

"Then you will go through with this," Lucius said sharply. "I risked my neck helping the 'light side' and need I remind you that I am still thought of as a trust worthy Death Eater? That I am still in the Dark Lords inner circle?"

Harry said nothing. It was all true; he had given Lucius Malfoy his word that he would be his... slave. In more ways than one, it would appear.

"Now _please_," whispered Lucius, slightly exasperatedly, as he tugged the cover off of Harry's shaking form, "Relax."

Slowly Malfoy pushed Harry back down again. When Harry's head hit the pillow, he closed his eyes and tried to imagine being else where.

"This is going to feel slightly strange but it won't hurt unless you tense." As Harry was about to ask what, he felt something slick but long enter him, but too small to be Lucius' package. He squirmed away from the touch and, neglecting Lucius' warning, tensed up at the intrusion.

"Hurts..." muttered Harry and his eyes began to water, from the pain or the situation Harry didn't know.

"Open up, Harry, it will be fine, I promise you. This is just to loosen you up."

Thinking it would save quite a lot of pain if he did so, Harry tried to relax his muscles.

"Better?" asked Lucius and Harry felt the finger pull out before he felt a soft pair of lips kissing him gently. So gently that Harry felt like he wanted to return the favour... A tongue pushed through Harry's red lips and gently caressed the inside of his mouth. Without even thinking, Harry's tongue slithered slightly towards the new visitor in his mouth.

Malfoy sat up and stared at Harry with wide eyes.

"What was that?"

Harry came to his senses and wiped his mouth.

"What?" he snapped, hiding his embarrassment that he may have enjoyed a kiss with Lucius Malfoy.

Lucius' POV

Lucius narrowed his eyes but said nothing more. He delved back into the soft, moist mouth feeling slightly smug that Harry was at last responding.

_So the boy responded to gentle touches and caresses did he? _Lucius thought to himself.

He slightly stroked the boys tongue with his own and felt it move back slightly. Obviously Harry had realised what his body had done and was using all of his will power to prevent himself from reacting again.

_We'll see how long he can hold himself together now... _Lucius stroked down Potter's chest and lightly brushed over a small, pink nipple which, surprisingly, was very hard. Again, Lucius smirked to himself. His hands were at the abdomen and he traced light circles over it, knowing it was the annoying place that wasn't quite enough. Finally, Harry began to respond; he seemed to be leaning into Lucius' hands even though his face looked disgusted with himself.

"It's okay to like it, Harry," whispered Lucius. After watching the beautiful, flushed face switch between pleasure and disgust, Lucius decided he should stop his taunting. He brushed over Harry's generous manhood, or should he say, boyhood. It twitched slightly and Harry leaned even more into Lucius' awaiting hand.

_This is the first time he's been touched like this... _That thought nearly made Lucius stop. Was it cruel that he was taking Harry's innocence when Harry didn't want him to? After realising what he'd just thought, he shook his head and resumed the stroking of Harry. He couldn't afford to think like this, not if he wanted to take Harry today, _now_.

He began to pump Harry's limp member, still with the same amount of gentleness he had used in his kiss.

It was becoming hard but Harry's will power or magic seemed to be reasonably strong. So, Lucius decided he'd enter him now; it was what he'd wanted, needed, for so long and would definitely make Harry come.

Slapping on some more lubricant on his fingers he added two fingers into Harry's tight ass. Immediately, Harry tried to move away and he was tensing _again._

"Stop tensing," growled Lucius. "You're making it harder for yourself."

A deep breath told Lucius that Harry was trying to relax again. Taking advantage of Harry while his muscles were unclenched, he scissored his fingers to stretch the boys hole.

"Stop!" shrieked Harry and he tried to drag himself up the bed more.

"It's helping you, Harry. Now," said Lucius quietly, "there may be the slightest amount of pain but the pleasure is well worth it."

Harry whimpered and opened his mouth to speak or beg but Lucius shut him up with a kiss.

Slowly, mouths still connected, Lucius pulled his fingers out and pushed gently into Harry's virgin entrance. He'd used almost half the bottle of lube to ensure that the least amount of pain would be inflicted on Harry. However, Harry still screamed. It was muffled by Lucius' mouth but it didn't hide Harry's pain from Lucius. He felt guilty for taking Harry like this, but there was this urge that he'd had for too long.

He began to move backwards and forwards, outwards and inwards, until he hit Harry's prostate.

Lucius removed his mouth from Harry's and realised Harry wasn't screaming. He was groaning, either from pain, embarrassment or maybe even pleasure. Too soon, Lucius came at the same time as Harry. Lucius sighed contentedly and Harry took great heaving breaths as though he was suffocating. Then Lucius realised this was because he had collapsed onto Harry's small, lithe frame. He pulled out – earning a shudder from Harry – and rolled onto the side next to Harry.

"How was that?" croaked Lucius. He turned to face his Harry and saw that the boy was sobbing, his face turned to the side. He wanted to say something, do something, comfort Potter but he couldn't find the right words or actions. He didn't feel nearly as relieved as he thought he would after having Harry. Probably because, if he thought about it from Harry's point of view, it was – and it pained him to think it – rape.

He had raped Harry Potter. Somewhere deep down he felt powerful, that he had captured Potter – done what the Dark Lord had tried to do but had failed. **(AN That's captured Harry, not raped him!!)**

On the other hand, he _had_ wanted ownership of Harry, but also his love. It would seem he could not have the two things together so he needed to decide what he wanted: a slave or a partner.

_Damn this boy, _thought Lucius, _why do I need him?_

* * *

**Wellp, *looks around to admire handywork* how was it? =/**

**If you do decide to review, please let me know =]**

**Thank you!!**

**I hope I've made some people happy lol.**

**x**


	9. The Aftermath

**OMGOSH Can I just say the biggest thank you to all of you who have subscribed; especially Mistress Slytherin, , A Silver Dragon and Blood Lust 77 for all of your reviews that are more than "Update soon" =D **

**They really help ^_^**

**Also, the biggest of thank you's to Rokkis and Wynja for all of you help and advice!! (Rokkis with the bond plot and Wynja with critism)**

**There will be no Veela Lucius or Harry because, although those stories are awesome, there are so many like them! Rokkis helped me with a totally unique plot and I'm hoping you will enjoy it!!**

**

* * *

****Chapter Nine**

Harry's POV

_Stop crying, stop crying, you're not weak, stop crying, don't let him see you like this... _Harry kept repeating this to himself as he lay next to Malfoy. He jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm..." a clear of the throat, "I'm sorry, Harry."

Harry wiped his eyes, pushed himself up shakily and glared at the Death Eater next to him.

"No your not," he said, his voice raucous. "If you were, you would never have done that."

"Listen, there's... there's this feeling I have... for you..." Harry raised his eyebrows but noticed how awkward Lucius was looking. "It's like... I need you, I don't know why..."

That scared Harry; what would this mean for him?

He didn't know what to make of Lucius; his mood seemed to change rapidly. One minute he'd be angry and on the verge of violence, and the next he'd want to comfort Harry and apologise...

"Why do you do this?" asked Harry, his voice barely audible.

"Do what?" Lucius said confused.

"Well, one minute you're..." Harry tried to find the right word; _Scary? Angry? Dominating? _"Intimidating, and the next minute you'll act as though you care!"

"I...I don't quite know."

Neither one said anything for a moment.

Finally Lucius spoke.

"Excuse me for a few minutes," and he left the room briskly.

This left Harry to think about what had just happened. The thing that scared him most was how good it had felt; Lucius had been gentle and had tried to cause Harry the least amount of pain. In fact, somewhere deep down he felt glad that his first experience had been so...amazing. Though it wasn't they way he'd pictured it...

On the other hand, he wouldn't have had to experience any pain if Malfoy hadn't done that.

However, the thing that Harry kept thinking of was what Malfoy had said about needing him and loving him. Therefore he didn't just want Harry's body... He actually seemed to like Harry for who he was...

He'd never seen or thought he'd see Lucius Malfoy – aristocratic wizard, big in the Ministry – lose himself like that. Was that the effect Harry had on him? Was Malfoy really that confused?

_Maybe I shouldn't make it so hard... just let him know that I'll do _all _of his housework, not just the cooking, instead of the other things..._

As soon as he had made his mind up on what to say, the door opened again and Lucius came in wearing grey, satin pyjamas that matched his eyes.

"I've made your room up, Potter. Down the hall, second door on the left. Draco and Narcissa are at my mother-in-law's house so no one will disrupt you."

Harry thought about talking to Malfoy now but it seemed the man had composed himself and Harry didn't want to bring it up again.

"Thank you," he mumbled. Noticing he was naked he didn't get out of the bed. "Erm..."

"What?" snapped Lucius.

"My... my clothes–"

With a wave of Malfoy's wand, Harry had new, black, silk pyjamas on that were far too big. He didn't like the feel of the cool material on his skin – it tickled him making him squirm slightly – but he wasn't going to complain.

"They're mine; sorry if they're a bit big. It seems you're always wearing second-hand clothes, Mr Potter."

_There_ _he goes again! _thought Harry angrily, _mood swings! Wizard men can't get PMT, can they?_ That last thought made Harry laugh.

"What is it?" Lucius asked looking paranoid.

Making something up on the spot, Harry said, "That's the first time I... uh... heard you make a joke."

Harry could have sworn the corners of the man's lips twitched but Malfoy didn't show any other signs that he'd found that amusing.

"Like I said; second door on the left," he said, pointing to the door.

Harry scrambled out of bed, nearly tripped over the long-legged pyjamas and slipped past Malfoy and out the door.

"Night," Harry muttered.

He was halfway down the hall when he realised Dumbledore didn't know anything of where he was. He ran back and knocked on the door. The door opened and Lucius stood there, his pyjama top off. Harry hadn't had time to register what Malfoy's body looked like when they... earlier. The man had rippling muscles and he was very broad-shouldered.

"What is it, Potter? Lost?" he teased.

"No," said Harry ignoring that remark, his eyes snapping away from Lucius' body. "Does Dumbledore know I'm here? Else he'll start worrying."

"Quite right, I'll notify him now." The door swung shut, very close to hitting Harry's face.

_Weird man... Maybe it _is_ his time of the month..._

Harry trudged down the corridor, a smirk on his face.

He reached the second door on the left and when he opened it he couldn't believe his eyes.

He'd never had a room so luxurious! There was a double bed with red duvet covers, Gryffindor and Quidditch posters on the blinding-white walls, a wardrobe and an arched window with red drapes overlooking the grounds.

"Woah," he muttered under his breath. "Lucius did all this?"

He'd just realised he hadn't had anything to eat but pushed that thought aside. He'd gone longer without food, one evening was nothing.

He was, however, very tired so he made his way over to the bed and pulled down the covers which were surprisingly cool which felt nice in the hot, august air.

As he sat down on the firm mattress, he gasped; there was a searing pain in his backside which made him jump up again. That was all he needed... _I suppose lube only prevents half the pain, _he thought as he gingerly sat back down and snuggled in to the comfy bed. Almost immediately he drifted to sleep, ignoring the burning sensation down there.

Lucius' POV

Lucius summoned some clothes onto Harry's naked form.

"They're mine; sorry if they're a bit big. It seems you're always wearing second-hand clothes, Mr Potter." He couldn't help but notice how well the black silk complimented Harry's pale skin tone and matched Harry's hair. The dark colour seemed to make the boy's skin glow.

Harry gave a small chuckle.

"What is it?" Lucius asked slightly conscious, hoping Harry hadn't learnt how to read _his _thoughts. He then remembered what Snape had told him: "The boy is possibly one of the worst Occlumens I've ever had the misfortune to teach; he's a hopeless case."

_No need to worry there then..._

"That's the first time I... uh... heard you make a joke," the boy said, grinning nervously.

_What_ _a feeble excuse, _mused Lucius, preventing himself from smiling. He'd love to share the joke and laugh with Harry but he was not one to look a fool. It was like Harry's smile was contagious, and Lucius couldn't help but notice how beautiful Harry looked when happy. He wanted to have had Harry like this...

When he had taken the boy he had felt so... light and carefree, he'd forgotten about his Master and felt as though he didn't need the protection the Dark Lord was offering him, not if he was with Harry... Stopping himself before he became too engrossed in Harry, he pointed to the door, indicating for the boy to leave.

"Like I said; second door on the left."

He watched Harry struggle to get out of the bed covers and almost laughed when the boy nearly tripped over the pyjama bottoms. The boy then nervously dodged past Lucius and out the door.

"Night," said Harry, surprising Lucius.

Lucius slowly shut the door and let his smirk emerge. Obviously the boy wasn't going to dwell too much on what happened. This was such a strange relationship...

He pulled off his pyjama top feeling too hot for comfort and was about to get into bed when he heard a knock at the door.

He walked over and opened it and looked down at Harry who was staring at Lucius' chest... He'd love to know what the boy was thinking and was tempted to cast a legilems spell but thought better of it. Acting as though he hadn't realised what Harry was looking at, he said, "What is it, Potter? Lost?"

"No," said Harry, the green eyes snapping away from Lucius' body. "Does Dumbledore know I'm here? Else he'll start worrying."

"Quite right, I'll notify him now." And with that Lucius shut the door, showing Harry who was in charge.

Lucius had to stop himself from laughing. Maybe persuading Harry to like him wouldn't be that hard, not if he treated him right.

He walked over to the fireplace and grabbed some floo powder. Throwing it into the decorated fireplace he said, "Dumbledore's office, Hogwarts." Hopefully he'd still be there.

He put his head in and found himself looking up at the strange office.

"Lucius!" said Dumbledore, stepping away from his desk looking relieved. "Where's Harry?"

"I took him back to my manor, Headmaster. Sorry for not letting you know earlier but we only arrived a few hours ago. You see we travelled by carriage."

"And why's that?"

Lucius was tempted to lie but thought Dumbledore should know what Harry had to put up with.

After telling the whole story of Harry and his uncle's brutish attack, Dumbledore looked slightly concerned. "And is Harry quite happy to stay with you for tonight?"

"He seems to be."

"Can I talk to him?"

"I can go and check; I just sent him off to bed but I can see if he's still awake."

"Thank you."

Lucius pulled out of the fireplace and brushed the ash off his shoulders.

He made his way to Harry's room and entered without knocking, determined to convince Harry to convince Dumbledore that everything was fine. However, when he got there he found Harry had already fallen asleep and was breathing deeply, therefore in quite a deep sleep.

He walked over to the bed and looked down at how peaceful Harry looked; his hair a mess and his lips slightly parted. It was only now that Lucius realised how completely opposite he and Harry were; Harry was pure and light, innocent and brave, whereas Lucius supposedly worshipped a half-snake, half-man. He looked down at his left forearm and saw the hideous Dark Mark there. What he would give to have his own life back, to get rid of the imprint... Wait a moment, was it Lucius' imagination or had the Dark Mark faded slightly?

_Nonsense_, Lucius told himself. _This is engraved in my skin forever._

Backing out of the room and quietly shutting the door, he returned to his room and back to the fireplace.

He knelt down and put his face in the green flames that were still alight and connecting him to Dumbledore's office.

"He's asleep, Professor. I could wake him?"

"No... I suppose it's been a long day for him. No matter, I'll talk to you tomorrow and I can arrange for him to stay somewhere for the rest of his summer."

Lucius nearly choked on some ash.

"Albus," he said, composing himself, "I wouldn't mind looking after Harry for the rest of the summer; he'd be under extra protection seeing as He Who Must Not Be Named would never think of looking for Mr Potter at my manor. Plus he no longer uses my house for meetings."

Dumbledore stared down at Lucius' face in the fireplace and Lucius tried to keep eye contact.

"I suppose so but I want to talk to Harry first thing tomorrow when he wakes up. If you're happy to keep Harry there for the rest of the summer and he's content then we have found a place for him to spend the rest of his summer."

"That would be no trouble at all, Headmaster."

"Good. Then I shall say goodnight."

"Indeed."

Lucius pulled his face out of the fire once more and the flames disappeared.

If all went well, this summer could potentially be the best he'd ever had.

* * *

**Ummm... This chapter was written with no plan, this is, literally, the first words that came to my head for this chapter lol.**

**Chapter ten will be better, I promise!!**

**=S**

**xD **

**x x**


	10. Stockholm Syndrome

**ROKKIS I OWE YOU SOOOO MUCH!! =D**

**AGAIN TYSM FOR REVIEWS! KEEPS ME GOING!!**

**xD**

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

Harry's POV

"Good morning, Mr Potter," a voice said, disturbing Harry from his sleep.

"Ngghh," Harry grumbled, and turned on his other side hiding under the covers from the light of the room.

"You're breakfast is getting cold."

Harry opened one eye at the word breakfast. _Someone's bringing _me _breakfast?_

He opened his other eye and turned round to face the source of the voice. There stood Lucius Malfoy, fully dressed, holding a tray of sausages, eggs, beans and toast. As he sat up, he whimpered slightly at the pain that was still burning away.

"What is it?" Lucius asked.

"Sore..." mumbled Harry.

"What? Where?" asked Malfoy, looking genuinely confused yet annoyed.

"Where do you think?" snapped Harry.

Silence. For a moment Harry thought Malfoy was going to shout or hit him but nothing happened.

Malfoy stood awkwardly holding the breakfast tray and Harry tried not to snicker. He said, "Don't you have house elves for this anyway?"

"Well, I did but some scrawny child freed the only one left in our family about three and a half years ago." Lucius said this harshly but the emotion in his voice didn't reach his eyes. Harry blushed slightly but held his ground.

"He deserved freedom. What was I supposed to do when I saw you kick Dobby down the stairs and hit him with your cane?"

"Stay out of my private affairs? Anyway," Lucius said, placing the tray on Harry's lap, "this is the only time this is going to happen. You will be making my breakfast after today, but Saturday and Sunday you can have off."

"Oh," said Harry, still taken aback that Malfoy had done that for him. "Thank you."

"It's only because you had a long day yesterday," said Malfoy quickly. "I expect you dressed in no less than one hour – your clothes are in the wardrobe. Meet me in my room; your Headmaster wants to talk with you about where you shall be staying the rest of the summer." Harry took a bite of the toast, thinking of the Burrow. Then Malfoy said, "I offered here."

Harry tried to swallow his piece of toast and choked. He wacked his chest with his fist and managed to swallow the toast that was clinging to the back of his throat.

"What?" he gasped.

"I thought you were expecting that! How else would you keep your half of the bargain?" Malfoy asked softly. "It will be fine, you'll be treated fairly, you'll be doing everything you normally do at home and will be given three square meals a day."

Harry said nothing. In all honesty he wouldn't mind that much, seeing as how nice Lucius was being; he was just scared of losing himself if he had to have sex with the man again. He felt... strange, to say the least, around the man. He felt like he was somehow influencing or changing the wizard before him. He'd never have thought Lucius Malfoy could love or care...

"I'll leave you to your food then," Lucius said, snapping Harry out of his thoughts, and left the room.

Harry felt so confused; before the sex Harry had felt so much anger towards the man, but now they seemed to be getting along as though nothing had happened.

_What's happening to me? _Harry thought grumpily. _The man did unforgivable things to me yet I talk to him as though nothing happened!_

Harry picked at his food and shovelled it in his mouth. The food really was good and he realised the last square meal he'd had was about three whole days ago.

Finally the plate was empty and, moving the tray off his lap, Harry got up gently.

He found himself waddling slightly due to the uncomfortable feeling in his anus and made his way to the wardrobe.

Upon opening it, Harry found it was much larger on the inside. On the hangers were fine clothes that looked extremely expensive.

What was he supposed to wear without looking like an aristocratic git? As he rummaged through the velvet cloaks and satin suits, he finally found a pair of nylon black boxers amongst all of the silk ones, a pair of jeans on the floor of the wardrobe and a white t-shirt screwed up in a corner; he was _not _going to dress like Malfoy even if he was working for him.

Checking out his reflection in the gold-framed mirror, he smirked; if Lucius was expecting him to wear one of his mini-me outfits he had another thing coming.

After reasoning that he looked presentable enough, he made his way to Lucius' room.

Lucius' POV

"Oh," the boy said as Lucius placed the breakfast tray on his lap. "Thank you."

"It's only because you had a long day yesterday," Lucius said before Harry got the impression that he'd changed his mind. "I expect you dressed in no less than one hour – your clothes are in the wardrobe. Meet me in my room; your Headmaster wants to talk with you about where you shall be staying the rest of the summer." Lucius paused here while Harry took a chunk out of his toast. Then casually said, "I offered here."

The boy choked on his food and began thumping his chest, while Lucius tried not to laugh.

"What?" Harry managed to gasp out.

"I thought you were expecting that! How else would you keep your half of the bargain?" Lucius reminded him. "It will be fine, you'll be treated fairly, you'll be doing everything you normally do at home and will be given three square meals a day."

Potter said and did nothing, his face downcast. Was it really that bad here? Just as he'd thought they could get along... He was not going to let this get to him; he needed Harry with him to remind himself of who he is: not a Death Eater, but a man. A man who has the right to make his own decisions and live his own life; Harry brought that to him.

"I'll leave you to your food then," Lucius said, and left, needing some alone time. Not that he'd had enough of it.

As he shut the door, he leant against the wall and put his head in his hands. _What's happening to me? _Lucius thought. _I don't know what I want anymore..._

Being with Harry seemed to bring back memories and emotions of his past, before he was a Death Eater. Was that why he needed Harry? To remind him of who he was? Is?

Sighing to himself, he stood up straight and made his way to his room to wait for Harry. He lit the fire place and made the connection between his manor and Hogwarts.

He waited in stillness, thoughts racing madly through his head.

Before he knew it, there was a knock at the door.

Lucius got up and took a deep breath. He opened the door and indicated for Harry to come in. The boy had chosen to wear the most ordinary clothes; baggy jeans and a white t-shirt, desperate in need of a wand-ironing. Lucius didn't even know those awful clothes were in the wardrobe.

Choosing not to elaborate on Harry's chosen outfit, he spoke.

"Right, now then. We're meeting you're Professor at his office. We're flooing there," Lucius said to Harry's quizzical face. The quizzical face with bright green eyes; radiant white skin; ebony black hair; rose red lips... "You must tell him you want to stay here, Harry," Lucius said hurriedly, moving towards Harry and holding his arms. "With me, I need you."

And before the boy could argue, Lucius kissed Harry tenderly on the petal soft lips. He gently pushed his tongue through the parted lips and began the caressing of the inside of Harry's mouth again with his tongue. One of Lucius' hands was at the small of the boy's back, the other stroking the silky-smooth, messy hair. Lucius felt Harry lean into him and suddenly Harry started kissing back. This time, however, Lucius didn't stop to ask what Harry was doing. He wanted to see how long this would last. No sooner had Lucius thought that, though, Harry pulled away, slowly.

"I don't understand," said Harry hoarsely.

"What?" Lucius asked, pulling Harry back to hold him. However, Harry just stood there while Lucius hugged him.

"It's like, when you kiss me, touch me even, it feels... right. As though I wasn't complete before and now I am." Lucius' smile was hidden from Harry as his head was buried in the sweet-smelling hair. "But I don't want it! I don't want to need you!"

There was a strange stinging sensation in Lucius' eyes and he realised he was on the verge of crying. He blinked rapidly, getting rid of the weak emotion. He took a deep breath, and spoke, letting out everything he'd thought, felt, and needed to say.

"When I touch you or hold you or kiss you, I can almost taste your magic, and it's so pure and light that I'd forgotten what it means to be good. When I look at you, I see what I would have been like had I not been so easily influenced under power and the Dark Arts. This... hunger, if you will, needs me to be close to you, feel you beneath me. Our first time, it was like a constant caress of your magic on my skin, reminding me of who I am."

"That's what I feel like," Harry said quietly. "Like I'm helping you somehow, but I don't understand it."

Lucius pulled away from Harry and rolled up the sleeve on his left forearm. The Dark Mark had faded some more, definitely.

"Look," he said, showing Harry the discoloured skull and snake.

"How?" gasped Harry.

"You, I think."

For a while, they both stood there facing each other, not knowing what to say or do.

Then Lucius said, "Let's go." And together they stepped into the emerald flames.

* * *


	11. The Meeting

**Chapter Eleven**

Harry's POV

Harry and Malfoy stepped into the flames and within seconds were at the familiar, circular office of Dumbledore's, though Harry found himself on his hands and knees. "I can never get the hang of that..." he muttered. He got to his feet and called, "Professor?" not being able to see his headmaster.

"Ah, at last," came Dumbledore's voice, and he appeared from behind a rather large, strange contraption. "So, how have you been, Harry?" He gestured towards two seats at his desk and Harry followed him, aware of Lucius behind him.

"Oh, yeah, great, Professor," said Harry with a grin that he hoped would reach his eyes.

"And you, Lucius?"

"Never better," said Lucius shortly.

For a moment, Dumbledore looked between the boy and man. "You two seem to be getting on well, any reason for that?" Dumbledore arched his fingers and gazed at the two.

Harry prayed that he wouldn't give anything away on his expression and tried to think of an excuse but Malfoy spoke up first.

"Well, I suppose there is," Lucius said, and Harry's breath hitched. "You see, yesterday and this morning, I gave Harry a little lesson in self defence and we practiced duelling. Which is, no doubt, going to come in useful in the future."

"How was it?" Although Dumbledore didn't say who he was addressing this question to, his gaze was on Harry.

"Oh, it was... fine," Harry said weakly. Then seeing the expectant look on Dumbledore's face, Harry continued. "He taught me what moves to anticipate from Death Eaters and what their usual attack styles are."

"That was very good of you, Lucius," Dumbledore said. "Anyway, Harry; how did you find spending the night at Mr Malfoy's house?"

"Strange, to be honest," Harry said truthfully, "but only because he was a Death Eater." He gave a nervous laugh.

"Yes, quite," Dumbledore said with a faint smile. "Lucius said he found it no trouble in putting you up for the night and said you were more than welcome to stay with him for the remaining summer holidays."

Harry said nothing but tried to look interested.

"I know the Weasleys are on holiday at the moment and I think they plan to be there for another two weeks."

Harry's spirits fell slightly, not that they'd been high to begin with, though.

"Oh, good for them," he said, hoping it didn't sound sarcastic. "Where did they go?"

"Egypt again, I think," Dumbledore chuckled.

"Beautiful place," said Lucius, surprising Harry; he was sure he would have made a spiteful remark about the Weasleys and their wealth.

"Now, would you be happy to stay with Lucius?" asked Dumbledore, his blue eyes penetrating.

"To be honest, I think it would be safer at his manor than with the Dursleys," Harry said in a joking manner. However, he didn't miss the quick glance between Lucius and Dumbledore. "What?" he asked nervously.

Dumbledore cleared his throat. "Lucius told me about what happened in your garden with your uncle–"

"What?" he said again, outraged. "Why? It was nothing!"

"I think you'll find it was more than nothing, Potter," Lucius snapped. "The boy was dangerously close to drowning in the earth, headmaster."

"Then, Harry, I'd like you to stay somewhere else. How would you feel about staying at Lucius' house?"

Not being too bothered that he wouldn't have to go back to the Dursleys, he nodded. "That sounds fine, sir." Though he was still mad at Lucius for telling Dumbledore about how weak he was around mere Muggles.

"Excellent, but if you ever need me, Harry, be sure to use the floo connection between Mr Malfoy's house and Hogwarts."

"Of course, sir."

Turning to Malfoy, Dumbledore said, "Thank you very much, Lucius. These defence lessons sound ideal, too."

"Not at all. If that's all we'll be off. It's just we were hoping to carry on with this mornings lesson."

"Yes, I suppose that's all."

"Bye, sir," said Harry getting up, placing a grin on his face.

"Take care, Harry. Goodbye Lucius."

"Headmaster," Malfoy said with a curt nod of his head.

The flames were still burning away and they both stepped inside the fireplace, feeling pleasant warmth on their faces from the flames.

When they returned to Lucius' fireplace, Harry fell onto the floor again from the impact of the sickening journey.

"Honestly, Potter," Malfoy said, lifting Harry to his feet and brushing ash off him. "Now, where were we?"

The next thing Harry saw was Malfoy's face coming towards his own and soon felt the gentle, yet hungry lips on his. _No way are these the same lips that raped my mouth the first time,_ Harry thought.

Becoming aware of what was happening, Harry realised how good he felt with his mouth connected to Malfoy's. He couldn't resist when Lucius began caressing his back lightly and confidently returned the kiss. The feeling he got when this man kissed him was indescribable; it was like an escape from reality. All thoughts of Dumbledore, Voldemort, and Hogwarts even, would disappear when Harry felt Lucius press his lips on Harry's.

This time it was Malfoy who pulled away and Harry felt embarrassed for he let out a moan of annoyance when they were separated.

"Getting used to this, huh, Potter?" smirked Lucius.

Harry looked away. He was feeling strange... needy... _lustful._ His thoughts kept drifting back to when Lucius had taken him. He remembered the agony, the humiliation, the wild emotions, but he remembered the pleasure even more, and that was what he wanted now.

He pushed these thoughts to the back of his mind and he changed the subject.

"Shall I start on the chores?" he asked meekly.

"I suppose you could make lunch for us both."

"What do you want to eat?" asked Harry, then realised how wife-like he sounded.

Malfoy obviously thought so too, as he smiled. "Surprise me, Mr Potter." And he guided Harry towards the door and gave him a gentle shove out the doorway.

Lucius' POV

After escorting Harry out of his room, he waited until he heard the boy on the stairs. He then slipped out the door and made his way to Harry's room.

He went over to the wardrobe and rummaged through the fine suits and clothes to pick out the filthy muggle clothes. Luckily there weren't that many; he only found two black t-shirts, another pair of jeans, a disgusting pair of jogging bottoms and some plain, nylon boxers. Harry would wear the best clothes if he was in this house. He took the clothes back to his room and stuffed them in a draw.

He decided he'd go and see how the boy was doing in the kitchen. When he got to the kitchen door, he stopped and peered round, watching Potter work.

The boy had stuck to the safe option of sandwiches and was now spreading some pickle on one of the slices.

Lucius made his entrance quietly and snuck up behind Harry. When he was close enough to touch him, he wrapped his hands round the slight waist. He was not expecting Harry's reaction, however. The boy jumped and let out a grunt of pain. Immediately, Lucius sprang back.

"What is it?" he asked frantically.

"Nothing," muttered Harry. "Just a tiny cut-" But before the boy could finish excusing his injury, Lucius was in front of the Harry, examining his hand.

It was not just a cut, it was a deep slash on the top of the boy's hand.

Lucius went to reach for his wand but realised he'd left it upstairs.

"Damn," he growled. "Stay here!"

He saw Potter looking bewildered as he told him not to move.

"Honestly, it's nothing-!" he started.

"It's more than nothing, it's a deep cut that needs healing before it gets infected!" Lucius screeched as he ran towards the door. He sprinted upstairs, across the hall, into his room and threw things around to find his wand. When he did find it, he ran back down and back to the kitchen to find Harry washing his hand under the tap and wrapping some kitchen towel around it.

"What are you doing?" demanded Lucius.

"Oh," said Harry with a slight jump, "this is what I do whenever I get a cut at home, seeing as I can't use magic."

"You mean this has happened before?" Not waiting for an answer he strided over to Harry. "Give your hand here, boy," he said, grabbing his hand.

He muttered, "_Vigoratus," _and the wound was started to heal.

"I'm sorry," Harry mumbled.

Lucius couldn't believe his ears.

"Sorry?" he snapped. "What for?"

"For being so clumsy..." Harry was looking at his feet.

This boy was mad.

"If anything, I should be sorry! I scared you!"

Potter said nothing.

Lucius sighed and put an exasperated hand to his face.

"I know not to disturb you during you're chores, now, anyway."

Harry gave a weak smile and slipped past Lucius towards the bread.

"Here's your lunch, anyway," he said quietly.

"Thank you very much," Lucius said taking the plate Harry was offering to him.

They both sat at the table in the next room and ate in silence; Lucius never took his eyes off of the stunning boy in front of him.

* * *

**I'm not sure if I'm leaving this chapter here. It's 2 in the morning and I'm VERY tired so I'm giving up for tonight but the next chapter will make up for it (if you get what I mean ;])**

**=]**

**Thanks for reviewing and if you haven't please do!**

**x**


	12. The AfterLunch Surprise

**Chapter Twelve**

Harry's POV

After a very uncomfortable lunch in which Harry felt Malfoy's eyes on him, Harry picked up his plate and went to collect Malfoy's to wash up, but was delayed when Lucius snatched the plate out of Harry's hands and pulled Harry towards him. He struggled at first, but then realised how good all of the other times had felt...

As Harry reminisced about the gentle kisses Malfoy had bestowed upon his lips before, he felt as though he could almost feel the lips upon his now... He then realised that was because Lucius _was _kissing him.

Wanting to feel the completion and the high spirits he had felt with this man before, he merged into the kiss even more. After a few minutes of undisturbed kissing, Lucius seemed to get hungrier for Harry's body. The man was tugging at Harry's plain white t-shirt, in which Harry assisted him in lifting it off, separating their mouths for a few moments. In those few moments, Harry realised what was happening and noticed that he'd just eagerly tugged his t-shirt off for Malfoy. Before he could decide what to do, Lucius had his lips on Harry's and they were one again.

Suddenly Harry felt himself falling backwards and realised Lucius had pushed him onto the table. He banged his head _very_ hard and tried to sit up to tell Lucius he felt slightly dizzy.

However, Malfoy merely pushed him down again and crawled onto the table and on top of Harry. The man had started stroking his tongue up and down Harry's torso and was teasing Harry's nipples with his fingers.

Harry groaned and arched his back, inviting Lucius to continue. He ignored the throbbing pain in his head; the feeling of Lucius' tongue was overpowering.

He then felt the man's hands slowly pulling down his jeans and he kicked them off trying to make it easier for Lucius.

Harry – who'd had his eyes closed the whole time while Malfoy worked his magic – opened his eyes and looked up to see Lucius looming over him with a hungry look in his eye that Harry found slightly unnerving.

Then Lucius kissed him again and Harry forgot everything. That was, until, he felt Lucius' prick against his entrance which started to push in very slowly.

It had been wonderful up until now. Harry didn't like it; he was on a kitchen table being taken _dryly _in which was only his second time! He pulled out of the kiss, though Malfoy's mouth continued its attack on Harry's face.

"Luc," gasped Harry, unaware he'd used a nickname for Lucius Malfoy, "stop."

But still the huge member continued its way into Harry. This time was completely different to the first time; Lucius had been gentle and slow, he'd actually spoken to Harry and had used plenty of lubricant then – now Harry was in excruciating pain and could swear that he felt something tear.

"Stop!" Harry said louder, and choked on a sob that he hadn't meant to let out. Lucius, however, seemed to be oblivious to Harry's pain and kept driving in, causing Harry's body, thus also his head, to continuously thump on the table. The impact was pushing him further up the table and he felt his head hit something which then cracked; a plate. He was probably imagining it but it felt as though his head was bleeding...

Finally, after lots of half-hearted protests and cries, Harry felt the pleasure snake round his body again; Malfoy was obviously at his hilt.

After the pain had subsided slightly, both were moving in time with each other, equally desperate to pull the other one closer. Harry had his legs over Malfoy's shoulders and was holding Malfoy's hands which were gripping onto Harry's hips very tightly. Eventually, Harry felt Lucius' seed explode into him. The man fell on top of Harry as he had done last time and, almost as if he wasn't aware of what he was doing, began sucking lightly on Harry's neck.

_Lucius is not a light weight man... _thought Harry, trying to push the heavy load off.

"Malfoy?" Harry wheezed. "Please?" His voice was hoarse, his head had started pounding and he was finding it hard to breathe.

"Hmm?" Malfoy asked dozily; apparently blissfully ignorant about how uncomfortable Harry was.

"Can't...br..." started Harry, but his head felt heavy and the room seemed to be spinning...

_Maybe the room will stop revolving if I close my eyes... _

Lucius' POV

In Lucius' opinion, it all went too quick for his liking, yet he felt as though he'd taken Potter about a hundred times.

From his state of contentment he thought he heard Harry talking. Couldn't the boy just relax?

"Hmm?" he asked lazily.

"Can't...br..." but the voice trailed off.

With a sigh, Lucius sat up and was about to ask the boy to repeat what he said but when he looked down upon Harry, the first thing he saw was blood. The boy was bleeding from his head.

_How did this happen? _Lucius thought wildly.

He examined Potter and saw nail imprints on the boys hips and bruises on his neck. He gently turned his head to the side to see a smashed plate underneath him.

"Why didn't he say anything?" muttered Lucius angrily. He conjured up a bandage and wrapped it round the raven coloured hair which was matted with blood.

Carefully he lifted Harry off the table and sprinted up the stairs, thanking the heavens that Harry was light.

He got to Harry's room and laid him down. He sat on the edge of the bed, his head in his hands.

_That's the second time in a _day_ he's been injured by me, _Lucius thought miserably to himself. _But this was what I wanted, was it not?_

He thought back to how he'd felt before he'd appreciated Harry for _how_ he was, not who he was.

* * *

_The boy turned away revealing the grazed back, obviously from the wall. Lucius felt bad for causing it, but he was also getting rather turned on knowing it was he who had marked Harry, he who had drawn the blood..._He remembered the sessions with fellow Death Eaters when they'd torture Muggles for fun and how they got off watching people bleed to death... Lucius remembered the power and strength he'd felt and how he imagined watching the Boy Who Lived bleed under his hands would feel... Well, he'd done that twice already and it was nowhere nearly as satisfying as he thought it would be.

* * *

He got up, not wanting to be near Harry any longer. He made for his room and sat on the edge of his bed and thought through what had just happened...

He remembered eating lunch with the boy and feeling so much lust and desperation just to touch him again. Then Potter had got up and walked over to Lucius, only to take his plate, so Lucius had grabbed the boy knowing he would be able to touch him and forget. He had then kissed him and Harry had kissed back. But the kiss was not enough so he'd...he'd... taken the boy there. Dryly. On the table. Without warning.

Again Lucius put his head in his hands and closed his eyes. What did he want?

A soft knock at the door made his head snap up. Surely the boy wouldn't want to see him after that...

He swallowed, got up and made his way to the door...

* * *


	13. A Visit to an Old Friend:Teacher

**I bet that last chapter confused you, huh?**

**Well, it's not gonna be a dark fic so don't worry ^_^**

**Reviewers - Thank you for all of your support, it keeps me writing. Seriously, when I get a review I go on to write some more of this fic =D**

**So enjoy... please? =/**

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen**

Harry's POV

When Harry came to, he found himself in his bed, aching all over. His head felt extremely heavy and he had a stinging sensation in his anus.

He groaned when he sat up and had to blink a few times to steady the room. Raising a hand to his head, he felt a bandage wrapped around his skull.

"What the..." he muttered. Then it all came back; the lunch, the kiss, the sex... the pain.

Harry might have thought that Lucius would be like that with him only a few days ago when he'd asked Harry to stay with him. That was when Harry saw Lucius as the cold, heartless Death Eater. But after seeing how Malfoy reacted to his cut hand, he hadn't been scared of Lucius hurting him. So why did he?

This was getting out of control. He needed to tell Lucius and, if necessary tell Dumbledore. But then he thought of someone else... A friend of Lucius' who isn't one of Voldemort's followers who would probably have a solution... He cringed at the thought but it was the only way if Harry wanted to have the carefree feelings again with Lucius.

Slowly he got up, but he still felt the pain. He gasped and sat back down again.

_This could take a while..._

Eventually Harry managed to make it to Lucius' door and he knocked, almost hoping Lucius wasn't in. However, after a moments wait the door swung open to reveal Lucius looking as scared as Harry felt.

They both stared at each other for a while.

"Do you want to come in?" Lucius asked, as Harry said, "Can I come in?"

Both nodded.

Once inside the large bedroom, Malfoy turned to Harry.

"I'm so sorry," the man croaked.

"What happened?"

"Well, from what I can gather," Lucius said slowly, "we were both desperate for the other and lost ourselves. Me more than you, I think."

"Yeah, that's the only reason I could think of, too," Harry agreed. "But why didn't you stop when I asked you too?"

"I don't recall hearing you," Malfoy admitted. "All I remember is the feeling I had and the pleasure that surrounded me."

Lucius was staring at Harry; the look that usually led to something, Harry registered. Then suddenly, right on cue, the man moved forward to kiss him. Harry, however, dodged out of the way.

"I think this could be dangerous," Harry said from behind Malfoy. "I think... I think we need to tell someone."

"Are you mad?" growled Malfoy, turning round. "I would be arrested! And how would you, the Chosen One, be viewed?"

"Well hopefully the person we tell wouldn't leak it to the world!" snapped Harry.

"Okay," Lucius said calmly, "who do you suggest?"

"I was thinking either Professor Dumbledore or," he took a deep breath, "Snape." It sounded strange coming from his mouth, that he was thinking of telling his most loathed teacher that he and Malfoy were... in some sort of relationship, but even Harry had to admit the man was full of solutions.

Malfoy laughed shrewdly. "Tell Albus Dumbledore that his newly employed Defence Against The Dark Art's teacher is taking his Golden Gryffindor up the ass every day? I think not."

Harry shuddered. "Well, you don't have to tell him what we've... done. Just that we feel this strange pull towards each other and how annoying it is."

"You find it annoying?" Malfoy asked.

"Kind of, yeah," Harry replied shrugging.

"Still, I don't think Dumbledore would be the best person to tell. I'd much rather tell Severus; we've known each other for years."

_Why did I mention Snape? _Harry thought angrily.

"Fine, but he won't let me live it down, you know," said Harry, scowling.

"Oh yes he will, because I'll warn him that I don't want anyone else in on this," hissed Lucius. "It's hard enough for me; I can only imagine what it's like for you."

Harry looked up at Lucius and, only now, realised how safe he felt around him. He looked into the soft, silver eyes and slowly walked towards him, never breaking eye contact.

When he reached Malfoy, he leant his head on the broad chest and wrapped his arms around the man's waist.

Inside Harry's head, a voice was screaming and objecting: _What are you doing!? _But Harry ignored it and paid attention to how his heart felt: Content and complete.

"Potter, what-?"

"I don't know," whispered Harry. With his head still on the chest, he could hear every beat of Lucius' heart.

Harry felt a strong pair of arms pull him closer to the muscular body and he could smell Malfoy's scent; a strong smelling perfume which was probably a very expensive make. He nestled his head even closer and felt Lucius' chin resting on top of his head.

"Shall we leave for Snape's house, then?" Malfoy asked quietly after a number of minutes.

Harry reluctantly pulled away and nodded, slightly nervous about visiting his Professor in the holidays.

"You do the talking, though," warned Harry. "I don't want to risk opening my mouth in case I say something I might regret..."

"Very well," Malfoy said with a chortle. "Ah, but first..." With a wave of Lucius' wand, Harry's head felt lighter and he saw the bandage, stained with his blood, ravel into Lucius' hand. His head didn't even hurt now.

He shook his head to reawaken his limp hair that was plastered to his skull and felt it regain the stubborn, messy style that was his fathers.

"Well, we know a way to tame you're hair now, Mr Potter," smirked Lucius.

Harry said nothing but felt his cheeks get flustered.

"Not that I like it tamed..." Malfoy whispered, ruffling Harry's hair more.

Harry batted the hand away, which then grasped Harry's in its own.

Lucius' POV

Hand in hand they moved over to the white fireplace and, yet again, Lucius chucked some floo powder into the grate. They entered the green flames, Lucius noticing how well the fire matched Harry's eyes.

"Severus Snape's house, Spinner's End," Lucius ordered, and immediately they were spinning to his best friend's home.

When they stopped revolving, Lucius grabbed Harry's collar to ensure the boy didn't trip again.

"Thanks," Potter mumbled.

"Severus?" Lucius called to the empty, dark living room, brushing ash off of himself and stepping out of the grate. "He's nearly always in here..."

"Maybe he's out?" suggested Harry hopefully from behind Lucius.

But before they could ponder any more on Severus' whereabouts, the old wooden door – separating the living room from the hallway – creaked open. In strolled Lucius' childhood friend, reading over an old looking book. Lucius cleared his throat and the dark haired man's head snapped up.

"Lucius?" Severus asked cautiously, then his gaze turned to Harry. "What is Potter doing with you?"

"Long story I'm afraid, Severus." Lucius walked up to Severus and, when they shook hands, Snape pulled him closer and spoke in his ear.

"You'd better have a good reason for this."

"I just need some help, old friend," replied Lucius calmly.

Snape pulled away and eyed Harry suspiciously.

"What's he done this time?" he asked Lucius out of the corner of his mouth, but Harry had still heard. The boy looked outraged.

"Nothing!" he yelled. "I knew this was a bad idea..." muttered Harry angrily, folding his arms and looking longingly back at the fireplace.

"What was a bad idea? Lucius, what _is _going on?" asked Snape impatiently.

Lucius sighed. "If I tell you, you must promise me, Severus, that whatever is said in this room today will not reach other ears."

His old friend raised a dark eyebrow but nodded nonetheless.

"It's quite a detailed anecdote, may we sit?" Without waiting for an answer he moved towards a dark purple sofa and slumped into the seat. Severus followed suit and sat in a black armchair. The two men looked at Potter who was still standing.

"Can you make your own way over to the sofa or do I need to give you a map?" asked Snape snidely.

Lucius saw that Harry was about to open his mouth to squabble back so he spoke up.

"He's merely being polite, Severus. Harry, you may sit."

The boy shuffled over to the sofa and sat stiffly on the edge of the seat.

So, Lucius began his long story, leaving out the slightly more graphic parts, but described the symptoms he and Harry had experienced as accurately as possible.

When he'd finished, Lucius looked at Harry, whose face was a light shade of crimson. He turned back to Snape.

"So what are you're theories?"

"Well," Severus said after a while, "there's obviously some attraction to the position both of you are in that the other wants. For instance, Lucius; you seem to be appealed to how Potter fights for the light side and how he is able to turn down power for saving other people. In other words, idiotic Gryffindor qualities which you feel whenever you..." he sniffed, "touch.

"And you, Potter," Lucius didn't miss the sneer Severus gave Harry, "because you seem to have a fetish with saving people–"

"I do not!" snapped Harry.

"Yes you do," said Snape coldly, in a tone that suggested an interruption would result in negative consequences. "You like the good feeling of helping people so, because you're bringing Lucius back to his light side, you want that feeling to continue."

"But how am I helping him? I haven't done anything!" Harry asked, looking puzzled.

"You may think you've done nothing but just by being around me you've changed me," Lucius said, gazing at the confused and innocent look on Harry's face... the stubborn mouth that was pouting and feels so good...

Lucius turned back to Severus quickly and asked, "What about these urges? I lost myself last time and I have no intention of hurting Mr Potter any time soon."

Lucius saw his friend cringe at the statement but he dismissed it.

"So you've actually...bonded?" Severus asked slowly and quietly.

"You could call it that."

"Lucius, don't you realise what trouble you'd be in if anyone got word of this?" Severus said.

"Of course I do! That's why I'm asking, begging, you to not tell anyone."

"Well of course I wouldn't!" Snape said looking affronted. "But what about Albus? He would know how to help more than I."

"You mean there's nothing you can do to stop this thing?" asked Harry, his voice breaking.

"I can think of no permanent cure, but I may have a potion that could... relieve both you of your needs," Severus said, slightly arrogantly.

Lucius realised what this meant; Harry would not love him or need him any more, though Lucius was pretty sure that he would still find that he needed the boy. He'd wanted him since he'd first met him and no potion could take that away.

"Severus, a word please," said Lucius briskly.

"Certainly." The man turned to Potter. "Don't touch anything," he hissed.

"Why would I want to touch anything that's had your slimy hands on it?" snarled Harry.

"You-!"

"Gentlemen, please," Lucius said loudly, stepping between his lover and friend. "Harry, I won't be a minute. Come, Severus."

Lucius saw Snape give Potter a look of utter hatred before leaving the living room.

When they reached the hallway, Lucius closed the door and looked at Severus.

"Don't make the potion," he said shortly.

"What?" Snape asked, baffled. "Then why did you come here?"

"To learn how to control myself around the boy. I don't want him to not need me," Lucius said truthfully.

"It's either that or you endanger him by –"

"Yes, yes, I know!" Lucius snapped, waving his hand impatiently. "But couldn't you make the potion less strong so it would not completely destroy the need the boy has towards me and I towards him?"

"I could, but it could take some time to perfect," Severus calculated.

"Thank you," said Lucius humbly.

"But is Potter happy with this arrangement?" asked Snape quietly.

"He seems to be."

"But do you not see that he is not in his right mind? He is bewitched when he touches you; he obviously can't control his thirst for affection no more than you can to your desperation!"

Lucius said nothing but glared at his friend. Snape knew nothing of how Harry felt; Harry seemed to like Lucius even when they weren't touching.

"Just make the potion so it's not as strong and _I_ will find the right time to use it," he said coldly. _I just won't give it to Potter_, he finished in his head.

"Very well," Severus nodded.

They made their way back to the living room and found Harry facing the fireplace.

"Potter, what are you doing?" shouted Snape.

The boy did nothing.

"Harry?" Lucius asked nervously. "What is it?"

Harry turned around and pointed a shaking finger to a photo of a very pretty lady with long, red hair and a warm smile.

"Now, Harry-" Lucius began, but Harry interrupted.

"MY MOTHER!" he screamed. "What the hell do you think you're doing with a picture of _my mother_, you greasy-haired bat!?"

Lucius ran over to Harry, who'd got his wand out, and held both the boys arms down.

"Calm down, Harry. Severus and Lily were very good friends–"

"I don't care!"

Lucius looked imploringly at Severus and said, "We'll be off now, I think." And with that he pulled the struggling boy into the fireplace and they were off.

* * *

**Bit of the old cannon at the end there ;) **

**Sorry Snarry fans =P**

**A review may convince me to start a new chapter... **

**0=]**


	14. Ways of Resisting

**I'm so sorry for the wait but I've lost my muse and my plot bunnies have hopped off =[**

**I hope this chapter is ok... It's not got that much action in =P lol**

**Thanks to everyone who's stuck to my story ^_^**

**x**

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen**

Harry's POV

When they reached Lucius' fireplace, Harry pulled away from Malfoy harshly.

"Why didn't you let me do anything?" snarled Harry.

"Because I knew you would regret it," Malfoy said simply.

"No I wouldn't!" Harry said impatiently. "I know my mum and Snape were friends but he called her a Mudblood, I saw it!"

"When?" Malfoy asked bemused.

"In Snape's pensieve last year! Where did he get that picture of her?" Harry growled. He didn't know why he was so upset by this, maybe because he hated Snape so much and vice versa.

"I think you're just stressed and confused," Malfoy said wisely. "A lot's happened in a short space of time."

Harry took a deep breath and asked, "What did that git say about making the potion, then?"

"Firstly, I would appreciate it if you talked about Severus with a bit more respect; he's a brave wizard and my friend." Harry snorted at this and Malfoy's eyes narrowed. "Secondly he said it will take a while so we'll just have to be extra careful for the time being. I assure you, we will not have a repeat of... lunch; I will be gentle like the first time."

Harry thought to himself for a few seconds and realised he had no intention of wanting to have sex with the man if there was the risk of having his insides torn apart.

Harry looked Lucius in the eye and realised that, somehow, all of his anger and confidence had melted away when those silver eyes penetrated his green ones.

Still maintaining eye contact, he chose his words carefully and said, "I...um... Well, I know it wasn't you're fault, I realise that but..." He trailed off.

"What?" Malfoy asked, his voice slightly louder than usual.

Harry couldn't finish and he felt his eyes brim with tears full of hundreds of emotions: Anger – he still hadn't got his head round the fact that this was Lucius Malfoy who he needed so much; Confusion – why was he feeling like this towards someone so different? Lust – the feelings he experienced with this man, the happiness, the bliss of oblivion...

"I don't know," he croaked. He wanted to tell Lucius that he couldn't handle him like that again; even if he said he was going to be gentler he may not be able to control that. He hadn't told Lucius how much his second time had affected him; he was scared of the man even more now.

Vaguely he felt Lucius wrap his strong arms around Harry's torso pulling him closer.

"That can wait, then," Malfoy said as though he'd heard Harry's thoughts. "But we can still do this..."

Lucius gently tilted Harry's head up and kissed him. Harry didn't know how to explain it but the tongue seemed... polite.

He had been almost one hundred percent sure that Malfoy was going to bring up the subject of "keeping to the _deal_" which Harry had almost forgotten about until now, or "how much he needed him", but he was surprised with the man's gentle reaction.

"Thank you," Harry said hoarsely. "For waiting, I mean."

"Not at all," said Lucius, patting Harry's head fondly. "I just hope Snape hurries up with that potion."

Harry said nothing but subconsciously nuzzled closer to Malfoy. He was secretly wishing the same thing; then he could let Lucius bring him to that sense of elation again.

Lucius' POV

Lucius broke the embrace he and Harry were in.

"Now, my dinner is usually at six and the time now is... five o'clock," he said, looking at the elegant clock on the mantelpiece. "That gives you an ample time of one hour; you should be able to make an exquisite dish in that time."

"Oh, okay," the boy said, looking slightly flummoxed.

As the boy walked towards the door, Lucius noticed how Harry moved; unless it was just because of his..._ fixation_ with the boy, Potter's arse seemed to sway tantalisingly as if to say, "You can't have this!"

He then realised how ridiculous he was being and shook his head vigorously. It was going to be tough to resist taking Harry. Severus' potions usually took up to two weeks to make... He'd just have to avoid Potter when he was feeling... deprived. It was times like these when he was glad he had work to do.

* * *

Over the next week, Lucius spent as much time as possible at work doing over time if necessary, leaving Harry free to explore his house. This way it was easier to evade Potter. When he'd get home, he would usually find Harry in the garden sitting on one of the many benches or, if it was cold or rainy, in the study just lounging on the sofa. At first he thought that this was all Harry was doing all day but then he realised that every room he went in was spotless and his dinner was always ready when he got in, so the boy was obviously doing everything Lucius expected of him. He supposed the work took Harry's mind off things which probably made it easier for him to work.

Lucius' work at the ministry, on the other hand, was tedious and extremely dull even if it did pay well, and he found his thoughts drifting back to his manor, back to Harry, back to what Harry looked like when they–

"Lucius?" said a voice, interrupting his thoughts.

"What?" he snapped.

He looked up and saw Arthur Weasley standing in the doorway of his office.

_What does that filthy blood-traitor want? _he thought to himself.

"I have some letters for you from –"

Lucius clicked his fingers and put his hand out indicating for Weasley to hand them over.

When he had the letters, he returned to his monotonous work without saying a word to the red-headed man in his doorway.

A few seconds had past when he heard a cough. Lucius' head snapped up and he saw the blood-traitor was still there.

"What do you want, Weasley?" sneered Lucius.

The man's eyes were cold and he looked affronted.

"Well, Malfoy," he said callously, "I heard from Dumbledore that Harry Potter is staying with you."

Lucius swallowed but kept his expression stony.

"Then you have heard correctly."

There was a silence in which both men seemed to be sizing each other up.

"As you know my son, Ron, is a very close friend of Harry's," said Arthur, his eyes narrow.

"So?" Lucius asked, turning his gaze back to the letters on the desk.

"_So_, I don't see any reason why Harry should have to stay with you now we're back from our holiday," the man finished.

Lucius felt a sensation of anger and he looked up slowly.

"Well I _do_ see a reason," said Lucius through his teeth.

Arthur looked slightly taken aback at Lucius' rage and Lucius realised he had to compose himself.

"You see, I am giving Mr Potter important lessons in Defence Against the Dark Arts," Lucius said slightly smugly. "Therefore, he would be wasting valuable time at your... _house_."

Arthur sniffed. "I believe it should be up to Harry. Me and my family, heck, even the whole Order, thinks Dumbledore is out of his mind letting Harry Potter stay at a Death Eater's house."

Lucius stood up so suddenly that Weasley stepped back startled.

"I am no longer a Death Eater," hissed Lucius slowly.

Arthur said nothing but glowered at Lucius.

"Just tell Harry to get back to us with his answer. If we don't hear from him within two days, I'll make a personal visit to your house."

"Is that a threat, Weasley?" Lucius asked menacingly.

"I suppose so. Good day, Malfoy." And with that he backed out the door and slammed it shut in his wake.

Lucius sighed and slumped back into his chair.

After a moment of thinking how to convince Harry to stay with him he decided to read his letters.

Fumbling through them he saw that they were all from either the Minister or other colleagues.

_Same old stuff..._ Is this really what his life was like before Harry had come to accept him? Before Harry had changed him?

He glanced at the clock on the wall and realised it was nearly seven o'clock. He got up slowly and grabbed his cloak off the hook on the door and picked his cane up.

Once out of the ministry and after lots of goodbyes to his so-called friends he apparated home, thinking longingly of soft, innocent lips on his...

* * *

**=O Who will Harry want to stay with and who will Harry's body want to stay with?**

**...**

**Review if you liked it... and even if you didn't ^_^**

**Thank you!!**

**x**


	15. In the Study

**Chapter Fifteen**

Harry's POV

Harry had just put Malfoy's dinner in the oven and was currently sitting in the study reading a book entitled _Advanced Practical Defensive Magic_.

He had decided that he'd need to know some complex spells in case Dumbledore asked what he'd learnt during his stay and, at the moment, all he had learnt was that he held feelings for a certain ex-Death Eater.

He hadn't told Lucius that he wanted lessons because he didn't know how the man would react or if he would just laugh. He kept telling himself that it was _not_ because he was scared of embarrassing himself in front of the experienced man...

As the large Grandfather clock in the corner chimed seven o'clock he heard the front door open. Hurriedly he stood up and placed the book back on the shelf. At the same time the door to the study opened and in strode Malfoy.

The man paused to look at Harry who was standing next to the bookshelf, trying to look as innocent as possible.

"Anything take your fancy?" Malfoy asked, joining Harry next to the many books and placing his arm round Harry's shoulders.

_Should I tell him I want to learn? _Harry pondered. He decided he may as well give it a go. Besides, he had already learnt some spells by reading them, He just needed to practice them but he had never been able to. Not because he didn't have his wand – Lucius had been kind enough to collect his things from Privet Drive – but because he had no one to practice with.

"Um... well..." he started, but a hand was sketching light circles on the back of his neck making him shiver and making his brain go fuzzy.

"Yes?" whispered Lucius standing behind Harry.

"I found one p-particular book..." The hand was stroking down his back now...

"Which one?" murmured Malfoy in Harry's ear, and Harry could feel the heat from the mouth...

The man's hands were now wrapped around Harry's torso so they were back to chest.

"It's called..." Harry felt a pair of warm lips press onto his neck and he leant back into the touch, closing his eyes.

"Hmm?" Lucius cooed.

Harry swallowed. "The...the one called... Advanced Prac–" He stopped talking immediately as one of the hands had reached his groin which, he noticed, was partially hard.

"Didn't quite catch that, Potter," Lucius said softly, his hands delving under Harry's clothes.

_Don't let him play with you like this!_ said a strong voice in his head.

Harry opened his eyes, pulled away and turned to face Lucius.

"Advanced Practical Defensive Magic," he said clearly. "That's what it's called."

"You mean..." Malfoy leant towards the bookshelf reaching for a book, sandwiching Harry between the shelf and the man's body, "this one?"

Lucius took a small step back but was still in close proximity to Harry.

Harry looked at the book he'd been reading that was now in Lucius' hand.

"That's the one," he croaked.

He couldn't have been less bothered by the book now. The intimacy of how close he and Lucius were standing had made him realise just how long it had been since he'd felt that feeling of rapture. He just wanted Lucius' touch again.

"Ah yes, this book is useful to a certain extent," said Lucius thoughtfully, thumbing through the old pages. "Of course, it doesn't beat practical tra–"

"Will you teach me?" Harry blurted out.

Harry watched Malfoy's face as the man was thinking. He seemed bemused, sceptical even.

After a minute or so, Lucius finally answered.

"Yes. I believe I _will_ teach you."

"Really?" gaped Harry.

"After this..." And before Harry knew what was happening, Lucius was kissing Harry hard, his hand fisted in Harry's black hair.

Glad that Malfoy had caved first, Harry began kissing back, the tongues fighting for dominance.

Harry felt an overwhelming urge to touch more of Lucius' body and found his hands were underneath the man's satin shirt.

His touch, however, seemed to have awoken Lucius from his bliss as the man pulled away sharply.

Harry merely looked at him, a puzzled expression on his face.

"I'm sorry... Last time... I can't let myself get carried away." Malfoy turned away and sat on the sofa.

Not sure what to do, Harry joined him feeling partially embarrassed.

There was a penetrating silence in which both Lucius and Harry gazed at their hands.

"I spoke to Arthur Weasley today," said Malfoy suddenly, startling Harry out of the stillness. His voice carried a touch of a sneer when mentioning Ron's father's name.

"What? What did he want?" Harry looked at Lucius and saw the man wasn't staring at him.

"He wants you to stay with him and his family for the rest of the summer."

Harry swallowed hard and waited in anticipation for Malfoy to elaborate.

When it was obvious that Lucius didn't want to continue, Harry pushed him.

"What did you say?"

Lucius turned to gaze at him, a glint of anger and, what looked like, possessiveness in his eyes. "I said that you have more important things to do than to waste your time with them."

"What?" exclaimed Harry. "The Weasley's are the closest thing I have to family! I need them! Without them, I'd –"

"Wrong," said Lucius sharply.

Harry looked at the man in outrage.

"You don't _need _them. What you need is me and I, you. Therefore you will stay with me for the remainder of your holiday."

Harry didn't know what to feel. He felt so much annoyance and infuriation at the blonde wizard before him, but in a way, deep down, he felt happy that someone wanted, even needed, him.

"Can I at least visit them once before school starts?" asked Harry quietly. He tried to look as persuading as possible, opening his eyes as wide as they would go without looking surprised and pouting slightly.

"Now, now, Potter... Play fair," Lucius spoke softly. Harry then felt two strong arms pull him towards Malfoy and was placed onto the man's lap.

"I can't resist your eyes," sighed Lucius, parting Harry's fringe with his fingers. Harry was surprised at how gentle these huge hands could be when they were so strong.

"So?" asked Harry hopefully. "Can I see them? Just for a day?"

"I don't know..." muttered Malfoy, his eyes were staring at the floor, unfocused.

Harry thought of a way that might sway Lucius.

"Fine," he said casually, and slid off the man's lap and made his way out of the study.

"Where are you going, Potter?" he heard Lucius call.

He didn't answer; he was just going to go to his room.

Before he reached the stairs, however, he felt some fingers wrap round his arm and was turned around.

"I _said_," hissed Malfoy, "where are you going?"

"To my room," said Harry shrugging. "If I'm not allowed to make a simple visit to my best friend's house, I don't want to see you." He tried to pull out of the grip but failed.

"You're in my house, boy, and I'll see you when I want, I'll kiss you when I want, and take you when I want."

"But I won't be willing," said Harry coldly. Blackmail seemed to be the only way to win this man over, seeing as that was how he played. "I know you only enjoy it when I do, and I have much more willpower than you so I'll be able to control myself more."

Harry was proud of this argument and saw by the calculating, yet amused expression on Lucius' face that he'd won.

"Fine," said Malfoy exasperatedly. "You know how to play, Potter, I'll give you that. You would have made a fine Slytherin."

Harry glared. "I was just playing you at your own game. I never use blackmail," _if I can help it,_ he finished in his head.

"I told Weasley that you'd reply with your answer so I suggest you write it now before I get a raid on my house from your Order friends."

"What should I say?" asked Harry. He didn't want the Weasley's to find out what he'd done; that would destroy Ginny after what Lucius had caused her in her second year.

"Just mention that I am giving you private Defence Against the Dark Arts lessons on Professor Dumbledore's orders and you want to be as well prepared as possible for the war," Lucius said smoothly.

"What about my visit? When can I go?"

For a split second, Malfoy's face held a disgusted grimace, but when Harry blinked it was gone.

"How about tomorrow? Get it over and done with, I suppose."

"Thank you!" beamed Harry, and he ran up the stairs to his room where Hedwig awaited him.

Lucius' POV

Lucius watched the boy sprint up the stairs to write his letter, tempted to ask the boy to thank him another way... But he didn't.

_He really loves that family,_ thought Lucius.

He walked through to the kitchen and smelt roast chicken in the oven; it looked nearly done. Lucius decided to let the boy off for forgetting to look after his dinner seeing as he'd had a number of distractions this evening.

He made the table for dinner, and waited for a few more minutes so the chicken would be perfectly cooked. He thought about what Harry had said to him: "_But I won't be willing. I know you only enjoy it when I do..." _Was he that easy to read? Thinking about it, Lucius was upset when he had first taken Harry, and the boy crying had made Lucius sad too.

After a couple more minutes, Lucius took out his dinner and placed it onto the platter.

He was about to call Harry down but there was already footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Sorry I forgot to get your dinner, sir," came the boy's voice.

Waiting until he saw Harry enter the kitchen he said, "That's quite alright. I told you to write that letter."

He recieved, what looked like, a genuine smile from Harry after he'd said that.

* * *

After dinner, Lucius took Harry upstairs to go to bed. When they reached Harry's room, they both stopped.

"I wanted to say thanks again," mumbled Harry, his face down. He reached for the door knob but did not turn it.

_Should I take advantage of that? _thought Lucius.

_Yes, _he concluded.

"Then, would you care to thank me properly?" asked Lucius smirking.

The boy's head looked up slowly.

"How?"

"Just, share my bed tonight, Harry. Please," he begged softly.

"We won't-?"

"No," said Lucius sharply. "Not until you want to."

A grin had emerged on the boy's face.

"May I ask what's so amusing?" asked Lucius sternly.

"So were you making an empty threat downstairs then?" Potter asked smugly.

"I do not make empty threats, Potter," whispered Lucius. "I will take you whenever I want, and that is whenever you want."

"I see," Harry said, still grinning.

Lucius gazed at Harry for a moment; he was so happy that they could be normal around each other now.

"Bed, I think," muttered Lucius, grabbing Harry's hand and leading him to his bedroom.

* * *

Once they were in their night clothes, Lucius got into bed. Harry merely shuffled over and stood next to it looking awkward.

"Come, now. I don't bite, Harry," Lucius said with a smirk. Harry nervously sidled into the bed and Lucius pulled the light weight boy towards him and said, "hard."

And they kissed until their eyes were drooping.

Harry gave a cute little yawn and snuggled under the covers with his head on Lucius' chest. Lucius drew the boy closer towards him and kissed his hair.

"Goodnight, Potter."


	16. A Healthy Breakfast

**Righto, next chapter!**

**This one is full of fluff...**

**But it may get angstier in the next chapter when they get to the Weasleys! =O**

**Enjoy... I know I did writing it xP**

**Thanks to the reviewers for motivating me! xD**

**x**

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen**

Harry's POV

The first thing Harry saw when he woke up was Lucius' white, blonde hair that gleamed in the rays of morning sun. Malfoy's arm was draped lightly over Harry's hip and Harry realised they must have fallen asleep like this.

He glanced at the clock on the mantelpiece and decided nine o'clock was late enough to get the man's breakfast.

Harry gently lifted the muscular, heavy arm off his hip and sat up. He stretched, ran a hand through his hair and gave a long yawn before he rolled out of the bed.

He looked down at the sleeping man and thought of a lion; the mane spread all over the pillows and the huge chest breathing deeply.

Pulling his eyes away from Malfoy, he crept out of the room and tiptoed down the stairs.

Wanting to thank Lucius properly for letting him visit Ron and his family, he made the best breakfast he could: he made the perfect full English breakfast, taking his time rather than rushing it as he had done when he cooked for his uncle. Realising he wasn't very hungry after the filling meal last night, Harry helped himself to some of the luxurious fruit; grapes, strawberries, a banana and some pineapple cubes, and put them into a bowl. _Should I eat now or with Malfoy?_ Harry thought to himself. _I suppose I should eat with him..._

Slowly he made his way up the stairs carrying the breakfast tray. When he got into the bedroom he found that the man was _still _asleep. Sighing, he placed the tray on the table next to Malfoy and tried to rouse him.

After many whispers and calls, Harry bent down to shake Lucius awake. However, after one gentle shove, Malfoy's eyes snapped open and he grabbed Harry's hands pulling Harry on top of him.

"This is a nice surprise," murmured Lucius.

Harry struggled playfully but even in this play fight he couldn't beat Lucius' strength. The man tugged at Harry's arms and he collapsed onto Lucius' chest, his head next to Lucius', where he lay quite content.

He felt Lucius' hands let go of his wrists and then thick, strong arms were wrapping around his body, pulling him closer to the broad chest. Harry and Lucius stared at each other for a moment and at the same time, both leaned in to kiss.

Now that Harry could move his hands again, he entwined his fingers through Lucius' glossy hair as he felt Lucius' move through his own.

Harry felt so naturally comfortable and happy like this and he didn't want it to end but after a number of minutes, he eventually heaved himself up and said, "You're breakfast will be cold now."

Before Lucius could seize him again, Harry had hopped off the bed, grabbed the tray and thrust it into Lucius' arms.

"I could always reheat it later," Malfoy said slowly, a sly grin growing on his lips.

Harry took his bowl of fruit off the plate and said, "Nah, you go ahead."

Harry snickered at Lucius' raised eyebrows and made his way round to his side of the bed.

"Is that all you're eating?" asked Malfoy, his fork carrying bacon halfway to his mouth.

Harry looked down at his breakfast and nodded.

"That dinner was way too much last night," he said as he started chewing on a pineapple cube.

"You need fattening up," argued Lucius. "I barely felt you when you were laying on me."

Harry rolled his eyes and popped a grape into his mouth.

They ate in silence for the next few minutes, but when Harry started nibbling on a very juicy strawberry, Malfoy spoke up.

"Damn it, Potter, do you have to eat so seductively?"

Harry froze halfway eating the rest of the strawberry. Unfortunately, at that particular moment a drizzle of strawberry juice decided to trickle down his chin. Hurriedly he tried to lap it up but it was too far down for his tongue to reach so he just wiped it on his arm.

Nervously Harry looked back up at Lucius who was staring at his mouth.

The man seemed hypnotised so Harry waved a hand in front of his face.

"Cold breakfast, remember?"

"Shut it, Potter."

Malfoy glared at being addressed this way but cleared his throat and began shovelling food into his mouth.

As subtly as possible, Harry tried to eat the rest of his fruit without drawing attention to himself.

At last it was nearly all gone.

All that remained was the banana.

Lucius' POV

As he scooped the last bit of egg into his mouth and pushed his tray away, he turned back to Harry who was facing away from him.

"What are you doing?" asked Lucius suspiciously, trying to see the boy's face.

"Eating," came the muffled reply.

"Why are you hiding?" Lucius said with a chuckle.

"Not hiding, eating." He heard the boy swallow and grabbed his shoulder to turn him around. Halfway to Potter's mouth was a very long, ripe banana.

It was a delicious sight.

Lucius swallowed and said hoarsely, "I see why you were hiding."

Harry gave a panicky smile and waited.

"Continue, please," simpered Lucius. "Don't let me interrupt your breakfast."

Slowly, the boy raised the fruit to his mouth and nibbled on the chewed end, his lips caressing the tip...

Lucius gulped and eyed Harry's mouth longingly.

With a slight jolt, Lucius realised he was in charge. He blinked several times to calm himself.

"Mind if I share?" he asked, prowling towards Harry on the bed.

He wanted to wipe that innocent look off Harry's face; the boy knew what he was doing.

Lucius prised the banana out of Harry's hands and placed the top of it in his mouth. Then slowly, he moved towards Potter, the banana sticking out of his mouth like a dog offering a stick to its owner.

Almost immediately, Harry took the other end of the long fruit in his mouth and they began to chew it, gnawing it down until their lips touched.

Both swallowed the mush in their mouths before getting more passionate in the kiss.

Again Lucius felt that hint of being pure and light and didn't want it to end, but he knew what these signs meant: he would lose control shortly after.

He pulled away and leant his forehead on Harry's, closing his eyes and breathing deeply. He was savouring every moment with Harry this morning; he was dreading the moment they set off for the Weasleys' house.

"Thank you for breakfast, Harry."

Lucius felt a timid, light peck on his lips.

"Anytime."

* * *

**Too much fluff? Not enough? Up to your expectations? Disappointing? Review? ^_^**

**This idea popped into my head while I was eating some fruit suprisingly enough! **

**Alas, on my own =( No Lucius to share with =P**

**x**


	17. Freshening Up

***SQUEE!* OMG OVER 100 REVIEWS?! TYSM!!**

**Thank you all for those amazing reviews for my last chapter!! =D**

**Thought a bit of fluff was needed ^_^**

**This chapter is slightly different in that it starts with Lucius' POV, just because it's easier to write what's about to happen in Mr Malfoy's mind =P**

**I hope you enjoy this little thank you present for being so patient with Lucius' needs =)**

**Heh**

**Have fun! 0=)**

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen**

Lucius' POV

After that ... _interesting_ breakfast, Harry had excused himself saying he wanted to get dressed and freshen up before they left for the Weasleys'. Lucius nodded and let the boy go, not before smothering the soft lips.

He didn't move from his bed for a couple of minutes and, finally deciding that he should probably get dressed too, he got up. Sighing to himself he sought out today's clothes; he chose the most expensive and smartest outfit he had – he took pleasure in showing his work colleague up.

As he was about to change, he heard water running and realised Harry must be taking a shower.

Comprehension dawned as he thought of what Harry would look like...

_Should I?_ Lucius thought about how Harry would react if he just so happened to step in the shower at the same time. He figured the boy wouldn't be too bothered...

Wasting no time, he made his way to the bathroom and snuck in.

He noticed Harry's glasses were on the side of the sink and through the frosted glass he could see Harry's silhouette. Taking off his pyjama bottoms and placing them over the towel rack with Harry's, he eased the door open and stepped into the generous sized shower.

The boy was facing the other way, washing his hair. From this angle, Lucius had a full on view of Harry's firm arse and remembered how good it felt...

Quietly he crept up behind Potter and wrapped his arms around the lithe frame.

If Lucius hadn't had such a firm grip on the boy, Potter would have jumped about a foot in the air and most probably slipped over on the slippery floor.

"I don't remember you asking if you could have a shower..." Lucius murmured, nuzzling his face in Harry's damp hair.

"Well, I've never asked before and you've been fine with it!" snapped Harry.

This boy had no tact.

"I'm jesting with you, Potter," sighed Lucius exasperatedly.

"Oh."

All that could be heard for a few moments was the sound of water hitting skin and plastic flooring.

"So you need a shower too, huh?" the boy asked awkwardly.

He turned round to face Lucius and it was all Lucius could do to not take the boy then.

Harry looked absolutely stunning: his dark hair seemed an even denser shade of black and looked even silkier due to the water; it also looked longer because the water had dampened the life and messiness of the hair; his fringe was nearly obscuring the green eyes that weren't hidden from lenses and were squinting to try and get Lucius in focus; occasionally drops of water would drip from Harry's hair and trickle down his pale face which was sparkling with droplets of water, and Lucius so badly wanted to touch the smooth skin...

"Do you still want to wait?" whispered Lucius, caressing the boy's cheek; his hand was almost as big as Harry's head.

Potter raised his hand to hold Lucius'.

"I never _wanted_ to wait," he croaked. "I was just being careful."

Lucius continued the tender stroking of Harry's cheek, and saw that the boy had his eyes closed and was leaning in to Lucius' hand.

"Do you want it now?" asked Lucius softly.

For a moment Lucius thought Harry had fallen asleep standing up; he looked so peaceful and still and he hadn't replied.

However, soon after, the eyes slowly started to open and he nodded.

There was a moment's hesitation before they both hastily embraced and made out in the flowing water.

This time Lucius didn't stop when he felt that sense of purity and wholesomeness but tried to keep his head at the same time.

He placed one hand on the small of the boy's back and with the other, began stroking down Harry's chest and continued down until he reached Harry's hard shaft. Instantly, Harry inclined his body to Lucius' hand, offering himself to him.

Lucius wanted this to be just as pleasurable for Harry as it was going to be for him so he worked Harry's member until the boy came over Lucius' hand.

He licked one of his fingers and saw a blush creep onto Harry's pale cheeks.

Lucius chuckled and rinsed his hand under the powerful jet of water. He then grasped Harry's head and pulled him in for another kiss, backing him against the wall.

He muttered a spell for lubricant using his wandless magic and saw Harry squirm slightly at the uncomfortable feeling of his hole being flooded with lube.

"Are you sure you want this?" murmured Lucius in Harry's ear.

"Yes," he breathed.

Lucius licked his tongue across Harry's jaw line and stopped when he reached Harry's neck. He felt the boy give a small shiver and Lucius grinned to himself; how he loved being able to make Harry feel like this.

As he suckled on Harry's young neck, he pushed one finger into Harry's entrance. He heard a small whimper escape the boy and immediately took it out.

"S-sorry," whispered Harry, "I don't think I can ever get used to that."

Lucius smiled supportingly and put another two fingers in, and yet again Harry winced.

Knowing that Harry wanted him to keep going he stretched the digits and heard Harry grunt.

"Ready?" cooed Lucius.

"When you are," said Harry through his teeth.

Lucius swiftly pulled his fingers out and repeated the incantation for lubricant so that his cock was plastered with the stuff.

Slowly but stealthily, Lucius pushed into Harry's entrance and, at once, was lost in his paradise.

He vaguely heard a cry out and tried to pull his mind of ecstasy.

Using all of his strength, he spoke. "How...is...it?" he panted.

"Just... don't stop," hissed Harry.

Lucius pushed in and pulled out of Harry's arse until he'd found the right spot inside Harry, causing the boy to groan and his hands – that were clasped onto Lucius' shoulders – to tighten.

He'd reached a steady pace and they were both rocking in time with each other. The boy had his arms around Lucius' neck and his legs around Lucius' hips giving Lucius better aim.

Lucius realised Harry was pulling him closer, so he took that to mean faster.

He increased his pace and the feeling of himself inside Harry, along with Harry's pleasure-filled moans, drove him to elation.

Lucius shivered and released his seed into Harry, filling the boy with himself. He leant against Harry – who was still wrapped around Lucius and was supported by the wall behind him – and he closed his eyes.

After a couple of minutes regaining his breath, Lucius opened his eyes.

"We did it," he said with a weak smile.

"_You_ did it," muttered Harry. "Screw Snape's potion."

Lucius chortled and kissed Harry's lips lightly.

Harry's POV

Harry was so content in Lucius' arms, he didn't realise the man was carrying him out of the shower until he was plonked onto the toilet lid and Lucius was wrapping a towel around his shoulders.

Still trying to get his brain to focus, Harry looked up at the man standing over him, a towel wrapped around his waist.

Malfoy's hair was sopping wet and, even though it was damp, it didn't look darker; if anything, the water seemed to enhance the silver-blonde fibres.

Harry felt Lucius' hand on his face again and the soft touch was like a lullaby, lulling his eyes to sleep.

However, the hand gave his cheek a gentle slap and Harry's eyes snapped open.

He scowled at Malfoy who merely smirked.

"Get dressed, we're leaving soon."

Harry nodded, not being able to think of anything to say.

"Oh, and please try and wear some of the nicer clothes in your wardrobe," said Lucius with his signature sneer, though his eyes were sparkling. "I won't have you turning up looking like a muggle when you've been staying at my house."

"What?" exclaimed Harry. "I'm not going to Ron's house looking like a mini you!"

"Well, I've destroyed all of the other muggle clothes so you either dress in the clothes I provide or you turn up naked," said Malfoy calmly. "Which I wouldn't mind, but I'm sure the Weasley's wouldn't appreciate it."

"Fine," snapped Harry, folding his arms and turning away.

"Now, now, no sulking," the man said, patting Harry's head. "I'll leave you to get ready."

"Gee, thanks," muttered Harry, his lust gone. Yet, he found he wasn't completely aggravated at the man.

After Malfoy had exited the bathroom, Harry stood up, wrapped the towel around his lower body and made his way to his room. Grudgingly, he shuffled over to the huge wardrobe.

He opened the doors and fumbled through the hangers. He found that nearly all of the clothes in there were made from fine silk, velvet or satin.

He sighed angrily to himself and thought of what Ron would say. He had to make sure that Ron knew he was still the same Harry, not an aristocratic snob.

After many long minutes of searching for a decent outfit, he still hadn't found anything that he could bear wearing.

A knock at the door made him jump.

"What?" he asked slightly angrier than he'd meant it to sound.

"Are you ready?" enquired the silky voice.

Harry didn't reply and carried on searching. He didn't turn around when he heard the door to his room open either.

"Let me choose," murmured a voice in Harry's ear, and before he could protest, Lucius had lifted him off the floor and placed him aside from the wardrobe.

"Hmm..." Malfoy muttered, "This will do for a shirt..." And he thrust a v-necked, black shirt into Harry's hands which Harry had avoided. "Along with these..." He then gave Harry a pair of plain black, nylon trousers which Harry must have missed because he thought they looked quite tolerable. "Oh and you'll be needing..." Harry felt something soft hit his face and he saw that they were a pair of silk underpants.

"Can I have another shirt?" requested Harry, holding up the shirt with a very low neck and looking at it nervously.

"That will do nicely. Besides," Lucius said, stepping over to Harry and stroking his torso, "it will show off your handsome chest."

Harry blushed and turned away.

"Now that you know what you're wearing, I want you ready in less than ten minutes."

Harry said nothing but waited until he heard the door close to start stripping. He pulled on the cold material that was his underwear and he shivered. He found the trousers fitted perfectly, a bit snug on his arse but other than that bearable. _I bet Lucius made them like that purposely. _Then he pulled the shirt on and he instantly blushed. The shirt was fitted, clinging to his embarrassingly small torso and the neck was extremely low, revealing his protruding collar bones.

He walked over to the mirror and examined himself in disgust. He ruffled his hair more to make it messier and also to remind him that not all of him was covered in neatness and Lucius-ness.

The door opened and Lucius stalked in. Harry turned around and the man stopped dead in his tracks; it was all Harry could do to not fidget under the man's silver-eyed gaze.

"My gosh, I'm a genius," whispered Malfoy.

Harry rolled his eyes and turned back to the mirror to pull at his shirt, willing it to become less tight.

"I can't wait to show you off to that family," said Lucius casually.

Harry stopped moving and whipped round to face Malfoy. "I'm not _yours _to show off!"

"Of course not," said Malfoy, his voice dripping with sarcasm as he made his way to Harry who was still facing the man defiantly.

"Your arse looks wonderful in those trousers," Malfoy muttered as he grabbed it firmly with one huge hand.

Harry jumped and, consequently, ended up with his face in Lucius' chest.

"Can we just go, please?" asked Harry, his voice muffled.

"I suppose we'd better."

They made their way to Lucius' room, the man's hand never leaving Harry's behind.

Lucius familiarly threw the Floo powder into the grate and said the two words where Harry had longed to go for all of his summer.

"The Burrow."

Immediately they were thrown into a dizzying circle of fireplaces and eventually ended up in a particularly old brick one. Harry felt the threat of being thrust head first onto the floor but, yet again, a strong hand saved him.

"HARRY!"

"Harry!"

"Good to see you, mate!"

Harry looked around to see his best friends and saw Ron, Hermione and Ginny running over to him from the table.

"Hey, guys," said Harry grinning.

He received two crushing hugs from Hermione and Ginny and a firm handshake and pat on the back from Ron.

"Harry, dear!" came Molly Weasley's voice. "Don't you look dashing!"

"Morning, Mrs Weasley." He received a very motherly hug from the plump little lady, who then turned to Lucius behind Harry.

She gave a funny jerk of the head to acknowledge the man's presence and began muttering to herself about getting her husband.

There was a loud silence while Harry noticed the glares from his friends being sent to Lucius.

"Aha," said a voice, and Harry saw Mr Weasley march into the room. "Good to see you, Harry," he said, shaking Harry's hand.

"You too, Mr Weasley."

"Lucius," the balding man said.

"Arthur," came the crisp voice of Lucius.

"Kids, why don't you take Harry upstairs?"

"We're not kids!" snapped Ginny.

"Just go upstairs," Arthur said more firmly.

Harry turned to look at Lucius who nodded. He gave the man a small smile as he followed the others, feeling very guilty for leaving him.

* * *

**Hmm... how will this visit end?**

**;) I have an idea and it's full of ANGST!!**

**=O**

**Time to make up for all the fluff! xD**

**Thanks again for your support and advice for this fic =)**

**x**


	18. At The Burrow

**As seen in Potter Puppet Pals: "Angst,Angst,Angst,Angst,Angst,Angst,Angst,Angst,Angst,Angst,Angst,Angst,Angst,Angst,Angst,Angst,Angst."**

**=D**

**Enjoy!**

**And a big TY to BeeBeeThurlow for the amusing review!**

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen**

Harry's POV

As he followed his school friends upstairs he heard the voice of Mr Weasley but he couldn't make out what he was saying. He hoped it wouldn't be too awkward for Lucius.

"Haha, you look like Draco, Harry!" said Ron when they'd reached his bedroom.

"Don't I know it," grumbled Harry.

"Why are you wearing it?"

"Mr Malfoy said that as long as I'm staying at his house I have to dress properly," Harry replied, adding a touch of annoyance to his voice.

"Well, I think you look rather handsome," said Ginny casually, a grin on her freckled face. "The snobby look suits you."

Harry blushed but gave her a playful shove. He'd forgotten how pretty Ginny looked when she smiled.

"How are your lessons going anyway, Harry?" asked Hermione as they all perched on Ron's bed.

"Oh, they're okay... quite hard," Harry said, improvising. "Lucius really pushes me."

"What's it like?" asked Ron leaning forwards eagerly. "Malfoy Manor?"

"As you'd expect it to be," said Harry grinning. "The building's way too big and it's full of expensive looking furniture."

"Do you mind staying there?" asked Ginny. "I'd have thought that, after your second year and _especially_ after last year, you'd –"

"I know," said Harry brusquely.

There was a silence in which Harry looked at his hands and he could practically hear the exchanged glances between Hermione, Ron and Ginny.

"Look," he said with a sigh and looking at his friends. "I can't dwell on stuff I can't change and I really need these lessons so I need to learn to forgive."

"You're right, I'm sorry Harry. I should never have brought it up..." mumbled Ginny taking Harry's hand.

"Nah, it's okay, honestly," he said giving her a warm smile and squeezing her hand. "Oh yeah, where are Fred and George?"

"They're supposed to be in Diagon Alley, looking for 'inspiration' for their Weasley's Wizard Wheezes merchandise," Ron informed Harry.

"Seems like they're doing pretty good then," said Harry. "Anyway, how have your summers been?" Harry asked all three.

Ron and Ginny told Harry about their trip to Egypt and Hermione told him how she'd gone camping with her parents in Devon.

They talked for at least an hour about nothing and everything. It was nice and Harry felt a different kind of happiness; not the one he usually felt when he and Lucius... touched, but a normal, friendly happiness that he'd almost forgotten existed.

Eventually Mrs Weasley called them all down for lunch. They walked down the rickety stairs laughing and joking, but when they saw Lucius was still in the kitchen the laughter faltered.

"Mr Malfoy will be staying for lunch, too," said Arthur with an attempt at a smile.

Harry looked at Lucius who was leaning back in his chair with that air of superiority. Harry was tempted to laugh but seeing the livid expressions of his friends he held it in.

"I've made quite a big meal for you all so I hope you're hungry!" said a jolly Mrs Weasley.

They all hurried towards the table which was full of plates of spaghetti. Harry was tempted to sit next to Lucius but thought it would look slightly odd, seeing as he came here to see his friends. So, he took a seat next to Ginny and Hermione.

He licked his lips at the appetizing smell of Mrs Weasley's homemade tomato sauce.

"Well, tuck in everybody!" she said smiling warmly.

Harry reached for the water jug to pour himself a glass but his hand brushed Ginny's as they both made a move for it.

Ginny blushed furiously and grinned.

"Here, let me," said Harry pouring some for her.

"Thanks," she said staring at Harry.

He returned her grin and made to pour some for himself. However, upon looking away from Ginny he came into eye contact with Lucius who looked fuming.

Subtly, Harry shrugged his shoulders as if to say, "What?"

He wrapped some of the long spaghetti round his fork and took a big bite, sucking in the drooping strings he missed. He then remembered what happened at breakfast and timidly looked up at Lucius. The man was staring at him with so much hunger and lust that Harry was surprised no one had said anything. Though looking around, the rest of them seemed concentrated on getting the spaghetti so stay on their forks.

Harry tried to ignore the man for the rest of the meal and enjoy the family atmosphere. The food was wonderful, it was nice to have someone else cook for him for once and Mrs Weasley's food was always delicious.

Even though there was a vast amount of conversation, Harry noticed nobody spoke to Lucius. The man had hardly eaten anything, whether it was due to the fact he'd had a large breakfast only a couple of hours ago or that he didn't want to eat food made by a Weasley, and judging by the snooty, disgusted expression on the man's face, Harry guessed it was the latter.

Eventually, the plates were empty – with the exception of Lucius' – and everyone was leaning back in their chairs, stuffed.

"Ooh, Harry, you've got a little something," murmured Ginny.

"Hmm?" he asked dozily; he felt nicely full and sleepy. "Where?"

He sat up and wiped his chin.

"Just there," she said softly, and wiped a bit of pasta sauce off the corner of his lips. He felt his cheeks get slightly hot at the intimate touch.

"Thanks," he said smiling at her.

"No problem," she said with a wink.

He heard someone clear their throat loudly and looked around to find Lucius looking reasonably _livid_.

Harry turned away under the angry stare and felt slightly guilty. He then realised he hadn't done anything wrong and sat up straighter.

"Harry, can I show you something quickly?" asked Ginny quietly.

"What?" he asked baffled.

"Just a present from Egypt," she said grinning.

"What is it?" asked Harry.

"A surprise."

Harry nodded.

"Mum?" Ginny asked. "Can me and Harry be excused? I forgot to give him his present from Egypt."

"Yes, dear," said Molly vaguely who was in a conversation with Hermione about Devon.

Harry followed Ginny out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

"It's in here," she whispered, opening the door to her room.

Harry went in first and turned around to face her.

"Now, close your eyes while I... find it. It's a surprise," she reminded him as he hesitated.

Harry closed his eyes and waited. Shortly after, however, he felt a small pair of soft lips peck at his.

He could smell Ginny's flowery scent and didn't open his eyes until he heard a creak.

He opened his eyes and looked at the door.

"It's probably just the ghoul," whispered Ginny, moving in again to Harry, but Harry moved his head slightly, so Ginny ended up kissing his cheek.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"I...I can't Ginny," Harry said, trying to think up an excuse which didn't involve Lucius. "Ron would –"

Ginny let out a loud laugh. "Ha! Ron! I don't care what he thinks!"

"Well, I do. He's my best mate, Gin."

Ginny looked down shamefully and Harry felt bad for making her feel so awkward.

"I'm sorry," he said, taking her hand.

When she looked up her eyes were sparkling with unshed tears.

"No, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that..."

"Well," said Harry, struggling for words. "It was a nice present."

They both gave a weak chuckle and made their way downstairs.

However, when they both got there, Harry realised Lucius wasn't in his seat.

"Where's –?"

"He went to use the toilet, I think," said Arthur.

"Oh." What did that mean? Had Lucius really gone to the toilet or had he known something was up?

He heard some footsteps behind him and turned round to see Lucius looking very tense.

Lucius' POV

How _dare_ that filthy, red-headed, slut touch Harry? Let alone _kiss _him?

During the dinner, Lucius had just about held his anger in. He wanted to grab hold of Harry and hide him from everyone elses prying eyes, then strangle the girl who'd been flirting with an oblivious Harry through the whole meal. He'd followed the two teenagers after they'd excused themselves knowing what the girl was playing at. He'd said he'd needed the toilet and waited until he was out of eyesight of the kitchen to put a disillusionment spell on himself. Then he had crept into the ginger girl's bedroom where he'd found her lips were upon his Harry's! And Harry had done nothing! The boy had let the girl kiss his lips...

Feeling slightly sick and extremely angry, he went to the toilet and splashed his face with some cold water. Once his temper had cooled down somewhat he left for the kitchen, wanting nothing more than to get away from this pathetic household.

"Thank you for lunch, we'll be off now, I think," said Lucius coldly as he entered the crowded kitchen.

"What?" exclaimed Harry. "We've only been here three hours or so!"

"We're going," he said harshly. "You've got a lesson this afternoon."

Harry scowled and Lucius glared. He then realised everyone was staring at them.

"You can stay if you want, Harry," said Arthur strongly. The nerve of that man!

Lucius stared hard into Harry's eyes and as Harry looked at him; he knew Harry wouldn't risk aggravating him. He had, at least, let Harry catch up with his friends and that was something he wasn't going to do at all.

"No, I suppose I'd better go," the boy said quietly.

_Good boy_, thought Lucius.

"Excellent," Lucius snapped. He stormed towards the fireplace and waited for Harry to follow him. However, Harry was delayed because of his goodbye hugs and good luck whispers that Lucius could hear.

Finally, Harry got into the fireplace and Lucius threw some Floo Powder into the grate and growled, "Malfoy Manor."

When they'd stopped spinning, Lucius didn't save Harry from falling this time; he was furious at the boy.

"What the hell was that about?" shrieked Harry, dusting down his shirt and standing up.

"That's exactly what I was going to ask you," hissed Lucius in the boy's face.

"What?"

"Don't think I don't know," Lucius snarled poking Harry in the chest so hard that the boy stumbled back slightly. "I saw what went on in that girl's bedroom."

"Wha... I never... How?" stammered the boy.

"Just a simple disillusionment charm," said Lucius, a slight edge to his voice.

"That's completely unfair! Besides, Ginny and I are really good friends and –"

"And what?" screeched Lucius. "Does that mean you need to kiss? What are you? A slut?"

Lucius saw Harry's angry expression waver and he knew he'd surprised the boy.

"It was a kiss!" croaked Harry. "She kissed me when I had my eyes closed!"

"And why, pray tell, were your eyes shut?"

"She said she wanted to give me a surprise present..." the boy mumbled.

"That's the oldest line in the book, Potter," sighed Lucius.

He glared at Harry some more before the boy spoke up.

"I stopped her," he said quietly. "I told her I couldn't..."

"Did you tell her why?" questioned Lucius.

"Of course I bloody well didn't!" snapped Harry.

Lucius narrowed his eyes and grasped Harry's chin. "Don't ever let that happen again. I stayed at that cursed household for three damn hours for _you_, Potter."

The boy pulled away and rubbed his jaw. "Whatever, I need a sleep."

"I meant what I said earlier," Lucius said, grabbing Harry's arm before he could get away. "We're having a lesson later."

Harry nodded, yanked his arm back and stalked out of the room and Lucius let him go, not wanting to see that gorgeous face while it was so angry.

* * *

**Review's are welcome ^_^**


	19. Lesson One

**Ty for the reviews!**

**This is the last update for about 2 weeks cuz I'm away on holiday, but I'll be writing more there, just not updating cuz there's no wireless =P**

**Enjoy!!**

* * *

**Chapter Nineteen**

Harry's POV

As Harry stormed into his room, he slammed the door shut. He began kicking wildly at pieces of furniture, letting out all of his steam. When he'd tired himself out he lay down on the bed, took his glasses off and shut his eyes.

Why did he have to have feelings for Ginny as well Lucius? Why was it always him that weird things happened to?

He felt a tear trickle down his cheek; he hadn't even realised he was so upset.

After a few more minutes of screaming at himself inside his head, Harry eventually fell asleep. His dreams were plagued of Lucius, though the man wasn't angry or vent on taking revenge upon the Weasleys; instead, Lucius was mouthing words to Harry with the most pitiful and heartbreaking look on his patrician features. Harry tried desperately to let Lucius know that he couldn't understand what he was trying to say but his jaw didn't seem to work... then Lucius had turned into Ginny, who was wrapping herself around his body like a snake...

Harry yelped and shot up in bed breathing heavily. He could just make out a hazy figure at the end of his bed and he reached for his glasses. Upon shoving them over his nose, he saw Lucius staring at him.

Harry didn't know what to say; he felt as though he should apologise but then, the more he thought about it, the less guilty he felt.

After an achingly long silence which seemed to be a staring competition, Lucius spoke.

"Your lesson is in five minutes. Meet me downstairs in the basement." Then the man left.

Harry felt slightly nervous; he'd never been to Lucius' basement before – apart from when Lucius had given him the house tour, but that was only the entrance to the room – and he didn't know what to expect.

After splashing his face with some ice cold water and grabbing his wand, Harry strolled down the stairs made his way to the basement. He trudged down the stone steps and found himself in a dimly lit room.

"_Expelliarmus!" _shrieked a voice as soon as Harry had entered. Immediately he felt his wand jump out of his hand.

"What the-?"

"Dear, dear, Potter," said the silky voice which seemed to be coming from the walls themselves. "I thought you always knew to be on your guard?"

"Well, yeah, but usually that's only when I'm in a fight!" snapped Harry. He looked around to try and see Lucius but the room was very dim and he figured the man could be in any of the shadows or under an invisibility charm.

"Now I want you to show me how you'd locate any hidden charms or hexes round the room," the magnified voice said, and Harry could hear the smirk in the commanding tone. "That way you will know where it is safe to tread."

Harry saw his wand rolling across the floor towards him and he picked it up. He racked his brains for the correct counter-charm and said the only one that he could think of.

"_Finite Incantatum!_"

At once, all of the hexes – that were obviously charmed to go off when Harry trod on certain spots – went off.

Harry ducked, narrowly avoiding a green coloured spell.

"What the hell!?" he shouted at the voice, and Harry heard the man chuckle.

"You wanted me to teach you, so I'm teaching you _my _way."

"It's hardly teaching," grumbled Harry. "It's just you sitting back, watching me avoid automatic spells!"

Suddenly the lights went out, and just as Harry was about to raise his wand to cast the lumos spell, he heard Lucius shout out, "_Constrictus!_"

At once, Harry felt strong, thick ropes wrap themselves around his body, pulling him to the ground.

"Lucius!" exclaimed Harry riley.

"Yes, Mr Potter?" the man asked calmly. The lights came back on to their fullest light and Harry had to blink a few times to get used to the brightness.

He was on his back and looking up at a smirking Lucius.

"You look absolutely _divine_ like that, you know. We should try that out sometime under different circumstances."

Harry struggled and tried to attain his wand that was just out of reach.

"This isn't fair!" he whined.

"Yes, well, battles aren't usually fair, Potter," Lucius said, his eyes still on Harry. "Now show me how you would get out of this."

Again, Harry tried to wriggle himself free, but after fruitless attempts he stopped.

"I can't," he mumbled.

"What was that?"

"I said I can't!" shouted Harry. "I couldn't do it in my fourth year and I can't do it now!" He was referring, of course, to Voldemort's rebirth when Pettigrew had bound him to a headstone with this exact same spell.

"Mmm, indeed..." Harry could barely hear the man. "This is a favourite among the... darker wizards for a number of reasons.

"For one, it is very tricky for the victim to escape from but very quick and easy for the wizard to cast, no fiddly wand movements." Harry did not like the word 'victim', considering his current position.

"Furthermore, it leaves the victim completely helpless and in total surrender to the spell caster." Lucius stepped towards Harry. "Much like you are to me."

Somewhere, in the back of his mind, Harry felt slightly excited about this position...

Lucius' POV

Lucius licked his lips as he looked down upon Harry at his feet. He wondered if the boy would be interested in bondage...

"So there's no way to escape from it?" came Harry's voice.

Lucius dragged his thoughts back to his basement.

"The only way for release is for another wizard to release you somehow, whether by a knife or their wand, _or _if you are exceptionally capable at wandless magic."

"I see," Harry said, obviously waiting to be released.

"You really do look lovely down there," Lucius said softly, bending down to Harry's level.

"Thank you very much, but it's not entirely comfortable," Harry said struggling again.

Watching Harry's flushed face, Lucius felt himself getting aroused. Without thinking, he kissed Harry who kissed back, though feebly.

"What's with the lack of input, Potter?" Lucius asked drawing back.

"Two things," said Harry, who was trying to sit up in the ropes, though failing. "One, I'm still pretty annoyed at you for not letting me stay longer with my friends when I did nothing wrong, and secondly, IT'S BLOODY UNCOMFORTABLE DOWN HERE!" The boy shrieked the last few words, startling Lucius slightly.

Sighing, Lucius decided he should let the boy go; he didn't need to anger Harry any more than he was now.

"Very well." He undid the spell and the ropes snaked back into his wand.

"Thank you," Harry grumbled as he sat up.

"You're quite welcome," Lucius said with a sniff. "I think that will conclude this lesson. Next time we'll work on your wandless magic. However, seeing you in those ropes gave me an idea..."

"What?" asked Harry nervously.

Lucius didn't like the look of fear on the Harry's face... maybe this sort of stuff wasn't for the boy...

"Nothing... another time maybe, Potter."

Lucius extended his hand towards Harry who took it hesitantly and heaved the boy up.

"If I say sorry will you forgive me?" Lucius asked, cupping Harry's chin.

"I suppose I'd have to," Harry said with a grin.

"Then, before I do, know this: whenever you're with your friends again, I want you to remember who you're with," _and who's you are_, finished Lucius in his head. He didn't say that out loud because he knew it would anger Harry more; the boy was obviously a free spirit.

"Fine," said Harry softly, still in Lucius' hold.

"Seeing you kiss that girl made my heart break and I don't want to feel that weak feeling again, do you understand me?" Lucius said quickly, then shut his mouth abruptly after realising what he'd just admitted to.

Harry stared at him for a moment with a look of utter bemusement on his face, then said "Yes."

Lucius let go of the boy's chin.

"Good. Now then, I need you to –" But Lucius was interrupted by a loud door slam coming from upstairs.

He looked down at Harry who was gazing up at him with wide eyes.

"Wait here," whispered Lucius.

He turned around, took the stone steps two at a time, and silently opened the door. He cursed under his breath.

Standing in his entrance hall was a woman and a teenager, both with blonde hair and both carrying two heavy holdalls.

Narcissa and Draco: Narcissa in her long, velvet black robe and dark forest green dress that tailed on the floor behind her, and Draco in his black suit and travelling cloak.

Lucius tensed: How dare that woman bring her cheating body back to his manor?

Straightening up, he pushed the door open and strode into the hall, his heels clipping on the floor.

"Father!" exclaimed Draco and he ran over to Lucius who patted his son's back. However, he had eyes for nobody but his wife.

"What the _hell _are you doing here?" he hissed.

"It's my house just as much as it is yours, Luc–"

"It's called _Malfoy Manor _for a reason, and I don't recall you being a Malfoy, Narcissa Black!" He spat the words at her.

"How dare you?" she screeched in his face.

"How dare _I?_" he asked disbelievingly. "Need I remind you that you were the one who I caught in bed with Nott? And then not so long after, Avery? Who else have you given yourself away to while you were away?"

His wife opened her mouth as if to protest against the accusation, but decided on staying silent.

"You will leave this house, and take Draco with you," he said though it pained him to say it, but he thought of Harry.

"What?" Draco said indignantly. "I want to stay here! I hate it at Grandmother's!"

"Well, tough. I'm holding many meetings here this summer and I detest the thought of my work colleagues seeing someone like your mother in this house!"

"Lucius! How could you say that in front of our son?" she snapped.

"It's easy to speak the truth," snarled Lucius.

"Father, if I can't stay here can I at least visit at weekends?" his son whined.

Lucius looked on at Draco and realised he couldn't say no; it was, after all, inherited to Draco's fortune.

"Very well, but _only_ on weekends. Do I make myself plain?" Draco nodded eagerly.

"Now get out of here, both of you!" he bellowed. "I have a very important meeting later on!" _With a certain raven-haired, emerald-eyed, porcelain-skinned young man..._

"You have not heard the last of me, Lucius Malfoy," his wife hissed in his face.

"I think I have, you brazen ingrate –" But he was interrupted by a slap across his cheek that echoed across the empty hall.

Lucius drew himself up to his fall height and grabbed his wife's cheeks in a tight clamp.

"Get out," he said slowly and dangerously, releasing her.

"Draco, let's go," Narcissa said shrewdly.

Lucius noticed how Draco didn't say goodbye to him, nor confirm to his mother that he was coming; instead he just trudged behind, dragging his feet.

Once he had made sure the two had left the grounds, he hurried back to the basement door. As he opened it, he saw Harry standing on the other side looking positively alarmed.

* * *

**Thank you! Love you all!**

**x**


	20. It Must Be Love, Lala Love

**I'm home from holiday!! **

**I have written more chapters but they're all incomplete so I'll fix them up and then post them ;)**

**This chapters not amazing...Well, I don't think so, it just leads up to my next chapter :)**

**OOH! OMG! I SAW TWO BLONDE AND BLACK HAIRED GUYS KISSING!! I'm sure you can guess what my first thought was... ^_^**

**I tried not to look for too long =/**

**Haha ok I sound like a pervert now..**

**Just read the fic xD**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty**

Harry's POV

After Lucius had left the basement, Harry had heard raised voices and, instinctively, went up to see what was going on. He pushed the door open slightly and peered through the crack.

What he'd seen, however, had scared Harry slightly because he hadn't realised Lucius would put he, Harry, before his own family; he saw Lucius telling his wife to get out and even told Draco that he couldn't live here for the rest of the holidays! However, what disturbed him more was the fact that Draco didn't seem bothered by his parent's dispute; he'd just watched on looking rather fed up, though not upset... almost as though he was used to it.

In all honesty, Harry had completely forgotten about Draco and Narcissa and, thinking about it now, it had only been a matter of time before they had come back to their home.

Finally, after a very heated discussion, the two had left, leaving Lucius alone in the huge entrance hall. Harry was still so shocked at how far Lucius was going to protect their... _relationship_ that he didn't notice Lucius making his way back to the basement. So, when the door opened fully, Harry jumped and looked up at an extremely angry-looking Lucius who had a very red cheek from the slap.

"I thought I told you to wait down there?" said Lucius hoarsely.

"I-I heard raised voices..." Harry said nervously.

Lucius rubbed his eyes and held his face, the effect making him look tired and old.

"Get me a fire whiskey," he said, and walked off towards his study.

Harry rushed to the kitchen and poured the man a generous amount, knowing he would need it.

"Here you go." Harry placed the glass in the man's hands when he got back to the study. "Listen, I think I should... stay somewhere else until school starts."

Lucius – who'd been leaning back on his armchair and sipping his drink – spluttered and coughed on his whiskey, sat up straight and stared at Harry as though he didn't know who the boy was sitting before him.

"May I ask why?" Lucius asked wiping his chin. The man's voice was bitter and harsh.

"It was just... seeing Draco having to leave because of me..." How Harry hated his weakness of caring for other people, especially when he and Draco hated each other with a vengeance.

"What the hell are you talking about, Potter?" snapped Lucius.

"Well, for one, it's Draco's house too, and secondly, you're abandoning your own son for me! A scrawny, speccy, scar-faced prat!" He figured he was feeling this way because of his own childhood and lack of parentage.

The man moved over from his chair to the sofa where Harry was sitting and held Harry's face in his hands.

"You are so much more than that, Harry," whispered Lucius.

"Hardly," Harry mumbled, averting his eyes from Malfoy's face.

"So what would you suggest?" Lucius asked letting go, his voice ever so slightly softer though still argumentative.

"Just... I don't know; I won't go to the Weasleys if you don't want me to... I could go back to the Dursley's or somewhere –"

"No-you-will-not!" Lucius said sharply. "If I can help it you'll never set another foot in that muggle household ever again." The blonde sighed. "I know you feel bad about what I'm doing, but it's my house and therefore my rules. Draco has had fifteen long years of growing up with what he wants and I admit to spoiling him. A few more weeks shan't do him any harm."

"Yes, I know that, but at the weekends –" Harry started, but was interrupted.

"You are not leaving this house, do you understand?"

"But –"

"But nothing. I'll tell my son that I'm going to teach you defensive lessons, and of course explain to him that I've changed sides..." Lucius trailed off.

"You see?" said Harry, jumping at the hesitation. "He's going to be so confused, not to mention suspicious!"

"I'll find a way," hissed Lucius, his eyes glittering with enthusiasm. "I can't lose you."

Harry looked at the man whose life he had changed so drastically. He suddenly remembered what had happened the first time they had been intimate...

Harry grabbed Lucius' left arm and yanked up the sleeve to reveal an almost perfectly pale patch of skin; the only sign of the Dark Mark ever being burned there was the light grey outline.

"What happens when it goes completely?" Harry asked, tracing the outline. "And what about if Voldemort calls you?"

Lucius snatched his arm away and pulled his sleeve down. "We'll find out when it happens."

"That could be too late," said Harry quietly.

"Then so be it," Lucius said with a sniff. "I need to contact Draco later on today to arrange a meeting with him about what times he can visit."

Harry wanted to argue with Lucius about the Dark Mark and how unfair it is that Lucius can't lose him yet he could lose Lucius. However, he stuck to the changed subject.

"What's he going to think when he sees me here, though?" stressed Harry.

Lucius said nothing, but seemed to be thinking.

"Please, at least on weekends, let me go somewhere else!" begged Harry. It wasn't that he didn't want to be with the man; it was just the idea of looking Draco in the eye.

"For the last time, no!" shouted Lucius. "Believe me, I know how much you two hate each other and I have no intention of being in the middle of your arguments. However, as I said previously, you are _not _leaving this house!"

Harry understood the tone at once; he wouldn't get any further in begging Lucius to let him go.

"Then what will I do while Draco's here?"

"Hide," the man said simply.

Harry raised his eyebrows.

"Hide?" he repeated dully. "You expect me to hide in a room by myself for two days a week?" Harry snorted. "No thanks."

"You won't always be on your own..." Lucius said deeply, shimmying closer to Harry and tracing fingers up Harry's thigh.

"And what's your son going to think you're doing when you disappear?" Harry asked, his eyes on the hand that was now crawling under his shirt.

"He's used to me residing in my study for hours at a time," Lucius whispered, his hand stroking Harry's belly. "He only wants to come back for his room and his precious belongings. Narcissa's mother is extremely old fashioned so there would not be much for Draco to do there."

"Oh," said Harry surprised. He didn't feel as guilty, now, for taking away Draco's father.

"So do we have a deal?" murmured Lucius, and Harry felt the man's breath on the nape of his neck.

"I don't know... the deals you make have strange consequences..." said Harry grinning.

"Strange, yes, but also rather positive ones... don't you think?" Lucius muttered, pushing Harry's hair back.

Then they were kissing. Lucius had pushed Harry down onto the sofa so that Harry was beneath the man; he could smell the fire whiskey on Lucius' warm breath.

Harry wrapped his arms around the man's neck, his hands interweaving in the blonde strands, while he let Lucius explore his body.

It was only now that Harry realised the strange, happy emotion he was experiencing – and had been experiencing – was love.

Lucius' POV

Lucius couldn't believe the conversation he had just had with Harry. Lucius knew the boy didn't have much confidence due to his background, but he'd never realised that was how Harry felt about himself...

_Well, _mused Lucius, _I'm just going to have to make him realise how much he means to me._

Lucius looked down at Harry who had his eyes closed and was smiling dreamily. He leaned in to Harry's ear and whispered, "I love you."

Harry's eyes shot open and he looked at Lucius incredulously.

"What?" he croaked, his green eyes wide.

"I'm in love with you," Lucius murmured in Harry's hair.

He wasn't expecting Harry to push him off and scramble off the sofa.

"What on earth –?" started Lucius.

"You said... no, it can't... I shouldn't be..." the boy mumbled, making for the door.

"Potter!" Lucius shouted. "Potter, get back here!" He grasped Harry's elbow and held the boy's slight shoulders.

"What was that about?" he demanded.

Harry said nothing but shook his head, his eyes closed.

"Tell me!" He shook Potter to try and get him out of this weird daze.

The boy's eyes opened tiredly to reveal watery, bloodshot orbs.

"But I can't..." he muttered, more to himself than answering Lucius' question.

"Why?" asked Lucius impatiently, though slightly scared.

"Everyone I come close to dies," he said, his voice cracking.

Lucius didn't know what to say; he was only good at comforting to a certain extent. Draco had never really needed consoling because he always got what he wanted or was never exposed to the reality of loss.

"I..." Lucius cleared his throat. "I don't –"

"My parents, Sirius, even Cedric who wasn't even that close to me!" The boy had started crying now. "It's only a matter of time before Ron and Hermione and Ginny... And then you..." Harry had his arms around Lucius' waist, clinging so tightly that Lucius couldn't move.

"It's going to take a lot to take me from you," Lucius murmured, stroking Harry's hair soothingly and rubbing circles on his back. The boy seemed so young, clinging to Lucius and sobbing on his chest, and Lucius realised that Harry had probably never had anyone to comfort him when he was a child.

"More than Voldemort?" Harry whispered.

Lucius said nothing but continued the massaging of Harry's back. It was only now that he appreciated Harry's age; the boy was sixteen and had seen things not many people ever live to see. Logically, he shouldn't even be alive and that thought made Lucius hug Harry tighter, tighter than he'd ever hugged anyone in his life.

"More than him, yes," Lucius said softly.

There was a silence in which the only present sounds were Harry's breaths.

"Then I love you too," came a small, whispered voice.

Lucius had never felt this happy in years. This strange, captivating boy had _become_ his life.

Though hearing Harry still sobbing he couldn't force himself to smile.

Suddenly a thought occurred to Lucius; had the boy ever been on a holiday? Had he ever seen past his Muggle town and Hogwarts?

Lucius pulled Harry back to his sofa and held his hands.

"S-s-sorry," Harry said through his breaths.

"What's brought this on?" Lucius asked sternly.

Harry didn't answer so Lucius tried guessing.

"You were fine until I said those words..."

"It's just..." a sob, "no one has ever..." another sob, "said that to me..." a shaky breath, "that I can remember."

Lucius would have thought the situation corny had it not been Harry who'd voiced those words. Mentally, Lucius slapped himself round the face. Those three words are powerful and, of course, Harry would never have heard those words growing up, nor would any of the teenage-fling-relationships have been so deep.

Suddenly Harry began hitting his head with the palm of his hand as though to get rid of something in his mind and Lucius was reminded of Dobby when he would punish himself. Though Lucius did not find this nearly as funny as when his house-elf did it.

"I'm sorry," said Harry in a scarily calm and collected voice. "That must have so embarrassing to watch..."

"Not at all," Lucius said suspiciously. "Listen, go and grab your trunk and fill it with all the clothes you can fit in it."

He'd made up his mind; he was taking Harry away for a holiday.

* * *

**So... I know it didn't have much "action" in but it's showing how close these two hotties are growing to eachother ;)**

**^_^**

**Review if you liked it or if you have critism!**

**xD**


	21. Holiday

**Ok.. has anyone else been having trouble with the FF website?! I can't reply to reviews and sometimes I can't even log in -_-**

**lol just wondering ^_^**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty One**

Harry's POV

Harry felt the horrible sickening feeling as he Disapparated with Lucius, one hand holding onto the man's wide bicep for support, the other grasping his trunk.

Lucius had surprised Harry a great deal in saying that they were going on holiday; Harry had never been away with anyone before, especially abroad, and he found it odd that his first holiday would be with Lucius Malfoy.

The man hadn't told Harry where they were going, he just said "out of the country". Harry didn't know what to expect seeing as he'd never seen another country properly before, but he knew Lucius would want to impress him.

So, when they came to a halt from the twisting, dizzying sensation, Harry felt like he should have anticipated the white sands that were beneath his feet and the turquoise sea in his eyeline.

"Woah," breathed Harry looking around. He felt the warm air from the setting sun caress his skin along with the sea breeze that was ruffling his hair.

"Where-?"

"An island just off Barbados," said Lucius smugly. "I have a holiday home here."

Harry didn't reply; he was trying to absorb every detail of the beach he could and he felt annoyed at himself for blinking as it stole away precious time.

"Shall we?" said Lucius, his voice reminding Harry he had other senses than just sight.

Harry heard the man's voice but his legs didn't want to move.

Malfoy sighed and, placing his hand on the small of Harry's back, guided him across the beach.

Harry was looking around so much he missed the cottage they were walking towards. However, when Lucius stopped walking and grabbed Harry by the collar to stop him from walking into the house, Harry stopped his gazing and looked in front him.

There was a beautiful little cottage with white stone walls. It was under a cliff and just off the sand with a perfect view of the ocean.

He looked at the cottage, then back at Lucius, then at the cottage again.

"What?" asked Lucius looking slightly confused.

"It's not very... you," said Harry quietly with a small smile.

"How so?"

"Well, you live in a mansion and like the finer things in life. This," he gestured towards the cottage, "seems a bit too... small."

"Can't a man take a break from his life?" Lucius snapped.

"Why would you want a break? You're life must be perfect; a well paid job, an amazing house, a family..." Harry trailed off and, with a guilty lurch, thought of Narcissa.

However, Lucius either didn't think of Narcissa as family, or didn't say anything just to spare Harry's feelings.

"True, I have Draco and I have a lot of money," even now Harry could still hear the pride in his tone, "but it's such a strain keeping up the reputation of a powerful, well-thought-of wizard as well as a supposed loyal Death Eater. With you I can escape that, just like this island."

Harry didn't know what to say. He never knew this was how Lucius Malfoy felt; the man did an awfully good job of hiding it.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realise..."

"It's nothing," said Lucius shrugging it away. "Let me show you the inside."

He walked to the front door, unlocked the enchantments and opened the small wooden door.

Obeying Lucius' gesture, Harry walked in and stared at the cosy living room to the left which was glowing a soft orange colour from the sunset outside, to the right was a basic kitchen and separating the two rooms was a flight of stairs.

The living room walls were made of brick and the floor was made up of dark wooden planks with a big deep-red carpet covering most of it. There was only one sofa which was brown leather facing the open fireplace.

The kitchen was very simple: white walls, a fridge, a cooker and stove, some surfaces, a sink and a round oak table.

Realising he must have been standing still, gazing gormlessly around the house, Harry shook his head and looked at Lucius who was staring at him.

"Well?"

"It's...cosy," said Harry smiling.

"I suppose it is," Lucius said looking around. "I hardly ever come here now."

"Why?"

"I... I don't have a reason. I used to come here with Draco when he was a child. Narcissa never came; probably staying at home to please all the men she could while I was away," he said bitterly.

Lucius must have realised how uncomfortable Harry felt because he changed the subject.

"Let me take your trunk upstairs. You look around."

Lucius grabbed Harry's trunk and heaved it up the stairs leaving Harry to marvel in the glorious simplicity of the little house.

Lucius' POV

As Lucius hauled Harry's trunk up the stairs he tried to prevent his tears from falling. Finally he reached the top of the stairs and pulled the case into his room. There he perched on his bed and let his tears drop.

His life was so messed up. Did his life really seem that grand to Harry? Then again, Harry would probably prefer anyone's life other than his own.

The thing that had caused him to cry was this house. He hadn't been here in a while, the last time was with Draco just before he'd gone to Hogwarts... before he'd been unveiled to the true Dark Arts... before he'd grown so cold... But Lucius couldn't help but love his heir, even though Draco only loved Lucius through the blood ties.

That was why Harry was so important to him. That black-haired boy was the answer to Lucius' muddled up life.

Lucius hoisted himself up and left for downstairs.

There he saw Harry kneeling by the fireplace examining some of the Latin words that were engraved there.

After a creak on the stairs, the boy whipped around to face Lucius.

"This place is also rather old, as you may have gathered," said Lucius smirking.

"_Pretereo_ _Animadverto = Libertas..." _muttered Harry, struggling to read the words correctly**. **"What do they mean?" he asked, fingering the carvings.

"Escape from reality is freedom," Lucius said slightly arrogantly. "Would you like to take a walk?"

"Yeah!" said Harry enthusiastically, jumping to his feet.

Lucius smiled to himself. He was going to show Harry his favourite place.

"After you, then, Mr Potter," said Lucius holding the old door open. He followed Harry out, ducking under the door frame as it was too small.

The evening was cooler now and the sea breeze was cold and bitter.

"You're not too cold are you?" asked Lucius as he locked up.

"No, I like it," said Harry slowly. "I've never felt anything like it."

"Come, I want to show you something." Lucius wrapped his arm around Harry's slender waist and made their way towards the sea.

"Ah, we're in luck; the tide's out," Lucius murmured. "You won't object to a bit of climbing, I hope?"

"No, where are we going?" Harry asked eagerly.

"You'll see. Follow me."

Lucius led the way, over the rocks and pebbles towards the side of a cliff where a beautiful little cave resided.

The boy didn't need any assistance even though Lucius offered to help him across the slippery rocks.

Eventually, after a few grazes and splashes, they reached the cave.

There was a gap between the rock and the cave which Lucius could make easily with his long legs but for Harry it was a different matter.

"Not so independent now, are we?" Lucius asked slyly.

Harry scowled.

"Trust yourself, jump and I'll catch you," Lucius reassured.

"Okay..." Harry mumbled uncertainly. He took a small run up and leaped – very gracefully, Lucius noticed – and landed straight into Lucius' awaiting arms.

"Well done, Potter," chuckled Lucius.

"Haha," said Harry bitterly.

He pulled away and stared around at the cavernous grotto with wide eyes.

"Quite something, isn't it?" Lucius whispered, hugging Harry from behind.

"Yeah," he croaked.

"Sit down with me," Lucius said, letting go of Harry and sitting on the – surprisingly – dry floor.

Harry sat next to Lucius and they both stared out at the crashing sea and the moon that was now in the sky.

"It's... beautiful," said Harry softly.

Lucius looked at Harry's stunned profile and couldn't resist.

He grabbed Harry from behind and pulled Harry to rest on him, tilting his head up to kiss the soft lips.

For those moments where he and Harry were connected, nothing else existed. Not the crashing of the waves, not the moon in the sky and not the world outside of this paradise.

* * *

**Yeah... a bit cliche... but ah well ^_^**


	22. Wet Kisses

**OMGOSH THANK YOU ALL SO SO SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS! I was worried in case that last chapter was too good to be true kind of thing but the reviews I got for it made my day ^_^**

**I need to say the biggest, mahoosivist thank you to Rokkis AGAIN for helping me with some scenes later on in the fic... ;) well, the next chapter probably ^_^**

**So.. THANK YOU AGAIN!!**

**And also a thank you to the reviewers who motivate me to write - you are my muses!!**

**xD**

**x**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Two**

Harry's POV

The first thing Harry felt when he woke up was a soft massaging feeling on his head. He looked up dozily to find that it was Lucius' fingers that were stroking his hair. Lucius looked very thoughtful as he sat up leaning against the cave wall with Harry in his lap, his silver eyes gazing unseeingly into the calm sea below them.

Harry grabbed Lucius' arm to bring him back down to earth.

"Good morning," said Harry hoarsely.

"Isn't it just," he whispered.

Harry sat up and looked outside the cave. There wasn't a cloud in the sky and the sun was beating down on the island; the sea was surprisingly calm against the rocks and looked oddly inviting.

"What's the time?" Harry asked, still looking out at the sea. He couldn't take his eyes away from it: it was so huge and went on for miles and miles over the horizon.

"I don't know and I don't want to know," said Lucius, surprising Harry.

"Why?" he asked, turning around.

"We don't need to be anywhere – we have all the time in the world," Lucius said smirking.

"I guess your right..." murmured Harry, looking out at the ocean again.

"Feel like a swim?" Lucius asked in Harry's ear.

"What?" exclaimed Harry, his voice high with nerves.

"Do you want to go for a swim?" Lucius said louder.

"I heard you, it's just... I can't... I don't know how..." he stammered.

Harry had never had swimming lessons before and, as inviting as the sea looked, he knew what currents were and he had no intention of getting dragged out to sea.

"What about that performance in your fourth year? In the lake?" Lucius asked slyly.

"I had Gillyweed inside me," he mumbled bashfully. "How come you were watching?"

"I'm a school governor; I have to show interest in student competitions. Anyway, Gillyweed merely helps you to breathe and swim _better _underwater, it doesn't give you swimming abilities, Potter," Lucius said in his know-it-all voice. "You obviously have the ability to swim somehow."

Harry said nothing; the last thing he needed was to look a fool in front of Lucius.

"It's too bad," Lucius said, standing up and heaving Harry to his feet. "You don't really have a say."

"What?" Harry yelped, but Lucius had flung Harry over his shoulder and was clambering over the rocks as though he didn't have a fifteen year old boy over his shoulder.

"I can walk, you know," Harry said grumpily after a few minutes of protests.

"Yes, but you wouldn't," Lucius said, leaping onto the sand and placing Harry down. "You'd be stubborn and sit in the cave until the tide comes in."

Harry glared which only brought a grin to Lucius' face.

"I won't let you drown, don't worry," the man said as he pulled his shirt from yesterday off, revealing his striking body.

Harry looked out at the bright-blue, glistening sea: true, it did look welcoming and cooling from the hot air, but on the other hand it looked dangerous and deep.

However, before he could think of what else the sea was, he felt his shirt being tugged off from behind.

"Hey! What are you doing?" he shouted, his voice muffled beneath his clothes that were over his head.

"You don't expect to go swimming with your clothes _on_, do you?" Lucius asked, turning Harry around after his clothes were absent from the top half of his body.

"You seem to have the impression that I can't do anything for myself," Harry said, grinning in spite of himself.

"Believe me; I know you're capable of looking after yourself, but you never do as you're told which is why I've done these things for you," Lucius said, grasping Harry's hand. "Now stop wasting time, take your trousers off and get in the sea."

Harry laughed and took his heavy, black trousers off. They waded slightly into the small, paddle waves, their clothes off but their underwear on.

"Okay, but I'm not going in too dee-HAHH!"

After a few steps into the sea, Lucius had pulled Harry out so far that he was up to his waist in water. Very cold water, Harry noted.

"It's so cold!" he said through chattering teeth. He didn't think it would be this cold, especially with a roasting sun above them.

"But Mr Potter, you're the Boy-Who-Lived!" teased Lucius. "A bit of water should be easy!"

"I've faced Voldemort loads of times, water only the once," said Harry, clinging to Lucius' arm. He was shorter than Lucius, therefore while the sea was only up to the bottom of Lucius' hip, on Harry it was right up to his waist.

"On three we duck. It gets you used to the chill," Lucius said to Harry's scared face.

Harry made a small whimpering noise to show Lucius he understood.

"One... two..." Yank. Splash. Squeal.

Harry felt his whole body being submerged under the icy oceanic water. When he resurfaced he spluttered, wiped his eyes, and glowered at Lucius who – Harry was glad to see – was also wet.

"That was on two," Harry said stupidly.

"The element of surprise is always better," Lucius said stroking Harry's hair.

"How is it? I wasn't holding my breath and my eyes were open!"

"Oh well, you're alive though," the man said dismissively.

Harry opened his mouth to argue but Lucius spoke first.

"I like your hair wet," he said randomly.

"Oh... Er... thanks?" Harry said awkwardly.

"It looks longer." Lucius was running his fingers through it now.

Harry simply stood there in the sea, dripping wet, shivering and wide-eyed while Lucius combed Harry's hair with his fingers.

Suddenly Lucius had fisted his hand in Harry's hair which could only mean one thing.

Lucius' lips tasted salty from the sea but Harry didn't care. With Lucius' hand fixed on the back of his head, Harry wrapped his arms around the man's broad shoulders and delved evermore into the kiss. Then he felt himself being scooped up and he was being held in Lucius arms, his legs wrapped around the man's hips and hands around his neck.

Lucius broke away from Harry's lips and began suckling on Harry's neck, just under his ear, making Harry groan and arch his head back, offering his neck to the man. He then felt Lucius' lips pressing in the hollow of his throat, making him shiver.

The feeling of Lucius' mouth positioned against his throat demolished all other senses, such as the cold of the waves that was crashing against his legs.

Deciding that he'd had enough pleasurable kisses, Harry pulled away and began nibbling lightly on Lucius earlobe, his hands still threading through the silver-blonde mane.

A groan from the man's mouth was all Harry needed to motivate him.

Lucius' POV

Lucius felt Harry's gentle mouth on his earlobe and smiled subconsciously. With Harry still wrapped around his body, Lucius waded back to the shore. There he lay Harry down on the sand slowly and leant over him, stroking his hands lightly up the boy's lean body. As he fingered Harry's nipples, Lucius licked across the grooves round Harry's collarbone. He could feel Harry squirming under the double pleasures taking place and Lucius smirked; he knew where Harry's responsive areas were, all too well now.

Harry groaned and Lucius stopped. He pushed himself up to look over the boy who was looking at Lucius with those green eyes full of desire. This time it was Harry who leant up to kiss Lucius first and Lucius didn't object. He kissed back with all the lust he possessed.

After a number of minutes a wave crashed over them, startling them both back to reality.

Lucius shook his hair to get the salty water out.

"We didn't swim much," said Harry sniggering.

"Let's get dry and have something to eat," Lucius said getting up and brushing sand off his knees.

He picked their sandy clothes up and he and Harry made their way over to the cottage, Lucius with one hand on Harry's back, tracing random swirls there.

How Lucius loved the moments when he and Harry's mouths were joint together, but for him it was never enough. All he could think of was the sensations that pulsed through his body when he would take Harry. He felt some of them when they kissed but they weren't satisfying enough. He'd even found that, although still amazing and pleasure-filled, their sexual intercourses had become very samey.

Lucius wanted, _needed_, something else...

"Tell me, Potter," Lucius said after they'd bathed and eaten. They were sitting in the living room on the sofa, Harry leaning on Lucius. "Are you willing to try new things?"

Harry looked up at Lucius from the book he was reading.

"What, like... new foods?" he asked, though the green eyes showed knowing.

Lucius chuckled and pulled Harry closer and kissed his head.

"Not quite," he said deeply. "I was thinking about some _Kinbaku_."

"That sounds an awful lot like food to me," Harry said sceptically.

"Let me explain. _Kinbaku_ is a style of... bondage." Lucius paused to see what Harry's reaction would be. However, the boy didn't give anything away on his face and continued to look at Lucius with those wide green orbs of his. "It is designed to make sex more... gratifying."

"I see..." Potter said slowly. "And... um... how exactly-?"

"I'm not going to explain it, but I could show you." Lucius was praying the boy wouldn't get too freaked out.

"I suppose so," he said slowly. Then a shaky smile appeared on the small, red lips. "At least you're asking me before you tie me down."

"What?" exclaimed Lucius. Someone else had touched Harry like that?! Without the boy's consent?

"Oh no! I don't mean literally!" Harry said sitting up straighter and holding up reassuring hands. "I was just referring to... you know..."

"I really don't have a clue what you're talking about," Lucius said.

"It's just... ever since I can remember I've had to be tied down to things," he said quietly. "Like with my Uncle and Aunt I'd have to do the chores, with Dumbledore I've had to focus half of my time at Hogwarts to staying alive and working out how to discover what evil plots there are for me to decipher. It's like all I was made for was to fight the 'Dark Side'."

Lucius swallowed feeling reasonably guilty.

"I'm sorry, Harry, if it's going to be awkward then..."

"No! This time I get to choose if I want to." The boy wrapped his arms around Lucius' neck and whispered in his ear, "And I do want to."

Lucius beamed.

* * *

**La la la laaa...**

***whistles innocently***

**Don't worry, I'm eager for the next chapter too ;)**

**x**


	23. Kinbaku In Practice

**I've been writing this allllll evening for you!**

**I haven't got a clue if it's gonna be what you expected but I do hope I haven't let you down =[**

**I did have cadbury's chocolate by my side for help though so that may have contributed to my techniques =P**

**Thank you to everyone for their support and help!!**

**x**

* * *

**Chapt****er Twenty Three**

Harry's POV

All day long Harry had the annoying, squirming feeling of butterflies in his stomach. He had agreed to Lucius' idea of this... _Kinbaku_, because he remembered the excited feeling he felt while looking up at Lucius in the basement after Lucius had cast the constrictus spell on him.

However, he was nervous because he hadn't done anything like this before, or seen anything like this before. So, that was why he was sitting in Lucius' room, scanning the many books the man had, trying to find something that would make it more clear to what he'd agreed to.

At last he found a particularly promising title: "_The Art of Bondage_". Why Lucius Malfoy had these books Harry didn't know, but he was glad that he would get a chance to flick through before Lucius finished making dinner.

Harry grabbed the book and sat on the squishy armchair next to the shelf. He ran his finger down the contents looking for the word _Kinbaku. _

"Aha," he muttered. Flicking to page fifty eight he saw just what it involved. Most of the pictures were of women decorated in delicate ribbons, but he saw one picture of a man. His legs were bound apart and his body seemed completely unable to move, for the arms were tied artistically behind his back and the same cord that was wrapped around his arms seemed to connect to his torso, holding him in place.

Harry read the caption next to it:

_Kinbaku literally means 'The Beauty of Tight Bondage' and is designed to heighten the pleasures of sexual intercourse via the style of thin ropes or ribbon immobilising the bottom half of ones body to gain pleasure of being under the pressure and strain of ropes, occasionally squeezing the breasts or genitals._

Here Harry stopped reading. Already he found his face was very hot and flustered and, with a gasp, noticed he was partially aroused.

Suddenly the door swung open to reveal Lucius, and Harry found it extremely hard to look up into the man's face.

"What are you reading?" Lucius asked walking over.

"Nothing!" Harry said a little too quickly. He put the book behind his back and looked up at Lucius who was standing over him.

"Let me see," the man said trying to peer behind Harry's back which was pressed against the sofa.

Harry merely held the book tighter, petrified of what Lucius' reaction would be.

"Give me the book, Harry," Lucius said exasperatedly.

"It's just a... a book on Quidditch."

"No it's not."

"Yes it is!"

"Then let me see it."

Harry bit his lip and looked into the demanding, silver eyes above him. Slowly he revealed the book on bondage and placed it on his lap. Lucius' eyes flicked from the book to Harry before a smirk emerged on the thin lips.

"Doing a bit of research, were we?"

Harry turned his attention to his hands, a blush materializing on his cheeks. He then felt Lucius' hand cup his chin and his head was pulled up to face Lucius.

The man leaned in and murmured in his ear, "After dinner."

* * *

Dinner was a strange affair. There was hardly any conversation but Lucius' stares were so obvious they seemed to be making a noise of their own.

Slightly nervous about finishing his dinner, (slightly meaning _a lot_) Harry tried to take his time. He was still eating when Lucius had finished which made it all the more uncomfortable because now Harry had the man's undivided attention.

"Surely you can fit that new potato in your mouth without cutting it?" Lucius asked impatiently.

Harry was cutting down his last tiny new potato into quarters to dawdle for time. The result making the new potato inedible as it was now just mush.

"I'm finished anyway," Harry said defeated, laying down his knife and fork.

He looked at Lucius who was looking most sly and felt extremely nervous, but at the same time excited.

"Then let's retire to the bedroom," Lucius said standing up. He walked over to Harry's seat and put out his hand waiting for Harry to take it.

Harry took it, noticing his hand was trembling. As they made their way up the stairs, Harry tried telling himself there was no need for him to be so nervous – he wanted this! He thought about the feelings he got when he and Lucius were intimate and that calmed him down. He walked with a more confident stride.

As soon as they reached the bedroom, Lucius claimed Harry's lips. Immediately Harry was lost to the heavenly feeling of Lucius' warm mouth. He felt Lucius pulling his vest top off and he hurriedly started to unbutton the man's shirt, never breaking the lip contact.

When they were both topless, they helped the other to remove their trousers and underwear.

Finally they were nude and Harry felt Lucius guide him to the bed where he was laid down. He closed his eyes as he felt Lucius drag his tongue down over his torso. Grasping the covers his body leaned upwards, craving more of Lucius' touch as the man planted kisses over his abdomen.

"Are you ready?" he heard the man mutter.

"Always," Harry breathed.

Abruptly the tender touches stopped and Harry felt himself being flipped onto his front and his hands being held behind his back in Lucius firm grip.

"Sit up," said the demanding voice.

Harry did as he was told, keeping his hands in the same position all the while. Suddenly Harry felt a cord wrapping itself around his arms, then looping under his armpits and spiralling around his torso.

Somewhere, buried deep in his mind, Harry was scared about the immobilisation of his arms, but at the front of his mind was need and exhilaration.

"You can have those two limbs back if you earn them," Lucius murmured in Harry's ear from behind.

Harry smirked. "Thank you."

"Lay down on your back," he ordered.

Harry twisted himself so he was facing Lucius then lowered himself to the mattress as gracefully as he could, which was not easy without the use of his arms.

As soon as he was on his back, Lucius had grabbed his legs and was pushing them up so Harry was in a kneeling position on his back. There, Harry saw Lucius conjure up some more of the cord which began to wrap around his thighs to his legs to his feet. The string then rose up to the canopy of the bed and looped around the wooden pole.

Now Harry was completely without the use of his body and felt extremely exposed. He was glad, however, that Lucius had decided not to wrap the string around his balls as mentioned in the book.

He thought back to his first time with Lucius and could not ever have imagined that he would have sex with the man again, let alone try different methods. Yet here he was, completely under the man's control.

However, whilst in the middle of his thoughts he felt a hand caressing his cock. He groaned and tried to arch into Lucius' hand but found himself unable to.

The man chuckled deeply. "Only when I allow release will you get it," he said softly.

As the hand continued its assault on his cock, all Harry could do was squirm under the tight bonds.

He felt Lucius slide something metallic and cold over his rock hard cock and realised with a lurch that it must be a cock ring.

"Luc–"

"Shh," cooed Lucius placing his fingers over Harry's trembling lips.

As much as Harry was concerned about his release, he couldn't help but notice how much pleasure he was getting from this strange, sensual pain. The ache in his limbs seemed to add to the pleasure of the situation.

Harry looked up to see Lucius applying some lubricant to his generous member and all Harry wished for was for Lucius to take him _now_. Somehow that linked to his release and he craved the moment when he would come.

Lucius' POV

Lucius looked down upon Harry's shaking form and smirked. He looked so beautiful with his flushed face and quivering torso which was under the strain of the ropes.

Lucius leant over Harry, his fingers finding the boy's hard nipples and tweaking them harder than he had done before. He heard Harry grunt and groan, clearly mixed up whether he should be liking the pain.

As he leant over the boy, he pushed two lubricated fingers into Harry's tight arse and stretched them, wanting to get the preparation over as soon as possible; Harry's grunts were causing his yearning of taking Harry to become desperate.

After a few more stretches he took his fingers out and positioned himself at Harry's entrance and in one smooth push, he thrust into Harry, bringing a grunt and whimper of pleasure and pain to the boy's lips. He noticed how hard Harry was trying to move in time with him but he could see the strain of the ropes on the boy's body which were preventing the movements.

As Lucius pushed ever more into Harry, he heard the most beautiful moan issue from Harry's mouth which indicated that he'd reached the prostate nerve. That noise, along with his own feeling of heaven again, motivated his movements in and out of the boy.

He'd never heard Harry express his pleasure so much before but he figured that was because the other times Harry had been able to orgasm freely, now he was restricted.

After the first incredible round where he was stimulated by Harry's voice alone, he went for another where Harry began begging for release.

When he finished up he looked down at Harry who had tears down his face but looked completely blissful, if anything slightly uncomfortable.

"Luc..."

"What do you want?" Lucius rasped.

"I need... need..." croaked the boy between breaths.

Lucius noted how weak the boy was from all of the pleasure and tenderness and kissed the hot, moist lips before he removed the cock ring from Harry's hard member.

Lucius tended to Harry's weeping cock and in seconds the boy came with a high pitched cry.

Lucius sat up and gazed at Harry's trembling body which was a great deal less tense than before.

After casting a cleansing charm, he lay down beside Harry and turned the boy's head towards his own and began pressing light kisses onto the lips that were gulping down air.

"How did you find that?" Lucius asked, his voice hoarse.

"It...it w-was...incr-incredible," the boy stuttered.

Lucius laughed and began untying the cords with his wand. He did Harry's legs first as they were the limbs that seemed to be struggling under the strain most. He then worked his way up Harry's glistening body.

Finally, Harry was free, and when he'd got the feeling back in his arms Lucius found him clutching onto his waist.

"Th-thank you," he heard the boy say.

"What for?" Lucius asked, stroking the soft, silken, black hair.

"For looking after me," he said quietly before nodding off.

Lucius was left dumbstruck. He thought the boy was going to say thanks for letting him have release or for thinking up other ways for them to participate sexually, not for feeding him and caring for him...

Lucius found that his eyes were drooping and he let sleep take over, holding onto Harry tighter than before.

* * *

**I tried to get the methods as accurate as possible...**

**=P**

**Ty!**

**x**


	24. Back To Reality

**How did this story get so many reviews? **

**I'd just like to say (again) THANK YOU to everyone who has helped me, supported me and reviewed, especially Imera, Celestiluna, disgruntledfairy, Blood Lust 777, x-Scarlett-x, Rokkis, Wnyja, itachisgurl93, and Talia Gea xD **

**Everytime I write a chapter, I know that you're the ones that will give me funny, critical, helpful reviews all in one and that's what helps me to write xP**

**LOVE YOU ALLL!!!!!**

**x**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Four**

Harry's POV

The rest of the holiday passed very quickly, much to Harry's dislike.

The days, although samey, were perfect. He and Lucius would have breakfast outside, then go for a 'swim' or explore the woods. One time, Lucius transformed into his Animagus self which turned out to be a beautiful white stallion and he let Harry ride on him down the beach. He had told Harry that it would only be the once as he did not like people using him but Harry didn't care; he found it surreal that the man he loved was the horse he was riding on. Lucius trotted gently through the waves, then galloped over the white sands and back towards the cottage for lunch where they'd spend the next few hours just relaxing from their tiring walks. Then came dinner and after that, every evening without fail, they would return to the bedroom where Harry would let Lucius take him, round after round.

On the last night, Lucius put him in Kinbaku again, but then he had tied the soft ropes around Harry's balls so he had to learn to keep his body still if he didn't want them strangled in the chokehold. Harry found the pain and intensity of the situation did indeed improve the passion also, although at one point he felt like punching Lucius on his pointy nose when he wasn't aloud to orgasm even when they'd finished. Lucius had said he liked Harry's expression before he came so he had prolonged that moment.

Harry sulked for the rest of the night.

On the morning of their leave, Harry took a walk down the beach on his own while Lucius packed.

He gazed out at the wide ocean, then closed his eyes and listened to the soft gushes as the waves hit the shore.

In a way he didn't want to go back, but he knew he had to. He had school in a week's time and needed a lot more training from Lucius if he were to convince the teachers and his friends that he and Lucius were merely teacher and student, nothing more. Also, the fact that Lucius would be teaching at Hogwarts this year gave Harry more reason to think that this year could possibly turn out to be his best yet.

* * *

"Ready to go?" Lucius asked as Harry entered the cottage.

"Not really," mumbled Harry, taking in as much of their haven as possible.

"We'll come back, I promise," assured Lucius giving Harry his trunk along with a peck on the lips.

Harry smiled and nodded. Together they exited the little house and Lucius put up the wards again.

"Take my hand," he ordered, and Harry obliged reluctantly.

In an instant they were spinning back to England.

Back to Malfoy Manor.

Back to reality.

* * *

While they unpacked on the floor of Lucius' bedroom, Harry asked Lucius about when they were going to continue his training.

"That's a good point," the man said thoughtfully. "I need to get back to work as soon as possible but I suppose I could get off early a couple of evenings this week, and we'd have the weekend to practice too, of course..."

"No we don't," Harry said with a sigh. "Draco comes over on weekends, remember?"

"Then he'll have to postpone his visit. I'll tell him that he may as well finish off the remainder of his holidays at his Grandmother's house."

"What did he do on the weekends while we were away, anyway?" asked Harry. "If he came in and saw my room..."

"He would not have been able to get into the house while I was away," Lucius said. "I put the wards up and the person who casts them is the only one who can take them down again."

"He'll be pretty annoyed then, seeing as he hasn't had the chance to stay in his own house all summer," Harry said, pleased with the idea of an infuriated Draco.

"Mmm... indeed," Lucius murmured.

Harry looked at Lucius while the man unpacked his shoes. It was only now that he'd realised how appealing Lucius was to the eye; Harry wanted to climb on top of him now and kiss the vicious lips. Then he and Lucius would feel the increase in their passion and Harry would go on to experiencing that golden feeling when you know you've done something that will change the world for the better, and Lucius would forget about whatever troubles that were in that enigmatic mind of his and feel Harry's light and purity...

Harry leapt onto the man causing him to fall backwards onto the carpet. He'd never done anything so forward with the man before and he liked it. He kissed deep into Lucius' mouth and felt a sense of satisfaction when he heard the man moan.

However, suddenly Harry was on his back and Lucius was over him.

"Let's not forget our positions, now, Potter," Lucius said with a smirk. "I've been ruled over by the Dark Lord for too long, and I'm not about to change sides just so a fifteen year old boy thinks_ he_ can choose when we act intimate."

Harry snickered at the control-freak on top of him.

"Sorry, it won't happen again," he said with a grin.

"I'll make sure of it. You're about to learn your place _very_ clearly, Mr Potter," Lucius whispered.

All of a sudden Harry's hands were tied above his head and his clothes were gone.

"Hey!" he objected, trying to move his arms.

"What's wrong?"

"You're still dressed."

"Yes, and?"

Harry paused and looked at Lucius who was grinning, showing his pearly white teeth.

"I don't need to undress if I don't feel like it. You, on the other hand... Well, I get to choose what I do with you."

Harry rolled his eyes.

"I'm trembling in my non-existent panties," he said sarcastically.

"You will be," Lucius breathed, stroking a finger across Harry's jaw line and teasing his mouth with it. He inserted it through Harry's parted lips and Harry nibbled it lightly, and started to suck on it.

Lucius removed his fingers and Harry's mouth was empty. He felt the man's wet finger stroke down his chest and it came to rest on one of his hard nipples. There it tweaked and pulled and stroked, making Harry shiver involuntarily.

Then, in place of the finger was Lucius' mouth, sucking on Harry's nipple and making its way down to Harry's abdomen. Harry gasped and closed his eyes as he felt a warm, moist cave enclose round his weeping member.

"Luc..." he groaned. The man had never performed oral on him before, but now, as Harry felt Lucius stroking up and down his cock with his tongue, he cursed every wasted second when he wasn't under Lucius' mouth.

Harry's body began arching and thrusting into Lucius' accomplished mouth and in seconds he came with a loud cry.

He relaxed and felt Lucius withdraw.

"I do believe you're trembling, Mr Potter," Lucius said arrogantly.

Harry said nothing but breathed heavily, his arms still tied above his head and his eyes half open, dazed.

However, a moment later the ropes round his wrists were gone and Harry brought his arms down to his chest were he cradled them.

"Was there any point in those bonds?" he asked hoarsely.

"Not really, they just make you look like a sacrifice for me," Lucius said licking his lips.

Harry was about to protest about how unfair that was, but then he had a – very strange – revelation: he _was_ willing to sacrifice himself to the man that had shown him real love and trust.

He suddenly realised that he would willingly offer himself up to Lucius Malfoy if it meant he could spend the rest of his life with the man.

Lucius' POV 

For a minute, Lucius and Harry stared at each other without saying one word, green into silver; Slytherin colours, Lucius realised.

He had never fully appreciated Harry's beautiful torso, so smooth, hairless and pale with lightly defined abs over his prominent ribcage, making it look slightly undeveloped, fragile and young, so much more different than his own broad build.

Suddenly, Harry took hold of Lucius' hand and placed it over his chest so Lucius could feel the boy's heartbeat which was still hammering.

"Yours," Harry said, so softly that Lucius thought he'd imagined it.

Lucius' wide hand caressed the area of soft skin covering the youthful heart and knew what Harry meant by the word.

"Mine," Lucius whispered back.

They continued gazing at each other for another few blissful minutes, all the while Lucius had his hand over Harry's heart, knowing he'd earned his place in there.

* * *

After the minor interruption of unpacking, Lucius continued as normal. He gave Harry his decency back and charmed his clothes from the suitcase to hang up in the wardrobe.

When the tedious job of unpacking was done, Lucius took Harry downstairs for his second lesson; they really couldn't afford to waste this last week.

"Now, I believe we were going to concentrate on your wandless magic," Lucius said once they were in the basement. He held out his hand. "Give me your wand."

Harry handed over the stick of wood looking at it longingly.

"Thank you," Lucius said smirking. "Have you ever performed wandless magic before?"

"Well, I guess... though I didn't know I was doing it," the boy mumbled.

"Oh really?" Lucius asked, genuinely interested. "What happened?"

Harry muttered something unintelligible along the lines of, "blup-ma-unt."

"I'm sorry?"

"I blew up my aunt!" he said clearer.

Lucius stared at Potter before he felt a grin curling on his lips.

"I see," he said trying not to laugh. "And this was an accident?"

"Yes."

"Were you feeling a particularly strong emotion at that time?"

Lucius watched Harry's face closely and suddenly the green eyes seemed fierier than before.

"Rage," he said.

Lucius didn't ask why – obviously it was to do with the despicable Muggles the boy lived with.

"Yes, that's usually how it works," he explained. "You must be feeling a powerful emotion to make magic emit from your body without the need of a wand."

"So I have to get angry every time I want to cast magic without a wand?" Harry asked.

"Not necessarily angry, just a very strong feeling such as contentment, grief... or lust," Lucius said, whispering the last word seductively.

"So I just have to think back to a time when I've been really happy, sad or..." the boy trailed off, blushing slightly, "lustful."

"Correct," Lucius said briskly, trying to ignore his need for Harry. "So, to begin with, I want you to recall a memory or experience where you felt a strong sense of one of the said emotions. That shouldn't be too difficult," he finished with a grin.

"Okay..." Harry said uncertainly.

"Close your eyes if it helps," Lucius advised.

The green eyes shut and he saw Harry's face turning a bright shade of crimson as the boy sought through his memories.

"Got one," he said softly.

"Good," Lucius said nodding, and began circling Harry. "Now you need to focus all of that emotion from your head to around your body whilst thinking of the spell you want to use. You don't need to say it if you're concentrating hard enough, just think the spell. Try disarming me."

Lucius stopped in front of Harry who was breathing deeply.

Harry opened his eyes and Lucius saw them focused on him. Suddenly his wand was yanked out of his hand and clattered to the floor.

"Well done, Potter," Lucius said, picking up his wand. "Not bad for a first try. That must have been a strong memory." Harry blushed even deeper. "Though I should warn you, I wasn't defending myself as I would do in a battle so it wouldn't be nearly as easy whilst duelling or if you're in a state of panic."

For a moment, Harry had looked delighted with himself but when Lucius cast the constrictus spell again, the boy's smile was wiped from his face.

Once again, Lucius was looking down upon the delicious boy at his feet wrapped in ropes.

"Now you understand a little more about the techniques of wandless magic, show me how you would escape."

"What?" Potter exclaimed. "I've only done it once!"

"You can do it; the spell is a simple one: _Finite."_

Lucius watched as the boy squinted his eyes shut trying to focus on a strong enough memory to give off enough magic. Harry lay like that for at least five minutes before Lucius saw the ropes start to unfurl.

Finally Harry could pull the ropes off and was free to stand.

"Bravo, Potter," Lucius said nodding. "But not nearly fast enough. We will practice until you can do it in less than ten seconds."

He saw Harry's expression drop but ignored it. They were far behind on enough of the things Lucius should have taught Potter; this was only one of the things he had in mind.

* * *

Lucius had been teaching Harry for four consecutive hours before Harry could get out of the ropes in less than ten seconds. In fact, he did it in seven.

"Excellent, Harry," Lucius said beaming. "Tomorrow we'll deal with hexes much darker than a bat-bogey hex."

"Right," Harry said panting still.

"Go and have a shower and I'll have dinner ready when you're out," Lucius said kindly.

"Thank you," the boy said making his way to the stairs.

"Oh, and Harry?"

Harry stopped and turned round.

"That really was an exceptional effort today, you're very gifted." Lucius never complimented _anyone_ but he was so taken aback by how fast Harry had been able to grasp the concept of wandless magic that he felt the boy should know how well he'd done.

"Oh," Potter said looking utterly bemused. "Um, thank you." He gave a nervous smile and blushed again.

Lucius turned his back and began clearing up his basement feeling partially embarrassed himself. Only Harry brought out this side of him.

* * *

Over the next few days, Lucius took a few more holiday leaves off to train Harry – he could always pay Fudge to ignore his extended holiday.

He was training Harry so hard that they hardly had any time to themselves. Even in bed Harry was often too tired to be passionate about anything Lucius did so they'd given _that _a break also. Though it was all worth it; Harry was doing remarkably well in such a short amount of time.

On the fifth day, Lucius had covered practically everything he'd wanted to to ensure Harry was well ahead in the Defence Against the Dark Arts. He'd gone over everything: Unforgivables, Hexes, Unmentionables, Curses and more.

He decided today would be their day off.

Lucius made his way to the boy's room where Harry had been taking an afternoon nap.

He looked down upon Harry, his black hair – as scruffy as always – spread over the pillow, his right cheek slightly squished against the pillow he was leaning on.

Lucius leaned in and placed a kiss on the forehead which was warmed by sleep.

Harry gave a croaky groan and dozily opened his eyes.

"Wakey wakey, my sleeping lion," Lucius said softly.

"Nice nickname," Harry said groggily with a smirk.

"I think it suits you," Lucius said a little defensively.

"What time is it?"

"Five o'clock."

"We'd better practice some more!" Harry said, shooting up in his bed.

Lucius pushed the panicky boy back down and climbed on top of him.

"No," he said sharply. "Not today."

Harry looked confused.

He stroked the boy's soft, delicate neck lightly and saw a sprinkling of goosebumps appear there. Leaning in, he kissed with as much gentle pressure as he could in the hollow of the throat – one of Harry's reactive areas.

"It's been a while," Lucius murmured, his hand delving under Harry's shirt where it explored the supple frame.

"Gods," Harry breathed, and Lucius felt the torso tense under the arching movements Harry was making. Obviously it had felt like an age to him too.

Neither of them wasted time in staying in their clothes; they were both eager for the others body.

* * *

**I don't know how this story became so fluffy =/**

**New chapter will be up shortly - I had way too much time to write while away =P**

**Thank you all again! *HUGS TO ALL***


	25. Three Snakes And A Lion

**It's official, I'm in love with reviewers**

**As well as Lucius (obviously)**

**I'm skipping ahead a few days cuz I just want them to get to Hogwarts, so that should be in the next chapter or two xD**

**Again, THANK YOU! These thank you's of mine must be pretty meaningless now that I'm saying them so much but I can't stress enough how much reviews have helped this story xD**

**So I'll keep saying it until I finish (which is obviously going to be a while) xP**

**Enjoy ^_^**

**x**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Twenty Five**

Harry's POV

Harry watched as Lucius put his cloak on and grabbed his cane. He then turned to face Harry.

"Goodbye, then," Lucius said, looming over him.

"Bye," said Harry quietly. It had been a while since he'd had the house to himself while Lucius was at work. However, there was only a few more days left until school began and then Lucius' work would be at Harry's school.

"Do I not get a goodbye present?" whispered the man, stroking a leather clad finger down Harry's jaw.

Harry smirked at Lucius' little suggestion.

"I suppose so."

He felt the leather fingers move to his mouth and there the thumb gently lowered his bottom lip. Then he felt the familiar shape that was Lucius' mouth crash down on his; the tongues intertwined like pieces of thread.

After his "goodbye present" Lucius stepped out the front door without another word to Harry.

Turning around, Harry made his way to his bedroom; it was still early and he figured another hour's sleep would do him some good.

As he lay his head down he thought about his holiday with Lucius; it had been his first holiday ever, let alone abroad. Sure he'd been to the Quidditch world cup with Ron's family and Hermione, but that was more of a camping weekend to see a sport. This holiday had been abroad and relaxing – just what he'd needed to calm down about everything.

He fell asleep thinking about the beach and him and Lucius in the waves...

A loud knock disturbed his dreams and he shot up in bed looking around. It was lighter than before so he must have been asleep for quite a while.

There was no one in his room, but he'd already suspected that – the sound had come from downstairs...

Quietly he crept out of his room, through the hallway and down the stairs into the entrance hall where he saw a head of blonde hair, though it was not as long as his fathers.

"Potter?" gasped Draco.

Before Harry could explain or even raise his wand, Draco had already cast his spell.

"_Petrificus Totalus!_"

There was nothing Harry could do to block the attack and he felt the blue jet of magic hit his chest before he fell backwards onto the hard floor.

"What the _hell_ are you doing in my house?" the blonde boy screeched, though he obviously didn't want an answer, else he may have taken the spell off of Harry.

Draco ran out of the hallway into the study, where Harry guessed he was contacting Lucius through the Floo Network.

And, sure enough, after five minutes of lying on the stone floor, Harry saw Draco returning looking very smug.

"You're in for it when Father gets home, Potter," he said with a sneer, and he kicked at Harry's ribs; the spell prevented Harry from voicing his pain. "Thinking of finding some evidence to try and lock my family away again?" Harry saw Draco raise his foot just above Harry's face and was convinced his head was going to be mince meat, but the blow never came.

"What's going on here?" came Lucius' hiss, and Harry saw Draco's foot recede.

"Potter was sneaking around our house, Father!" exclaimed Draco, his voice slightly giddy.

"I thought I told you to only visit on weekends?"

There was a small pause. Then, "How could you think of that when Harry Potter is lying beneath your feet?" Harry couldn't see Draco's face but could tell he would look outraged.

However, he could see Lucius who was looking down on him with an exasperated expression.

"Draco, I need to explain something to you," Lucius said calmly. He waved his wand and Harry found he could move again. He got up clumsily, gasped slightly at the pain in his ribs, and took two steps away from both of the Malfoys.

"What's going on?" demanded Draco.

"Earlier this summer, I had a few words with Albus Dumbledore about this so-called war and how I don't want you to have the same fate as me," Lucius said holding Draco's shoulders.

"So?"

"So I gave the man some information about the Dark Lord in return for swapping sides and was offered a place at Hogwarts for the Defence Against the Dark Arts post."

Harry watched Draco's face through the explanation; he looked disgusted.

"How could you?" he asked incredulously.

"I did it for you, Draco! You have no idea of the shadow the Dark Lord cast over my life, and you would have suffered more than I!"

"That doesn't explain why Potter is in our house!"

Both blondes turned to look at Harry who felt extremely uncomfortable under a double silver-eyed stare.

"I am tutoring him and teaching him spells for the battle ahead of us under Professor Dumbledore's request," Lucius said, his eyes on Harry.

"But why was he here while you were at work?" persisted Malfoy.

"He's been..." Lucius cleared his throat. "Mr Potter has been staying here –"

"WHAT?" Harry flinched at Draco's protest but Lucius looked on the verge of breaking his calm manner. "Potter almost got you arrested and sent to Azkaban! Do you not remember-?"

"Do not challenge my intellect, Draco," said Lucius through narrow eyes. "I appreciate that but, as Potter has realised also, in these times we must learn to forgive if we are to stand a chance. I will have no more on the matter!" He added as Draco opened his mouth to argue.

"I'm not staying here if that good-for-nothing, scar-faced, infamous half-blood is around," hissed Draco glaring at Harry who glared back. "It's me or him," growled Malfoy.

Harry looked pleadingly at Lucius to let him know he didn't want Lucius to choose him; Draco would never let him forget it and probably dedicate his school days to torturing and humiliating Harry.

"For the greater good of the Wizarding World and under Albus Dumbledore's orders, I must insist Potter stays. I'm doing this for our future, Draco," Lucius said solemnly.

Harry didn't like the way Lucius pronounced his name; he knew it was to convince Draco that he and Lucius were nothing more than two people forced to stay with each other, but Lucius made it sound as though he still despised him. It made Harry's heart hurt just thinking about it. Though he remembered the reason for the lie and felt better about how persuading Lucius seemed.

"Fine," said Draco through his teeth. "I'll leave now then."

"No you will not!" Lucius said harshly. "Just because we have another person in this house does not mean you have to leave, and you won't." Harry remembered how much Lucius still cared for his son, so was not surprised at what Lucius said next. "If you still want to stay here, I can't deny it to you – it is, after all, partly your house too."

"I'm not staying here if he's here," Draco snarled, jerking his head towards to Harry.

"You will hardly see him, I promise you. Besides," Lucius said, "you practically live in your room while here anyway."

Harry felt like clearing his throat or waving his arms around to indicate he was still in the room.

"This is ridiculous," Draco muttered.

"I have been very lenient with you, Draco," Lucius hissed in his son's ear. "You seem to have forgotten who you're talking to."

Harry saw fear flicker for a mili-second in Draco's eyes, but it was soon replaced with defiance.

"Sorry, _father_," Draco said. "You really seem passionate about helping the Chosen One and the light side. How does the Dark Lord feel about this all?"

"How dare you –"

But Lucius was interrupted by a knock at the door.

Harry heard the man swear under his breath while glaring at the front door.

"Wait here," Lucius said to both boys.

Harry tried to ignore Draco's glares as Lucius crossed the hall to get the door but Draco was making it so obvious that, in the end, Harry snapped.

"Look, this wasn't my idea!" he shouted in a whisper. "I wanted to stay with the Weasleys!" _Not._

"What happened to that plan, then?" Draco asked snidely. "Have they finally seen you for the fraud you really are, Potter?"

Harry couldn't be bothered to fight back or make up any more lies so he turned his attention to the door Lucius had just opened and gasped.

Severus Snape stood in the doorway.

Of course! Lucius had asked Snape to make a potion for their... urges. Harry smirked to himself: they'd conquered their problem by themselves.

The two men made their way over to Harry and Draco, and Harry shuffled uneasily: he was in a room with three angry Slytherins, two of them sending venomous glares his way.

"Draco, I need a private word with Severus and Potter, please excuse us," Lucius said without looking at Draco.

"What?" Malfoy cried out. "Why?"

"I need to discuss the undercover work which I don't want you to know about, especially if you're so dedicated to the Dark Lord." Harry was still amazed at how fluently Lucius could lie.

Draco gave a humourless laugh that scared Harry and turned to the stairs.

* * *

"You were very callous with Draco, Lucius," Snape observed once they were in the living room. Snape was occupying the armchair while Lucius and Harry took up the sofa.

"Yes, well, I could have said the same thing about you and Harry many a time," Lucius said with a sigh. He had his head in his hands and Harry felt like comforting him, but then he remembered they were not alone.

"You ought to be careful what you say, you could influence him," Snape pointed out. "Do you really need to keep Potter here? Instead of your own son?"

Harry lowered his head and fiddled with the sleeves of his shirt. Snape had always managed to make him feel insignificant and unwanted.

"I don't care what you have against Harry, Severus," Lucius said coldly, glowering at the man. "I'd much rather have someone who feels something towards me in this house rather than someone who would leave were it not for blood ties."

_Ha,_ Harry thought bitterly, glaring at Snape. _That shut you up, you slimy snake._

"Anyway, about the potion, Lucius," Snape said. "I've been very busy and haven't got round to collecting the ingredients, let alone brew the wretched thing."

"Say no more, Severus," Lucius said waving his arm about. "We found a ... solution."

"You did?"

Harry thought he saw admiration in the onyx-coloured eyes, but then he remembered who those onyx eyes belonged to. Snape must have just been sceptical.

Harry glanced at Lucius and saw the man was looking at him.

"I won't ask what it is," Snape said sneering.

"Thank you," Lucius said, and Harry saw a schoolboy grin on the man's face. "It's been a while, Severus; would you care to stay for dinner? I see no need for me to return back to work."

Harry glowered at Lucius. This was just what he needed: Draco and Snape, the two people he most hated from his school, eating with him.

"As much as I hate being in the same room with Potter for more than a second, I think I will have to accept your generous offer."

Harry stared angrily at his Professor and was tempted to try and conjure up some of his wandless magic to make the greasy head explode but thought better of it. He decided that he would respect Lucius' friends even if he... _disliked _them.

"Good, I shall inform Draco. Please try not to kill each other while I'm upstairs."

After Lucius had left, Harry was left with Snape. The silence was agonising so Harry spoke.

"Good summer, Professor?" he asked timidly.

Snape appeared not to have heard.

Another silence while Harry tapped his hands on his knees trying to think of something to say.

"What do you want for dinner? I was thinking something ordinary, unless you want something more interesting than beans on toast... How about a roast? I can make a start now –"

"Enough with your petty small talk, Potter," Snape snapped finally. "Listen, I do hope you know what you've gotten yourself into."

Harry was taken aback by Snape's sudden concerned tone. "What do you mean?"

"Just, be careful of the paparazzi and the students when you get back at school. One rumour can change a life."

Before Harry could fully appreciate Snape's words, Lucius was back with a fed up looking Draco.

"Dinner, I think. Yes?" Lucius asked, clasping his hands together.

Lucius' POV

Dinner should have been pleasant.

Lucius had his best friend, his son and his lover with him, and Harry had made an excellent roast dinner - what more could he want?

_A conversation would be nice_, Lucius thought to himself angrily.

If there was any talk, it was between Lucius and Severus about Hogwarts; Draco and Harry merely glared at each other. Although, Lucius noticed that Harry had tried making conversation at the start of the meal but was only ridiculed by Severus. Therefore that put a stopper to Harry's forced words. Draco had said nothing all evening and merely prodded his food grumpily, similarly as Lucius had at the Weasleys.

Finally the awkward meal ended and Lucius noticed Harry wasted no time in clearing the plates away and evacuating to the kitchen to wash up.

"I don't like this," Draco said, speaking finally.

"What?" Lucius asked.

"Why is Potter washing up? He's acting as though he lives here, making dinner, cleaning up... I find it odd," said Draco, his grey eyes narrowed.

"Well, part of the deal in letting Potter stay here was that he should work for his training lessons," Lucius said. "I do not do things for free."

It had felt like a long time since he had last said those last seven words and he remembered using them to threaten Harry... when Harry had hated him.

"You've changed," Draco sneered. "My father would never give into someone elses orders, especially from that crackpot Dumbledore."

Lucius stood up abruptly, spilling a glass of wine.

"What has gotten into you?" he snarled. "Who do you think you are, talking to me like that?"

"I'm not a little boy any more, _Father," _Draco spat, standing up too. "I'm taking care of things myself."

There was a silence while Lucius tried to stare his son down. He won of course; Draco looked away and said, "I'll be in my room."

"Lucius, you must be more careful with Draco!" Snape said urgently when Draco had gone. "He seems to be yearning for the chance to prove himself independant, and I have a horrific feeling that he wouldn't think twice about... telling our Master."

"I don't know how to get through to him any more!" Lucius said, slumping back down onto his chair. "He no longer holds any respect for me."

"Then let me," Severus offered. "I am his Godfather afterall."

Lucius nodded wearily. "You are welcome to try."

Severus swept out of the room and Lucius got up and made his way to the kitchen.

When there he found Harry standing very still and stiff leaning over the sink which was filled with bubbly water.

"Harry?" he asked.

"Yes?" came the croaky reply. Lucius knew that voice too well; even in that one word he could understand what it meant.

"Why are you crying?"

"I'm not!" the boy said with a sniff which just confirmed Lucius' theory.

He moved behind Harry and turned him around. Indeed, there were tear track marks on his pale cheeks and his eyes were bloodshot.

"You have been crying," Lucius stated.

"I haven't!" Potter snapped. "I just... got splashed with the washing up water."

"You've never been able to tell a successful lie to me," Lucius said shaking his head.

"Just let me clean up!" And he turned away viciously.

"No, I'm not going to be ignored by anyone else tonight," Lucius said, and he grabbed Harry by the shoulders and pulled him towards him again.

"Let-me-go!" Harry said trying to shake Lucius off.

"No!" All he got for an answer was soapy water splashed in his face.

Immediately he let go of Potter and wiped his eyes. He then looked at Harry who was staring at him and Lucius burst out laughing.

"What?" Harry growled.

"That was a very interesting move," Lucius said with a chortle, wiping bubbles off his hair.

"Oh shut up," Harry said folding his arms.

"Look, I know how you think your splitting my family up but it was only a matter of time before it fell apart on it's own."

"It's not just that..." mumbled Harry. "I just felt like an idiot whenever I said anything because Snape would laugh cruelly and Draco would smirk, I don't belong with your friends or family."

Lucius felt like laughing again. "And how do you think I felt when I went to the Weasleys?" he asked exasparatedly. "I don't belong with _your _friends either."

Harry bit his lip.

"I heard what Draco said; I must look like a maid or a wife or a cook cleaning up after everyone, why not give me the uniform?" he said bitterly.

"Now there's an idea," Lucius said grinning. The thought of Harry in a cute little maids outfit was making his skin prickle.

"I'm trying to make a point!" the boy said.

"Point taken," Lucius said hurriedly, and he pulled Harry in for a kiss.

Lucius lifted Harry onto one of the surfaces and they continued their kissing, Harry wrapping his arms round Lucius' neck.

"I'm sorry I'm so paranoid," Harry mumbled while Lucius worked on his neck.

"Understandable," he breathed. "Just promise me you'll-"

A gasp and the sound of china hitting the floor.

Lucius jumped and whipped round to find a stunned looking Draco.

* * *

***Dun-dun-dun!!!***

**Um, I need another vote =/**

**Sorry xD**

**Would it be better to modify Draco's memory or for Draco to have to live with it and keep it a secret?**

**=O**


	26. BUSTED!

**Thank you to everyone who voted in my "Should Draco be allowed to keep his memory" poll =P**

**I bet he'll be happy about that ^_^**

**Haha**

**There was one vote for modifying his memory but all the others were to let him keep that lovely scene in his head so... the poor boy will just have to live with it xD**

**You evil people! ;)**

**Again a huge thank you to the reviewers but - what with all the votes - there are too many to name but you know who you are x]**

**So...this chapter may not be how you pictured it =/ but don't worry, I'm hoping the next chapter will have something to do with Hogwarts *HAZZAH!***

**xD**

**x**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Six**

Harry's POV

Harry froze. He couldn't have moved if he tried; Draco's stare was holding him in place.

There was a long, deathly silence where Draco stared at Harry, who was staring at Lucius, who was staring at Draco. The broken china plate went unnoticed.

"Wh... I don't..." the young blonde stuttered.

Lucius cleared his throat; Harry had never seen Lucius looking more scared or nervous.

"Draco, I –"

"What the _hell_?!" Draco screeched, finally finding his voice. The phrase sounded odd coming from such a well-spoken mouth.

Lucius made to move towards his son but Draco backed off and hit the wall.

"Stay away from me!" he said, his voice unnaturally high pitched. "What are you?"

"You don't understand–"

"You're right, I don't and I don't want to!"

"If you'd just _listen–_"

"No!" Draco bellowed with his hands over his ears making him look quite deranged.

It was obvious that Lucius wasn't going to get a word in edgeways so Harry tried.

"Malfoy, it's complicated," he began apprehensively. "There's a connection that draws us together and it's helping your dad to change–"

"So it's your fault!" Draco shouted, pointing an accusing finger at Harry. "You're the one who changed him! You made him this...this...freak! You took my dad from me!"

The break in Draco's voice and the way he said 'dad' instead of father made Harry feel even worse.

"Draco, it was not Potter's fault–"

"And stop calling him 'Potter'! I bet you have some sick..._petname_ or something!"

"Ask Snape and he will tell you how strange this condition is!" Harry shouted; he was getting annoyed too now. That last comment was ridiculous.

"And– Wait, Snape knew?" Draco asked, his voice slightly softer.

"We had to tell him, he was the only person who would have a solution to this situation," Lucius said calmly – he looked a little more relaxed now that Draco wasn't shouting and interrupting.

"But...Father... Why_ him_?" Draco asked, and Harry noticed his eyes had glassed over.

"According to your Godfather it is because of the opposite attraction," Lucius said taking slow steps towards Draco. He held his son's shoulders and Harry saw the reluctance Draco had of looking his father in the eye. "You have no idea how much I miss having a life without the Dark Lord and Harry brings back the feeling of when I was young to me."

Draco shook his head and closed his eyes; he looked like he was trying to wake himself up from some sort of nightmare.

"But Draco, I _beg _you; don't say a word to anyone or I will have to modify their memories as well as yours."

"I... I don't think I could try and tell someone even if I wanted to – it's too ghastly," Draco said; he looked disgusted.

Suddenly Snape entered the room looking very uncomfortable.

Draco turned round to the doorway at the sound of footsteps.

"I can't believe you knew!" he growled in the man's face. "You knew and you kept it from me!"

"And how exactly would I have told you?" Snape asked in his quiet yet deadly voice. "How could you expect me to describe what has happened?"

"I... you could have..." Draco seemed lost for an excuse. "I don't know but this was _not_ the way I wanted to find out! Heck, thinking about it now I didn't even _want _to find out!" He stormed out the room and up the stairs.

"You couldn't have picked a more private place?" Snape asked infuriated.

"You don't plan these moments, Severus!" Lucius snapped.

"Well at least hold back while your son is staying here!"

Harry thought Snape was acting more like Lucius' father than a friend.

"Give me a moment," Lucius said tiredly. "I need to speak with my son."

He walked out the room; his stride was slow and unsteady.

"I hope you're happy," hissed Snape to Harry.

Harry said nothing but slid down from the surface he was sitting on.

"You really do have a habit of ruining people's lives, don't you, Potter?" Snape said in his face. "Just like your father."

"Yeah, I guess I do," Harry said quietly, and he made his way towards the door.

However, Snape stepped in front of it, blocking the exit.

"Excuse me, sir," Harry mumbled, but Snape didn't move.

"Draco is my Godson and I care for him as though he were my own flesh and blood," the greasy-haired man said, looking at Harry with his usual grimace. "I am keeping this a secret for Lucius and Lucius only, and I'm sure that's why Draco won't tell anyone either." Here Snape paused; he looked at Harry for a moment. "I don't see what Lucius sees in you." And with that he stalked out the room leaving Harry alone with his tears.

Lucius' POV

Lucius strode into his son's room which was two doors away from the guest room – Harry's room.

Draco was sat cross-legged on his bed picking at the duvet cover threats.

"Leave me alone," he said to his hands.

"Draco, I appreciate how infuriated you are with me but it's vital you understand _why _this has happened," Lucius begged.

"Okay then," he said looking up. "Why?"

"It is a very long story but if I show you one thing it may clear things up," Lucius said.

"What?" asked Draco suspiciously.

Slowly, Lucius rolled up his silken shirt sleeve on his left arm to reveal a very faded Dark Mark.

Draco stood up and walked over to his father and looked down upon the pale, muscular forearm.

His head snapped up and he looked at Lucius.

"Explain."

Lucius raised his eyebrows at being ordered to do something by his son but ignored it.

"You may think this cliché but it is Harry's light side changing me and helping me escape from the Dark Lords hold."

Draco didn't seem to be able to think of anything to say so he just looked at his father with those grey orbs of his full of confusion.

"I'm not asking you to befriend Harry or forgive me but at least try to accept it," Lucius said. "I care for you and I don't want us to become any more separate than we are now."

Lucius thought he saw a smile flicker on the side of Draco's mouth but it disappeared as soon as it came.

"Whatever," he muttered.

"I'll leave you to yourself then," Lucius said awkwardly. "There are only three more days left until you go back to school so please make the most of it."

"Mmhm."

That was the best Lucius could hope for so he left it at that.

As he made his way down the hall towards the stairs he noticed that the door to Harry's room was open lightly; it had been shut on the way up.

He pushed it open and found Harry with his trunk on the bed placing his clothes in there.

"What's going on?" demanded Lucius loudly.

He saw Harry flinch slightly but the boy didn't turn round.

"I'm going to stay somewhere else for the next three days," he said hoarsely.

"We've been over this," Lucius said striding towards Harry. "You're staying here no matter what."

Suddenly Harry turned round and Lucius didn't like the ferocious yet heart-broken expression on Harry's beautiful face.

"No, Lucius," he said shaking his head. "I'm staying at Ron's house and that's my final decision. I don't want to stay in a house where I'm making things awkward."

"For goodness sake-!"

"Look, this isn't me being noble and selfless!" Harry shouted. "I'm being selfish if anything because I don't want to stay here!"

Lucius felt a pang of hurt in his heart.

"I want you to," he said raising his hand to hold Harry's cheek but Harry batted it away.

"I know, but I think you and Draco need to sort out whatever problems you've had or have," Harry said turning back to his trunk. He then whispered, "Family's more important."

"Fine," Lucius said. "I understand. Though I must warn you that we'll be making up for lost time when you're back at school."

Lucius heard Harry give a weak laugh and before Lucius could do anything, Harry had turned round and wrapped his arms around Lucius' waist.

"I'll miss you," Harry said, his voice muffled in Lucius' silk shirt.

"I'll miss you more," Lucius murmured. "You have no idea how much more."

"I've sent a letter to Ron saying I'll be arriving by Floo again in about half an hour," the boy said pulling away.

"Ah, but who's going to stop you from falling out the fireplace?" he asked with a smirk.

Harry smiled but Lucius noticed it didn't reach the green eyes.

"I'll leave you to pack," Lucius said, and he backed out the room.

He felt angry, sad, frustrated, confused... What each emotion belonged to he didn't know.

As he reached the stairs he saw Draco and Severus talking quietly to each other but he didn't join them. He moved past the stairs and walked further down the corridor to his room and waited for thirty minutes.

* * *.

"Take care," Lucius said after a long, drawn-out kiss with Harry.

"You too," the boy breathed. "I'll see you in three days anyway."

"But it will feel like three years to me," Lucius murmured pushing Harry's fringe off his forehead.

"You'll manage," Potter said with a grin. "I'd better go."

Lucius watched the ebony-haired boy step into the green flames with his trunk.

He gave a small smile before saying, "The Burrow."

Lucius lifted his hand to wave and Harry did the same before he was whipped away into the fire.

* * *

**This was sooo hard to write... I think I got Draco all wrong and Lucius went majorly OOC... Ah well, one step closer to Hogwarts... yumm teacher/student...**

**0=]**

**x**


	27. Public Fetishes

****

This was fun to write =]

**I hope you enjoy it xD**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Seven **

Harry's POV

Harry managed to stay standing when he reached the Burrow's old, brick fireplace.

Ron was the only one in the kitchen; he was sitting at the table but when he saw Harry he got up immediately.

"Hey!" he said grinning.

"Hi," Harry said, forcing himself to smile.

"So why are you staying here for the next three days?" Ron asked, gesturing for Harry to follow him and to sit down on one of the dining chairs.

"Oh, Lucius said I could take a break until school starts," Harry lied.

"Wow... so have you, like, not had a holiday, then? Has it just been like school?"

"Mmm... not as bad as school; no Potions class," he said smirking.

"This is pretty good, you'll be able to teach the DA loads more now!" Ron exclaimed.

The thought hadn't even crossed Harry's mind.

"Yeah, that would be useful," he said vaguely, wondering how he'd fit in enough time to see Lucius while at Hogwarts.

"Come on, I'll tell the others you're here," Ron said getting up.

"Right," Harry said as he, too, stood up.

* * *

Harry thought being with his best friend and his family would make time fly by, but every minute seemed like an hour, and every hour felt like a day.

The only time when Harry lost track of time was when he was playing Quidditch with Ron, Ginny, Fred and George. Therefore, whenever he was asked what he wanted to do, the answer was always the same. "Fancy a game of Quidditch?" or "Shall we train for the first Quidditch match?"

He guessed that, by the second day of his stay, the others had played so much Quidditch the novelty had worn off.

"We're going to Diagon Alley to get our stuff," Ron said as Harry saw the Weasleys gathered next to the fireplace. "Have you got yours yet?"

"No," he replied. "I'll come too."

"Cool, you can go first then and we'll meet you."

"Try not to end up in Borgin and Burkes again, Harry!" Ginny said with a giggle.

Harry laughed and cringed at the memory of when he had gone "one grate too far" as Mrs Weasley had put it. He definitely didn't want to end up there again in case he bumped into Draco...who had been with Lucius...

_Focus, Harry,_ he told himself, and he forced himself to block out all other thoughts that might take him back to Lucius.

"Diagon Alley," he said clearly, his mind blonde-free.

* * *

Once all the Wealseys had come through the grate to Diagon Alley they split off into groups: Harry and Ron; Ginny, Fred and George; and Mr and Mrs Weasley.

"I'll meet all of you back here in about two hours!" Molly shouted as they began to wander off from Gringotts where they'd gotten their money out.

"Where first?" Harry asked.

"Well, we need our sixth year books so Flourish and Blotts?"

"Right."

Ten minutes later, they had two bags each filled with new school books – some of Ron's were second hand.

"Oh, I need a new pair of robes," Ron said suddenly. "Can we go to Madame Malkins?"

Harry sat down while Ron waited in line to be fitted for his new school robes; Harry's own robes still fitted him as he hadn't grown that much in the past year so he didn't need knew ones. However, after a few minutes of waiting Harry became restless so he started to browse through the hangers, winding in and out of the students looking for new robes. As he walked past the changing room, however, he felt a hand clasp over his mouth and was yanked inside. Turning around, he couldn't believe his eyes.

"Lucius?!" he gasped incredulously.

"Shh," the man cooed drawing the curtain shut.

"What are you doing here?" whispered Harry.

"I took your advice on trying to get along with Draco more so I took him out shopping. He's in the line paying for his new clothes."

"So why are you in here?" Harry asked looking around the small, cramped changing room.

"In all honesty, when I saw you come in with the Weasley boy I followed you. I suppose you could say I was spying on you, waiting for the right chance to get you on your own," Lucius said, and Harry noticed how wide Lucius' eyes were as they raked down his body, almost as though he'd forgotten what Harry had looked like.

"It feels like it's been forever," Lucius murmured, and he delved into Harry's mouth who responded immediately.

Suddenly Lucius was pulling down Harry's trousers.

"Wait, not in here," Harry said, pulling away from the demanding mouth.

"Why not?" the man asked in between pressing kisses on Harry's neck.

"It's too public, and..." Harry let out a low moan as Lucius' hand found Harry's cock.

"I've put a silencing spell over us," Lucius said in Harry's ear.

"But what if Draco or Ron comes looking for us?"

"Have you seen how crowded it is today?" Lucius asked, his hand now under Harry's shirt, his fingers teasing Harry's nipples. "They won't be finished for another half an hour or so."

Harry said nothing. He wanted with all his heart for Lucius to take him right now; the thrill of doing it in a public place was actually turning him on.

Obviously deciding that Harry wouldn't mind, the man turned Harry around and pulled his jeans and underwear all the way down. Then Harry felt that horrible, squelchy feeling of the lubricant covering his entrance and knew Lucius wasn't going to wait for his answer.

Bracing himself, he put his hands on the wall in front of him. He then realised that it was not a wall but a mirror. He could see Lucius' reflection behind him and saw the man was coating his own member with lubricant again. Then he felt the two fingers stretching his arse; Harry loved how Lucius always made sure he was fully prepared – obviously apart from that one time on the kitchen table...

A third and fourth finger was added, making Harry gasp for breath.

"Watch your face," Lucius murmured; for Harry was looking down at his feet, his eyes squinted shut at the odd, uncomfortable feeling of four fingers penetrating him. "See what I see whenever I take you."

Harry then felt the man's other hand under his chin making him look up. Upon seeing his own, flushed face he said, "I prefer looking at you."

"Not today," Lucius said with a chortle.

The fingers were removed and Harry was instantly filled with Lucius rock-hard cock.

He cried out and shut his eyes at the pain that gave him pleasure. Immediately, Harry felt connected to the man inside him and was filled with the emotions Lucius gave him.

"Open your eyes, look at us," Harry heard Lucius hiss.

Slowly he opened his eyes and looked at his reflection. However, once he looked he found he couldn't look away. He saw Lucius behind him, the man's body was moving so fast Harry felt like Lucius should be slamming into him, but it felt strangely gentle. Lucius still had his shirt on; only his trousers and underwear were pulled down, though not all the way to the floor.

Looking at his own face, Harry gasped. Lucius still had a hold on his jaw, his green eyes were streaming, he looked dazed, there was a red flush on his cheekbones and his naked chest was heaving.

"You look beautiful," Lucius managed to say. Suddenly his hand disappeared from Harry's chin and made its way down to Harry's hard shaft. The hand stroked, teased and caressed it and Harry felt himself bucking into Lucius hand.

"I'm...I'm g-going to..." Harry tried to say, but he couldn't form the words.

He gave a small yelp as he exploded into Lucius' hand; he then felt the man release his own seed into Harry and they both fell limp. Harry would have slid to the floor had Lucius not had such a firm grip round his waist.

"Father?" said a drawling voice, drawing them both out of their bliss.

Harry's eyes snapped wide open and he pushed Lucius away, who cast a quick cleaning charm.

"Get dressed!" Harry whispered frantically, ignoring the fact that all Lucius had to do was pull his trousers up.

"Hadn't you better too?" the man asked, buckling his belt.

"Yes, but we can't leave this room together!" he said grabbing his t-shirt and shoving it on over his head.

As he got dressed he noticed Lucius was still watching him.

"Go!" he growled.

Lucius kissed his lips before nodding and disappearing out the room.

"What were you doing in there?" Harry heard Draco ask.

"I was trying on a new suit, but the material was not nearly good enough." Harry smirked and pulled his underwear and trousers on.

He peered out the curtain and saw Draco and Lucius leaving the shop. Harry had a mad urge to run after the man and go back home with him but he had made his mind up. He was staying with the Weasleys.

"Harry?" came Ron's voice.

Harry slid out from behind the curtain and sidled over to a row of clothes. He pretended he was particularly interested in a black travelling cloak.

"There you are!" Ron said, grasping Harry's shoulder.

"Oh, sorry, I got a bit bored," he said grinning. "You get your clothes?"

"Yeah, I've got everything now, you need anything?"

"Nah, let's just get an ice cream or something," Harry suggested.

Together they exited the shop. Harry looked back at the changing room and realised he wouldn't be able to step in another one without thinking of Lucius.

Lucius' POV

"Thank you for agreeing to this trip, Draco," Lucius said to his son as they made their way to Knockturn Alley.

"I needed to go to Borgin and Burkes anyway," Draco said shrugging.

Lucius didn't ask why; Draco wouldn't tell him anyway.

They reached the little shop and Draco peered through the window.

"It's there," he breathed, misting up the glass.

Again, Lucius didn't ask; he just followed his son into the murky shop.

Immediately, Draco walked over to an old looking cabinet.

"You want this?" Lucius remarked.

"I _need _this," his son said, stroking the handle almost lovingly.

Lucius studied Draco as he circled the cabinet but said nothing. If Draco wanted it, he would get it for him. He waited patiently until his son made his purchase and together they left for the fireplace which would take them back home.

* * *

It was the morning when Lucius would leave for Hogwarts. He was sat in his dining room with Draco eating breakfast.

"So you're teaching Defence Against the Dark Arts?" Draco asked.

"Correct," Lucius said while reading the Daily Prophet.

"Where will you be sleeping at Hogwarts?"

"I do not know yet," Lucius stated. "I would imagine the quarters behind the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom."

"Is that where Potter will be staying, too?"

The question shocked Lucius so much he spilt his tea.

"Of course not!" he said sharply. "He is staying where he normally stays, the Gryffindor common room."

"Good," Draco said shortly. "Can we leave now?"

Lucius didn't know what to do with Draco anymore.

* * *

As they reached Platform Nine and Three Quarters, Lucius caught site of a certain dark-haired boy with a family of redheads.

Hoping to catch Harry before the train left, Lucius turned to Draco.

"I will be riding in the teacher's carriage so feel free to look for your friends," he said. "I'll see you at school."

"Bye," Draco said who had started walking away as soon as Lucius said he could go.

He turned back to where he saw Harry and found him getting embraced by Molly Weasley. Arthur Weasley then shook his hand and moved on to say goodbye to his children.

Lucius saw Harry move back slightly so as to give them a more private goodbye. He realised he wasn't going to be able to do anything with Harry now, so he got out a piece of parchment and scribbled on it, _Meet me in the second compartment toilets half an hour after the train leaves._

He then walked up to Harry in his most businesslike stride and tapped the boy on the shoulder.

"Mr Potter, I trust you practiced your spells while you were away?"

For a second Harry looked confused, then, grasping the idea, he said, "I didn't get much time, I'm sorry."

Lucius noticed the Weasleys were coming over so now was his first chance at announcing, publicly, that Harry would have to catch up while at school giving them an excuse to be together.

"Then I'm afraid you'll have to practice some more in your spare time at school," he said sternly.

"That's not fair!" the redheaded girl shouted and Lucius felt so much anger vented towards her. "He was on a break!"

"Nonetheless, he could have practiced for a few hours at least." He held out his hand which had the parchment hidden in it. Harry shook it and obviously felt the paper in it as his eyes widened slightly.

"I shall see you all at school," Lucius said nodding to them all.

He smirked as he made his way to the teacher's carriage.

* * *

He was sat in between Minerva McGonagall and Severus Snape.

"So tell me again, why do you want this job?" McGonagall asked.

"I feel I owe the students," Lucius answered fluently. He'd had the answer ready to this question since he applied to Dumbledore for it. "I feel that, if they are to stand a chance, they will need a decent education in defending themselves. Also, from last year's unsuccessful teacher in this area, I think your students are further behind than they ought to be."

"I see," the woman said with a sniff.

He decided he needed to move before anyone else could question him. He'd already had Sprout, Flitwick and Slughorn interrogate him. He stood up and said, "Excuse me; I'll be back in a moment."

He made his way through the carriages until he found compartment number two. There, he found the toilet and waited, hoping Harry wouldn't be long as he hadn't locked it.

After a minutes wait, the door opened and Harry snuck in. Immediately Lucius locked it and cast a silencing charm.

"Hello, again," he said, leering slightly.

"You really have a fetish about public places, don't you?" the boy asked cheekily.

"Only with you," he said, and again they set to work on each other's lips. Again, Lucius undressed Harry. Again, he thrust into Harry and experienced the wonders of being free.

* * *

**=O**

**That's right, in your local clothes shop in the changing room, there is undoubtedly a blonde man and a black-haired boy having plenty of fun ;)**

**THEY'RE GOING TO HOGWARTS! FINALLY!!**

**xD sorry, I've been waiting for ages to get to this point =P**

**Thank you all so much for your lovely reviews, they always make me smile ^_^**

**x**


	28. Déjà vu?

**Yay for public sex!!**

**=O **

**Okay that didn't come out right... =s**

**Haha anyhoo...**

**It's Hogwarts time **

**;)**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Eight**

Harry's POV

A knock at the door interrupted Lucius' and Harry's kiss. Harry had wanted to leave straight after their...intimacy but Lucius had held him back, demanding more passionate, possessive kisses.

At the sound of the knock Lucius pulled away viciously and stared at the door looking half angered and half scared and his hands still over Harry.

"Listen, Potter, we have to get out of here safely," whispered Lucius, still staring at the door where the person had knocked again. "I could cast a disillusionment spell but I'm not sure it would hold in such a small... what is that?"

Harry had just got his invisibility cloak out and was wrapping it around his body.

"Just open the door!" he hissed at the baffled man.

Lucius opened the door from the now very impatient knocking and Harry saw a dancing Neville Longbottom outside looking very desperate to use the toilet.

As soon as Neville set his eyes upon Lucius Malfoy he stopped his frantic hopping and his eyes widened. Harry was sure he wouldn't need to use the toilet anymore.

"Y-you?" he whispered, and Harry realised how scared Neville must be considering the last time he'd seen Lucius was in the Department of Mysteries.

"Yes, me: well done, Longbottom." Lucius said with a sniff. He stalked past Neville, and Harry hurried after him staying as close as possible so as not to get locked in the toilet.

"See you at school," Harry muttered in the man's ear, and he hurried off to his compartment where Ron and Hermione were waiting. However, as he walked past various other carriages, one in particular caught his eye.

Draco was sat talking with his cronies, Crabbe and Goyle, with his left arm sleeve rolled up to reveal the hideous Dark Mark. The two thugs looked at Draco as though he was a God and Harry couldn't help but wonder... He had his invisibility cloak on, after all.

He crept into the compartment and scrambled onto the luggage rack above them.

"...yes, I've been entrusted to this job," Draco said casually. "Even Father doesn't know what I'm doing, and he never will, until it's too late."

Crabbe and Goyle snickered.

"I think it will show him up, how a sixteen year old boy can do what he and many others have tried doing... but my plan is full proof." Draco finished with a cool smirk while the two imbeciles grunted their appreciation.

For the next hour or so, Harry was stuck listening to Draco's boasts and smug achievements, as well as a few insults to Harry's friends and himself.

He was desperate to get back to Ron and Hermione before they got to their destination but suddenly the train jerked to a halt, and Harry realised with a lurch that they must have arrived at Hogwarts. He hadn't even told Ron and Hermione why he'd been so late! Not that he was going to tell them the whole truth anyway...

Crabbe and Goyle stood up and looked at Draco expectantly as he was still seated. Harry wondered if they could talk at all.

"You go ahead, I'll catch up," Draco said fiddling with his wand.

Harry thought about jumping down and running out the door while he was still around witnesses, but that seemed more dangerous considering Draco had Crabbe and Goyle on his side, and Harry didn't feel like testing the strength of their muscles.

As the train emptied, Harry got more and more nervous. What was Draco waiting for? His father maybe?

And then, without any warning, Draco pointed his wand directly at Harry's face and hissed, "_Petrificus Totalus!_"

Harry froze and fell onto the floor in the same position as he was in on the luggage rack. His invisibility cloak was whipped off him and suddenly he felt a lot more exposed.

"Déjà vu, Potter?" Malfoy sneered. All of a sudden, Harry felt the most excruciating pain in his hand where Draco stomped on it.

"If I have anything to say about it, you won't be interfering in my family life anymore," Draco spat. And, like the time in Malfoy Manor, Draco had raised his foot above Harry's face but this time, however, there was no Lucius to prevent his son from acting so Harry stood no chance when Draco's foot sped towards his face and collided with his nose.

Blood spurted every where and trickled into Harry's partly opened mouth making him retch – if he could move.

"Stay away from me and my family; the people you get close to don't last long, do they?" He kicked sharply into Harry's ribcage. "So stay away from my father."

With that, Draco pulled the cloak over Harry's frozen body and Harry heard the door slam shut.

What was he supposed to do now? He couldn't hear the students outside anymore and guessed that the majority of them were already on the carriages up to the school.

However, before he could despair any more on his situation the door opened again to reveal, not Draco, but Ginny.

She seemed to know exactly where he was as she walked purposefully towards him and yanked the cloak off.

"_Finite!_" she cried, and bent down to Harry's level. "What on earth...?"

"Never mind that," Harry said thickly through his bleeding nose. "How did you know I was here?"

"Ron said you never left the carriage so I had a look in the compartments."

"But how did you know I was in this one?" Harry asked perplexed. "I was invisible."

"That wasn't." She pointed to a puddle of blood right were Harry's head had been.

"Oh," he muttered, and instinctively raised his hand to touch his nose.

"Who did it?" Ginny asked softly, wiping away some blood off his chin.

"Malfoy," he said bitterly, dabbing his nose with his fingers then looking at them to see the damage.

"Of course," she said with a sigh. "Come on, we don't want to miss the feast."

"Right."

"Oh, wait," and suddenly her wand was in his face and he couldn't help but flinch. "I'm going to heal your nose!" she said exasperatedly.

"Oh... can you?" he asked nervously.

"Growing up with Fred and George you need to know these things." She performed an intricate little wand movement and said, "_Vigoratus_." Harry vaguely remembered Lucius using this spell to heal his cut hand which seemed like a lifetime ago now before he felt a sharp snap to his nose.

"Perfect," Ginny said happily.

"Thank you!" Harry said gratefully, prodding his newly-healed nose.

"Don't fiddle with it, then!" she said giggling and pulling Harry's hand back down.

He grinned and stood up and helped Ginny to her feet.

As they made their way off the platform and up to the gates, the two teens couldn't stop laughing and talking despite what had happened. However, the minute Harry saw who was at the Hogwarts gates his smile faded from his still bloody face.

"Potter," Snape spat, and Ginny grabbed Harry's arm defensively.

"Draco Malfoy, sir," Harry said flatly, and he saw Snape's expression change from disgust to knowing, then immediately back to disgust.

"And why is that on your face?" he asked staring at the blood patches.

"Draco Malfoy, sir," Harry said again.

"A likely story," he said sneering. "Follow me; you too, Miss Weasley." And together they all trudged up the long path to the castle. "You really can't help it, can you, Potter? You just have to be the centre of attention."

Harry said nothing, knowing it would give Snape an excuse to knock points off.

"Yes, because getting beaten up is what everyone does if they want attention!" Ginny snapped.

Harry looked at her in complete surprise.

"Ten points from Gryffindor, Miss Weasley, for your cheek," Snape said, a curl on his thin lips.

The rest of the walk was in silence, Ginny glaring at Snape who glared at Harry who watched his feet.

Finally they reached the Entrance hall and Snape stood to the side of the Great Hall doorway.

"Your audience awaits, Mr Potter," he said, and shoved open both the doors so as to make it seem more dramatic.

Harry glowered at the man who hated him but made his way into the Great Hall nonetheless, his head bowed and his legs moving twice as fast as normal so as to reach the Gryffindor table in time.

Lucius' POV

Lucius hadn't been to a sorting or a feast in Hogwarts for over thirty years and he was thankful he hadn't. It was the most tedious thing he'd ever attended. He'd had his introduction from Albus Dumbledore about his new post as Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher which received great applause from the Slytherin table. The other tables either did nothing or clapped once or twice to be polite.

Furthermore, he was getting slightly anxious because he couldn't spot his Harry amongst the Gryffindor table. He did, however, see a girl with brown, bushy hair continuously glancing towards the door as if expecting something. He then realised it was the Mudblood Granger girl – one of Harry's best friends. If she didn't know where the boy was, no one would. He tried to make up excuses of what Harry could be doing but none of them seemed likely. He then glanced over to the Slytherin table where he saw Draco miming a punch, then putting on a frightened face which received great laughter from most of the Slytherins around him. Lucius dismissed this as it was probably just Draco showing off his great skill at intimidating people.

Turning back to his dinner, he tried to ignore the absence of Harry but it was like an annoying, persistent fly buzzing around his head.

Nothing interesting happened until fifteen minutes into the feast when the double doors opened and in came a black haired boy and a redheaded girl, both speed walking to the Gryffindor table. Lucius choked on his wine and spluttered, batting away the helpful hand of Professor Flitwick who was patting him on the back.

Harry had just come in with blood all over his face, the Weasley girl not that far behind him... what had been going on?

He watched as Harry sat down and was crushed in an embrace by Granger who then studied the boy's beaten, bloodied face.

Lucius wanted to storm up to Harry, grab him and force the truth out of him but it was obvious that much was impossible. A thought occurred to him suddenly, and he turned to look at Draco who was glaring Harry with so much hatred and revulsion that he looked quite unlike himself. He would be having words with that boy later...

For the rest of the meal his attention was focused purely on Harry, and once or twice he thought he saw the green eyes meet his silver ones, though the boy was hasty to look away.

However, at one point he felt he wouldn't be able to hold his rage in. The Weasley girl was dabbing Harry's blood-spattered face with a tissue and leaned in closer only to whisper something in his ear.

What with being anxious all evening , then seeing his little Harry come in looking like he'd been hit with a particularly nasty spell, and then realising – or guessing – who was behind Harry's attack, the close touch Weasley had bestowed upon Harry was making Lucius feel even worse.

Looking down he noticed his hands were gripping the table so tightly his knuckles were white. They were also trembling with rage making the table shake and the glasses rattle. He let go, not wanting to draw attention to himself and continued his glare at the Gryffindor table.

* * *

After what felt like forever, the feast ended and the students began to depart after the speech from Dumbledore.

Lucius got up straight away and tried to pick Harry out from the crowd. He saw a head of jet black hair racing towards the Entrance Hall as though desperate to get out of the Great Hall.

Lucius narrowed his eyes and turned to make his way out of the Staff exit, hoping to run into Potter. But then what would he do when he had cornered the boy? He thought to himself and decided to leave it until tomorrow, knowing then that Harry would be more willing to talk about it. He also needed a word with a certain son of his...

* * *

**Is anyone else finding Ginny annoying?**

**:)**

**Thank you to all the reviewers, I actually wuv woo all!**


	29. Today Class, Constrictus!

**-_-**

**OMG! I tried so hard uploading this on Friday but it kept saying Document not compatable or something stupid, so I'm sorry for the long wait!**

**Good thing is, I started writing chapter 30 so that will be up shortly ;)**

**But, for now enjoy this!**

**And again, TYSM!! I love all of your reviews, they're all so supportive and funny and downright lovely ^_^**

**x**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Nine**

Harry's POV

Throughout the feast, Harry could feel Lucius' eyes on him, and no matter how hard he tried he couldn't ignore the silver-eyed stare.

However, when the food appeared, it took his mind off Lucius for a moment which wasn't a good thing.

Laughing and joking with his friends he had no time to be worried about the blonde at the top of the hall. So, when Ron had said how he looked like a tomato-splattered Inferi, Harry didn't think anything of it when Ginny had dabbed his face trying to get the dried blood off and then whispered in his ear, "I think it makes you look more like a bad boy."

Although, when her hair had brushed his cheek and he caught a whiff of her flowery smell, he remembered Lucius and hastily stole a glance up at the staff table where, sure enough, Lucius was glaring at them with his cold, stormy eyes.

Harry pulled away gently and waited patiently for the feast to end, wanting nothing more than to sleep and save Lucius' possessive anger (which was sure to come) and Draco's revenge for another day. _Damn Malfoy's,_ he thought to himself.

Finally the meal ended and as soon as Dumbledore had wished them all a goodnight, Harry darted up saying he'd meet the others in the common room. He wound his way through students and looked back to find Lucius standing up too, observing the students filing out the door obviously scanning for Harry.

He began pushing and shoving his way through the crowds and, when he was free, he sprinted up the stairs and went to one of the portraits which had a hidden passage behind it that led to Gryffindor tower.

He got there in no time and grabbed the sofa by the fireplace waiting for Ron and Hermione. The comfy sofa and the soft crackling of the fire reminded him even more of how badly he wanted to sleep, but he felt they deserved to know what had happened as he'd been pretty vague during dinner and had promised them an explanation. He also wanted his friends opinions on what Draco could be up to.

Finally the Gryffindor students were leaking into the common room and Harry waved to get the attention of his two best friends.

"Wow, you got here quick, mate!" Ron said with a laugh, slumping onto the sofa. "What's the hurry?"

Before Harry could make up an excuse, Hermione had answered for him.

"It's obviously because Harry doesn't want people staring at him, Ron!" she said in her usual, exasperated tone. "He's been all over the paper since... summer."

"I have?" Harry asked. He then shook his head; he didn't need to talk about this now. "Forget that, listen; I'm sorry I didn't tell you over dinner the reason why –"

"Why you look like you've been beaten senseless?" Ron offered.

"Oh, come on!" Harry exclaimed, tired of Ron's picks at his face. "It can't be that bad, can it?"

"There's a mirror over there, mate," Ron said, jerking his thumb to the large, golden-framed mirror.

Harry wearily got up and made his way over to the mirror and looked at his face. It was worse than he'd thought: his nose – although no longer broken – was slightly red, making his already pale skin look even more ghostly with the contrast; the dried blood that Ginny hadn't managed to wipe off was still under his nostrils and on his left cheek; and, for one reason or another, his eyes had bags under them. Was that because of the stress of today? Or maybe he'd exhausted himself out too much with Lucius... He was only human and he could only take so much...

Slowly he made his way back to the sofa.

"Okay, it's slightly worse than I thought," he admitted, but that wasn't what he wanted to discuss; he wanted to discuss _how_ he'd got this.

"You bet it is," Ron said smirking.

"Anyway, on the train-"

"Hold on, Harry," Hermione said getting her wand out and, for the third time this evening, Harry had a wand pointed at his face. "_Scourgify_."

It felt like rough hands were scrubbing his face and he squirmed slightly as his face was cleansed. Finally his face was clean and – hopefully – looked a bit better.

"Right, okay," Harry started, trying to explain _again _what had happened. "After I went to the toilet I saw Dr–"

"Harry?" a nervous voice asked.

Sighing harshly, Harry turned to the source of the voice and snapped, "What?"

Seeing Neville look slightly scared, Harry felt ashamed of his rudeness. "Sorry, Neville, just been a stressful day, you know?"

"Yeah," Neville said looking relieved. "I have a note for you from Lu... _Professor _Malfoy. It's going to be hard to think of that snake as a teacher."

Harry restrained himself from defending Lucius and kept his cool.

"Oh, really?" he asked, genuinely interested. He took the piece of parchment from Neville's hands, thanked him and tore open the seal. It read,

_Potter, _

_See me tonight in my office._

_No excuses._

_Professor L. Malfoy_

Harry screwed the letter up and shoved it in his pocket. He would not see Lucius just because the man felt like it. He was tired and irritable and just wanted to sleep, and he could guess what Lucius would be wanting...

"What was that about?" Hermione asked. "What did he want?"

"Just a note reminding me about my extra lesson tomorrow," Harry said rubbing his eyes. "I'm going to bed."

"But you never told us what happened!" Ron whined.

"It's nothing," Harry said, waving it off. He wasn't prepared to try and explain it all after so many distractions already. "Night."

As he made his way over to the stairs to his dormitory, he was stopped by Ginny.

"See you got that blood off then," she said grinning.

Harry gave a weak laugh. "Yeah, I did thanks."

He made to move but Ginny leaned in to whisper in his ear again, "I think it suited you."

"Right," he said, not knowing what else to say. Why wasn't he allowed to sleep?

"Are you alright, Harry?" she asked suddenly, abandoning her flirts.

"Fine," and with that one word, he walked past her and took the stairs two at a time to get to his bed quicker.

Seeing the dormitory room vacant and the beds all made up with the hot water bottles, Harry sighed contentedly. Hurriedly he changed into his pyjamas, longing to snuggle under the soft quilt in his bed. When he was changed he found his bed, took his glasses off, pulled open the covers and flopped into it, his face buried in his pillow. Even the smell of the Hogwarts pillow was comforting.

Harry thought that he would have no trouble in falling asleep; his eyes were hurting they were so tired, but his brain was awake wanting to focus on Lucius and the concequences of ignoring Lucius' note.

He fell asleep after some time but constantly woke up thinking of Lucius leaving him and joining Voldemort again.

Lucius' POV

Lucius decided that he could not wait to talk to Harry tomorrow; he needed him tonight.

After Harry had escaped from the Great Hall, he'd grabbed Longbottom and given him a note to take to Harry which demanded that the boy meet him this evening.

Looking forward to getting to the bottom of Harry's attacker and also burying himself inside of his little beauty, Lucius made his way to the Defence Against the Dark Arts office where Harry should meet him. He would talk to Harry and force the story out of those reluctant lips, then to make him feel better he'd take the boy over his desk, even if there was a better place to do such things; he just felt the desk would be something different.

So, when Lucius reached his office, he expected Harry to arrive in no less than ten minutes. He settled down on his chair and stared at the door.

Ten minutes past and there was no Harry.

Twenty minutes came and went and Harry hadn't turned up.

After half an hour, Lucius began pacing. He poured himself a tumbler of whiskey and sipped it slowly. What was taking that boy so long?

Unbelievably Lucius waited an hour in the hope of Harry turning up but, thinking about it, when had Harry ever kept him waiting?

Feeling extremely angry and possessive, Lucius made his way to his quarters where he lay on his bed, wondering what had gotten into Harry ignoring his note...

He tried to sleep but he found he just wasn't tired. So, for something to do he looked at his timetable for tomorrow and groaned; he had first years first thing in the morning. Second period was... his heart leapt; Harry's class! It would be his first chance to confront the boy for keeping him waiting.

After another two whiskeys, Lucius felt himself getting drowsier. He didn't even bother to change into his pyjamas; he just fell straight asleep, still in his suit and cloak.

* * *

Lucius had never really liked mornings. This morning was even worse than those he'd had at the ministry. Squabbling first years who most probably didn't know who he was or what he was known for ignored his orders for silence. That was, until, he cast a silencing spell over every single student in his presence. For the rest of the lesson he had them write out of a textbook knowing it would teach them what they needed to do if they wanted a decent lesson.

The hour and a half seemed to drag until finally the bell rang for their second lesson. Lucius watched with amusement as the first year students raced towards the door.

He sighed to himself and rubbed his temples; he had a headache and was exhausted seeing as it turned out he fell asleep around three a.m. However, Harry would be here next so he took his place at the front of the classroom, his wand out, knowing that these pupils would expect practical work from an ex-Death Eater.

A few minutes later and the sixth years were filling up the seats; no one dared to speak as they all knew who he was. Lucius tried not to stare as he saw Harry come in with his two friends but, after not seeing Harry last night when he wanted to, he felt like he needed to take in as much as possible of his love. Lucius was used to getting what he wanted and when he didn't there were very severe consequences.

Potter took his seat at the back of the glass, redhead on one side, Mudblood on the other. Upon closer inspection, Harry looked almost as tired as Lucius felt, and he had dark rings under his emerald eyes. Lucius ignored this; he was angry at the boy.

"Good morning, class," Lucius began. "I believe you all know who I am seeing as your headmaster introduced me yesterday so we won't bother with introductions.

"In today's lesson we shall be focusing on practical magic and how to escape from...sticky situations. None of that theory you studied last year." Here he paused and looked at Harry, who had his head on the desk and seemed to be asleep. Lucius felt his nostrils flare in anger and an idea popped into his brilliant brain.

"The first spell we shall cover is called 'Constrictus'. Does anyone know what it does?"

Granger's hand flew into the air – Snape had warned Lucius about her outbursts of information.

"'Constrictus' is used to tie down an enemy using strong, thick ropes which are impossible to escape from independently. Furthermore –"

"If I might interrupt you there for a second, Miss Granger, this spell is not impossible to escape from." The girl looked surprised at getting something wrong for a change.

Staring at the unconscious Harry, Lucius smirked. "Mr Potter, would you care to demonstrate how easy it is to get out of the ropes?"

Harry didn't move from his position on the desk, still clearly dead to the world. The pupils turned round to stare at the boy who dared to fall asleep in an ex-Death Eater's class. His ginger friend elbowed Potter in the ribs, causing Harry's head to shoot up.

"Wazzapnin?" Harry croaked.

There was laughter from some of the students but Lucius – his cane firmly in his right hand – banged his cane against the side of the desk causing a loud knock to silence the students.

"I was saying, Mr Potter," he hissed, "that after you're done with your dozing, would you care to show the rest of us how you would escape from the 'Constrictus' curse?"

"Oh," the boy said looking slightly nervous. Lucius watched the protruding Adam's apple bob as Harry swallowed anxiously, and felt a growing arousal as the small pink tongue traced dry lips worriedly. "Erm..."

"Excellent. Up front then, Potter." Lucius tapped his cane on the floor indicating for Harry to stand there.

Slowly Harry got up from his seat and traipsed towards Lucius.

Before Harry reached the front of the classroom, however, Lucius cried out, "_Constrictus!_" and the heavy ropes were wrapping themselves around Harry's slight frame, pulling him to the ground again. His wand clattered to the floor. Lucius had to remind himself they were in a classroom with at least another dozen children and Harry was wrapped up in ropes purely for educational purposes.

"Now, then, class; you may have noticed our friend, Harry, has dropped his wand," Lucius gave it a small kick so it rolled under a desk. "But wands are not necessary."

There were many whispers and confused expressions about not needing a wand.

"Mr Potter, if you could do the honours of showing your peers...?"

Looking down at Harry, Lucius felt a twang of guilt; Harry looked drained and worn-out as he tried to conjure up his wandless magic.

It took him around fifteen seconds before the ropes were free which was eight seconds more than Harry's original record, but Lucius wasn't complaining – the fact that Harry could do this now whilst half asleep proved to Lucius that Harry was well and truly gifted in the wandless magic area.

There was a round of applause as Harry brushed the ropes off and staggered back to his seat, his expression stony. Granger rubbed Harry's arm consolingly as Harry rested his head in his hands.

"This is what we'll be focusing on," Lucius announced. "Wandless magic is very important to every wizard. Not every person in here will have unleashed it yet, which is why you're going to learn. Now pair up."

Immediately the students began grabbing their friends. Lucius saw that Weasley and Granger had paired up on Harry's orders, the boy saying he wouldn't participate. Oh wouldn't he?

Through the chatting and the discussions about who wanted to go with whom, Lucius made his way towards Harry who was resting his head on the desk again, alone.

"It would seem you're missing a partner, Mr Potter," Lucius said quietly. "You will pair up with me."

"I don't need to, I already know how to do it," Harry grumbled into the desk.

"Like it or not, I am your teacher and you will do well to respect that," Lucius snapped.

"I don't care," Harry hissed, looking up at Lucius through tired, dull, green eyes.

"See me after class, Mr Potter," Lucius said loudly so most of the class would hear.

The boy did nothing but put his head on the table again.

Lucius decided to let Potter sleep, only so he might get into a better mood for later on...

* * *

The lesson wasn't as bad as Lucius thought it would be. A very limiting number of students managed to get the ropes off, all in over seven minutes though. He remembered that it took Harry a while too so he was patient with them, trying to force up powerful enough emotions so the wandless magic would work.

When the bell rang he dismissed the class, not missing Harry's attempt at trying to sneak out unnoticed.

"Mr Potter, I believe I asked you to stay behind?" Lucius said glaring at Harry's back. The boy flinched but muttered something to his friends and made his way back to his seat.

Lucius said nothing but stared at Harry with a vacant smile on his face, while Harry stared at Lucius with daggers in his eyes.

Putting a silencing spell over the classroom, Lucius got up and stood in front of Harry, his hands on the boy's desk.

"Now then, would you care to explain _everything_?"

"What do you need explaining?" mumbled Harry, sitting back and folding his arms.

"Maybe what happened to your face yesterday, why you were late to the feast with the Weasley girl, why you didn't come to see me when I asked you to, why you felt the need to ruin my first lesson and why you're in such a foul mood?" he growled in the boy's face.

Harry sat up straight and looked Lucius straight in the eyes.

"Okay, I'll explain," Harry said, his voice slightly wobbly though his eyes were determined. "First, my face: that was Draco. Secondly, I was with Ginny because she found me in the carriage after your son petrified me and left me invisible. For your third question, I want to point out that you didn't _ask_ me to come, you _demanded_ I come which only put me in a worse mood. I didn't go to you because I was tired, aching and downright angry. For the lesson I don't see how I ruined it; I did the demonstration you so kindly volunteered me for but didn't feel the need to practice any more seeing as I was doing it for four hours in your basement. And those excuses can answer your last question."

The boy leaned back in his chair and folded his arms again.

At first Lucius was lost for words. He then smirked.

"I have taken into account your excuses and I deem them... believable."

Harry glared even harder.

"But that does not mean you get away without punishment," Lucius said grinning evilly.

"I get it," Harry said shrugging, abandoning his glares. "That just means more sex or Kinbaku again."

"You think so?" Lucius asked slyly. "Come to my room tonight, please? I'm asking this time."

Lucius saw Harry's lips twitch. "I suppose I could, if it wasn't for..." He trailed off, his eyes averted to the floor.

"Wasn't for what?" Lucius enquired.

Timidly Harry looked up. "Draco."

Lucius didn't know what to say to that answer so he pulled Harry into a stiff hug.

"So Draco did that to your face, then?" he asked, his nose buried in Harry's sweet-smelling hair. "Why?"

"Why do you think?" asked Harry, his voice muffled in Lucius neck.

"I'm guessing us," Lucius said solemnly. His hands crept under Harry's t-shirt, one stroking Harry's back softly and the other cradling his waist.

"He wants me to stay away from you because he thinks you'll die for me." The boy's voice sounded robotic as he said this.

"Maybe I would die for you," Lucius murmured, pulling away from Harry and holding the small face in his huge hands.

"Don't say that," Harry whispered, his voice breaking. "I want to be the one who dies saving someone this time."

"How about neither of us dies?" Lucius asked sarcastically.

"I'd like that."

There was a pause before Harry spoke.

"You know Draco has the Dark Mark, right?" Harry asked. "I saw it on his arm in the carriage."

Lucius sighed and subconsciously hugged Harry even tighter.

"Yes, he's had it just over three months now. It would appear he's truely dedicated to the Dark Lord."

"He said... he said he had a job entrusted to him...?"

Lucius pulled away from Harry and looked at him; Harry was looking down and had the expression a seven year old would wear when they were 'taddling' on someone.

"He has a job?" Lucius asked lifting Harry's chin up. "What kind of job?"

"I don't know," Harry said weakly. "I just heard him say he was entrusted to a job and that he'd make his plan fullproof. He also mentioned how it would show... others up seeing as they'd failed where he will suceed."

Lucius didn't let onto Harry how concerned he was; he just acted as though he wasn't bothered.

"I'll be talking to him soon anyway," he said casually.

Lucius noticed how Harry left it there.

"Is it your break now then?" murmured Lucius changing the subject. "You get half an hour off, yes?"

"Twenty minutes actually," Harry corrected.

"Then we'd better get to it," Lucius said in a businesslike tone. He heaved Harry up and led him to his office...

* * *

**And thus it begins**

**=]**


	30. A Suitable Punishment

**Here's chapter 30, as promised =]**

**The majority of this chapter is Harry's POV but Lucius' thoughts are in there at the end ;) **

**Once _again _thank you all for the supportive reviews! They encourage me A HECK OF A LOT**

**=]**

**So...yeah...**

**Harry's been a bad boy...**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty**

Harry's POV

"Get to what?" Harry asked, partially nervous and partially excited. He lagged behind Lucius, his hand being crushed by the man's as he was pulled towards Lucius' office.

"Your punishment," Lucius said, turning his head round and flashing his teeth.

"You said that would be tonight!" he protested.

"Yes, but you may not come like last night." Lucius yanked Harry's arm towards him so that Harry was now in front of the man. Lucius put his hands on Harry's shoulders and pushed him through the door to his office.

"So where's your bedroom?" Harry asked looking around, expecting to see a door leading off to the teacher's quarters.

The man chuckled and wrapped his strong arms around Harry's body.

"We won't be needing a bedroom," he murmured, nipping on Harry's earlobe.

"What?" asked Harry, slightly more nervous.

"You're being punished... you don't deserve luxuries like a bed."

Harry snorted. "What, so you're going to... I dunno... take me over the desk?" he asked sceptically.

Lucius turned him round and pulled Harry's head towards his.

"That is exactly what I intend to do."

Harry gulped.

"_Evanesco_," Lucius hissed, pointing his wand at the loaded desk. The items crowding the surface vanished and the desk was bare.

"Oh," was all Harry could say, eyeing the desk nervously.

"Undress," ordered the man.

Harry's eyes snapped back to Lucius who had a devious look in his hoary eyes. Harry had never had to undress himself; Lucius would do it, manually or by magic.

"But –"

Lucius waved his wand and Harry found he had something wrapped round his mouth preventing him from talking. Immediately, Harry raised his hands to pull at the thing gagging him; from the feel of it, it was a silk ribbon.

"Don't try and take it off, the more you pull the tighter it gets," Lucius said casually.

Harry glared but he found himself getting aroused at Lucius' demanding voice.

"Now strip," Lucius whispered.

Knowing Lucius wanted him to put on a slow, sexy show, Harry tried to make it as boring as possible just to aggravate the man more. Why? He didn't know.

So, he clumsily kicked off his shoes, stumbled purposefully as he removed his socks and, as fast as he could, undid his tie and pulled his shirt over his head and started to fold it up neatly. However, before he could flatten out the creases, Lucius had snatched it out of his grip and chucked it to the floor, though he kept the tie.

The impatient wizard then grabbed Harry's arms and pulled Harry towards him.

"I think I want you to wear the tie," he said softly, wrapping it around Harry's delicate neck and tying it loosely, his fingers brushing Harry's hard nipples surely intentionally. "To remind you that you are the student and I am the teacher; therefore I do the teaching."

Harry watched Lucius' domineering expression and inwardly smirked.

"Now then, Mr Potter, nice and slow," he said in his Harry's ear.

The voice of that man was almost enough to make Harry comply... _But then, _he thought, _what would_ _happen if I don't?_

After the man let go of Harry's wrists and stood back to admire him, Harry speedily unzipped his trousers and whipped them off, recklessly throwing them in the man's face. He grinned through his ribbon over his mouth which became ever so slightly tighter at the stretch.

Dropping the trousers, Lucius narrowed his eyes and smirked – not the reaction Harry had hoped for.

"Thank you, Mr Potter," the man said smugly. "Now you've given me a reason to punish you all the more _harder."_

Harry made a questioning grunt through his ribbon as if to say, "Why? I've been a good little boy." And he opened his eyes wide to convince Lucius of his innocence.

The man laughed deeply and darkly and made his way over to Harry who was still playing the naive do-gooder.

"I believe I'll do the pants," Lucius said, tugging Harry towards him by the seams of his underwear, "as well as what's beneath them."

Harry let the man undress his last cover of decency without putting up a fight, knowing it would give the man more reason to 'punish him' if he did.

Once Harry was in the nude, Lucius pointed to the desk.

"Lay down."

Harry gave a small nod to show he understood and heaved himself onto the desk, lying down on his back and folding his hands over his belly as though completely unperturbed at the situation. He looked to the side where Lucius was still standing and smiled again.

"Wrong way," the man said, so softly Harry barely heard him.

He grunted his confusion and the man walked over to Harry who heaved himself up on his elbows.

"I want you on your front," Lucius hissed cupping Harry's chin. "I'm going to wipe that arrogance off your pretty little face."

Before Harry could make anything of that he was flipped onto his front.

Lucius stood in front of him smiling mysteriously and Harry leaned on his elbows to keep the man in sight.

Harry was surprised when Lucius held Harry's hands gently in each of his, entwining their fingers together.

"I don't want these –" he wiggled Harry's fingers, "– to help you gain pleasure. Your release will be from me and me alone."

And suddenly, his hands were in the same ribbon that was round his mouth, holding the two small wrists together. Harry noticed the ribbon was an emerald green – typical of a Slytherin.

"Look at you, wrapped up like a present just for me," the man said, fiddling with the ribbon strands on Harry's wrists.

Lucius then moved out of Harry's eyesight and Harry heard the gentle thud of clothes hitting the stone floor. Then Harry felt the huge weight that was Lucius on top of him, the man's cold skin making him shiver.

He felt the wondrous tongue of Lucius' stroke down his spine as well as one of the man's large hands wrapped round his waist, the other stroking his weeping member.

The tongue then reached Harry's hole and there it poked through the ring of muscle.

"Nngh!" was the only noise Harry could make. He shuddered and squirmed at Lucius' talent and whimpered when the tongue was removed.

Suddenly the hand at his cock was gone and he felt two fingers pressed at his mouth, removing the ribbon.

"Suck," was the one word from Lucius.

Knowing he would want some sort of lubrication, Harry opened his mouth to allow the manicured fingers to enter his moist cave. He then lapped at the digits in his mouth wanting to prevent the sharp pain he would feel all too soon.

The fingers were pulled brusquely out of his mouth, the ribbon was back over his lips and two fingers were instantly shoved up his arse.

Harry's spit only partially lubricated his hole and he gasped when he felt one of Lucius' reasonably sharp fingernails scratch at his insides while stretching him.

"I'm spoiling you, Harry," Lucius whispered in his ear, removing the fingers. "I wasn't going to give you preparation but I had a thought; the more prepared you are the more times I can _punish _you."

Harry screamed in masochistic pleasure. On the word, 'punish', Lucius had thrust deep into Harry right up to the hilt, completely dryly. He felt like his spine was on fire.

Harry tried to arch to make it comfier but Lucius had his hand over the small of his back preventing his movements.

"Now, now, don't move if you want to prevent the pain," Lucius cooed. Suddenly, the arm around his slight waist was raising him up so his arse connected to Lucius member was in the air.

Harry fell limp, his fight gone, replaced with eagerness to feel the man's cock hit his prostrate. It was making his own partially-hardened shaft stiffen even more.

Instinctively Harry tried to move his bound hands down between his legs to touch himself but Lucius must have seen him trying as he grabbed Harry's wrists with his free hand.

"Only," _thrust_, "by," _thrust_, "me," _extremely rough thrust._

Harry answered each word with a cry; it wasn't a cry of protest but of agreeing to the man and also voicing the feel of each drive. Even if it had been a protesting cry he doubt Lucius would have stopped.

Harry's cock was aching to be touched but he knew Lucius was leaving it on purpose.

Then came the strangest sensation. Were it not for hearing the words Lucius used for the spell, Harry would not have known what had happened.

"_Petrificus Totalus."_

And his cock froze.

His thoughts of Lucius impaling him and of what the man must look like seemed to appear even clearer now, taunting his immobility down there. It almost brought Harry to climax but he knew it would never happen until Lucius wanted him to.

"Please," Harry tried to say through his ribbon-covered mouth.

"Not until I'm ready," the man gasped, obviously understanding what Harry said.

The feeling of his hardened, ready, frozen member was making Harry's eyes water. He needed release so badly!

Harry realised the only way of getting his climax would be when the man finished his own. So, even though he knew it would hurt more than it did now, Harry tensed his muscles in his anus and winced as he felt Lucius huge cock more than before.

"H-Harry," Lucius croaked, and Harry couldn't help but feel slightly smug to the man's reaction.

Before he could worry any more about his aching arse he felt the man spill his seed inside of him, the grip of Lucius' huge hands tightened on his hips.

Lucius gave an obvious shudder and collapsed on top of Harry, who tried to push himself up with his bound hands as he was leaning on his erection. The man hadn't even pulled out yet.

"Lucius..." Harry mumbled through his gag.

"Do you deserve your release?" Lucius whispered in his ear. He then began sucking on Harry's neck moving the tie out of the way. Lucius' warm lips were making Harry shiver along with the other pleasures circulating round his body. However, it didn't stop Harry getting annoyed at Lucius for denying him his orgasm.

He made a questioning noise of protest and, again, tried to push himself up but Lucius was too heavy.

Then, the man suddenly pulled out of Harry and flipped him over onto his back. One of the huge hands caressed his sweating face and brushed Harry's dark bangs out of his eyes.

"My favourite face," Lucius whispered, a finger tracing Harry's lightening scar.

Harry growled in response, trying to ignore the aching feeling in his cock.

Lucius said nothing for a moment but continued to outline Harry's scar almost absentmindedly. Then his hands were at the ribbon over Harry's mouth, pulling it down over Harry's lips.

"Now, what was it you wanted?" Lucius murmured, stroking a finger gently down Harry's jaw line. Obviously the ribbon could only be released by the spell caster.

Now that Harry could talk without a ribbon muffling his words, he found he didn't want to give into Lucius' taunts. Then again, the feel of his bursting cock was slowly driving him insane.

"Y-you...you kn-know..." Harry said hoarsely, his eyes closed.

"Tell me, I'm intrigued," the man said, and Harry could hear the smirk in his sarcasm.

"B-bastard," he grumbled bitterly.

"Now that's not the way to go about getting what you want, is it?" Lucius was talking deeply into his ear and Harry could feel the warm breath tickling the shell of his ear.

"P-Please..." Harry said after some deliberation. "Let me...let me come."

Harry's voice cracked with the effort and he felt angered at himself for sounding weak.

"I see..." Lucius said, his index finger resting on Harry's bottom lip. "I suppose you asked nicely enough...eventually."

With a great relief, Harry found his cock was unfrozen and Lucius' hand was already attending to it.

Harry felt like he'd died and gone to heaven and he had an angel fulfilling his wishes. _But then,_ Harry mused, _I wouldn't need to come now if it wasn't for this 'angel'..._

With a curl of his toes, an arch of his head and a cry from his mouth Harry climaxed, straight into Lucius' hand.

Harry's body went completely lifeless and he sighed in contentment, vaguely hearing a school bell which was signalling the end of break.

Groggily he opened his eyes to see Lucius licking his fingers with Harry's come all over them.

"Don't think you're let off that easily... there's always tonight," Lucius said fiddling with Harry's tie.

Harry gave a feeble chuckle.

"I hate you," he said with a smile.

Lucius leaned in and kissed Harry's lips gently; Lucius' mouth tasted bitter from consuming Harry's evidence of orgasm.

The man pulled back and said, "Now we both know that's a lie."

Harry grinned.

Lucius' POV

Before Lucius could lean in again, the boy held his hands up in front of his face.

"Can I have the use of my hands back again, please?"

Lucius considered the boy before him.

"As long as you promise to stay away from the Weasley girl."

"Lucius... don't ruin this..." Harry said exasperatedly, and Lucius found himself getting angry at how the boy thought he was 'ruining' it.

He grabbed Harry's hair with one hand and with other, pressed reasonably hard onto the boy's chest; he could feel the strong heartbeat beneath his fingers.

"I'm not ruining anything," he hissed towering over the boy. "I don't like her; who does she think she is, coming to save you in the carriage and mopping up your face..."

Harry sighed.

"That's what _friends_ do, Luc."

"She thinks she owns you, the way she clings to you..."

The boy gave a harsh laugh.

"Are you sure you're not thinking of yourself?"

Resisting the urge to slap Harry, Lucius sat up and pulled the boy's hands towards him, forcing the boy to sit up too.

"How dare you speak to me like that?" he growled.

Harry merely stared at him with those green, sincere eyes of his.

"You had to spoil it, didn't you," he said quietly. "Ginny might feel something towards me, I'm sure many of the girls here fawn over you, but I don't return her feelings like I do for you. I'll admit I find her attractive and she has a nice personality," – Lucius snarled – "but I don't love her like... like I love you."

"Don't forget that," Lucius said, this time his voice more pleading and softer.

"How could I?"

Looking at Harry's beautiful face, Lucius pulled him in for a hug, his hands wrapped around the slender body protectively.

"What's the time?" Harry asked after a while.

"Lesson time," Lucius said with a smirk.

"What?!" Harry exclaimed pulling back.

"Oh, yes, the bell went about five-ten minutes ago."

"Thanks for telling me!" the boy yelled. Harry hopped off the desk and began picking up his scattered clothes, Lucius watching Harry's pretty little, pale bottom bending over...

"It's a shame you have to wear clothes," Lucius said, trying to memorise Harry's elegant body.

"I don't think so," the boy said, doing up his shirt and pulling his tie out from underneath. "I'm much more comfortable in clothes."

Once Harry had his clothes on, Lucius saw him studying his timetable.

"Bollocks, its Snape's class!" he moaned. "I've just lost about fifty points for Gryffindor..."

"Fifty?" Lucius asked. "What for?"

"He'll take twenty off me for being late, another twenty because I'm bound to argue about it with him, and ten off for when Ron and I ask Hermione for help."

"I like the way you say, '_when_ you and Ron ask for help,' not, '_if._'"

Harry was now fully dressed and was pocketing his timetable.

"It happens every lesson," he grumbled.

"Then, in that case, I award you fifty points to Gryffindor for satisfying my desperate needs," Lucius said, ruffling Harry's hair.

"Can you do that?" he asked looking impressed.

"I just did, now get going and meet me here tonight after the feast."

Harry smirked and said, "Yes, sir."

"Sir... I like that..." Lucius said thoughtfully. "It sounds like you're serving me."

The boy went on his tiptoes and pecked Lucius' lips.

"Dream on," he said softly before running out of the office.

"Cheeky brat," Lucius murmured to himself, shaking his head in disarray.

He felt so alive when he was taking Harry, but whenever he wasn't around that enchanting boy he would become numb and jaded...

He needed Harry in his life.

* * *

**Don't worry... Lucius will be having words with Draco, too!**

**;)**

**So was that a suitable punishment? :O**

**Haha, ty to the awesome reviewers who stick to this story! xD**

**x**


	31. Consequences

**Lucius will have words with Draco.. I'm just waiting for the perfect moment =]**

**This chapter gets slightly grotesque towards Lucius' POV and for that I apologise! **

**=]**

**Thank you all so much for the continuous reviews. I still squeal a little when I get an email notification of one! xD**

**So..yeah, that's all from me ;)**

**x**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty One**

Harry's POV

It wasn't until Harry had run out of Lucius' office did he finally notice the agonising pain in his arse. It felt like it was burning! In fact it felt as though it was bleeding...

He stopped in a corridor, leaning on the wall and wincing as the pain presented itself even more blatantly now he wasn't moving.

"Stupid 'punishment'," he hissed under his breath.

Bracing himself, he made his way to the dungeons where Snape was surely waiting to deduct points.

When Harry reached the dank, dark dungeons he stood outside Snape's office wondering what his excuse would be.

He could just say that Lucius kept him behind, but now that Snape knew about him and the man, he felt embarrassed for saying it. And Draco! They were with the Slytherins today! This could only end badly for Harry. But what else could he say?

Taking a deep breath, he walked into the classroom as quietly as he could.

Seeing Snape facing the animated chalk drawing on the blackboard, Harry snuck over to his desk and sat next to Ron, gasping when his bum touched the hard, wooden chair. This was going to be a doubly uncomfortable lesson.

"...thus the form of an Inferi takes place," Snape was saying. "Now who would like to tell me how to decipher the difference between Inferi and ghosts, and also as to why Mr Potter was late?"

Harry gaped at the man still facing the blackboard. No one spoke and Snape turned round to question Harry about his whereabouts.

"So, Mr Potter," he began, already looking thrilled that he could taunt Harry in front of the Slytherins. "Do you deem yourself important enough to arrive late to my classes? Can't arrive on time like everyone else?"

Harry glared, hoping Snape would see what Harry was seeing in his mind (Snape being gobbled down by Voldemort in a tasty-looking chicken sandwich).

"So what is your excuse?"

"I was held behind in my last class," he stated.

"Now there's a surprise," the man said sneering while the Slytherins sniggered. "What did you do this time?"

"I refused to participate in a rather pointless activity because I'm too good for that," Harry said shrugging, earning cheers from the Gryffindors and a snort from Ron.

Snape looked ready to kill.

"Tell me the name of your teacher so I can follow up on your lateness, Potter."

Damn. This was what he was hoping to avoid.

"Professor Malfoy," he mumbled.

"Speak up, boy," Snape snapped.

"Professor Malfoy!" he said as quickly as he could, hoping it would have less severe consequences.

Looking up into the onyx coloured eyes Harry saw disgust in them, and to his right he heard a low growl which was then disguised to be a cough; Draco.

"Very well, I shall follow it up," the man said with a sniff. "Twenty points from Gryffindor."

"Now there's a surprise," Harry said in a mock imitation of Snape's scorning voice.

Again there were the soft chuckles of Harry's appreciative Gryffindor friends; Harry and Snape's rivalry was always a good form of entertainment.

"Another ten deducted for your insolence," Snape spat. "Now then, class, before Potter graced us with his presence, we were talking about Inferi and how they differ from ghosts..."

Harry stopped listening and began doodling on the desk, scratching out dead little Snapes whilst trying to ignore the excruciating pain in his anus.

Finally Snape seemed to stop talking and the class was getting up to prepare for their potions.

Harry looked around helplessly. "Erm, so what...?"

"The Draught of Living Death, Harry," Hermione whispered in his ear as she moved towards the store cupboard to collect her ingredients.

Harry looked at Ron who looked just as clueless as he was.

"I think we need help," Ron said smirking.

"Just a bit," Harry said grinning.

As they stood up from their desk, Harry cried out attracting the attention of several students nearby.

"Harry? You alright, mate?" Ron asked, peering at Harry who was leaning on the desk.

"Yeah...scar..." he said, and rubbed his forehead for good measure, though it was the muscle tissue in his arse that was hurting. No, hurting was an understatement – it was stinging, burning, tearing... Even his stomach was aching and his back was stiff...

He hadn't even realised how rough Lucius was being, but then the man hadn't used lubricant and he'd hurried the stretching... What if he'd been damaged?

"Are you sure?" Ron asked.

"Potter! Weasley! Stop wasting time and get to work!" Snape growled from his desk.

"I-I should be alright," Harry said panting. Then a wave of pain shot through his spine and his belly; this time he couldn't disguise the pain in his stomach and gave a yelp, holding it and gasping for breath.

"Sir! Harry's been hurt!" Ron said loudly so the whole class could hear.

"Ron, shut up!" he hissed, but already the Gryffindors around him were asking if he was okay while the Slytherin students were muttering things like, "attention-seeker," and, "liar."

"I'm fine!" he insisted, but at that minute a wave of pain spread through his arse, up his back and round his stomach, making him convulse and his breath hitch.

"Out of my way," he heard Snape say as he fell to the floor with a grunt.

The last thing he saw was Snape's sallow, sunken face in front of his before his world was darkness.

Lucius' POV

After Harry ran off, Lucius had a free period in which he whiled away half the time purely reminiscing about his last meeting with Harry. The other half he tried to decide what he would say to Draco; he'd had enough of that boy acting as though he can get whatever he wants. _I'll make a visit to him at lunch, _Lucius thought purposefully.

However, his thoughts and plans were interrupted when there was a knock at his office door.

"Enter," he said reasonably coldly.

The door opened and the youngest Weasley boy stumbled in.

"Sorry, sir, but Professor Snape needs to see you; it's urgent," he panted.

"I thought he had a class now?" Lucius said remembering what Harry had told him.

"He did but Harry Potter collapsed and he said you might be able to tell us the reason why because of your previous experiences with the Dark Arts," the boy seemingly recited.

Lucius didn't know what to think – his thoughts were all jumbled up. Harry collapsed? His Harry was ill?

"Where is he?" Lucius asked shooting up from his seat.

"Harry or Snape?"

"Both! Where does Professor Snape want me to go?" he snapped.

"Oh, the hospital wing –"

As soon as the words were out of his mouth, Lucius had barged past him and was speed-walking his way to the hospital wing.

When he reached it he found Snape talking to the nurse standing next to a bed with the curtains closed.

"...assure you I'll be able to take care of this; poisons are my area, Poppy," Lucius heard Snape arguing.

"Very well," Poppy said nervously, and she walked over to what Lucius supposed was her office.

"Severus," Lucius growled walking over to him. "Where is he?"

Snape pointed to the drawn curtains. Lucius yanked them open and looked down at a pale, dark-haired boy lying very still on the bed.

"Explain," he said bluntly.

"No, Lucius," the man said smoothly. "I think it is you that needs to do the explaining."

"Wha-?"

"Potter arrives late from a detention from you; he collapses holding his stomach; he winces when he hits the ground." Snape sighed. "I know all too well what relationship you two have but I need to know _exactly_ what happened in your detention."

"But you just told Poppy Harry was poisoned!" Lucius stated confused.

"That was a cover up, for you," Severus said.

"So, he's not poisoned?"

"Not from what I saw and, furthermore, I don't see what could have poisoned him in the first place seeing as he hadn't started on his potion, the lazy b-"

"What's wrong with him then?" Lucius asked impatiently.

"That is why I asked you what happened in his detention."

Lucius looked at the man with a knowing expression.

"I thought as much," the man sneered. "But you need to tell me, is there any reason why Potter would suffer from his...detention?"

Lucius coughed and thought back to when he had rushed Harry's preparation.

"I...I didn't use lu-"

"Okay," Severus said quickly. "That may be the reason he is like this. Of course I won't be able to tell without an... an inspection."

"Inspection?" Lucius didn't like the sound of that. "But you already know what's wrong!"

"He may need healing." Severus stared at Lucius looking extremely wearisome and angry. "This wouldn't be needed if you would just let him go! You're endangering two reputations!"

"Severus you don't understand, this boy has everything to do with my life now! I know it's hard on Draco but do I not have the chance to be selfish? To think of what I want or what Harry wants?"

Although Lucius and Severus weren't raising their voices in case Madam Pomfrey were to hear, no one could have mistaken the fury in Lucius' tone.

"You're missing the bigger picture _still_," Snape said softly. "You're a teacher and hold responsibility over the brats in this school, Potter being one of them!"

Lucius said nothing but turned to face the unconscious boy on the metal-framed bed. He took a seat in the chair next to Harry and held a small, fragile hand.

"I love him, Severus," Lucius whispered. "I don't care what it takes but I wouldn't give him up for the world." He raised the pale hand to his mouth where he pressed a deep kiss onto it. He closed his eyes and held the cold hand to his cheek.

"L...Luc..." came a small voice.

Lucius' head snapped up to stare at Harry who still looked asleep.

"Is he waking up?" he asked Severus, though not turning his gaze away from the boy who'd tried to say his name.

Snape moved to Harry's other side where he lifted an eyelid exposing an unseeing green eye.

"He's still comatose, Lucius," Severus said, dropping the eyelid. "He's merely sleep talking."

"He said my name," Lucius breathed. "He knows I'm here."

"I still can't get over this," Severus said with a sigh. "I never thought you of all people would take an interest in men, let alone one Harry Potter."

Snape said nothing more on the matter when he realised Lucius hadn't been listening.

Lucius ran his fingers through Harry's soft, silken hair and pressed a kiss to Harry's forehead and said, ever so softly, "I'm so sorry."

Before he faced Snape he dried his eyes.

"Do you _have_ to do an examination?" Lucius questioned, not able to keep the whine out of his voice. He felt thoroughly embarrassed for Harry who wouldn't know what was happening.

"What else can I do?" Severus asked.

"I don't know... I just hate the idea of having to put him through this," Lucius said holding his head in his hands. "This is all my fault."

"You're right; it is," Severus said unfeelingly. "I suppose I could let you examine him..."

"How?"

"I'll give you a number of spells to try out for different conditions," Snape said. "I'd like to save both of us the embarrassment." He indicated to himself and Harry.

"So, what am I looking for?" Lucius asked nervously.

"The most likely problem will be that he has severely torn tissue, in which case you should use, _Vigoratus Maximus, _which will repair all of the broken tissue. In another case you may find internal bleeding; here you should use, _Replenshio, _which shall replenish the blood loss. Both spells do not require wand movements; merely point it at the damaged area. If there are any other factors let me know. If there is then it could be worse than I thought."

Lucius nodded, taking in every wise word his old friend was saying.

"Thank you," he said sincerely. "Thank you ever so much. Now, excuse me while I attempt this..."

"Of course," Snape said, but Lucius didn't miss the grimace.

He drew the curtains and knelt at the foot of Harry's bed.

"This is not going to be easy," he muttered to himself.

* * *

**I decided to leave it there =]**

**It was going to be worse but I decided we didn't need to have the examiniation described =P**

**Ty again! **

**x**


	32. Explanations and Examinations

**Sorry for the wait again... I found this chapter very hard to write =P**

**But again I'm thankful for reviews as they are my reason for writing! I'd like to say a HOOOGE thank you to everyone who has reviewed and also to darkprincesskatia who's been very supportive and has started writing a very unique story! I'd suggest you look it up!! =D**

**Anyhoo...**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty Two**

Harry's POV

Pain.

That's what Harry woke up to.

He felt as though his insides had been pulled out and shoved back in their wrong places. His eyes felt heavy and he felt like going back to sleep or whatever peaceful state he had been in.

However, a low, silky voice grabbed his attention.

"But what if he doesn't wake up before tonight? There will be more investigations and I'm sure Poppy will tell the headmaster if she thinks it's anything serious."

That voice... Lucius!

"Then we shall have to – ahem – modify her memory." This voice was filled with contempt and Harry had no trouble in recognising the person; Snape. Why was he here?

Harry tried to recall what had happened: he remembered going to Snape's class after he and Lucius... well, after his detention. Then he'd argued with Snape (as usual) and then it was all a blur of pain.

Opening his heavy eyes, he looked around and found everything was a slight blur seeing as someone had removed his glasses but the white light told him it was the hospital wing. Snape and Lucius were two fuzzy figures talking at the foot of his bed, the former had sounded angry and fed up and the latter seemed tired and strained.

Trying to sit up a spasm of pain flared through Harry's insides. He let out a whimper as he slumped back down onto his pillows that were propping him up. However, he seemed to have alerted Lucius to his consciousness.

The man said nothing until he'd moved stealthily to Harry's side.

"Harry," he whispered. "How are you feeling?"

"Can't see you," he mumbled squinting his eyes trying to get Lucius' comforting face into view.

He felt the cold frame of his glasses being placed onto the bridge of his nose. Blinking a few times to get used to the sharpness of his vision, he looked into Lucius' familiar face.

"I'm so sorry, Harry," the man croaked.

"Sorry? What for?" Harry asked puzzled, his brain still foggy.

"This is all my fault! If I hadn't rushed you so much then..." Lucius sighed and Harry felt the man grab one of his hands.

"Please tell me why I'm in here on the second day back at school?" Harry asked groggily.

"It would appear Lucius precipitated your... preparation, Potter," Snape interjected.

"I...I don't –"

"I caused you damage, Harry," Lucius said, his hold on Harry's hand tighter than before. "I damaged your tissue and... caused internal bleeding. I'm so sorry."

Harry found it hard to take this all in; he'd guessed he'd been damaged but for him to actually end up in the hospital wing must have meant it was pretty serious.

"It's nothing severe; you'll be out in no time to get back to your classes and petty lifestyle," Snape sneered.

"Thanks, Professor," Harry said quietly in a sickly-sweet voice. He couldn't believe a man could be so unfeeling while talking to an injured sixteen year old in a hospital bed but Snape managed it. "So does my 'petty lifestyle' include Quidditch?"

"Ah, now that would be an exception; it would not be wise to play for another month or so," Snape said, and Harry could see a grin beginning to unfurl on the man's lips.

"So I can't play at all for one month?" Harry asked slightly annoyed. He was guessing Snape was just saying that so he couldn't practice for the first match of the season; even Snape couldn't deny that Harry was an exceptional Seeker.

"I wouldn't recommend it."

Harry decided not to argue, though he was definitely not going to give up his Quidditch sessions.

"I've healed you in the places that required attention, though you still might feel various aches and pains," Lucius said and Harry blushed.

"When you say you healed me..." he began, dreading the answer. "Where-?"

"I had to examine you down there," Lucius said quickly. "But I did it to save you and Severus the embarrassment."

Harry gave a feeble laugh but still felt thoroughly humiliated. Speaking of humiliation, what happened after he fainted?

"Who knows I'm here?" he asked nervously. "And what happened to your class, sir?"

"I told the class that you were poisoned after drinking a potion which you thought was water," Snape said shrugging. "You can tell Mr Weasley it was your scar and the Dark Lord was trying to get into your mind or body as I'm guessing the rest of the class don't know about your connection with the Dark Lord."

Harry didn't realise his mouth was open in shock until Lucius gently pushed his jaw up.

"So now the class thinks I'm a dunce?" he asked dully.

"They already knew you were one," Snape said coldly.

"Severus, please!" Lucius snapped. He then turned to Harry. "Think about it, Harry; would you prefer the class knew the truth?"

Harry lowered his gaze and fiddled with a loose strand on his sheet cover.

"No," he mumbled.

"So wouldn't you say this excuse is for the best?" Lucius asked bending down to Harry's level. Harry felt like a little child being scolded and patronised.

"I'm tired," he said robotically. He didn't want to see Lucius now that the man was treating him like a child. Hopefully the two men would get the hint.

He looked up at the two men expectantly. Snape nodded and said, "I expect you to be out of here by this evening, otherwise Madam Pomfrey may do a thorough examination of you which is what we _don't _need."

"Yes, we don't want to cause any commotion about your whereabouts," Lucius said gently.

Harry felt even angrier at that. Just because he had been taken too roughly by a man two-three times his age and at least twice his size meant that he had to lie to his friends and walk around the school as though nothing had happened.

Harry realised he was glaring at Lucius so he turned his head away and snuggled deeper into his bed.

"Harry?"

"I'm very, very tired," he said hoping his voice portrayed his bitter thoughts.

"There's a potion you'll need to take soon if you want to be able to walk today. I'll see you at the feast then, Potter," he heard Snape say before the man left.

There was a silence while Harry felt Lucius staring at him.

"Goodbye, then," the man whispered, and Harry felt a hand gently pull his face round so he was looking at Lucius. The man then kissed his lips, passionately yet softly.

Harry let himself dissolve into the kiss; he found it extremely hard to remember why he was annoyed at Lucius, especially when the man would kiss him like this and make him forget everything.

Harry closed his eyes as Lucius' talented tongue investigated his oral cavity. Harry never knew his mouth was so sensitive towards gentle touches.

When Lucius pulled out of the deep kiss, Harry sighed.

"What was that sigh for?" Lucius asked resting his hand over Harry's heart.

"I feel like I should be annoyed at you... but I can't be. Not when you do that to me." Harry moved his hand up to entwine his fingers round Lucius'.

Lucius chuckled deeply sending shivers up Harry's spine.

"You have every right to be annoyed at me; what I did was unforgiving."

Harry then realised that Lucius hadn't meant to be patronising, he hadn't meant to offend Harry earlier or cause any kind of humiliation. He'd stuck up for Harry when Snape had a jab at his lack of Potions skills and had looked majorly relieved when Harry had woken up...

Harry tried to heave himself up so he could embrace Lucius and bury his face in the man's familiar smell, but his injuries prevented movement. Lucius seemed to have recognised what Harry was trying to do because he leant in to hold Harry in his wide arms. It was hard to explain but Harry felt... safe when Lucius was holding him. So, when Lucius let go Harry felt exposed and bare.

"Here, take this," Lucius said picking up the cup with Snape's potion in.

"It's most probably poison," Harry said jokingly. "I wouldn't put it past Snape..."

"And would you put it past me to destroy him if he laid a finger on you?" Lucius asked, pressing the cup to Harry's lips and tipping the potion into Harry's mouth.

Harry felt a warmth spread through his chest that had nothing to do with the potion. It was the words Lucius had spoken to him.

Grudgingly he swallowed the disgusting stuff and almost immediately his aches and pains had gone.

He wanted to express how he felt to Lucius: _why can't I stay mad at you? Why is it I'm the one who feels guilty when it was your fault I'm in here? Why to everything that's happened?_

"I'll see you at the feast," Lucius said ruffling Harry's hair.

Harry wanted to ask Lucius to stay but the potion had made his eyes feel extremely heavy and he couldn't resist sleep.

Lucius' POV

Lucius watched as Harry's green eyes closed and his breathing became slower and deeper indicating he'd fallen asleep instantly.

He lightly kissed Harry's slightly parted lips.

"What on earth?" came a horrified voice.

Lucius looked around for the source of the shriek and saw Poppy Pomfrey stepping out of her office, her face in complete shock.

"What do you think you're doing?" she cried rushing over to Harry's bed.

Lucius didn't know what to say or do so he did the only thing he could think of.

Drawing his wand swiftly he said clearly, "_Obliviate."_

For a moment the matron looked dumbstruck and her blue eyes were unfocused.

Lucius then implanted some memories of Harry being healed of the supposed poison so she wouldn't have a blank mind of today's events.

While the elderly matron started coming back to reality Lucius made his way towards the exit and off to his classroom.

His free period was over so he had third years now. It was going to be hard to concentrate.

* * *

At last Lucius finished his last lesson of the day and it was time for the feast.

He hoped Harry wouldn't be under too much strain but if they were to avoid awkward questions and examinations then it would be for the best that the boy got used to walking again.

As Lucius made his way to the Great Hall he couldn't help but smirk as nervous students ducked out of his way. He still loved inflicting fear; it made him feel powerful.

Suddenly a blur of bright, blonde hair caught his attention; Draco. He still needed words with him.

"Draco!" he called, not caring about the sharpness of his tone or the students who where looking at him.

He saw his son cringe at his voice but ignored it. Slowly, Draco turned round and glared at his father. Lucius gestured for him to come over.

Once Draco had reluctantly reached his father, Lucius made his way to an empty classroom and waited for Draco to enter.

Shutting the door, Lucius rounded on his son.

"Would you care to explain your actions from yesterday?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Draco said staring at his nails.

Lucius grabbed his son's collar and hissed, "Don't lie to me, Draco."

Draco pulled out of his father's grip and glared at his father.

"Is this about your little toy getting bloodied up on the train?"

The slap Lucius bestowed on his son echoed loudly in the empty room.

"How _dare _you speak like that?" he whispered dangerously and Draco actually looked scared; something Lucius hadn't been able to make Draco in a while.

However, seeing his son holding his reddening cheek he immediately regretted his actions. Not once in his life had he struck Draco like that.

"Draco, I –"

"Excuse me," he croaked and sped towards the door.

Sighing, Lucius gathered his thoughts together and slowly made his way towards the door his son had just exited out of.

Once he reached Great Hall he tried to ignore Draco who was sitting with the Parkinson girl on the Slytherin table. Looking purposefully ahead he saw Severus on the right of the staff table. He made his way over to the spare seat next to the man not intent on mentioning his talk with Draco.

"Have you seen-?"

"Yes, he came to see me after he woke up to say thank you," Snape said with a tone of surprise. "I wasn't expecting such manners from that attention-seeking, infamous –"

"Oh, hush, Severus," Lucius said impatiently. "You're always having a jab about Potter and his 'faults' which no one else seems to see apart from you."

His old friend seemed to thinking for a moment.

"I just can't see what you or any of the other teachers see in that boy," Severus said with a sniff.

"Suit yourself," Lucius said, and helped himself to a glass of wine that had just filled up.

Slowly students began filing into the hall and not once did Lucius look away from the door, hoping to spot that familiar mop of jet-black hair.

But it never came.

All too soon the plates were filling up. All too soon it was time for dessert and still Harry hadn't shown up.

He was forced to believe the boy wasn't coming, although he couldn't help his eyes from scanning the Gryffindor table.

"He's not there, Severus," Lucius whispered.

"Oh, yes, I forgot to tell you; he said he was skipping the feast because he felt slightly queasy."

"What? That boy will starve! There's not an ounce of fat on him!" Lucius shrieked as quietly as his whisper would let him.

"He won't starve from missing one meal," Severus said exasperatedly. "Just turn your thoughts off Potter for one night won't you?"

Though try as Lucius might he couldn't pull his thoughts away from the picture of a lonely Harry, perhaps lying on his bed or in the Gryffindor common room alone with his thoughts.

* * *

**Thank you for reading!**


	33. If You Go Down To The Woods Today

**I'm not updating as often as I used to... I've had no inspiration for the past couple of days =[**

**Hopefully this will be okay... Sorry if it's not up to it's usual standard (whatever that is) lol**

**But the reviews are what made me continue so, once again, I say THANK YOU!!**

**x**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty Three**

Harry's POV

Harry's belly rumbled angrily.

"Oh, shut up," he mumbled to it.

He was lying on his side on the squashy sofa in the common room, his eyes focused on the crackling fire in front of him.

Although Harry was hungry, he didn't want to go to the feast; all he wanted was to be alone and let his mind rest and his thoughts float.

Besides, although Snape's healing potion had done wonders to his injuries he still felt slightly achy. His eyes drooped and, even though he'd slept most of the day, he found himself drifting off into oblivion.

* * *

"Should we wake him?"

"Yeah, we didn't sneak this food up for nothing."

Harry's ears pricked up at the sound of these voices. He opened his eyes and found Hermione and Ron standing over him, the former with a glass of pumpkin juice and Ron with armfuls of food.

He leaned up on his elbows and stared at his friends.

"What-?"

"Thought you might be hungry," Ron said dumping the food on a plate Hermione had just conjured up.

"Well... yeah, but-"

"Scoot over," Ron said, pushing Harry's legs off the sofa.

"Harry, what's wrong?" Hermione asked kneeling on the floor as Ron helped himself to a chicken breast. "Why weren't you at the feast?"

"What? Nothings wrong!" he said quickly.

"Are you scared?" she asked sympathetically.

"Scared? Why would I be scared?"

Ron and Hermione shared a knowing glance which Harry had seen much too often.

"Professor Snape told us the _real_ reason for why you were in the hospital today," she said timidly.

"What?!" he screeched. He wouldn't have! Snape was looking out for Lucius!

"You weren't poisoned," Hermione stated.

_No point denying it,_ Harry thought to himself.

"Well, no, I wasn't –"

"I don't see why you didn't tell us!" Ron said. "We're your best friends!"

_Why the hell would I tell anyone what happened? _Harry felt like saying. Plus, Lucius would never forgive him...

"Harry, whatever made you think you couldn't tell us?" Hermione asked.

Harry looked between the two looking desperate.

"Would you tell anyone?" he bit back weakly.

Hermione leaned forwards, ignoring his question.

"We've been through so much together! What happened to you today could have been a lot worse."

"How could it?" he asked.

Ron snorted. "Well let's think... Oh yeah, You Know Who could have successfully possessed you?"

Harry let out his held breath quietly. So they were talking about Voldemort, not Lucius and Harry's relationship...

Then Harry remembered what Snape had said to him:

"_You can tell Mr Weasley it was your scar and the Dark Lord was trying to get into your mind or body as I'm guessing the rest of the class don't know about your connection with the Dark Lord."_

"Your connection to You Know Who is something you need us for," Hermione said kindly.

Feeling a lot more relieved, Harry went along with the conversation.

"I'm sorry. I just don't like to make people worry," he said; it was partly true.

"Then eat something," Hermione said shoving the plate with tantalizing foods under Harry's nose. "Ginny was worrying about you so much she hardly ate a thing."

Harry picked up a large-looking chicken breast and gobbled it down in two mouthfuls.

"Harry, it's vital you don't isolate yourself when something like this happens again," Hermione said seriously, getting up.

After he had swallowed his chicken and after licking his fingers clean, he said, "You're right, I'm sorry for making you guys worry." He felt genuinely bad; his friends deserved the truth and he hadn't even given them an excuse as to why he was in the hospital wing – that was Snape.

"I'm going to bed, now, anyway," Hermione said. "Goodnight."

"Night," Ron said lazily. He was slumped back on the sofa chewing on something.

Harry smiled at Hermione's disapproving face as she left for the girl's dormitory.

Harry and Ron stayed up for another hour or so, scoffing down food and exchanging conversation.

Surprisingly enough, the talk with his friends had put Harry in a better mood, so when he climbed the stairs to his dormitory with Ron he had a vacant smile on his face.

Lucius' POV

Before Lucius had even reached his quarters he knew he would have trouble sleeping. How was he supposed to sleep when he didn't have a clear mind?

One thing he did know, though, and that was that he would have to be twice as careful when he next had Harry. How he hoped that Harry wasn't put off... What if the boy didn't want him any more? _I can't let that happen,_ Lucius thought to himself.

However, seeing as it was only the second day back he decided that he would wait until Harry approached him next – it was only fair. Then, if the boy didn't come to see him in less than four days, he would have to fake a detention again... though this time not with a punishment...

* * *

After two days of not hearing from Harry, Lucius was getting desperate; Harry was only in his classes three times a week: Monday, Tuesday and Wednesday, but because the school term had started on a Wednesday, Lucius didn't have another chance to speak to the boy.

However, on the evening of the first weekend back, Lucius received quite an interesting little note from an elegant white owl:

_Professor,_

_I've missed you..._

_Can I meet you somewhere? Anywhere?_

_Your choice completely._

_Love, your lion_

Lucius read it through at least another five times, each time his eyes lingering on the last three words.

"My lion," he whispered as his fingers danced over the messy handwriting.

Grabbing a piece of parchment he hurriedly scribbled his reply.

_My lion,_

_I request a meeting in – _

Lucius paused to think about where he would like to see Harry which would be private enough for them.

– _the clearing in the forbidden forest._

_You said anywhere._

_Love, your Professor_

Lucius sent his request back with the snowy owl and made his way out of his office to the forbidden forest. As he walked across the grounds he received strange looks. It was no wonder; a Malfoy is never seen outside alone, but this time there was an exception.

Finally he reached the woods and he wound his way in between the branches, silently cursing himself for choosing this place.

He reached the clearing and, hiding behind a rather thick trunk, Lucius waited and watched the entrance to the forest.

After about ten minutes of waiting, there was a crack of twigs and a rustle of leaves, yet nobody seemed to be out there.

Then, a raven-haired boy whipped off his invisibility cloak and dumped it on the floor.

Harry looked around.

"Lucius?" he half called.

Lucius smirked to himself; _this could be fun._

Casting a spell to disguise the position of his voice he said, "Did you never learn that it's dangerous for little boys to wonder into the woods alone?"

Lucius watched Harry relax slightly but noticed he was still slightly tense.

"I knew I wasn't on my own because you're here," the boy said in a duh-tone.

He cast a silencing and disillusionment spell on himself and crept up behind Harry. He suddenly felt a strong feeling of déjà vu come over him; he had once snuck up on Harry when the boy hated him and when Lucius wanted Harry for other, less humane reasons.

Shaking his head Lucius grabbed Harry's arms and pulled them behind the boy's back causing Harry to jump rather violently.

"So you missed me?" Lucius whispered in Harry's ear.

"A bit," came the small reply.

Lucius nipped Harry's neck.

"I missed you, too."

Harry turned his head round to meet Lucius' lips and Lucius pulled the boy to face him.

"I can only apologise again for what I did to you, Harry," Lucius murmured as Harry wrapped his arms round Lucius' waist.

"Well, I didn't object or protest so it's not all your fault," Harry said.

"Tell me," Lucius said thoughtfully, lifting Harry's head up to meet his, "why were you not at the feast a couple of days ago?"

For a moment Harry looked confused as though trying to remember. He then said, "Oh yeah, I just... I wanted some alone time to gather my thoughts."

"Would you care to share them?"

"Not really," the boy said with a grin.

Lucius sighed and pushed Harry's hair off his forehead. "You little enigma."

Suddenly Lucius found his lips were connected to Harry's; the boy had dragged him in for a very deep, lustful kiss.

Getting so emerged in the kiss and with his arms wrapped tightly around Harry's waist, Lucius gently lowered Harry to the leafy floor where they continued their kissing.

Small, cold fingers startled Lucius as he felt Harry's hands creeping under his shirt.

"Take it off," Harry said, a slight whine to his voice as he tugged at Lucius' clothes.

Lucius chuckled and pinned each of Harry's hands to either side of the boys head.

"And why would I do that? It would appear that _you're _beneath _me_, therefore you should be the one to remove your shirt..."

Lucius felt Harry trying to get his hands out of Lucius' strong grip.

"But you owe me," the boy said sneakily. "You made my second day back very inconvenient and embarrassing."

Sitting back on his legs and letting go of Harry's hands, Lucius studied Harry. Of course, the boy was pouting and had opened his eyes to reveal those mesmerizing, enchanting green orbs.

"Very well," Lucius said. "Though I'm not going to undress myself."

"I thought as much," Harry said, and he sat up. "Lie down; it'll make it easier for me."

"What?" Lucius almost shouted. "I do hope you remember your place, Potter."

"Yeah, I'm the student, you're the teacher. Come on; I've missed you too much."

Narrowing his eyes, Lucius rolled off of Harry and lay down on his back.

"You should be thanking me for letting you relax," Harry said grinning.

Lucius felt the light-weight boy crawl on top of his legs. Then, nimble fingers were unfastening each button on Lucius' satin shirt. Finally, Lucius felt the last button come undone and Harry was pushing the shirt off Lucius' shoulders.

"Happy?" Lucius murmured, shivering slightly due to the cold, autumn air.

Harry said nothing but danced his fingers over Lucius' well-defined abs making Lucius' skin crawl.

"...unfair," the boy muttered.

"What?" Lucius asked confused.

"Just... you..." Even in the evening darkness, Lucius could see Harry's pale cheeks turn a light pink colour. "I could never dream to have your...masculinity."

Lucius felt taken aback by this. However, he soon regained himself and smirked.

"I like your little, elfin body, though," Lucius said, his hands picking at Harry's collar. "Which, by the way, I would like to see."

And, with no trouble, Lucius rolled over so that he was on top of Harry.

"Hey!" Harry growled.

"It's only fair," he said with a leer.

"It's embarrassing!"

"You've been fine with it before..."

"That's because most of the time you're still dressed!"

Lucius sighed exasperatedly.

"Fine, I'll just put my shirt back on and we can go back to the castle," Lucius said making to get up.

"No!" Harry cried grabbing Lucius' arm.

Lucius looked down at Harry. He looked desperate.

"I missed you, Lucius," he croaked.

"And I you," Lucius whispered. Without asking Lucius began unbuttoning Harry's school shirt. This time Harry didn't object; he just lay there very docilely while Lucius revealed Harry's beautiful, subtle torso.

"Good," Lucius cooed.

"Okay, now let me up agai–" Harry let out a high pitched gasp and writhed under Lucius' tongue which was attacking his nipples.

"Don't ever dream for another body," Lucius hissed coming up from Harry's body. "Yours is perfect."

He stroked his hand over Harry's wonderfully smooth skin and when they reached Harry's trousers, he cupped Harry's erection.

Harry groaned and Lucius saw his eyelashes flutter.

Smiling mysteriously he realised that he could never tire of seeing Harry's reactions to his touches.

* * *

**Yeah... I know Harry has MAJOR mood swings... but I just find it easy to write him like that... I mean come on, a guy who has no family, has a creepy old voldy after him and is in a relationship with a professor can't be easy, right?**

**=]**

**Thank you again to everyone, especially the ones who give me humour and advice: darkprincesskatia, sonata hirano, DesertRoseFallen, Used Romance, Imera, x-Scarlett-x, Talia Gea, itachisgurl93 and Blood Lust 777! =D THANK YOU!**

**x**


	34. Position Swapping Time

**First things first... 293 reviews?! HOW?!**

**_Ahem_**

**Secondly, thank you all for allowing me to get this many reviews! I never would have thought ^_^**

**I don't know where I'm going with this story... I have an ending but everything else is on-the-spot stuff so... yah**

**=]**

**TYSM AGAIN!!**

**x**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty Four**

Harry's POV

That bastard.

Harry's hands were grasping the leaves beneath him with all his might while Lucius continued to tease Harry's uncomfortable hardness.

"Beautiful," Lucius whispered, and suddenly the man's hands were at the seams of Harry's trousers making Harry jump.

"Wait," Harry panted sitting up slightly and thinking of his tender arse. "I can't... not that, not today; I'm not ready..."

Harry looked up nervously at Lucius who still had his fingers hooked under Harry's trousers.

"I wasn't going to do _that _today," the man said slyly. "Just relax – there won't be one moment of pain for you."

Harry took Lucius' words as comfort and relaxed again, his bare shoulders touching the cool, moist leaves causing Harry to shiver.

As Lucius began pulling down Harry's trousers, Harry couldn't help but feel slightly annoyed; he'd wanted to undress Lucius and... thank him.

"Hold on," Harry said moving his hands to hold Lucius' arms. "This wasn't what I was planning."

The man let out an evil-sounding chuckle.

"Oh, really? Who said you could plan this evening?"

"Well, I thought it would be me seeing as the suggestion of meeting up was my idea."

Lucius hovered over Harry, his face directly above Harry's.

"What was your plan?" the man whispered, his long blonde hair tickling Harry's cheek.

"For me to be giving you something back for a change," he said shyly fiddling with Lucius' hair.

"And what more could you give me when I have everything I want right here?" Lucius asked, his hand stroking down Harry's torso.

"Let me show you," Harry said, begging subtly.

"After this."

Harry whimpered as Lucius yanked down his trousers and underwear, the man's huge hand finding his stiff member.

"There's nothing more you could give me when I've got this face in front of me," Lucius murmured.

Harry threw his head back as Lucius fingered the slit of his cock and, within seconds, Harry came right into Lucius' waiting hand.

He lay on the ground, his eyes closed, his chest heaving and his body sweating, even though it was a cool evening.

"Open your eyes for me," Harry heard Lucius whisper in his ear. "Arouse me even more with those green orbs."

Groggily, Harry opened his eyes and found himself nose to nose with Lucius. Nevertheless, as soon as his eyes were open, Lucius was kissing him, the man's violent tongue claiming Harry's passive mouth.

After a few minutes where Harry thought Lucius must have forgotten his mouth was not a piece of food, he pushed the man away.

"Roll over," he insisted. "Please."

"Only this once," Lucius hissed as he changed their positions, Harry now on top.

Harry felt a slight arrogance to the fact that he could get Lucius beneath him. However, what he planned to do was downright nerve-racking. Lucius had only done this once to him and, although Harry didn't find the idea appetising, he wanted to give Lucius something back. Something that wasn't his 'tight little arse' as Lucius put it.

So, with a false bravado, Harry said, "Close your eyes."

"The question is, do I trust you enough?" the man whispered teasingly, though he shut his eyes just the same.

Harry lapped at Lucius' nipples bringing out a quiet moan; the man was obviously trying to hold it in.

"You don't have to act all big and strong," Harry said softly. He started to move down Lucius' body and purposefully avoided Lucius' pulsing erection. Instead his tongue traced the insides of Lucius' thighs.

"Potter..." he growled.

"Mmm?" Harry asked innocently, noticing the man's teeth were gritted together.

After seeing Lucius' reaction, Harry decided he should move on.

Eyeing the man's cock nervously, Harry took a deep breath and took the monster into his mouth.

"Merlin," Lucius wheezed, his hands clutching the earth beneath him.

Harry, his mouth full of Lucius, was breathing deeply through his nostrils seeing as his mouth was unable to take in air. He ran his tongue round Lucius' shaft and tried to copy what Lucius had done to him, starting slow, then moving his head backwards and forwards faster.

"P-Potter, wh..."

Revelling in the fact that this time it wasn't he who was writhing pathetically, Harry smiled – still with the throbbing cock in his mouth. The movement of his mouth smiling must have felt nice on Lucius because the man was thrusting harder into Harry's mouth.

"I'm g-going t-t..."

Before Harry could decide whether he wanted Lucius' come in his mouth or not, the man had already released. Harry choked slightly as he felt the gloopy liquid in his mouth. Shuddering as he swallowed the stuff, he looked at Lucius who had rosy cheekbones and half open eyes.

Harry flopped onto Lucius' chest and felt the man wrap his arms round him.

"Where did you learn that?" the man asked.

"From you," Harry said hoarsely; his mouth tasted bitter from the excrement. "I'm not going to swallow that stuff in future."

Lucius' chest starting shaking and Harry realised the man was laughing.

"What?" he asked looking up.

"Even now you're still so innocent," Lucius said with a sigh and ran his hands through Harry's hair. "I don't think I could ever taint you."

Harry ignored this – there was no point in getting annoyed at Lucius' patronising remarks – and slumped back down on Lucius.

"What makes you think there'll be a next time?" the man asked suddenly.

"What?"

"You said 'I'm not going to swallow that stuff in future'."

Harry blushed.

"I hope you realise," Lucius said, "I'm not going to bottom for you aga...Urgh..." Harry had bitten one of Lucius' nipples and his other hand was over Lucius' limp cock.

Harry grinned; it was fun to play.

Lucius' POV

"Enough!" Lucius tried to shout. He managed to get Harry beneath him again and held the weak wrists.

Harry looked slightly startled.

Seeing the green eyes widen, Lucius said, "I'm sorry, Harry, but I don't cope well with submission. I hated every moment I would spend kissing the Dark Lord's robes."

"Sorry," the boy croaked. "I didn't realise –"

Lucius shut him up with a kiss, still holding Harry's wrists above his black hair.

Finally Lucius broke it off and rolled off of Harry. He pulled the slight boy towards him and held him close so they were back to chest. He kissed the back of Harry's neck and buried his nose in Harry's hair which had a number of leaves in.

They lay like that for a number of minutes before Lucius realised Harry was shivering – it wasn't surprising, the boy didn't have an ounce of fat on him whereas Lucius had thick muscles to keep him warm.

"Shall we head off to the castle?"

"Mmm... I suppose so," Harry said sleepily.

Lucius got up and charmed his clothes back on.

Looking down at Harry, naked and in a pile of leaves with untamed hair, he thought the boy looked like a wild, little nymph, especially when Harry gave him a cheeky grin.

"Need some help up?" Lucius asked.

Harry held his hands out for Lucius to take. He heaved the boy up and aversely dressed Harry again.

* * *

"Can I stay in your room?" Harry asked as they walked back towards the castle, Harry under the invisibility cloak. It was dark now.

"I would say yes, were it not for the complications," Lucius said, looking to the left where Harry's voice seemed to come from. "Where are you anyway?"

A sharp pinch on his arse told Lucius Harry was behind him.

"Potter!" he barked, rubbing his sore bum.

He heard the boy sniggering.

"What could possibly be funny?"

"If anyone saw you, they'd think Lucius Malfoy had finally lost it, talking to yourself and all," Harry said, this time from Lucius' right side.

"I shan't talk anymore then," Lucius said with a sniff.

"Fine by me," Harry said, popping his head out of the cloak.

Lucius couldn't help but chortle at Harry's floating head. The boy was walking backwards so he was facing Lucius.

"What could possibly be funny?" Harry asked in an uncanny voice of Lucius.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Lucius said, clearing his throat and putting on a straight face. "That's a rather good impression, I must say."

"Snape took points off me when I did one for him," Harry said grudgingly.

"It's not really his humour, though is it?" Lucius pointed out. He looked at Harry's floating head and noticed how the pale skin glowed in the moonlight, how the red lips seemed darker than before...

Grabbing Harry, Lucius pulled him behind the nearest tree and almost slammed the boy against the bark in his eagerness.

He then devoured Harry's mouth and held the two hands that had escaped from the invisibility cloak above the boy's head.

After a few minutes of kissing, Lucius pulled away and sighed.

"Better," he said, and began walking towards the castle again.

"What the hell was that about?" Harry called. "Outburst much?"

"It's your fault, really, for teasing me with your beauty," Lucius said, slightly quieter seeing as they were approaching the castle doors.

"I'm going to say goodnight here," Lucius whispered trying to find Harry once he had reached the entrance.

Suddenly, the oak, wooden doors swung open and startled Lucius but no one appeared to be behind them.

However, it soon dawned on him who had opened them.

"Harry!" he hissed.

"Night, Professor," came a whispered reply from inside the entrance hall.

Lucius groaned at his stubborn Harry.

* * *

**Ooh Harry's getting confident ;)**

**Dw, I don't like a dominant Harry... or is that a good thing? =O**


	35. Big Nobs and Broomsticks

**So what if I keep switching between fics... I CAN'T HELP IT, OKAY?!**

**Haha, okay, sorry ^_^**

**Yeah, new chappie here, the later action a request from Imera... I hope this "broomstick action" is acceptable =]**

**Heh heh**

**x**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty Five**

Harry's POV

The first Quidditch match of the season was approaching which meant Harry's evenings were taken up with practice.

He'd apologised to Lucius for not being able to visit him in the evenings as often as before but promised the man a surprise present to make up for his time away.

"What is it?" Lucius asked as Harry kissed his neck.

They were in Lucius' office, Harry on Lucius' lap.

"I just said, a surprise," Harry murmured.

"When will I get it?" Lucius demanded pushing Harry away from kissing his throat.

Harry chuckled at Lucius' need to know everything.

"You won't know when and you won't know where!" he said, putting on a voice very similar to Professor Trelawny's.

"Hmm..."

Harry looked at Lucius with the expression he knew Lucius fell for every time.

"Stop that," the man growled, and pulled Harry in for a hungry kiss.

"You'd better make some time for me, Mr Potter, or I will be forced to cancel your practices," Lucius said afterwards.

"I will, I will, stop getting your silk panties in a twist," Harry said grinning.

"My _silk panties_?"

"Are they silk? Can I see?" Harry asked, unzipping Lucius' zip and peering down the man's trousers. However, the man merely pushed Harry off his lap and zipped his fly up again.

"You're getting far too arrogant," the man muttered.

"I get it from you." Harry stood up and pulled his shoes on. "I need to go practice; I'll see you at lunch."

Harry heard Lucius grunt his goodbye as he left the office and headed for practice.

* * *

Harry found practice exceedingly boring considering how much he usually loved it. Though there were a number of factors that made it boring; for one it was raining – the autumn weather had finally kicked in, and also Katie Bell, the new team captain, was working them hard.

It was all he could do to focus on the game and ignore his longing for Lucius.

"Harry! Heads!" cried Katie who'd accidentally swung a beater at his head. Harry ducked and swerved on his broom.

"Sorry!" he called to his team.

"By all means keep an eye on the snitch, Harry, but do try to avoid getting bludgeoned by a ball!"

"Will do," he replied, shaking his wet hair out of his eyes.

"I think that's enough practice for tonight anyway," Katie shouted. There were cries of relief from Harry's fellow team members as they all landed on the sodden grass.

"Harry, can I have a word?" Ginny asked quietly.

"Oh, um... sorry, Gin, I'm a bit busy with..." he trailed off, unsuccessfully coming up with an excuse.

"Please, I want to talk to you," she said softly holding his arm.

"Okay, make it quick; I have homework to finish," he said trying not to sound harsh.

"Could we go somewhere... else?" she asked tugging him towards the changing rooms.

Harry followed her, not bothering to object; he could always run out if she attempted to kiss him.

When they'd reached the changing rooms, Ginny burst into tears.

"Ginny! What's wrong?" Harry asked shocked; he'd never seen Ginny cry before.

"It's just, I've always liked you and ever since I first saw you I thought we could be together, but lately you seem so distant and isolated. Not to mention the way you've been avoiding me."

"I haven't been av–"

"Yes, Harry, you have. And I would be fine with that if I only knew _why_."

Harry didn't know what to say. What _could_ he say that wouldn't break her heart?

"I'm sorry," were the first two words that he could think of. "I really do like you, Ginny, but... it's a sisterly love."

"I see," she croaked and gave a weak smile. "You're an amazing person, Harry. I hope you know that."

She gave his hand a gentle squeeze and left the changing room leaving Harry to mull over his thoughts.

He sat down on the bench next to the lockers and held his head in his hands.

"Need some cheering up?" said a silky voice.

Harry's head snapped up and he searched for Lucius. Suddenly the man was revealed – he had obviously been under one of his disillusionment charms.

Harry returned to his despairing pose and said nothing.

"I think you do need someone to perk you up," Lucius said, and Harry felt the man's hands close around his heaving him to his feet.

Harry grunted and snuggled into the man's warm, broad chest.

"Potter, get off; you're getting my suit wet."

"Sorry," he mumbled, and stepped back to grab his clothes.

"Not cheered up by my appearance?" Lucius simpered as he grabbed Harry's arm and swung him back round. "I thought this would be a nice surprise for you."

"It is, it really is," Harry said attempting a smile, but with all of the bottled up emotions from Ginny and Lucius his eyes welled up and a lone tear ran down his cheek.

Lucius wiped the rebellious tear away with a stroke of his thumb.

"Tell me, how's your little backside doing?" Lucius asked. It had been at least a week since Harry had been damaged which meant a week since Harry had felt Lucius inside him.

"It says, very well thank you," Harry said joking weakly.

"Well, now that your teammates are gone and we have the pitch to ourselves how do you feel about giving your backside a little treat?"

"Sounds good," Harry said hoarsely.

"Get your broom and follow me," Lucius said walking outside into the rain.

"I thought you were worried about your suit getting wet?" Harry asked smirking as he collected his Firebolt from the changing room.

Lucius said nothing but gestured for Harry to stand next to him in the middle of the pitch.

"Feel like some experimenting?" he whispered standing behind Harry.

Although Harry had been with Lucius for months he still felt slightly edgy when the man was out of sight and behind him; he felt horribly exposed.

"Depends," Harry said nervously. "What kind?"

Lucius' tongue caressed the shell of his ear and Harry shivered. He felt like a prat, standing in his sopping wet Quidditch uniform in the rain holding his broomstick with dripping hair.

"Trust me," the man whispered. "I'll cheer you up."

"Okay," Harry breathed. At once he felt his broom being pulled out of his grip. He let it go, puzzled as to what Lucius wanted to do with it.

"Take that hideous Gryffindor uniform off," Lucius muttered, already lifting Harry's robe off his shoulders.

"All of it?" he shrieked. "It's raining!"

"All the more reason to feel the rain cascading down your naked chest," Lucius murmured, his hands round Harry's waist tugging at his shirt.

Feeling extremely fed up of worrying about things he yanked his shirt off and chucked it on the flooded grass. He shivered as he felt the cold rain water trickle down his abdomen.

Suddenly his hands were being pulled above his head and Harry felt a familiar silk ribbon wrap round his wrists.

"Luc–"

"Shush, just enjoy the atmosphere," the man cooed in his ear. Harry's arms were being stretched above his head and he felt something long and wooden against his wrists; his broom?!

Looking up he saw his Firebolt above his head, hovering, with his two hands tied round it. The Firebolt then rose about an inch higher forcing Harry to balance on his toes.

"What the –?"

"Quite imaginative, wouldn't you say so?" Lucius asked stepping round Harry so that he was in front of Harry.

Immediately Harry felt an overwhelming sense of anger and irritation.

Lucius' platinum hair was completely dry, as was his suit.

"Why aren't you wet?" he growled.

"Impervious charm," the man said shrugging.

"So you're going to let me freeze?" Harry hissed as the rain continued to pour down his body.

"Haven't you realised you're no longer shivering?" the man pointed out. "There's a heating spell constantly encircling us."

Harry said nothing but he had to agree; he was no longer cold – just very, very wet.

Lucius stroked a finger down Harry's stretched torso.

"Who ever knew your broom would be used for this?" Lucius asked grinning.

"My arms are going numb," Harry said. He could feel the blood draining from his arms as they were pulled above his head.

"Then we'd better get on with it."

Lucius kissed Harry and pushed Harry's damp fringe off his forehead. Harry groaned in the back of this throat; he loved Lucius' tongue.

When Lucius removed his mouth and crept behind Harry again, Harry felt slightly deprived but felt better when Lucius sucked on his neck making him arch slightly.

Lucius' POV

"How long has it been?" Lucius asked as he pulled Harry's trousers down just so they were under his butt cheeks. "A month? More?"

"Luc, it's only been a week," the boy said exasperatedly.

"Then we have a week's worth of _that _to catch up with." He pulled down his own trousers, though just so they were giving his cock enough space to get through. He muttered the familiar incantation for lube and saw Harry's entrance get flooded with the stuff.

"Remember that feeling?" he whispered, his hands holding Harry's waist that seemed more exposed due to the boy's hands being above his head.

"Too well," Harry mumbled.

"How about this?" And, removing one hand from the slim waist, he thrust two fingers up the boy's hole, his other hand still holding Harry's waist.

Harry grunted.

"Yes, that too."

Lucius stretched his fingers, ensuring Harry was well prepared.

"I'm going to enter you in a second, do you still want it?"

"We've got this far, do you expect me to say no?" Lucius could sense the need coming from Harry and grinned at how their feelings were equal.

Lucius cast the lube charm for his cock and, once it was covered, he placed it against Harry's tight hole to give warning.

He grabbed Harry's hips to stop the boy moving for when he thrust in.

"Brace yourself," Lucius whispered in Harry's ear, and, unable to take anymore waiting, he plunged into Harry.

Harry cried out sounding slightly strangled and Lucius was motivated by those sounds. He continued to drive in and out of the tight, warm arse, noticing how Harry swayed slightly hanging from the broom.

"So..._tight_," he grunted, and thrust particularly deeply, bring out a high-pitched, soft cry from Harry's lips:

"There!"

Lucius continued to impel Harry's beautiful, firm arse, hitting the prostate every time.

"L-L-Luciusss..." Harry groaned. "I need to... I'm going to..."

Lucius moved one hand round to hold Harry's rock hard cock in a clamp-like grip.

Harry squealed at the tight pain round his member.

"What are you doing?"

"We're going to come together," Lucius breathed. "We'll be joint in our elation."

For the next few moments Lucius pushed into Harry, still not at his completion.

"Hurry up," hissed the boy.

Finally, Lucius felt that sense of heaven building up and he stroked Harry's cock until he came inside Harry.

They both shuddered as they reached their orgasm and both fell limp.

"I needed that," Lucius said after regaining his breath and pulling out of Harry's arse. "Thank you."

Harry leaned his head back on Lucius' chest and Lucius could see the high, pink cheek bones making Harry look like a fragile, china doll.

"I've missed that," the boy croaked.

Lucius smirked and leaned down to kiss Harry's head.

"Hopefully your sweet, little bottom won't be hurt, which means you'll be able to play your Quidditch still."

"Great," Harry mumbled.

"So, did I cheer you up?" Lucius asked suddenly, remembering the 'purpose' of coming to see Harry after practice.

"What would you do if I said no?" Harry asked.

"I'd have to try again," Lucius said quietly.

"Then my answer is, no."

* * *

**What has Harry turned into? =O**

**Haha ty for the reviews!!!**

**=]**

**x**


	36. Surprise!

**I'M SO SORRY! I really have had no inspiration or ideas for this or my other fics lately =[ This tiny chapter has taken about a week and a half to write! =[**

**I hope it will make some people smile though =]**

**Again, I owe you all so much!! Ty for sticking to this story, it's because of the reviews that keep me writing =D **

**I have got an idea for the next few chapters so hopefully there won't be such a long wait :)**

**Apologies again!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty Six**

Harry's POV

_Hands were caressing his body, stroking in all the right places, pinching in all the wrong ones... and his cock was aching with desire. It was only when Harry saw Lucius' face above him did he release..._

"Oi! Harry!"

Harry's eyes snapped open at the sound of the intrusion.

"You alright?" Ron asked from behind Harry's curtains that were drawn around his bed.

Harry sat up, panting slightly, and noticed he'd come all over his bed sheets.

_Oh God, did I make any noise?_

"Yeah, I'm fine... bad dream."

He grabbed his wand from his bedside table and whispered a cleaning spell to get rid of the evidence of his pleasure.

Once he was sure it was all clean he climbed out of bed and pulled open the curtains to reveal Ron.

"What were you dreaming of?" he asked. "You were moaning and grunting and everything! Was it you-know-who?"

"Yeah, he was just really angry," Harry said. Lord Voldemort was rapidly becoming a scapegoat for Lucius and Harry. "I'm alright though. Come on, let's get dressed."

"Okay..."

While Harry was putting his clothes on he went over the surprise he'd planned for Lucius in his head. He couldn't believe he was going to do something like this... it was so bold and... not him! _But_, Harry thought, _it's Lucius that's changed me, I can't help it..._

After Harry was dressed he grabbed his invisibility cloak and stuffed it down his robes; he was bringing his invisibility cloak so he could finally give Lucius his surprise present.

It was times like these he was glad that his cloak was made of such a fine material so it was easy to hide.

* * *

As Harry entered the Great Hall his eyes immediately went up to the teachers table. He grinned mischievously to himself as he saw Lucius in conversation with Professor McGonagall to his left, while Snape sat to his right.

He rushed his breakfast so he could make his fake exit. He was finished before practically everyone so he made for the Entrance Hall and looked around to make sure no one was going to see him put his invisibility cloak on. The coast clear, Harry pulled his cloak on and made his way back into the Great Hall. He purposefully strode up to the teachers table feeling a rush of adrenalin.

He was thankful for the tablecloth hanging over the edge of the table which would easily conceal anyone who wanted to hide under it...

Finally he was right in front of Lucius, the table the only thing separating them.

Harry crept under the table being careful to move the tablecloth as little as possible. Once he was under, he identified Lucius' legs by the smart, leather boots the man always wore.

Again, Harry grinned to himself as he knelt in between Lucius' legs. With a start he realised the snakeskin shoes to his left were Minerva McGonagall's; what would she think? Harry bit his lip but continued nonetheless.

As quietly and softly as he could he began to unzip the man's zipper. When his fingers brushed against Lucius' crotch, Harry saw the man's legs tense up; Lucius knew someone was under there.

Once the fly was undone, Lucius' black, satin pants were revealed, as was the monster they contained.

Tenderly Harry pulled the underwear down so the seam was underneath Lucius' cock that was twitching every now and then. What Harry would give to see Lucius' face...

When Lucius' colossal member was free, Harry saw the man's hand underneath the table clamp nervously onto his knees. Harry also didn't miss the sweat beads that were there.

Harry leaned in and took a deep breath. Without meaning to he breathed out onto Lucius' twitching cock. One of Lucius' hands made to touch himself but Harry held it down, giving the man – as what the Muggles say – a taste of his own medicine.

Harry decided he should probably relieve the man soon because he figured he couldn't hold Lucius' hand down any longer.

So, with another intake of breath he encircled the man's cock in his mouth and sucked.

"Mr Malfoy, are you quite alright?" Harry heard Professor McGonagall say. He stifled his laugh as he imagined Lucius Malfoy, previous Death Eater and strict teacher, trying to stifle his voice and with a flustered face.

"Fine, Minerva," he said sharply, though a little gruffly, "just feeling slightly... ill."

Harry continued to move his head backwards and forewords, realising breakfast would soon be over. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Lucius' hand clenched into a fist.

It was only now Harry realised that after this he was going to get another 'punishment'...

_But it's worth it._

Lucius POV

Lucius covered up his whimper with a cough.

What the _hell_ was that boy doing? Who did he think he was?

_He's acting like me_, Lucius realised, trying with all his strength to ignore the pleasure that was tingling around his body. _I'll put him right soon enough..._

It was only now that Lucius realised he was close to climax. What was he going to do? Could he control his voice when that time came?

_Of course I can! _He thought angrily. This boy was playing tricks with his mind... he doubted himself for a second there!

Lucius opened his eyes, not realising he had shut them in the first place. He tried to prevent his instinctive body movements to buck into Harry's mouth but it was not easy. Fortunately he found himself on the edge of elation and, soon enough, exploded into Harry's willing mouth. He let out a loud cough to hide his moan.

Thank God the people round him were too engrossed in conversation or their food to notice Lucius' flushed face.

He felt deft hands doing his trousers back up and breathed a sigh of relief when he realised no one had suspected anything.

That boy had to pay.

* * *

After he felt Harry crawl out of the table, Lucius excused himself and stormed out of the hall. He looked around for a sign of Harry but saw nothing. However, as he was about to head back into the Great Hall, he saw a pair of shoes climbing the stairs. Lucius would have found this odd had he not come to the conclusion that someone had to own those feet and were therefore concealed under some sort of... invisibility cloak perhaps? Lucius smirked.

He cast a silencing charm over himself and ran up the stairs just in time to see Harry whipping the cloak off himself.

Lucius removed the silencing charm.

"Potter!" he barked.

The boy jumped violently and his head snapped towards the sound of Lucius' aggressive voice.

"Oh, morning, sir," Harry said courteously with a cheeky grin. "Good breakfast?"

Lucius stalked up to the mischievous teen and shoved him against one of the pillars.

"Surprisingly enough, no," he growled.

"Why not?" Harry asked with those puppy dog eyes...

Lucius resisted the urge to plunder the depths of Harry's mouth went on.

"The meal was perfect, don't get me wrong," Lucius said casually. "However, just when I thought I'd finished, a little _someone –_" Lucius shoved Harry ever more into the pillar, "came to visit me."

"Did you like your surprise?" Harry questioned, and Lucius thought of a little child asking their parents if they liked the mud pie they'd so carefully created.

"I would have, yes, if it had been under different circumstances," hissed Lucius.

"Didn't you find it slightly exciting?"

"I found it very exciting yes, but also terrifying due to the fact I was sat next to the head of your house!"

Harry gave Lucius one of his smiles that practically screamed innocence.

Lucius narrowed his eyes.

"You seem to be under the impression you can do anything and get away with it," Lucius whispered dangerously. He leaned in closer so he was nose to nose with Harry. "You're wrong."

Infuriatingly the boy just grinned.

"If you say so," he said.

Suddenly there was the sound of footsteps coming from the Great Hall meaning the students remaining were told to leave for their classes.

"I'll send for you," Lucius warned, and made his way towards his Defence Against the Dark Arts class.

* * *

**Dw, Harry will lose his arrogance xP**

**Thank you all again!! =D**

**And I almost forgot to mention Imera who requested this... bad boy action =O**

**Haha so kudos to her!!**

**x**


	37. Quidditch: Lions V Snakes

**Another update... I'm quite happy with my timing =] At least it's not eleven days again xD**

**My first ever Quidditch scene! :O Don't know what it's gonna be like... hmm... Ah well**

**Thank you all for the lovely reviews! (Even though some of them scared me with the threats of being hunted down by hound dogs and the like... o_0)**

**Haha**

**Thanks again and enjoy ^.^**

**x**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty Seven**

"Harry, Quidditch practice tonight," Katie Bell said as she passed Harry in the corridor.

"Yeah, Katie, I know, you've told us all about ten times already," Harry said grinning.

"Oh, well, just don't miss it! The match is tomorrow!" she said, her voice slightly wobbly.

Harry nodded and made his way to Charms. Lucius wasn't going to be pleased... but there was no way Harry was going to see Lucius if it meant losing a match to Slytherin. That was probably the man's plan, anyway; to get Harry to miss his training in the hope of Slytherin winning. Harry smirked as he thought of bringing down Lucius' precious team.

Anyway, Harry had already seen Lucius the previous evening...

_("So you thought you would give me a surprise?" Lucius asked as he circled Harry who was tied to a chair in the middle of the man's quarters._

"_Yes," Harry said slightly nervously, though with a grin._

_Lucius gave a small chortle and leaned in to Harry where he claimed Harry's lips possessively._

"_Let's see how you like it, then." _

_Lucius scared Harry, but in that scary, deep, lustful voice, something sparked excitement in Harry's cock._

_Harry tried to move out of the bonds round his arms knowing it would encourage Lucius. He told himself it wasn't a shift of uncomfortableness._

"_Now close your eyes and imagine you're next to... let's say... your friends Granger and Weasley." _

_Harry dubiously shut his eyes and, knowing it would add to the mood, imagined Ron and Hermione next to him._

"_Now let's see how you would control yourself...")_

Harry had failed miserably in controlling himself while Lucius worked his magic on Harry's dick. Harry had mewled and whimpered pathetically as he tried to control his hunger for Lucius' mouth.

_("You wouldn't have lasted ten seconds," Lucius said coming up from Harry's limp member, the evidence of Harry's orgasm round his mouth._

"_No, Lucius," Harry breathed, defeated.)_

* * *

Harry felt the nerves building in his stomach as he stepped onto the pitch with his team. There was a loud roar from the Gryffindor end, while the Slytherins were hissing and booing as usual.

"You all did brilliantly in practice, make sure you play like that today!" Katie told them.

Harry watched as Katie shook hands with the thuggish-looking Slytherin captain and, on Madam Hooch's whistle, he soared up into the air.

Hovering higher above any of his other teammates, he stole a glance at the teachers section, scanning for long blonde hair.

He saw Lucius and was instantly reminded of what his broom had been used for some evenings ago...

Shaking his head he came back to reality just in time to see the snitch being released.

As Harry started following it, he felt something very hard bang into his side. Pulling back to slow down he looked around and saw Draco a few feet away from him.

Harry glared at him and sped away from the irritating blonde, looking for the snitch.

He saw a glint of gold above the teacher's stands and sped towards it, trying with all his might to ignore Lucius...

However, just before he reached the stands, Draco had rammed into him yet again.

"Piss off, Malfoy!" he shouted as he narrowly avoided a crash with the wooden benches.

"I don't think I will, Potter," came Draco's drawling voice.

Harry cursed under his breath; he hated matches against the Slytherins.

With no sign of the Snitch, he raced to the other side of the pitch to get away from Malfoy.

Then, there it was, sparkling in the foundations of the stands. He made a dive and sped up, determined to catch it.

However, before he could make a move to reach for it, Draco had cut him up, forcing Harry to fly out from below the stands. He forced his broom to go faster and was now directly over Draco's blonde head. He saw Draco reaching out for it but the snitch decided to move vertically up, giving Harry ample opportunity to catch it.

Well, he would have had ample opportunity had Draco not fired a stupefy charm at Harry's chest.

He fell limp and sped towards the ground, anticipating the force even though he was only a few metres up.

He grunted as he fell face first onto the grass, his broom next to him. Shakily he pushed himself up determined to finish what Draco started. Just as he was about to mount his broom however, he felt a hand close round his wrist.

"Potter, you've got a nosebleed," Madam Hooch snapped. She blew her whistle and indicated for the players to land.

Harry felt his nose and, sure enough he felt the sticky, warm liquid dribbling out of his nostrils. _Great, that's the third time this year I've had a nosebleed,_ Harry thought grudgingly. _That can't be healthy._

"Harry, mate!" Fred cried as he dismounted. "You alright?"

"We saw what happened," George said eagerly. "That idiot Malfoy cast a spell on our Sneeker!"

"I'm well aware of what happened," Hooch said. "I therefore award three penalties to Gryffindor and a warning to Mr Malfoy."

She fixed Harry's nose with the same wand movement Ginny had used on him on the train.

When his nose had stopped oozing, Harry and the rest of the Gryffindors turned to glare at Draco who had his team behind him.

"I hate that git," Fred growled.

"Leave it," Harry muttered. "Let's just finish this."

As Harry mounted his broom, he missed the furious looking Lucius in the teacher's stands.

"Now, I want a clean game from all of you!" came Madam Hooch's shrill voice.

_No chance with these snakes,_ Harry thought bitterly.

When the whistle blew, Harry watched anxiously as Katie took the penalties. However, she didn't let the side down – she managed to score all three.

Harry smirked and continued to look for the snitch. After minutes, he saw it just to the left of Draco who was looking the other way.

Harry sped towards it and was already reaching out for it before it was even in his reach.

Draco spotted Harry, though, and was hot on his tail as Harry tailed the little golden ball.

_Come on, _he urged. _Think of something to motivate you!_

He thought of Lucius and how Draco took advantage of the man, and he thought of all the anger he contained because of the younger Malfoy. This was what helped him in catching the Snitch.

The minute his hand closed round the tiny ball there were loud cheers from the Gryffindors, Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs, whilst the Slytherins were booing, though it was drowned out by the applauding spectators.

"Yeah! Go Harry!" George called.

"Malfoy's no match for Potter!" cried Fred.

Harry grinned at the twins as he landed.

"Oh, Harry!" Katie said happily with Alecia and Angelina behind her. "Knew you wouldn't let us down!"

The three girls swarmed Harry with hugs and kisses to the forehead.

"Guys, it's just the first match," he said laughing. "We've got a way to go yet."

"I don't care!" Katie said with a mad cackle. "This was my first match as captain! And we won!"

Harry pulled out of the hugs and searched for Ron and Hermione, who were running down the grass towards him.

"That bastard!" Ron shouted as soon as he saw Harry. "That's the second nosebleed he's given you!"

"Yeah, well, he's just made himself look more like a prat; he can't win even if he cheats," Harry said as Hermione studied his face.

"Bleh, you've got blood all over you," she said wrinkling her nose. "Here..._Scourgify_."

Harry felt the horrible, rough feeling of his face being cleansed.

"Thanks," he said with a smile. "Looks like I need to remember that one."

"Come on, let's go," Ron said as his belly rumbled. "I'm starving."

Harry walked away in high spirits with his team and his best friends. He felt even better when he walked past Draco who seemed to be even more upset than usual after losing a match.

Lucius' POV

Lucius had a hard time controlling his rage as he watched his son cast a spell on Harry.

His anger mounted even further when he saw Harry receiving kisses and hugs from various team members.

Growling to himself he made to sought out his brat of a son, promising himself that he would teach Draco a little lesson in how Malfoy's never resort to cheating.

"Draco, a word," he hissed in his son's ear. Draco glowered at his father but followed him to one of the more private areas on the pitch.

"What were you thinking? You didn't have to cheat to win!" he yelled.

"I don't care about winning; I just wanted my revenge," Draco said quietly, fixing Lucius with a murderous glint in his eye.

"What?" Lucius asked impatiently.

"I don't care about winning; it's not about winning anymore!" his son shouted. "It's about getting even, and when I do you'll be sorry you ever met Potter, and by the state he'll be in when I'm finished with him I'm sure he'll feel the same way about you."

Lucius glowered, unable to take in his son's serious words.

"You listen to me, Draco," he growled in Draco's face. "You won't get away with anything you're planning and if you dare touch that boy –"

"You'll what?" Draco said with a mad laugh. "You can't threaten me with anything anymore, father."

Lucius resisted the urge to slap Draco and sniffed.

"In that case I will look for a way to take you out of the Malfoy heritage and fortune. I don't want a cheating, disgraceful brat as my heir."

For a moment he saw the hurt in Draco's eyes but it vanished almost as soon as it came.

"Fine," he whispered.

Lucius watched Draco go without any regret.

Draco's POV (!)

Draco stalked away from his father without any remorse. A tiny part of him felt highly saddened at disappointing his father but then his father had disappointed him with Potter.

He walked past the Gryffindor team who were still praising Potter but he ignored them, keeping his expression blank – hopefully not showing any emotion.

That was the final straw. He couldn't take it; he couldn't handle his father shouting at him or Potter grinning smugly at him.

He would wait a little longer but he couldn't take any more.

Draco needed revenge and soon.

* * *

**Yeah it's slightly short towards the end...**

**I have a feeling this stories coming to an end... Not sure though... **

**We'll see how it goes _**

**Thank you all again for reading!! xD**

**x**


	38. Happy Halloween, Harry

**Okay... just to clear things up... If you're sick of fics where every other chapter has some sort of sexual activity in it, this isn't for you... =]**

**Righty o... xD I'm afraid it's voting time AGAIN**

**This chapter took me some time to work out how to end it... it's not a very fulfilling chapter (as in it doesn't contribute to the plot - *gasp* there's a plot? :O)**

**Haha anyway, I would like to know how many people feel it's time for Draco to take his revenge or if you want it spread out even MORE! (possibly into another fic)**

**Also, I want to know who would like a tragic ending (no deaths just for clarification!) or an ending where everything's perfect and Harry and Luc come out to the world xP**

**(Note: If it was a tragic ending, then there's a slight chance I would continue from it but I don't know if that would be in this fic or in another one... cuz I do have an idea for a tragedy =])**

***PHEW* Okay so I've probably confused you alll now so I'll go hide in a corner and wait nervously for critism/reviews ^_^ Only if you want to review that is! Not that I'm putting pressure on you!**

**xD**

**Okay BYE**

**x**

* * *

Harry's POV

In no time at all it was Halloween. Or, as Harry remembered it, the date his mother and father had died. Every year Harry would try and push that thought out of his mind so he could enjoy the nights festivities, but this year he couldn't help but feel slightly... guilty. He felt as though he should be paying his respects to his mum and dad or... _something, _but he didn't know how. Vigorously he wiped away his tears for his long-lost parents and pushed those thoughts aside.

Harry had got a letter from Lucius requesting him to join him for a "night of tricks and treats" as the man had put it; that made Harry smirk. Normally Harry would never give up a reason to miss out on the scrumptious Halloween feast but, in his opinion, Lucius was yummier than any of the foods that would be present in the Great Hall tonight.

After deciding that he couldn't linger on the past, Harry had eagerly agreed. The only other thing holding him back was the fact that Lucius wanted him to dress up. Harry had laughed out loud at that bit in the letter but he had a feeling Lucius was serious.

So, here he was, in his dormitory trying to find something to wear. He'd been staring at his clothes for about ten minutes gormlessly until he realised Lucius was probably growing impatient. So, he just chucked on some black jeans and a black jacket, courtesy of the Malfoy Manor wardrobe.

He grabbed his invisibility cloak and put it on – everyone thought he was ill which is why he wasn't attending the feast.

Speeding down the stairs, Harry willed his feet to go faster so he could get to Lucius' quarters all the quicker.

Finally he reached the Defence Against the Dark Arts corridor and knocked on the door at the top of the hallway. Hurriedly he took his cloak off so Lucius would know it was him.

The door swung open to reveal Lucius with a long, plain cloak on him, his blonde hair tied back with a velvet bow. _So he was joking about the dressing up_, Harry thought relieved.

A huge hand grabbed the front of his jacket heaving him inside.

Once the door was shut, Lucius turned to look at him.

"I thought I told you to dress up?" he asked strictly.

"You're not, though," Harry pointed out, though before he'd finished, Lucius had pulled his black robe off and was left in just black leather trousers and Muggle handcuffs strapped to his belt.

"Oh," Harry said softly, surprised at Lucius'... provocative dress sense – he never thought he'd see Lucius in leather pants, let alone carrying _handcuffs! _For the sake of his safety, Harry stifled his laugh and kept quiet.

"So?" Lucius said, advancing like a predator. "Where's your costume?"

"Erm..." Harry said awkwardly. He then pulled his hood up so it covered his eyes. "I'm a Dementor."

Lucius pulled Harry towards him and yanked the hood down.

"Oho, that won't do, Harry," he whispered. "Let me choose."

Lucius placed Harry in the centre of the room and studied him.

"Hmm... how about..." The man waved his wand and Harry felt his clothes rearranging themselves. When his clothes had stilled he looked down and gasped.

Lucius had put him in a shameless French-maids outfit. His jacket was now a tight, low necked vest top revealing his belly button, while his jeans had become a stupidly short skirt with – Harry swore crudely – _ruffles_. However, what made Harry even angrier were the fishnet tights around his legs.

"WHAT THE HELL?" he screeched, tugging at the skirt and willing it to become longer, or even disappear.

"What?" Lucius asked nonplussed, while Harry noticed the man's high cheek bones turn crimson, a sure sign of arousal. "You have lovely legs, Harry."

_This is what Lucius likes?!_

Suddenly Harry felt a huge hand on his buttocks and he was pulled towards the man.

"You look divine," Lucius breathed, nipping on Harry's neck.

"GET ME OUT OF THIS!" Harry shouted pushing against Lucius' chest.

"You had the choice of wearing something you wanted to, you should have known –"

"I don't have any costumes!" Harry yelled. "In case you forgot, I live with Muggles who never let me out, let alone on Halloween!"

"Then what would you want to wear?"

"I don't know, just not this!"

Lucius sighed and waved his wand.

Again, Harry felt his clothes rearrange and he shut his eyes, dreading the outcome.

"How do you feel about this?" Lucius asked in Harry's ear.

Harry opened his eyes and looked down.

He was sporting leather trousers, much the same as Lucius', and a tight feeling round his neck told him he had some sort of choker or collar on. He also felt something on top of his head and, upon feeling it, he realised Lucius had placed _cat ears _on his hair.

"Oh, that's much better," he said sarcastically, pulling at the collar round his neck.

"I'm glad you think so, little lion," Lucius said smugly, running a hand down the inside of Harry's thigh.

"I'm not very comfortable in this..." Harry said. "Physically and mentally," he added, and tried to tug the cat ears off but they seemed to be stuck.

"It's just for tonight," Lucius murmured, cupping Harry's cock through his trousers.

With Lucius' hand down there Harry gave up his grudge and unwillingly admitted in his mind that this outfit wasn't all that bad, especially if it meant if he could look at Lucius in those tight trousers.

"Come here," Lucius said taking Harry's hand and leading him over to the king-sized bed. "You will notice there's a slight difference to your trousers..."

Harry felt slightly nervous; this stuff was... well, it was downright kinky, and Harry had no idea how to act.

"Okay," he said, unsure of what to say.

Lucius chuckled, obviously thinking the same thing as Harry.

"Let me show you," he said, and Harry felt the man's huge hand groping his arse, consequently pulling Harry towards his chest.

"What is it?" he asked, his voice muffled seeing as his face was pressed in between Lucius' pecks.

However, the feeling of air on Harry's arse and cock told him the answer.

He now had a bare bottom, his arse and his cock revealed.

"Wha-?"

"It saves stripping," Lucius said, and he gently pushed a finger into Harry's unsuspecting arse.

Harry jumped and whimpered slightly at the sudden intrusion.

Lucius chuckled and pulled it out.

"My trousers are quite similar," Lucius said with a smirk. "You see?"

However, instead of unzipping the back of his trousers, Lucius unzipped the front revealing his massive erection.

"I see," Harry croaked, his eyes glued to Lucius' outfit.

Was it stupid that he was afraid? Was it wussy that he was nervous about all this leather? His eyes brimmed for some reason, probably to do with the night being his parent's sixteenth anniversary of their death, but also with all of the new things Lucius was coming up with.

"My, my, what's wrong?" Lucius asked staring into Harry's watering eyes.

"I don't know," Harry said with a chuckle that sounded like a sob. "I guess I'm just... scared."

He didn't want to let Lucius know what Halloween meant to him – it wasn't the time anyway.

"Scared? Of what, love?" Lucius asked sitting on the bed and pulling Harry onto his lap – it didn't help that he could feel the man's erection on his stomach.

Harry pushed his thoughts of his parents out of his head and went on to explain how he felt about Lucius' leather.

"I-it's so..." _Kinky? Naughty? Rude? _"Bad."

Lucius gave a small laugh.

"It is, isn't it? But," he rearranged Harry so Harry's legs were wrapped round Lucius' hips. Now Harry could feel the man's cock on his butt cheeks and he had a job at not letting it inside him, "it will make it all the more fun, I promise."

Harry nodded, feeling slightly better, yet also more lustful now that he could feel Lucius' own 'lust' on him.

Lucius fisted his hand in Harry's messy hair, pulling Harry's head back to reveal his slender neck.

Harry felt the man's warm mouth pressing deeply onto the hollow in his throat; if Lucius wasn't already pulling Harry's head back, Harry would have arched it already.

Suddenly, Harry felt his hole feel with lube. He'd grown to love that feeling, knowing it would bring him joy and bliss soon after.

Although, he was surprised when Lucius didn't move him onto the bed; he just stayed in Lucius' lap.

"Don't you want me on the bed?" he asked hoarsely.

"Not today," Lucius murmured, the vibrations in his voice making Harry's neck crawl.

"But how..." Harry trailed off and let out a whimpering gasp. Lucius had pulled Harry down onto his cock completely unexpectedly.

Lucius was taking him on _the edge of the bed!_

Harry hissed slightly as he felt the gravity adding to the impalement.

However, although it burned and ached, Harry realised that on the first thrust, Lucius had hit his prostate.

Gravity really did help.

Lucius let out a low moan before saying, "Move with me, Harry," for Harry had become completely limp and at the man's mercy as he felt the huge cock inside him.

Harry found his hands were being placed round Lucius' neck.

"Mmmove with mmmme," Lucius managed to gasp out.

Harry, getting the idea, moved his body up and down so that he was practically fucking himself. **(A/N: Sorry for the crudeness!)**

"Good boy," Lucius purred, and Harry felt a strange sense of pride and happiness stir inside him.

With every thrust, Harry found himself getting closer to the edge. He opened his eyes and saw Lucius staring at him with wide, hungry eyes. The man looked amazing; his blonde hair was pushed back while some rebellious strands were hanging over his eyes, his normally even skin complexion had a slight tint of red to it, and the expression he wore every time he drove into Harry made his silver eyes light up.

"Gods," Lucius breathed. "Harry, I'm nearly..."

But Harry wasn't listening. He himself was so near the edge that he found himself moving faster and harder, glad that he could control his need.

Wrapping his arms round the man's broad neck some more, Harry moved faster earning a deeper penetration from Lucius each time, but it never seemed to be enough.

"Nng... L-Lu..." he gasped in between moans.

"What?" Lucius hissed. His mouth found Harry's neck and began sucking and pulling on it round the damn collar, leaving red-purple marks on the pale skin. "What, Harry?"

Harry took several deep breaths, saving up his energy so he could form the words he needed to say.

"Not enough," he said hoarsely. "I need... faster..."

Suddenly he felt the man's hand taking hold of his rock-hard member.

"We'll come together," he whispered.

As Lucius pumped Harry's dick, he was also pulling Harry down on him even harder and faster than before.

And, at the same moment Harry felt the man's seed splash inside him, he came over Lucius' chest.

Harry couldn't stop his panting, even when Lucius pulled out. It had really taken a lot out of him.

"Good?" Lucius asked holding Harry's face.

"G-g-good," he managed to wheeze out.

Lucius smirked and, still with Harry's legs round his hips, carried Harry over to the mattress where Harry felt himself getting dumped.

He felt dazed and felt like going to sleep but was prevented from doing so when Lucius kissed his gasping lips passionately.

"My little lion," Lucius muttered in between kisses.

Harry felt like the name should come across as cheesy but, in all honesty, he liked it. It made him feel loved.

However, the feeling of being loved vanished when he felt two clamps of metal round his wrists.

The handcuffs.

"You're not actually going to use them, are you?" screeched Harry trying to pull his wrists out of the cuffs.

"Of course I am," Lucius said shrugging.

"Jeez, the collar was enough," Harry grumbled, his red-raw lips pouting.

The man chuckled and stroked Harry's silky soft hair, grinning when he came to the cat ears.

"I'm going to take you continuously until this night is over," Lucius whispered, adding a nibble to Harry's earlobe.

"Wh-what?" Harry asked, not sure if he should be excited or nervous.

"You heard me," Lucius said with one of his wicked grins. "I believe you've just had a treat... So now I believe it's time for a... _trick_."

Harry squirmed as he felt Lucius rubbing his nipples with both hands. He was so lost in his paradise that, when his scar burned and he saw a flashback of his mother dying, he became completely disorientated and still, confused about the pleasures in his body mixed with the pain in his heart.

Lucius' POV

Lucius froze when he realised Harry was no longer responding to his touches.

He looked down at Harry who seemed to be unconscious.

"Harry?" he asked shakily and held the boy's beautiful face in his hands. Hurriedly he removed the manacles round Harry's petite wrists. "Love?"

Then, without warning, Harry sat up and clutched onto Lucius for dear life, bawling his eyes out.

"H-Harry!" Lucius cried as he tried to soothe the boy. "What is it?"

He gently pulled the boy off so he could study him.

"Mum," Harry whispered, his eyes shut and still weeping.

Lucius didn't know how to respond; this boy had just mentioned his mother. His mother who'd died years ago. In fact, now Lucius came to think about it, it was sixteen years ago to this night. He could remember the Dark Lord addressing them all, bragging about how a one year old child could never be his downfall... Instinctively he looked down at his left forearm which was completely without the Dark Mark.

Lucius' thoughts crashed down to the present as he realised it was the anniversary of the night Harry's parents had died.

Without thinking, he grabbed hold of Harry and held him close.

"Shush, Harry," he cooed. "I'm here; I'm always here for you..."

"I'm so sorry," came Harry's broken little voice.

"Don't be ridiculous," Lucius scolded softly. _Anyone would have reacted that way if they'd seen their mother dying._ "You don't have to put on a false bravado with me."

Lucius sat with Harry in his arms until the boy's breaths had slowed down slightly.

"I completely forgot, Harry," Lucius said after a while. "I should have realised –"

"No," Harry interrupted. "You shouldn't have; this never happens usually... even I didn't realise... I mean, I wasn't even thinking of... of them."

Lucius took 'them' to mean the boy's parents and he rubbed Harry's back soothingly as he pressed the boy to his chest.

"We can stop if you want?" he asked. Although inside he was burning to see Harry in those shackles again, he would resist that desire to make sure Harry was happy.

"No, don't stop," Harry whispered, his breath tickling Lucius' skin. "Just... leave it for a few minutes?"

Lucius pressed a kiss to Harry's sweet-smelling hair and held him tighter, finding comfort in the small physique.

After a few, peaceful minutes of silence, however, Lucius heard a muffled voice.

"Um... Luc? Yeah... I can't move."

Lucius immediately let go and scowled at Harry who grinned sheepishly. Then Lucius felt his lips twitch into one of his evil smirks as realisation dawned.

"Then I suppose you're ready to continue where we left off?" he asked, dangling the metal chains threateningly. Honestly, some of these Muggle methods were bizarre, though admittedly genius.

Harry's eyes widened and Lucius saw the green orbs dart from his face to the door as if hoping to make an escape. So, just as Harry moved to clamber off the bed, Lucius had wrapped an arm around Harry's waist and had dragged him back.

"Hey!" Harry whined, his feeble attempts at escape amusing Lucius greatly.

Lucius flipped Harry onto his front and straddled the boy's back below him. He leaned in to Harry's ear and whispered, "I love you."

He saw Harry pause in his efforts of struggling and grinned.

Lucius pressed a deep kiss on the back of Harry's neck, his hands caressing Harry's fine body.

"Mmm..." Harry murmured.

Then, as Harry relaxed ever more into Lucius' touch, he grabbed his wand and charmed the handcuffs back onto Harry's wrists.

"LUCIUS!"

_Ahh, satisfaction_, Lucius thought happily.

* * *

**Soo... Happy Halloween for the 31st!! ^_^**

**xD**

**Thank you all again for reviews, you make me grin like a goon =D**

**x**


	39. Guilty Pleasures

**FINALLY! I am so uber sorry about the extra long waiting time! You all deserve so much better =[**

**BUT I managed to finish it (with some motivation from darkprincesskaita who I dedicate this chapter to seeing as it was her request :D)**

**Yeah this is a bit of a crack chapter but I hope you enjoy it anyway!!**

**So, apologies again!**

**x**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty Nine**

Harry's POV

"I'm telling you, I won't like it!" Harry stressed for what had to be the tenth time.

"And I keep telling you, you will!" Lucius hissed as he fingered the snakehead of his cane.

It was some godforsaken hour of this Halloween night and Harry had been taken by Lucius at least six times, all in different positions: standing, sitting, kneeling, laying, side-on, and suspended (the last one was _not_ fun).

"What kind of sick person do you take me for?" Harry asked trying to push the muscular man off his chest. "No one in their right mind would enjoy that!"

"That's what you say now," Lucius said with a smirk. Harry felt the man lay the cane over his collarbone. "If you let me show you this one thing, I promise I'm yours to do as you please for one night. However, if you end up liking it, I get to do what I want with _you_ for one night."

"Don't you always?" Harry mumbled.

Lucius pressed a deep kiss to his lips.

"I'll take that as a yes, then," the man said happily, getting off Harry's chest and heaving Harry up too.

The man moved and sat in the black armchair next to the fireplace and tapped his lap with his cane.

"Come here, Harry," he said kindly.

Harry glared but shuffled over to the man dubiously.

"Will you stop if I say so?" he asked nervously.

"Only after a few good blows," Lucius said pulling Harry towards him. "You need time to adjust. It'd be no good stopping after one.

"Now lay across my lap."

Harry whined as he felt Lucius positioning him over the man's thighs, his legs hanging off the left side of the chair and his head leaning on the right arm. His arse was perfectly aligned with Lucius' crotch.

Once in the right position, tantalisingly slowly, Harry felt Lucius pulling down his leather trousers.

"Hey!" he objected trying to sit up, but Lucius held him down. "They have a hole in for a reason! You said I wouldn't have to strip!"

"But I want to see _all_ of your pretty, pale bottom," Lucius said, and Harry heard the smirk in the man's voice.

He groaned and hid his face in his arms.

"Now then, seeing as you've been acting so petulant today, I think I need to _smack_ that out of you."

Harry howled.

On the word smack, Lucius had brought his cane down on Harry's left butt cheek.

"Ow!" he screeched. The pain was building from an ache to a stinging sensation.

"Keep quiet, or they'll keep coming," Lucius said breathlessly.

"But I haven't been petula–"

The rest of his sentence was cut short by another _thwack _on the same cheek.

Harry tried to jerk away but it only resulted in his cock rubbing against Lucius' straining erection.

"You bad little lion cub, not dressing up when I told you to," Lucius said deeply, and again Harry felt the cold, hard stick come into harsh contact with his arse.

"Lucius! This is –"

"Tut, tut, tut; no speaking until I tell you to," Lucius ordered, and Harry felt the man moving his erection so it was purposefully chafing against Harry's half-hard cock.

With the pleasure building in his dick and the pain being inflicted on his bum cheeks, Harry found himself getting steadily used to the situation.

"Now, who's been a bad kitty?" Lucius asked, bringing the cane down onto Harry's arse.

"Stop referring me to as a pet!" Harry growled, even though he knew what he'd get for talking...

_Smack._

"Are you getting turned on by this, Harry?" Lucius asked smugly. "Or is that hardness I feel just my imagination?"

_Smack._

Harry hissed, but said with a grin, "It could be your imagination, considering how twisted you ar– FUCK!"

Lucius had started whacking his right cheek, and it was only now Harry realised how numb his left buttock must have been.

"By all means keep talking, it just gives me more reason to do this..."

_Smack._

Harry squirmed and, again, he rubbed against Lucius' cock. His own erection was rapidly becoming painful.

Subtly Harry tried to move his hand down to touch himself but he felt the man's cane rap across his wrist.

"Ow!" he whimpered, pressing his stinging wrist to his mouth.

"You bring it on yourself," Lucius said, lifting Harry's chin up with the snakehead on his cane.

Harry grinned and, suddenly, his arse felt very bare without Lucius' stick hitting it.

"I suppose that's enough for now," Lucius said with a sigh, stroking Harry's head. "I really like you with cat ears; they make you look so... adorable. Maybe I could find a spell to keep them permanently on your head..."

As Lucius continued his rambling on turning Harry into a cat, Harry was thinking to himself; he didn't want to stop yet! But how to tell Lucius that without making the man smug?

Harry rolled over awkwardly so he was on his back on Lucius' lap, wincing slightly when his sore bum felt the friction of Lucius' leather trousers.

He then wrapped his arms round Lucius' neck, pulling the man towards him and started to viciously attack his neck, sucking and nibbling, breaking the blood vessels ensuring there would be purple marks there after.

Hopefully Lucius would get the hint.

Lucius' POV

Lucius groaned and almost forgot where he was as felt those heavenly lips and teeth on his neck.

"Potter," he growled. "I think you're doing this on purpose."

"Hmm?" Harry asked innocently. "Doing what?"

Lucius held Harry at arms length, and wasn't surprised to find the green eyes darkened with lust. "Asking for it."

He roughly flipped Harry over and stroked lightly over the red bum cheeks.

_Oh, fuck; he looks delicious draped over my knee..._

"Who knew you liked things rough, Mr Potter?"

"I don't!" said the boy outraged.

Lucius groped Harry's hardness.

"This says otherwise."

Harry gave a low moan as Lucius started to stroke and work on it.

"Nng... th-that's just your imagination..." Harry said huskily.

Lucius smirked and pinched Harry's scarlet bum.

"Ow, ow, ow!" Harry yowled flailing his arms around, though Lucius knew by the ever-growing hardness in the boy's crotch that Harry liked the pain.

"I don't think it's my imagination, Harry," Lucius cooed as he grabbed the boy's cock in a firm grip. "I think you like being spanked."

Harry moaned and his breathing was coming in sharp gasps.

Then suddenly he burst out, "Okay! Fine! I do! Just... don't stop!"

Lucius smiled darkly.

"If you insist..."

But, instead of his cane, he used his hand, enjoying the slapping sound of his hand hitting Harry's tender flesh. His other hand, meanwhile, was teasing Harry's dick.

"Are you... are you using your hand?!" Harry screeched.

"What's the matter?" Lucius purred. "Do you prefer the metal striking your supple, little bottom?"

"AH! N...n...no... I mean... yes... I mean..." Lucius laughed at Harry's confused little voice. "Ffffuck, Lucius, I'm going to..."

Lucius grinned victoriously as he felt Harry's seed explode into his hand and lap.

He pulled Harry's face towards him.

"Oh, you _so_ like it rough, Potter."

* * *

**SORRY AGAIN! I'll try and update quicker this time!!**

**x**


	40. Revenge Part 1

**Yay double update! Aren't I amazing?!**

**Haha joooke, I felt so bad for making you all wait again so enjoy this! (Not so much -3-3 going on but I hope you'll like it anyway!!)**

**:)**

**x**

* * *

Draco's POV (!)

Draco watched Potter make his way down to the Gryffindor table, his brain whirring with revenge.

True, he did have the perfect plan for getting the Death Eaters inside Hogwarts but he wanted something personal... something to get back at his father and Potter with...

_Wait a moment..._ Draco thought to himself,_ hadn't Father convinced Dumbledore that he had changed sides?_

Draco smirked; what if he told the headmaster a little white lie about how his father has different loyalties? Loyalties with a certain Dark Lord? So there was his revenge for his father... Potter's would come later.

Smiling to himself he left for the headmaster's office.

Harry's POV

Harry hated the fact that Ginny still had a crush on him; in a way he wished she would hate him as it would probably be a whole lot easier to cope with. Trying to let her down slowly Harry merely showed no interest in her flirts. Sure he would still talk to her about Quidditch or homework but whenever she showed a sign of sweet talk Harry would ignore her.

The week after Halloween, he felt slightly guilty when he actually flinched away from one of her flirtatious whispers but a letter had distracted him and he forgot about his conscience. Dumbledore had requested a special meeting with Harry. He'd received the letter at breakfast from a very smiley, blonde haired, second year, Gryffindor girl.

"H-Harry Potter?" she asked softly. "Professor Dumbledore said this is for you."

She handed Harry an envelope with italic purple writing on it.

"Oh, thank you," he said taking the letter from her.

The girl squeaked and ran off.

"Bloody hell," Ron said slightly annoyed. "You'd think you were the singer for the Weird Sisters the way people act round you."

"Mmm..."

Harry tore open the seal and read the letter:

_Harry,_

_Please take some time to pay a short visit to my office this morning._

_Thank you,_

_Albus Dumbledore._

_P.S. I'm rather fond of sugar quills._

"Wow," breathed Ron who had read the letter over Harry's shoulder. "Why does he want to see you?"

"I dunno," Harry said puzzled, tucking the letter into the pocket in his jeans. "I might as well go now, though."

"Yeah, see you later. Meet you at potions?"

"Sure," Harry said as he got up from the Gryffindor table.

On the way out of the Great Hall he bumped into Draco.

"I think the headmaster has something interesting to say to you, Potter," Draco said smirking.

"What?" Harry asked. "How do you know-?"

"Don't worry, it's not you who's in trouble," Draco whispered in his ear, and left for the great hall again.

Harry felt slightly disturbed by Draco's words but guessed that he was just trying to scare him.

So, he made his way up to Dumbledore's office and, when he reached the gargoyle he opened his mouth to say the password. He then realised he didn't know what it was.

Sighing angrily to himself he looked at the letter again and then noticed the last line.

"'I'm rather fond of sugar quills'?" Harry muttered to himself. However, as soon as the words had left his lips the gargoyle in front of him jumped aside and allowed passage to the headmaster's office.

_So sugar quills are the password..._

Harry climbed up the spiralling staircase and knocked on the door when he reached the top.

"Enter," came the soft voice.

Harry pushed the heavy door aside and walked in.

"Ah, Harry, just the man I need." Dumbledore was sitting at his desk looking very pensive.

"What is it, sir?" he asked taking a seat at Dumbledore's gesture.

"Tell me, how are your lessons with Lucius Malfoy going?"

Harry started at Dumbeldore's bluntness and had a hard time looking his headmaster in the eye.

"They're fine, sir," he said calmly. "Why?"

"And do you get along with the man?" Harry noticed Dumbledore's blue eyes were missing their usual twinkle.

"Well, he's not completely unbearable." _Especially when he's on top of me..._

Harry shifted uncomfortably. _I did _not _just think that!_

Dumbledore sighed. "I have some news that may make things slightly awkward, Harry."

"What do you mean?" he asked nervously.

"I have got some news concerning Mr Malfoy," Dumbledore said seriously, "from a source very close to the subject."

"And who," Harry said, trying to control the level of his voice, "is your source?"

"That I cannot tell you as they wished to remain anonymous. However, the news is that our Professor Malfoy has in fact not changed his loyalties at all. Our source overheard him conversing to a fellow Death Eater."

"What?" Harry yelped. "That... that can't be..."

"Why are you so sure about Lucius, Harry?" Dumbledore asked quietly, leaning forwards. "Why do you believe he's changed?"

Harry shrugged uneasily. "He just seemed genuine about wanting to save his wife and s...son..."

Harry's eyes unfocused and he remembered what Draco said to him before he left for Dumbledore's office.

"Sir, was your source Draco Malfoy?" he asked quickly.

The old man studied Harry for a moment.

"What makes you say that?" he enquired suspiciously.

"I know that Draco and his father fell out..." Harry didn't know what else to say without making Lucius sound like the "bad guy".

The old man sighed.

"Indeed it was Draco. But listen, Harry, I know you trust Lucius but I need you to do one favour for me; retrieve his memories from the last two days – that way we can make sure Lucius is innocent... or guilty."

Harry swallowed and nodded stiffly, extremely thankful that he and Lucius hadn't done anything in the past two days.

"Yes sir," he croaked. It wouldn't be hard because Lucius didn't have anything to hide, but it was the idea of Lucius thinking Harry didn't trust him.

"That will be all, my boy," Dumbledore said with a small nod of the head.

"Thank you, sir."

Before Harry could step outside the door, Dumbledore spoke again.

"Oh, and Harry?" Harry turned round. "When you come back, I have something I wish to share with you. Concerning Lord Voldemort."

Harry was about to ask what, but Dumbledore merely said, "Now run along to your lesson. Don't want to give your teacher a reason to put you in detention now."

Harry nodded and held back a grimace as he realised he had potions.

Harry sped out the office and didn't stop until he reached the dungeons.

"Harry! What did Dumbledore want?" Ron asked as soon as Harry had reached the outside of the potions classroom where everyone was waiting.

"Oh," Harry said, rubbing the back of his neck nervously, "nothing much. I'll tell you later," he whispered as Snape opened the dungeon door, and, for once in his life, Harry was glad to see Snape's face so he could avoid questioning from his friends.

Lucius' POV

Since Halloween, Lucius had been in high spirits. He found that he could get through his lessons much easier if he let his thoughts drift off to him and Harry...

"P-Professor M-Malfoy?" said a timid voice interrupting his fantasizing.

"What?" he snapped, making the nervous first year jump and run back to her desk.

He sighed and, trying to act as if he was sorry said, "What did you want, Katia?"

"Oh... erm... I was j-just wondering if I-I could go to the b-bathroom?"

"Yes, of course you can," he said sharply, annoyed at the trivial question.

Lucius immediately went back to his daydream of Harry across his lap...

_He stroked along Harry's silky-soft skin on his back, his fingers coming to rest at the boy's entrance..._

"Sir?"

Lucius made a low growling noise in his chest and the student immediately shut up.

* * *

He'd already jerked himself off two times already he was that desperate to have Harry.

A knock at the door made Lucius hurriedly clean up his seed and he ran to answer it.

He opened the door and pulled Harry into a tight hug, missing the despondent look upon the boy's face.

"I've missed you," he said into Harry's messy hair.

"You smell like sex," Harry said.

"You will too, in a bit," Lucius said grinning, and released Harry from his embrace. It was now that he noticed the glum expression.

"Something the matter?"

"No," Harry said shortly.

Lucius didn't push him; if Harry had something to say he would come out with it in his own time.

He made his way over to his bed and lay down.

"Are you planning on joining me?" he asked impatiently.

"Oh, right..." Harry made his way over to the bed, taking his shirt off as he went.

Lucius enjoyed the mini show.

The boy climbed onto the bed and curled into Lucius' chest, pulling Lucius' arms round him.

"Are you sure nothing's the matter?" Lucius asked rubbing Harry's back.

Harry said nothing but held onto Lucius even tighter.

"Please talk to me, Harry," Lucius whispered, lifting the boy's chin up so he could see the green eyes; they looked so desperate and heartbroken.

"You're not communicating with any Death Eaters or Voldemort." It was a statement, not a question, which left Lucius quite startled.

He laughed nervously. "No, I'm not, that's correct; I thought we'd established that a few months ago."

Harry sat up abruptly.

"Draco's told Professor Dumbledore that you've been communicating with Death Eaters and Lord Voldemort. He wants me to get your memories from the past two days."

Lucius gaped at Harry.

"You don't believe him do you?" he asked feeling hurt.

Harry turned and glared at Lucius.

"Of course I don't!" he croaked. "I tried persuading Dumbledore that you're innocent and that Draco made it up because you two had a fight!"

Lucius felt bad for doubting Harry so he pulled him back into his chest and kissed the fragile neck.

"I'm sorry, Harry," he murmured. "I spoke on instinct."

"It's fine, I just wish Draco would leave us be."

"Me too, but we both know he won't succeed in whatever he's planning," Lucius said holding Harry tighter. "His mind is warped with revenge – he can't possibly think straight."

"Yeah..."

How wrong they were.

* * *

**Dun dun dunnn!!**

**(:**


	41. Poop

**OMGOSH! I'm so SORRY!**

**I must have left this story for about a month... :O**

**I've honestly had NO inspiration at all as to where this is going or what to write to fill in the chapters before my ending...**

**URGH**

**I'm happy to take requests, one so I can update sooner next time and two, to make it up to all of you lovely readers, and I can understand if you don't want to carry on with this!**

**I feel awful =[ lol**

**Anyway, this chapter (as you can probably tell) is completely random and doesn't really contribute much... eh...**

**But it's a chapter right? :)**

**Thank you if you're sticking by it still! ILY!!**

**x**

* * *

**Chapter forty one**

Harry's POV

Harry managed to collect Lucius' memories from the last two days, though he could tell Lucius wasn't happy about it.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled as he stood in the doorway leading out of Lucius' office with a small, glass phial with Lucius' swirly, blue memories inside.

"Me too," Lucius said reasonably coldly.

_Probably annoyed we didn't 'do' anything, _Harry thought miserably.

"W-well, I'll see you later," Harry said trying to catch Lucius' gaze; the man was looking anywhere but Harry.

"Goodbye."

Harry leant in to kiss Lucius' lips. He gave the man a small peck but received no reaction from him.

Swiftly Harry hurried away from the third floor and made his way to Dumbledore's office.

_Why is Lucius acting like it's _my _fault? _Harry thought desperately. _Stupid Draco..._

He arrived at Dumbledore's office in no time.

"Well done, Harry," the old man said when Harry presented the glass phial to him. "Thank you for doing this."

Harry just nodded and watched as Dumbledore sieved through Lucius' memories of the past two days.

When he had finished he turned to Harry with a soft smile on his face.

"It appears that Draco was indeed lying about his father contacting Death Eaters. Do you know why he wants to get his father in trouble, Harry?"

"No, sir," Harry said as truthfully as possible. "Like I said before, I only know that they fell out, though I don't know what about."

Dumbledore nodded.

"I see..."

Harry stood there awkwardly while the old man thought.

"Well, I should probably go..." he said as he shimmied towards the door.

"Would you mind waiting for a few minutes? I need to talk to you about Lord Voldemort."

_Great_, Harry thought. _Probably to do with that damn prophecy..._

"As you know, during the summer Lucius gave me some – very useful – information concerning Lord Voldemort."

"Yes, I remember," Harry said. _That information was how me and Lucius got into this... relationship._

"Would you care to take a seat? I want to pass this information on to you, now you know the prophecy."

Harry nodded again and stiffly sat down. He wasn't in the mood for this; he wanted to get Lucius to forgive him.

It was going to be a long discussion.

* * *

Finally, after spending at least three hours in the headmaster's office, Harry was free to go, though he was feeling rather shaken.

Dumbledore had just explained to him about these so-called Horcruxes Voldemort had made years ago. Also, the information Lucius had given Dumbledore would help Dumbledore and Harry greatly in destroying them, for he had told Dumbledore the whereabouts of two Horcruxes.

The fact that Harry had to destroy all of these and then destroy Voldemort wasn't an easy thing to digest. He kept replaying the prophecy in his head: _Neither can live while the other survives..._

He sat down in a crevice in a corridor somewhere, wiping his eyes on his sleeve.

"What the _hell,_" he muttered to himself.

He pulled his knees up to his chest and buried his face in between them.

"No loitering in the corridors, Potter," came a familiar voice.

Harry looked up from his desolate posture and saw Lucius casually leaning on his cane a few feet away.

Harry didn't know what to do so he just sat there, staring at Lucius who was staring at him.

After a few more seconds, Lucius snapped, "Well get a move on, then!"

"What?" Harry asked, startled. "Where?"

"My office of course." And with those four words he swept down the corridor, the sound of his cane echoing on the stone floor.

Harry wasn't sure whether to follow like some obedient little puppy, or whether to stand his ground and wait for Lucius to ask. So, instead, he called out to the man.

"I'm not going anywhere until you give me what I want."

Lucius' POV

Lucius stopped in his tracks and turned round slowly.

"I can do that in my office, Potter," he said quietly. "It wouldn't be very appropriate here."

"I'm talking about an apology!" the boy snarled standing up. "You act all stand-offish with me just because I'm doing something for Dumbledore. I didn't want to have to take your memories because I know you would never betray me. But I did what I had to do, like so many other times before!"

Lucius observed the fuming Harry who was shaking slightly.

"You're right," he said finally. "I did act wrongly and for that I am deeply sorry. I just have so much pent up anger from Draco it's hard to contain it all."

He saw Harry's calculating green eyes trying to decide whether Lucius' apology was humble enough. However, it mustn't have been because Harry folded his arms and pouted, clearly waiting for more.

Lucius sighed and walked over to the boy.

"Harry, I truely am sorry. I know it wasn't fair how I acted. In fact I would go so far as to say I behaved very petulantly. So please, forgive me. I can't stand it when you look at me with those sincere green orbs of yours."

Lucius saw Harry's mouth twitch before the boy said, "I can believe that."

"Good, because if you didn't I'd have to take you away anyway," Lucius said evilly as he leant in to kiss Harry, but the boy ducked away.

"Like you said, it's not a very appropriate place."

* * *

Lucius' arm was draped round Harry's shoulders while the boy rested his head in the crook of Lucius' neck.

However, just as Lucius was recalling that marvellous intimacy they just had, Harry spoke up.

"Lucius?"

"Mmm?"

"I was wondering..." Lucius could hear a smirk in the boy's tone.

"What?" he asked suspiciously.

"You talk all posh and aristocratic but... what would it sound like if you were to say... like, a _common_ word?"

Lucius didn't have a clue where Harry was heading.

"A common word? Like what?"

"Oh, I dunno... Poop?"

Lucius batted Harry over the head.

"What on _earth,_ Potter?!"

"Say it, I'm curious to hear what it would sound like."

Damn; of course, Potter was doing the big, innocent eyes look with his impish grin.

"I won't; I'm sorry to say my way of speaking will not be a form of entertainment to you, Mr Potter."

"Oh, come on! Please?" begged the boy.

Then Lucius had an idea. He grinned evilly while looking at Harry.

"What's in it for me?"

"Oh, I'll... erm... what do you want?"

Lucius grabbed Harry's chin and pulled it closer to his face.

"Stay in my room tonight."

"Oh," Harry said surprised. "That sounds like a reasonable deal."

"Excellent," Lucius said as he slumped down onto his pillow, closing his weary eyes.

He then heard someone clearing their throat.

"What is it?"

"You haven't said it!"

"Said what?" Lucius asked innocently.

Harry bared his teeth and began tickling Lucius. Everywhere.

"Potter– HAHA! St-stop it– HA! I mean it– HOO! OKAY! I'LL SAY IT!"

Harry relinquished his tickling duties and Lucius caught his breath back.

"I'm waiting," Harry said, managing to sound a lot like Severus.

Lucius sighed and, at the risk of being tickled to death, said,

"Poop."

* * *

**Please don't ask, it's completely barmy I know. Don't know what made me put that in =/**

**But I got the last bit from a HILARIOUS fic called Reflections by ineedacure. GO READ! =D**

**Thanks for reading =] hope it was an okay filler chapter :S**

**x**


	42. Ready or Not, Here I Come

**This chapter will make up for the fluffiness in the last chapter... what was I thinking? Poop? Tickling? Lucius giggling like a school girl? That's not right...**

**Chapter Forty Two**

Harry's POV

It took Harry a total of five minutes – which is a lot when you think about it – to stop laughing.

"Really, I don't see how that's funny," Harry heard Lucius say.

"Did you not hear yourself?" Harry managed to gasp out.

"I'm not entirely sure; to be honest I think we both heard two different things," Lucius said, amused.

"Oh well, I'm happy now," Harry said as he snuggled up to Lucius. "What's the time?"

"Half past six – not that it should matter to you seeing as you don't have to be anywhere."

"Actually I have Quidditch practice at seven," Harry pointed out, just remembering.

"What?" Lucius snapped. "Oh, very well, but you are to come right back here. Use your cloak and be careful."

Even now Harry could hear the possessiveness, but he didn't care.

"Mmm... you're comfy..." Harry mumbled, wanting nothing more to fall asleep in Lucius' arms and forget about practice.

"Don't you dare go to sleep," Lucius warned causing Harry's eyes to snap open. "I want to ravage all of you before you skip off, starting with... here."

And Lucius pulled Harry's face up to his so Harry's neck was straining slightly. The man then crashed down onto Harry's lips.

"But I'm tired..." Harry mumbled through Lucius' lips.

"Suck it up, Potter."

Harry scowled while Lucius continued to kiss him. He then decided to take Lucius' words literally.

"What on earth are you doing?" Lucius enquired, for Harry had begun sucking and pulling on Lucius' lips.

"Sucking it up," he said innocently.

"Ha ha," Lucius said tonelessly.

Harry pulled away from Lucius.

"I need to go and get my stuff ready for Quidditch," Harry said as he sat up.

"Don't forget –"

"– to come back here straight after, yeah I know," Harry said smirking as he pushed the covers off.

After he was changed Harry gave Lucius an innocent peck on the lips which Lucius turned into a battle of the tongues, and made his way to the common room to grab his broom.

Surprisingly the common room was quite empty apart from the Creevey brothers so Harry ran and snuck up to his dorm where he grabbed his broom. However, when he got back down, it seemed as though the two boys were heading his way so he couldn't hide.

"Hi Harry!" they said in unison.

"Oh, hey," Harry said with a false smile, hoping they wouldn't keep him.

"Where you going?" Dennis asked.

"Um..."

"Quidditch practice?" Colin supplied. "I know Fred and George have already left, do you want us to come down to the pitch with you?"

"Well, I don't need –"

"Cool! Thanks, Harry! Let's go, Dennis!"

"Yay! Have you got your camera Colin?"

Harry groaned.

"Guys, could you leave the camera for tonight?" he asked weakly.

Dennis glared at Colin.

"Don't bring your camera, Colin!"

"I know! I heard him!"

Harry sighed and made his way out of the room, two quarrelling brothers behind him.

All the way down to the entrance hall he had the two fascinated boys asking him questions which Harry answered with either a 'yes' or a 'no'.

"Ah, it's Potter's fan club!" came a sneering voice followed by laughter.

Harry resigned himself and came to terms with the fact that this wasn't going to be a good evening.

"Shove off, Malfoy," he ground out through his teeth without looking behind him where the voice had come from.

However, before he could get any further Draco and a number of his friends were in front of him, blocking the door that lead to the grounds. Harry recognised them as Crabbe, Goyle, Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott and Pansy Parkinson.

"I'm just trying to get to Quidditch, please move," Harry said in a bored manner.

"I just want to get one thing into that famous head of yours," Draco said as he stalked towards Harry. He stopped when they were nose to nose. "No matter who says they love you, you won't mean a thing to them after this war; you're just a tool."

Harry tapped his foot impatiently and waited for a few seconds before speaking.

"If that's all then I'll be off," Harry said as he made to move but, again, Draco blocked his view.

"I want to finish this now," he hissed.

"Well I'd like to finish it when it's just us two, I'm not entirely comfortable with _your _fan club."

Draco narrowed his eyes but this time didn't stop Harry from moving aside.

Harry felt the Creevey brothers sticking closer to him as he walked past Nott and Zabini, Nott trying to make Harry feel small by leering over him.

However, he missed the lingering gaze he got from Blaise.

* * *

Practice was awful.

The rain was coming down in heavy, fat droplets and it didn't help that Colin and Dennis kept cheering every time Harry did something as simple as diving for the snitch.

Harry growled as Fred and George whizzed past him cheering his name in a mock impression of the Creeveys.

"Oh, ha ha, guys," Harry spat at the Weasley brothers as he shook his head to try and get his fringe out of his eyes.

Finally, after another thirty minutes, it came to an end.

"You coming Harry?" George shouted through the heavy rain pour.

"In a bit, I kind of need a shower," he said, indicating at his dirty hands and face.

Harry ran to the warmish changing room, his feet squelching in the mud, determined to get to Lucius as soon as possible. Unfortunately for Harry, however, he didn't see a figure lurking behind the door.

"Potter," said a voice softly.

Harry jumped at the unfamiliar voice.

"Who's there?" he asked. He looked around and saw one of Draco's fans – Blaise – standing there.

"What do you want?" Harry asked harshly but suspiciously, hoping to God this wasn't an attack. He glanced round the room for good measure; he half expected a dozen Slytherins to jump out at him.

"I realise we've never really spoken," the tanned boy said as he stepped out of the shadows. He was dressed in a tight v-necked top that showed off his muscular frame and his short hair was sticking up slightly from the rain.

"That's because you're Draco's friend and me and Draco hate each other with a passion," Harry said, his eyes narrowed. He was getting annoyed – he couldn't put his cloak on if Blaise was here.

"But how do you feel about me?" Zabini asked. "I mean, I've never done anything to you."

Harry was starting to get freaked out at how random Blaise was being.

"I... well, like you said, we've never spoken so I don't really have an opinion on you." Harry decided he'd have to leave the cloak until he got to the castle, and he definitely would not get changed with this strange acting boy.

Harry grabbed his broom.

"I'd better be off then," he said and he made for the door, but with a wave of Zabini's wand the door had slammed shut and had locked itself.

"What are you playing at?" Harry asked impatiently, thinking of Lucius who was waiting for him.

Blaise said nothing but crept closer to Harry who was starting to feel most scared.

Harry backed off and stumbled against a bench on which he landed. He made to move to get up but Blaise held his hands down.

Harry gulped at the large biceps on the boy's arm.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Harry asked, wondering if Draco had told Blaise to get revenge on Harry.

"What I've wanted to do for some time..."

Harry realised that the look in Blaise's eye was similar to the one Lucius got when he looked at Harry...

"No," Harry whispered. He kicked out with his legs causing Blaise to trip over and he headed for the door. He tried yanking it open but remembered only too late that Blaise had locked it.

He whipped round only to find Zabini in front of him. Before Harry could run again, the muscular boy had a hold of his arms and pulled him away from the door.

"What are you doing?!" Harry asked again in outrage. "Let me go!"

"Not yet, Potter; you've held my attention for too long."

Harry stopped struggling and looked at Blaise in shock. However, the horny teenager took advantage of Harry's acquiescence and shoved him against the lockers.

Then, as though he was a ravenous animal, Blaise started attacking Harry's lips.

"Nng, B-Blaise... get off me!" Harry tried to say but it all came out muffled.

Blaise was breathing heavily and Harry was sure he could feel the evidence of the boy's horniness on his thigh. Blaise had just put his hand under Harry's leg and it was now forced to wrap around the sick boy's hip.

Harry futilely pushed against the strong torso but achieved nothing apart from one of Blaise's hands crawling under his shirt and pinching painfully on one of nipples.

Harry felt his eyes brim as he realised only Lucius had touched him like this, and that was how he wanted it to stay; he didn't want anyone else to make him feel the way Lucius made him feel.

Lucius' POV

Lucius was stood by his window, sipping on his whiskey as he observed the Quidditch pitch in the distance. He looked at the clock on the mantle piece and realised that Harry would be finishing shortly. He then realised that Harry would be out there, his hair dripping wet and probably heading for the shower after all that diving through the rain...

Lucius smirked to himself and sat on his chair next to the fireplace. He then appreciated, if Harry was taking a shower, he could... assist him in some way.

Hurriedly Lucius got up hoping to meet Harry before he finished.

He sped down the stairs putting a disillusionment charm on himself as he went, and swept out the castle door.

There were some students making their way up the path but, like Lucius thought, the students ignored him due to the charm so he wasn't stopped. He hadn't seen Harry yet so hopefully the boy was still in the changing room.

However, as he approached the changing rooms, he heard a soft thud and a lot of scuffling.

It was possible it was his very clumsy Quidditch player getting ready for him so Lucius decided to give the boy a surprise.

Lucius tried to stay quiet as he crept round the room. He found a window and looked through it.

However, what he found brought a gasp to his lips and had his blood boiling.

Up against the wall was his Harry, his glasses askew and eyes holding pure embarrassment, and leaning against Harry's tiny frame was... one of Draco's friends! Lucius recognised him as Blaise Zabini, with his hands under Harry's Quidditch uniform.

His temple throbbing and his face a bright scarlet colour, he sped round to the door and tried to push it open but it was locked.

In all his anger, Lucius forgot about the spell _alohomora_, so he blasted it down.

"_BOMBARDE!"_

The dark skinned boy jumped off Harry and looked at Lucius with a puzzled expression on his face.

"Mr Malfoy," he acknowledged.

"Step away from Potter, Zabini," he growled.

"What? Why?"

Harry tried to slink out from behind Blaise but the boy grabbed his arm pulling him back.

"We don't have to go anywhere," the boy whispered in Harry's ear making Harry shiver. Lucius felt his anger rise, especially as he noticed the bruised lips Harry had.

Lucius pointed his wand at the ignorant brat and said again, "Step away from him, Blaise."

"No disrespect, _sir_," but in the boy's tone Lucius knew he meant all the disrespect he could cause, "but what right do you have to interfere?"

"Because that boy belongs to me; Harry come here," Lucius ordered and he saw Harry try to get out of Blaise's grip.

"You mean... you and Potter... are...?"

"Yes, _stupefy!_" Lucius hissed, and Blaise's grip slackened on Harry's arm and he fell to the floor.

Harry ran to Lucius and Lucius embraced the shaken boy.

"I'm sorry, Lucius; I swear I didn't wa–"

"Shush," Lucius cooed. "I know you didn't; I trust you, Harry."

"Wh-what about Blaise?" Harry asked as he turned back to the boy on the floor.

"I should bludgeon his face in," Lucius said as he glared at the unconscious Slytherin boy.

"No!" Harry objected. "Just... wipe his memory?"

Lucius studied the vendetta-free boy before sighing and ruffling the damp black hair.

"Yes, you're right; I suppose that's the safest thing..."

* * *

Once they reached Lucius' quarters, Lucius flung Harry onto his bed.

"I came down to give you a surprise in the shower but it seems I got the surprise instead," Lucius said as he climbed on top of the boy and pulled Harry's shirt off.

"You sure did," Harry said with a small grin. "I...I'm sorry for that, again..."

Lucius paused in his mission of undressing Harry.

"What on earth are you sorry for?" Lucius asked wearily. Harry opened his mouth to speak but Lucius silenced him with a deep, forgiving, kiss.

"You have nothing to be sorry about, Harry," he cooed, pulling down Harry's trousers.

Harry smiled up at him but Lucius noticed a slight wince in Harry's expression when he pushed Harry's legs up to yank the trousers off.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"You winced..."

"So?"

Lucius raised his eyebrows.

"Tell me, Potter, or I'll go back and show Blaise what I really think of him..."

"Fine!" Harry said exasperatedly. "I just... I've got a bit of a..." The boy mumbled something unintelligible.

"You've got a what?" Lucius asked trying not to laugh.

"If I tell you, don't make fun!" said Harry petulantly.

"I promise, I would never," Lucius said humbly.

"I have... a back ache... The cold weather must have made it stiff..."

Lucius found his need to laugh die instantly.

"How the _hell _would I have made fun of that?"

"Well I dunno, called me an old codger or something..." the boy grumbled folding his arms and looking away.

"Me? Calling _you _the old man? What's the age difference between us again? Oh yes, something like _thirty years_?!"

"Oh, shut up, you know what I meant," Harry snapped, though a grin played on those red lips.

"Let me help you, then," Lucius offered. "Lay on your front."

"Why?" Harry asked suspiciously.

"Don't make me flip you over."

The boy obeyed.

"Now, relax," Lucius whispered, bending over Harry and whispering in his ear. "You'll enjoy this..."

Lucius pressed his hands deep into the boy's shoulder blades and rolled his palm round them. He then used his knuckles to knead down Harry's slim back, loosening the tensed up areas.

"Woah," breathed Harry.

Lucius then grabbed hold of Harry's shoulders and began squeezing them between his fingertips.

"Feeling better?" he asked softly, but he received no answer.

A snore confirmed Lucius' theory of Harry falling asleep under Lucius' hands.

Huffing to himself, Lucius decided to wake Harry up in a most... unique way.

After unzipping his trousers and pulling down his pants, Lucius applied a hell of a lot of lubricant to his cock as he wanted to avoid stretching seeing as it would wake his sleeping beauty up.

Once his cock was ready, he peeled down the boy's underwear slowly and positioned himself just in front of Harry's taunting entrance.

"Ready or not, here... I... _come_."

In one smooth push Lucius was inside of his lover's tight cave.

"LUCIUS!" yelled Harry. "Wh...what t-the hell?" he panted.

"You fell asleep; that's very rude."

"Unnnngh... I'm s-s-sor-HEEE!"

Lucius guessed that he'd hit that special spot so he made sure to continuously pound into that area.

"No...no...fair..." Harry grumbled into the pillow.

"This is plenty fair," Lucius said hoarsely. Already he was on the verge of coming. "It's not all that bad, is it?"

"Nnnoo... it's wonderful... _Blaise_."

"You see, I told y–" But Lucius was quiet as soon as he registered the name.

He stopped his rutting and glared at the boy.

"What did you just say?" he whispered dangerously.

The boy just chuckled.

"I just wanted some of my own revenge..."

Lucius smirked and, quick as a flash, swapped their positions so that Harry was on top of him.

Lucius laid back, his arms folded under his head and he closed his eyes.

"Wh-what the hell?" Harry asked, obviously struggling to stay comfortable.

"I'm not too bothered if we finish this or not... I can always jerk myself off alter. You, on the other hand, need someone to touch that cursed nerve of yours down there. If you want to finish, you can do it. I'm done."

"That... that's crazy," the boy croaked, and Lucius felt Harry adjust himself slightly. He opened his eyes and the image before him was almost enough to make him come there and then.

Harry had, very slowly, started to ride Lucius, his face contorted between anger, lust and tepidness.

"Merlin, I hate you, Lucius Malfoy."

Lucius yawned.

"So you keep saying..."


	43. Dancing Lessons

**You can probably guess what I'm going to say...**

**SORRY! I've had no inspiration lately and I've been revising for my exam so I've had no time to seriously think about what comes next...**

**But finally I had an idea so... here it is!**

**This chapter is basically the replacement for Slughorn's party, but because he's not in this fic I just changed it to something else **

**Enjoy! Sorry for wait again!**

**X**

**Chapter Forty Three**

Harry's POV

"Since _when_ has there been a Christmas dance?" Ron squeaked while Hermione and several other girls "ooh-ed" and "ahh-ed" over the sign in the common room.

Harry groaned and hit his head against the notice board.

"Let's not go," he mumbled.

"Oh, come on, Harry!" Hermione said through a cheesy smile.

"Hermione, you're a girl," Ron lectured. "Girls find dances cute and exciting. It's different for boys."

Hermione crossed her arms.

"How so?"

"Well... it... um... they don't... Oh, it just is, okay?" Ron huffed and dragged Harry over to the sofa.

"So we're definitely not going?" Ron asked relieved.

"No. I can't repeat the Yule Ball," Harry groaned.

* * *

"I hear there's a school dance going on this weekend."

"Mmhm."

A pause.

"School dances involve dancing."

"Yeah."

"Who are you going to dance with?"

Harry said nothing. He and Ron had decided that they _would_ go, just without dates. It was much more appealing to go to a dance with their friends than sit in the common room doing Snape's homework. However, only yesterday, Lavender Brown had asked Ron to go with her, so now Harry was left without a date. If he could he would take someone to save the humiliation but he knew it would make Lucius angry.

"I'm going with no one," he grumbled, fidgeting slightly against Lucius' chest which he was leaning on.

"I'm happy," Lucius said with a smirk. "Only _I _get to dance with Harry Potter."

"I guess you do... even though we've never danced."

The man pushed Harry off and sat up.

"Is that a hint?" he asked slyly.

Harry's eyes widened. "No! Honestly, I don't mind not going with anyone, I hate dancing anyw–"

But Harry was cut off as he was hauled up by Lucius.

"Now, pay attention; I'm going to give you some lessons."

"Honestly, you don't have to..." Harry muttered, embarrassed about his lack of dancing knowledge.

"You're right, I don't have to," – he pulled Harry close and whispered in his ear – "but I want to." Lucius then wrapped one arm round Harry's waist and pulled him _even_ nearer so Harry was practically crushed against the man's chest; the other hand found Harry's hand and entwined their fingers together. Harry didn't know what to do with his free hand so he rested it on Lucius' shoulder.

"Follow my lead," the man murmured.

"Pfft, I'll try," Harry said smirking.

Lucius started moving, side to side, occasionally backwards and forwards.

After a number of minutes where Harry and Lucius just stared at each other, the man spoke.

"You're keeping up with me very well," Lucius said softly.

"Well, this isn't all that hard," Harry said grinning.

Lucius chuckled deeply, Harry feeling the vibrations on Lucius' chest.

"Not yet anyway..."

Suddenly, the man pushed Harry away and spun him round under his arm. Then, before Harry could steady himself, Lucius had lowered Harry so his head was about two feet away from the floor, his arm wrapped tightly under Harry's back for support. Harry felt his fringe fall back off his face and his grip on Lucius' shoulder tightened.

"Erm..."

"Still easy?" Lucius grinned.

"I suppose this is a _bit_ more... complex," Harry said, his head straining as he tried to keep it from lolling back.

"A _bit_ complex?" Lucius asked. "So you think you could do this to me?"

Harry shrugged, a cheeky grin threatening to emerge. There was no way Harry would be able to hold Lucius' weight as easily as Lucius held his; the man had thick, broad muscles and was probably twice Harry's weight.

"By all means, have a go," the man whispered to Harry who was still bent over backwards. Lucius pressed a deep kiss to the hollow of Harry's throat before standing up straight and pulling Harry up with him.

"I'm fine, honestly," Harry said as he moved to get out of Lucius' dance hold, but the man held tighter.

"I dare you try," he said, eyes narrow.

"Well, don't blame me if you fall and crack your head open," Harry said grinning.

"Don't worry, I will."

Harry shuffled nervously and put his hand round Lucius' back. He then took Lucius' other hand in his own and began moving forwards and backwards. However, it was hard to lead with a man two times the size of you.

"You're not cooperating!" Harry growled after a number of steps in which Harry found himself panting slightly due to the effort.

"I don't know what you mean," the man said smiling.

"Hmph." Harry decided to try the other move which he knew he would fail at anyway; at least he could get it over and done with quickly.

He pushed at Lucius' chest, forcing their intimacy apart. He then tried to spin Lucius in the same way he had been twisted.

It resulted in Harry being very tangled, somehow leaning back on Lucius' chest, his arms crossed and the man's arms wrapped round his waist.

"What happened?" he asked baffled.

Lucius nibbled the shell of his ear.

"You failed."

Harry frowned and pulled away. With a haughty sniff – worthy of Lucius himself – Harry resumed his original position – Lucius, surprisingly, acting very docile letting Harry place his hands where he needed them.

Then, Harry put his arm further up Lucius' back and leant forwards over Lucius. Harry saw the man's blonde hair dust the ground and sniggered.

"What?" Lucius asked, trembling slightly from having to keep himself supported.

"You're hair is like a broom."

Lucius bared his teeth and Harry thought of a vampire as the perfect incisors gleamed up at him.

Harry started quivering as he tried to hold this position, but his feeble arms just couldn't hold onto Lucius' weight and, without warning, they gave way, leaving Lucius to fall to the ground.

Harry jumped back, alarmed and stared at Lucius who had his eyes closed.

"Erm, Lucius?" Harry asked fearfully, but received no reaction. _Did that fall knock him out? _He made his way to stand next to the unconscious man.

"Cooey?" Harry prodded Lucius' ribcage with his toe but, again, obtained no response.

_Oh Merlin, what do I do?_

He knelt next to Lucius and tried to shake the man awake.

Now Harry was panicking. He couldn't very well get Madame Pomfrey down here. What would he say caused the fall? That they were slow dancing and Harry managed to 'drop Professor Malfoy'?

Shakily Harry stood up and was about to turn away to find some water to splash over the man's face, when a tight grip enclosed round Harry's ankle, pulling him on top of Lucius' chest.

Relief flooded Harry's veins as he smiled at the man who still had his eyes closed.

"You can open your eyes now," Harry said grinning.

"No I can't," the man murmured. "I'm still unconscious."

"But you just grab–!"

"That was a subconscious movement."

"You're talking," Harry pointed out, wondering what the man's game was.

"I'll only wake up once my true loves kisses my lips."

Harry snickered and positioned himself over the man, his hands either side of Lucius' head. Then he leant in slowly and captured the man's lips with his own. He felt the man smile through the kiss which made Harry smile back.

However, before Harry could start using his tongue Lucius had rolled over, Harry now underneath him.

"Why thank you, my handsome prince," Lucius said as he put his forefinger under Harry's chin and his thumb on his bottom lip.

"Anytime..._Sleeping Beauty_," Harry said with a smirk. "Ha! Didn't think that through did you? _I _got to play the man for a change." And he stuck his tongue out.

Bad idea.

Lucius had grabbed Harry's tongue between his thumb and forefinger and pulled it out further.

"Actually I thought it through _very _well. After all, I am rather beautiful, therefore it's only fitting that I play the Sleeping Beauty and, at the end of this, I believe I'm on top. Therefore, I am 'playing the man' as you put it."

Harry tried to move his tongue but Lucius had a scarily strong grip on it.

"Thaths noth thair," Harry tried to say.

"That seems to be your favourite line to use against me," Lucius said acting hurt.

Harry folded his arms and looked away, sulking that he couldn't win against the man.

"Oh, do stop your frowning," Lucius said. "I can't take you seriously when you scowl, especially now that your tongue still happens to be in my grip." And Lucius wiggled it side to side, obviously having fun.

Harry continued frowning until Lucius let go of his poor tongue.

"Thanks," he said, making sure to keep his tongue to himself.

"Any time."

Lucius' POV

Lucius watched Harry who was sitting out on his own, watching his friends dancing with their partners. Lucius immediately regretted banning Harry from taking anyone; the poor boy was sitting out on his own, sipping some pumpkin juice.

A number of girls had asked Harry to dance but he had turned them all down. Lucius was touched but he felt awful that Harry couldn't join in with the rest of his peers. So, at one of the dance breaks where it was busy, Lucius beckoned Harry to follow him outside where lanterns were hanging on fir trees. He pulled Harry round the corner so they were out of sight.

"You can dance with someone," Lucius said quickly. "I felt awful watching you sit out on your own."

"Yeah, well it's a bit late now," Harry mumbled. "Lost my chance, haven't I?"

Lucius sighed. "I'm sorry, I just get so... jealous, sometimes, that I can't control myself."

"I've noticed."

Lucius smiled, trying to put some sympathy in it.

"I'll see you tomorrow, now get back in there," he said.

"Actually, can't we just wait out here? Maybe you can show me some new moves?" Harry asked.

Lucius was taken aback by Harry's request but, nonetheless, nodded.

"Of course," he said through a grin.

Lucius took Harry's left hand in his own, and with the other one wrapped it around Harry's waist, heaving the boy towards him. He felt Harry rest his head against his chest and smiled before nuzzling his nose in the boy's black hair.

However, the hair didn't seem to be as... wild as it usually was.

"Have you tried taming your hair?" he asked. "For a school dance?"

"Um... maybe..." came the muffled reply.

Lucius moved his hand from the boy's waist up to the mop of ebony hair and ran his fingers through it, giving it back its life.

"Don't do it again," Lucius warned.

"Yes, Professor."

Lucius' hand crept back down to Harry's back which was covered with a white shirt and black waistcoat.

"You look dashing, tonight, Harry," he whispered, caressing Harry's hand he was holding.

"Why thank you," Harry said, looking up to meet Lucius' gaze. "You don't look too bad yourself. Oh, but where's the cane?"

Lucius chuckled.

"I didn't bring it. Catches too much attention."

"Right," Harry said sceptically.

Lucius then leant into kiss Harry on the lips and he saw Harry leaning up to meet with him. However, some murmured voices outside the castle door caught his attention.

"Leave me alone!" came a low hiss. "I don't need your help!"

"I promised your mother I would look after you, Draco, and that is what I plan on doing!" a second voice snarled.

Lucius looked at Harry who had wide eyes. The boy then mouthed, "Snape and Draco?"

Lucius nodded and crept closer, listening in.

"...was chosen! Not you, me! You're just jealous!"

"How dare you insinuate that I would try and steal your moment!" Snape growled. "You are young, Draco, and naive on how easy it is to kill!"

Lucius' heart felt like it had risen to his throat. Draco? A killer?

A soft hand on his made Lucius jump, but he realised it was only Harry. He gave the boy's hand a gentle squeeze and continued to listen.

"...Dark Lord isn't forgiving, Draco. If you fail at this you will hold the same fate as your father!"

"No I won't! I'm stronger, I don't have anything to draw me back!"

There was a sound of scuffling and Lucius guessed that Draco had pulled out of Snape's grip and stormed back into the castle. A low sigh told Lucius it was Snape still out here, so, pulling himself out of Harry's grip he stormed round the corner and faced Snape.

"Good evening, Lucius," Snape said without looking up.

"I'd like an explanation, Severus," Lucius said. "What is my fate, according to the Dark Lord?"

His old friend looked up wearily.

"I think you can probably guess; he wants your blood, Lucius."

Lucius cleared his throat and nodded, jumping again when he felt Harry next to him.

"So I'm guessing Draco told him about..." He trailed off, knowing Snape would know what he meant.

"Yes. To say he is angry is an understatement. I've never seen him so mad or deranged." Snape took a shaky breath. "He placed several of us under Cruciatus, Draco included."

Lucius felt his eyes well up. "I'm so sorry," he whispered.

"Well, what is done is done. Good evening Lucius, Potter."

And he swept back into the castle leaving Lucius to cry. Cry like he had never cried before.

He felt his knees buckle and he collapsed, his sobs coming out unevenly.

However, before he could gather himself together, he felt a warm pair of arms encircle him, bringing him towards a smaller body. The fatherly action made Lucius sob harder.

What a fool he was! Crying in front of a boy who had no family at all...

"H-Harry..." he panted.

"Ssh, don't talk," Harry said pulling Lucius closer.

Is this what it felt like to be held? To be comforted?

Lucius took a deep breath and looked up at the cloudy sky.

"Forgive me."


	44. Lucius' Fix

**Thanks, everyone, for your continued support . it really does make me happy! :D**

**And I'd also like to single out Imera who gave me lots of ideas quite a while ago but I decided to use one of them here seeing as my ideas have been RAPIDLY running out!! **

**D:**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter =]**

**Chapter Forty Four**

Harry's POV

Harry knew exactly how Lucius was feeling. The fact that Draco was tortured due to Lucius' betrayal would be hard to ignore. It was how Harry had felt after the graveyard... if he had just taken the cup without Cedric, then Cedric would still be alive. If he hadn't rushed to the Department of Mysteries then Sirius wouldn't have had to come and save him.

Yes, Harry knew how Lucius felt all too well.

"Let's... let's get out of here," Harry said to Lucius firmly. He stood up and held his hand out for the man to take. However, standing above Lucius, Harry felt scared; the man seemed so small and Harry had never seen Lucius show any weakness in front of him before.

When the man didn't show any sign of taking Harry's hand, Harry took the man's hand in his own and pulled.

"Lucius, it's... it's not your fault," Harry said when he had managed to haul Lucius up. "Draco should have known what would happen if he told Voldemort that."

The man merely nodded weakly and let Harry guide him away from the dance.

Harry led the man round the back way to avoid going through the crowd. No words were exchanged as Harry and Lucius made their way to the third floor, so to say Harry felt awkward was an understatement. He too was feeling guilty for Draco – true, he didn't like the young blonde, but he wouldn't wish the Cruciatus curse on anyone.

_Lucius is probably pissed at me... I've hurt his son..._

When they reached Lucius' office Harry watched Lucius go in as he waited in the doorway.

"Well... I should be... I should go," he said, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

He turned away but was pulled inside by a hand gripping his arm.

"Stay tonight, Harry," Lucius said, his face void of all emotion which Harry found somewhat disturbing.

He nodded slowly and let the man pull him in.

Harry looked at Lucius' despondent expression and raised a hand to hold his cheek. He caressed it, hoping to put as much empathy in the touch as he could. He then stood on his tiptoes and kissed him softly.

"I'm sorry, Harry," Lucius mumbled through the kiss. "I didn't mean for you to see me like this."

Harry smiled and kissed Lucius' cheek. "Don't be stupid."

"I'm tired; come to bed?"

"Of course," Harry said as he twined his fingers through Lucius'.

They made their way to the back room – Lucius' quarters – and stripped down to their boxers; it was quite a humid night for winter.

Harry got in on the right side – it was his side when he slept in Lucius' bed – and Lucius crawled into the left side, edging closer to Harry.

As they lay together, Harry noticed something different; Lucius was leaning on Harry. He hadn't realised it but the man had made sure he was wrapped under Harry's arm, his head in the crook of Harry's neck.

"Harry?" came Lucius' muffled voice.

"Mm?"

There was a pause.

Then, "Can you be the man tonight?"

* * *

"Harry! Where were you last night?" Ron demanded after joining Harry at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall.

"Where did you go after the dance?" Hermione asked sitting opposite the two boys.

Harry left Lucius' room around half six without waking the man up; he felt it would have been too awkward for them both, especially after Lucius had shown so much emotion. However, knowing he would get this interrogation, Harry had come up with an excuse last night.

"I... I wasn't supposed to say but Professor Dumbledore asked me to help him with something."

He could feel the guilt building up in his chest. He was lucky Dumbledore wasn't at the dance yesterday; he wouldn't know what to say otherwise.

"He what?!" Ron exclaimed while Hermione squealed and whispered, "About what?"

"Just... the prophecy," Harry murmured. "Listen, can we talk about this later? I still haven't got my head round it."

Fortunately Harry found this subject hard to talk about so hopefully it made him sound more convincing.

"Oh, Harry," Hermione said leaning forwards. "Are you worried?"

Harry forced a grin. "A bit... but I know Dumbledore will leave me prepared."

The two left it after that, content with Harry's answer. However, Harry still felt awful lying to his best friends.

"What do we have first?" he asked, changing the subject.

"Defence Against the Dark Arts," Hermione answered immediately.

_Ah, a lesson with Lucius,_ Harry thought. _I wonder if he'll be up to teaching today..._

When they got to the third floor, Harry remembered last night... He was up here supporting Lucius; he had never seen the man act so dependant and that had disturbed him.

Without wasting any time, Harry made his way into the classroom, ignoring the queue outside. Seeing Harry enter, other students began filing in. However, once he was inside, Harry noticed that Lucius was nowhere to be seen.

"I wonder where he is," Hermione said.

Harry wanted to know too; was Lucius okay? Would he come in to teach today?

The class waited at least ten minutes until, finally, Lucius entered look rather worse for wear.

"Take out your textbooks and answer the summary questions on wandless magic. You have twenty minutes."

Harry narrowed his eyes; Lucius never set book work. Nevertheless, Harry fumbled around in his back for his book and a quill. He mentally slapped himself as he realised he had left his quill in his dormitory from two nights ago when he had tried finishing Snape's essay.

"Hermione," he whispered, "do you have a spare quill? I think I left mine in –"

"Potter, no talking," Lucius snapped.

Harry scowled.

Hermione shook her head disapprovingly as she gave Harry one of her spare quills.

"Thanks," he mouthed at her with a wink.

Lucius' POV

Lucius still hadn't recovered from what he heard last night. Draco was to kill someone... his only son was lost to the Dark, probably forever. He'd been under the Cruciatus curse because of Lucius which could only provoke Draco's hatred for him. It was only now that he realised how serious and dangerous his relationship with Harry was, though he wouldn't change it for the world.

When Lucius had woken up he expected to find Harry there but, of course, he'd had to get his things ready for his class and get to breakfast.

He felt strangely lonely without Harry beside him; in all his life he had never felt this weak or delicate. He supposed it was good that he was finally letting it all out, though.

Lucius stayed in bed for an extra half hour, not feeling the need to get up. However, soon enough he realised he had half an hour to get ready for his next class.

Hurriedly he got out of bed and pulled out some random clothes. It was lucky he wasn't very hungry seeing as he would have no time to have breakfast.

When he was dressed he made his way to his class, placing a strong expression on his face.

"Take out your textbooks and answer the summary questions on wandless magic. You have twenty minutes."

Today he didn't feel up to practical teaching. Besides, a bit of theory would do the brats some good.

He reached his desk and slumped into his chair, wishing his desk wasn't at the very front of the class where everyone could see him, including Harry.

He looked up to find Harry and felt an urge to hold the boy and thank him for last night, especially after not seeing him this morning. He'd just have to get him in trouble so as to give them a private moment in his office. Fortunately Harry was muttering something to Granger which gave him a great excuse to begin his mission of getting Harry into trouble.

"Potter, no talking," he snapped.

Harry glared at him through confused eyes but Lucius merely ignored it and pretended to mark some papers. Really he was trying to think of a way to call Harry into his office.

After ten minutes of thinking, Lucius finally came to the conclusion that he himself would have to make some sort of disruption and blame it on Harry.

So, after checking that all heads were bent over their work, Lucius began scribbling down insults about himself, writing petulant things like, "Traitor", "Death Eater", and "Bastard" – in Harry's handwriting – next to a reasonably amusing caricature of himself.

He then cast a silent _Wingardium Leviosa _charm so the small piece of paper flew over the heads of the pupils and positioned itself under Harry's desk. He then made it soar up to the ceiling where it sparked fireworks, catching the attention of all the students in his class.

"Who is responsible for that?" Lucius bellowed. He waited for a moment before continuing. "I asked a question and I want an answer!"

No one raised their hands – obviously – so Lucius strode over to where the piece of paper was floating; above Harry's head.

"Is there any reason it is above your head, Mr Potter?" he asked, looking down at the baffled boy.

"No, I –"

"Silence," Lucius hissed. He reached up to grab it and studied it for a moment as though he didn't already know what was on it.

"This looks awfully similar to your handwriting, Potter," he said. "Do you know why?"

"Honestly, sir! I didn't do that!"

Lucius sniffed.

"My office, now. Either you own up or we take this to your Head of House."

Harry stared at Lucius, realisation suddenly emerging on Harry's face. However, the smart boy was quick to replace it with annoyance.

"Fine, but I didn't do it."

Harry's Mudblood friend looked outraged.

"Please, Professor Malfoy; how can you accuse Harry of doing something without proof?"

"The fact that it is his handwriting seems sufficient proof to me, Miss Granger." And with that he stalked out of the classroom and into his office, waiting for Harry to enter.

As soon as the boy reached the office, Lucius shut the door and put silencing charms up.

"I'm sorry but I haven't had my fix today," Lucius whispered, approaching Harry with a predatory glint in his eyes.

"Fix?" Harry asked, obviously unnerved at Lucius' desperation. "What f–"

But Lucius had pulled Harry vigorously towards him and was now passionately kissing the boy's lips.

"_Nng_... L-Luc... don't... don't you think this is a bit... _huhhhh_... desperate?" Lucius was now sucking and biting softly on Harry's neck, pushing Harry's collar aside so as to reach more of the soft flesh.

"You weren't there this morning," he muttered. "I missed you."

The boy leant his head to the side, offering Lucius as much of his neck as possible.

"I don't think... we should..." But Harry never finished, for Lucius' hand had found a small, but growing bulge in Harry's trousers.

He backed Harry up into the wall so the boy was nearly crushed, but began grinding his hips onto Harry's, needing more friction on his painful, straining erection.

"Merlin," Harry breathed.

"My name's Lucius," Lucius said with a smirk. "Say my name, Harry..."

He pressed their bodies further together and heard Harry croak out, "Lucius..."

There had always been a link from Harry's voice when he said Lucius' name that connected to Lucius' cock.

It twitched as Harry groaned his name in lust.

"Say it again," Lucius purred in Harry's ear.

"Lu–" But an importunate voice interrupted.

"Please, Professor Malfoy, but I still think this is completely –"

Lucius whipped around and found Hermione Granger who seemed to be frozen by Petrificus Totalus.

Hermione's POV (!)

"That's completely unfair!" Hermione exclaimed to Ron. "He had absolutely _no _evidence that said Harry wrote that note!"

"It did look like Harry's writing, 'Mione. But! Let me finish!" For Hermione had started glaring at her red-haired friend for his lack of faith in his best friend. "I didn't see him write that note so it can't have been Harry."

"Exactly," Hermione said satisfied. "But to resort to telling Professor McGonagall is just utterly uncalled for."

"Yeah, that is a bit extreme," Ron said. "Wait, where are you going?"

Hermione had stood up, grabbing the attention of the class.

"To tell Professor Malfoy that Harry didn't do it; we were sat next to him all this time, therefore we would have seen if Harry had written that note."

"Yeah, but you can't go storming into his office!"

Hermione said nothing but stormed to the back door, pushed it open and immediately started her lecture on how unfair it was to convict Harry without proof.

"Please, Professor Malfoy," she said as she closed the door behind her, "but I still think this is completely –"

She stopped and stared at the shocking image before her; Harry, backed against the wall with Lucius Malfoy... his hands all over her poor friend.

"What the hell do you think you're doing to him?" she shrieked. She reached for her wand but before she could think up a spell Malfoy had already stunned her.

**...**

**Just like Draco all over again, eh?**

**;)**


	45. Harry's Confession

**Chapter Forty Five**

Harry's POV

"Hermione!" Harry squealed before turning to Lucius. "What did you do?!"

"I merely stunned her, Potter, calm down," Lucius said as Harry struggled against his grip.

"Oh, God, Lucius, she saw us!" Harry cried desperately.

"Harry –"

"What do I say to her?"

"Listen to m–"

"What's she going to say to me?!"

"Calm down!" Lucius hissed giving Harry a gentle tap on the cheek. "It's a simple matter of Obliviating her."

Harry stopped his thrashing about in Lucius' arms and stared at Hermione.

"But... I... Do we have to?" he asked suddenly. He was sick of keeping secrets from his best friends; it made him feel so alone.

"Come again?" Lucius exclaimed.

"Can... can we see how she'll take it?" Harry asked. Besides, if Hermione did react badly there was the Obliviate charm.

"You're mad!" Lucius growled.

"No, I'm not! Hermione's my best friend and she's always understanding about everything I've ever told her."

Harry glanced up at Lucius who looked bemused.

"You owe me for the suffering I'm about to go through, Potter."

"Fine."

Harry stepped away from the man and knelt beside Hermione's stunned body. He watched as Lucius slowly raised his wand towards his friend.

"_Enervate_," Lucius said.

Hermione slowly started to come round, her eyes blinking rapidly while she ran a hand through her bushy hair.

Once she met Harry's gaze, Harry saw the worry in her eyes.

"H-Harry! Are you okay?" she gasped. She then saw Lucius who was leaning on his desk casually and she glowered at him. "You!"

Hermione instantly reached for her wand, determined to hex the man who had been assaulting her friend, but Harry managed to stop her before she could attack.

"It's fine... Listen, 'Mione, there's something... I need to tell you," Harry mumbled.

"We need to go to Professor McGonagall Harry! You have to tell her what he was doing to you!" she cried, gripping his arm painfully tightly.

Harry shook his head.

"Wait... what you saw was... was..."

She raised her eyebrows at him, waiting for him to continue but when he didn't, she prompted him.

"Harry?"

Harry rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

"It's... oh, God, Hermione I don't know what to say!" he said frantically.

She took his hand and Harry admired how calm and collected she was, considering what she had just witnessed.

"Go ahead, you can talk," she said, though she was still throwing glares at Lucius.

"I... well... first can you promise me you won't tell anyone?" he asked weakly.

She looked at him uncertainly.

"Harry, I –"

"Please!" He squeezed her hand gently.

She opened her mouth as though to speak but decided against it and nodded.

"Okay." He took a deep breath. "What you saw with... with _him_," – he guessed Hermione would take the 'him' to mean Lucius – "is... is... well it's complicated but... like..."

"What Mr Potter is trying to say," Lucius interjected, pushing himself off the desk, "is that he and I struck up a bargain in the middle of the summer holidays."

Harry watched Hermione's expression change through all this. She then turned to face Harry.

"What kind of bargain?" she whispered.

"Um... well, Lucius had information against Voldemort and ... and I figured we could do with some extra help..."

"What did you agree to, Harry?" she asked seriously.

Harry felt his cheeks start to burn and he found that he couldn't explain what he'd agreed to do; how could he say it without getting Lucius in trouble? All the excuses made Lucius sound malicious and evil.

"He agreed," came Lucius' voice from above Harry, "to this."

And before Harry could begin to protest or scramble away, Lucius had bent down to kiss Harry's lips, lifting Harry's head up under his chin.

Knowing it would look bad if he didn't respond, Harry tried to act as enthusiastically as he could before his friend so she would know he was okay with it all.

Finally Lucius released Harry who slumped back down again and nervously faced his friend.

"I'm sorry," he said huskily. "I couldn't tell you because it's... it's wrong. But I've realised that me and Lucius get along well. Really well in fact, and I just hope that you'll understand this is what I want."

Hermione looked as though she was trying to cover up her startled, appalled expression with an understanding one. It resulted in her looking slightly deranged.

"I... I don't know what to say, Harry," she said. "To say I'm happy for you wouldn't be true, because I'm worried for you. How do you know this isn't part of Voldemort's plan to get to you?"

Lucius stepped forward indignantly.

"How dare you imply that I would do such a thing!" Lucius hissed. "You want proof I've changed? Take a look here."

Lucius pulled his shirt sleeve up to reveal his left forearm.

"That is where the –"

" – the Dark Mark used to be," finished Hermione, looking at Lucius' arm as though she'd like to study and experiment on it.

"How?" she breathed. "I thought they were permanent?"

"Me too," admitted Harry. "But during the time he's spent with me, it started to fade, and eventually it disappeared."

"Incredible," she sighed. Then, as though snapping out of a trance, she said, "But Harry, you must realise how dangerous this relationship is! _No one _can find out!"

Harry and Lucius shared a quick glance.

"Draco already knows, as does Severus," Lucius said with a sniff. "Blaise Zabini found out but I modified his memory."

Hermione looked aghast.

"Can I ask why my memory wasn't modified?"

Before Lucius could open his big mouth any more, Harry answered.

"I... the truth is I wanted to see how you'd take it," Harry said bashfully. "I hate keeping secrets, especially from my best friends."

Hermione's indignant expression changed to a warm smile.

"I'm glad you told me," she said genuinely. "Though I'm not sure it's the way I would have wanted to find out."

Harry smiled and helped Hermione to her feet.

Before he could thank her again, however, there was a loud thumping noise on the door, shortly followed by Ron storming in.

"I agree with Hermione!" he said bravely. "Harry should be heard out!"

Harry stifled his snigger at the clueless Ron.

"It's fine, Ron; it's all sorted." He then turned to Lucius. "Thanks for hearing my side of the story, sir."

Lucius gave a noncommittal grunt and turned back to his desk, while Harry walked out with Ron and Hermione, Hermione looking at him slyly.

Lucius' POV

Mortification.

Humiliation.

Degradation.

These were only a few of the things Lucius was feeling after the incident with Harry's friend.

He had been hoping that the girl would have reacted badly – that way he would have been able to Obliviate her with good reason.

But _no_. Granger had to be a loyal, understanding friend.

However, one good thing had come out of this; Harry owed him, and Lucius would milk it for all it was worth.

* * *

After the rest of his – incredibly dull – day, Lucius sped to his room.

All day during his lessons he'd been thinking up different ways in which Harry could pay him back. He'd thought of having Harry suck him off, but no – the boy seemed to enjoy it too much. He'd thought about giving Harry a slow, torturous orgasm but no – Harry seemed to like it when Lucius played with him for an extended period of time.

However, during his last class of the day, he'd come up with the most brilliant plan for his revenge.

And it required preparation. This was why he was in his quarters, arranging his room so it would be obvious to Harry what the boy had to do.

Lucius smirked to himself as he imagined Harry's reaction to this... extravagant debt. The boy really wouldn't expect any of this.

Harry's POV (again?!)

Harry received a letter at dinner from Lucius. Unperturbed, he opened it, making sure no one could see what was written in it.

There, on the parchment, were six, neatly written words:

_You owe me._

_Seven o'clock tonight._

Harry chuckled; he found it funny how Lucius always seemed to need repayment for the most trivial thing. However, he wasn't bothered – tonight would just be more sex.

**

* * *

**

**Or so Harry thinks *evil smirk***

**Thank you to everyone who's got this story on alert and bigger thank you's to the reviewers :) It makes my day when I get a review .**

**x**


	46. Indebted

**I'm putting warnings in for this chapter =/**

**1. Evil Lucius**

**2. Drugs (kind of)**

**3. Masturbation**

**LOL I'm so sick for writing this...**

**But I hope you kinda like it anyway ... ? :S**

* * *

**Chapter Forty Six **

Harry's POV

After his dinner, Harry told his friends that he was going to have a defence lesson with Lucius, though he found he couldn't look Hermione in the eyes.

As he made his way up to the third floor, he found his imagination drifting to what Lucius had planned for him... He licked his lips; the thought of Lucius was making him hard.

His feet must have automatically taken him to Lucius' quarters, seeing as his mind was elsewhere... He was about to knock on the door but found it was slightly ajar, so instead he just pushed it open to reveal the man's room.

However, it was not how Harry remembered it from the morning. The room was completely different, and Harry wasn't sure it was a good different...

The bed was decorated with black satin curtains and, laid out on the mattress, were several outfits made out of – Harry groaned – leather. However, even stranger was that, next to the leather garments – Harry refused to call them clothes – was a bottle of bright turquoise shower gel.

Upon approaching the bed, he found a piece of parchment dangling from the wooden beams of the four-poster bed.

Snatching it down he read it:

_I'll be with you in thirty minutes. If you're not ready by the time I get back, there will be consequences._

_And I can assure you, you won't like them._

_Follow the notes._

Harry let out a cry of outrage and convinced himself it wasn't a whimper. He looked around the bed and found a note folded up with the number one scrawled on it.

He nervously reached out for it and opened it up.

_Have a shower but use the shower gel I have left you._

Harry read through this note at least three times before he came to the conclusion that it _was_ a strange order. However, it didn't seem like a bad thing so he grabbed the bottle and made for Lucius' en suite bathroom.

He ran the water, stripped and got in the steamy shower, and began rubbing the thick liquid into his skin. He breathed in the smell and froze.

It was the most alluring fragrance he'd ever smelt. He brought the bottle to his nose and breathed it in some more. However, he found that he needed more of the smell so he emptied the whole bottle into his hands and rubbed the substance all over his body.

The sensation was wonderful; the shower gel was so smooth and thick and it dissolved into foam the moment it hit contact with his skin, making his body soft all over.

It wasn't until he'd reluctantly rinsed it all off that he noticed his cock was half hard.

"What...?" Harry was confused; what had made him hard?

He didn't want to jerk off in Lucius' shower but now he'd noticed his half-erect cock, he felt the need to be touched. So, slowly and hesitantly, his hand moved down to touch himself; the slightest touch on his cock made him jump and he shivered uncontrollably as he moved his hand backwards and forwards. He began bucking into his own hand and, finally, released; he saw stars as the pleasure seemed to be even greater than normal. After recovering he noticed that the evidence of his orgasm was all over the glass window in the shower.

Harry got clean and turned the water off, reaching for his towel. However, as he wrapped the towel around the lower part of his body he squirmed; his body was so sensitive! Maybe he'd had an allergic reaction to the shower gel?

Trying to ignore the tickling feeling and the regrowing hardness, he grabbed his wand and cleaned the shower up, then made his way back to Lucius' room to find the next note.

_Choose one of the following leather outfits and wait for me._

Harry gulped and his eyes darted to the daunting leather items. He picked one of them up and looked at it in disgust: it was a pair of extremely short shorts with a collar attached at the neck, but what made it one whole outfit was the chain that connected from the shorts to the collar. Harry threw it down, wondering why Lucius was making him choose.

The next outfit was a definite no; a leather thong. That was it. Harry threw it violently across the room and looked at the last outfit angrily. From the first look at it he knew he wouldn't pick it.

A _leather school girl's outfit._

Harry growled animalistically. Looking at the two outfits again, seeing as he'd thrown the thong away, he started getting worried. He really didn't want to wear either of them!

"That bastard," Harry hissed to himself.

He thought to himself; _do I want to look like a girl and wear a skirt? Or do I want to look like a puppy kipped in leather?_

Harry chewed his lip nervously and sat down on the edge of the bed.

However, as soon as he'd come into contact with it, he gasped and jumped up; his already half-hard erection was so sensitive it was almost painful, especially when it brushed against something and Harry didn't know why.

Clenching his hair with his hands he paced the room; why did Lucius have to play with his Gryffindor pride?

Sighing to himself he looked at the two outfits again and, without thinking, he grabbed the leather one. He took his towel off and was about to work out how to get into the leather collar and shorts when they had suddenly placed themselves round Harry's body; clearly Lucius had charmed them so that, once Harry had chosen, they would dress him.

As soon as the leather shorts had been fitted round Harry's lower area, however, Harry felt the most uncomfortable feeling; he'd forgotten how sensitive his cock was and the tight leather wasn't helping.

"Unng..." Harry groaned as he tried to get used to the strange sensation. However, he found that he couldn't get used to it so he tried to take it off, starting with the collar, but it didn't seem to want to come off.

"What the...?" The shorts seemed glued to his body but the chain that ran down his chest from the collar to the pants was dangling freely.

Harry fiddled with the cold chain as he paced the room. _This shouldn't be stressful! _Harry thought to himself.

But then again, he did have tight leather pants trying to contain a straining erection, not to mention a powerful perfume that he kept getting a whiff of every now and then which made him feel extremely aroused.

_Wait a second... _Harry froze in his pacing. _It's the shower gel that's making me feel aroused! _

One word came into Harry's head:

_Aphrodisiac. _

Lucius' POV

Lucius was whistling a very merry tune; he'd been in high spirits ever since he'd arranged his room for Harry. The notes he'd left Harry had to have been his best idea yet. He was just annoyed that he was missing Harry's reaction to his plan.

No matter though, he'd be with the boy in a few minutes. He'd told Harry he'd be with him in thirty minutes, but in all honesty he wanted to see what Harry would choose to wear.

Lucius himself was in a smart, black, Muggle suit; he was hoping it would disturb Harry slightly seeing as it went against the whole idea of Harry's leather. He supposed it was almost like a role-play.

After straightening his tie, Lucius made his way down from the third floor bathroom to his quarters; he put an invisibility charm on himself as he slipped through the door.

Once inside his heart skipped several beats; Harry was lying on the carpeted floor panting, his hands dancing over his abdomen.

Clearly the aphrodisiac was working.

Lucius smirked and, seeing that Harry was ready, took his invisibility spell off.

"My, my; what's going on here?" Lucius asked.

The boy lifted open one heavy eyelid and attempted a glare.

"Y-you..." he growled.

"Yes?" Lucius simpered as he strode to the area of floor Harry was sprawled on. "Why on earth are you dressed like this, Harry?"

Harry's eyes widened before turning into another glare.

"Y-you told m... the notes!" Harry protested weakly.

Lucius chuckled.

"I don't know what you mean," he whispered in Harry's ear as he brushed Harry's fringe back. As he did so, however, he got a whiff of the alluring aroma Harry was wearing; he tried to ignore how good it smelt.

"Wh-what did you... d-do to me?" Harry asked huskily.

"I believe you did this to yourself, Harry," Lucius said as he brushed lightly over one of Harry's pink nipples.

The boy groaned and arched into Lucius' hand.

Lucius snatched his hand away, though Harry's pitiful mewling made him want to put it back. But no; this was Harry's way of owing him back.

"Are you okay to stand?" Lucius simpered.

Shakily, Harry pushed himself up into a sitting position and Lucius helped heave Harry to his feet.

"Oh, shame," Lucius said as he held Harry at arms length. "I was hoping you'd pick the school girl outfit."

"But I'm not... not a girl," Harry mumbled.

Suddenly, Lucius felt himself being yanked towards the boy and he felt the boy rubbing his body against his; he grinned – this would do.

As Harry grinded their bodies together Lucius ran his hand through Harry's hair and felt the boy give an almighty shiver. Even when Harry hadn't had an aphrodisiac he would have shivered at Lucius' hand in his hair; it was one of his responsive areas.

"Why are you wearing a suit?" Harry whined.

"You don't expect me to dress like you?" Lucius murmured into the boy's neck. "Especially when it's you who owes me..."

"Mmm." Obviously Harry wasn't listening; he was too engrossed in gaining friction on the bulge in his leather pants.

"Now, Harry," Lucius cooed after several moments of intimate touching. "If you want me to release you from those leather shorts I suggest you obey."

Harry looked up at Lucius and nodded; the boy's eyes were dilated and the green irises could barely be seen.

"Give me one second," Lucius murmured. He turned round to make for his next surprise for Harry, but the boy had grabbed his arm and pulled him back to smash their lips together.

Lucius smiled into the kiss and kissed back harder earning a low groan to escape Harry's mouth. After summoning up a lot of will power, Lucius pushed the boy away and summoned up a leash.

Turning back to face Harry he said, "You want your cock to be free, don't you, Harry?"

He strode up to Harry who was looking at Lucius longingly. When he was nose to nose with the boy he groped the boy's rock-hard erection.

"You can't stand having it wrapped up and straining against these pants, can you?"

Harry threw his head back as he grasped Lucius' biceps with his hands.

"Yes! P-please!" he croaked.

Lucius smirked and pulled Harry closer by his cock.

"Then listen to what I say," he said softly. He handed Harry the leather leash and immediately Harry tried to fix it to his collar. However, Harry's usually nimble fingers were shaking from the pleasure and ecstasy that was running through him. So, Lucius held Harry's hands and helped guide the boy to thread the leash through the metal ring in the collar.

"Beautiful boy," Lucius whispered in Harry's ear, once again getting a whiff of that beautiful smell.

His need to have Harry was growing, but he wanted Harry to do a little work first.

"N-now?" Harry asked hopefully, but Lucius put his finger over Harry's quivering lips.

"One more thing."

Harry nodded.

"Take the leash in your mouth and crawl to the bed."

"Crawl?" Harry asked weakly. "B-b-but... I..."

Lucius cupped Harry's erection again.

"You what?"

The boy swallowed and slowly got onto his hands and knees. Without any further prompting, he took the lead in between his teeth and began to crawl towards the bed, though quite fast Lucius noted.

"Harry? Go slower." Harry looked over his shoulder and shot Lucius a quizzical look. "You'll get carpet burn."

The boy was obviously too concerned about getting his freedom that he didn't laugh at Lucius' poor excuse. Lucius watched as Harry crawled towards his bed, at a much slower pace. Every now and then Harry's legs would tremble and would nearly give way – obviously because of the friction being made against the boy's cock.

Finally Harry reached the bed and clambered on to it, panting.

"Good boy," Lucius said.

This was getting off to an excellent start.

* * *

**...**

**I PUT WARNINGS IN DAMNIT! DONT BLAME ME!**

**Besides, Lucius said he would milk it for all it was worth, right?**

**:)**

**More to come soon, promise! :D**

**x**


	47. Indebted Cont'd

**OHDEARMERLIN**

**I don't think I've ever written anything so graphic before in my life.**

* * *

**Chapter Forty Seven**

Harry's POV

Harry bit his lip as, once again, he felt his cock – which was still encased within the leather pants – rub up against his thigh. The smallest amount of friction was driving him mad with wanton need and he was thankful when he reached the bed.

Shakily he climbed on to it before flopping down, trying to regain his breath. Vaguely he realised the bed covers had changed from that of its usual soft linen, to a thick, soft fur which felt so damn good on his bare torso.

Vaguely, Harry heard Lucius say, "Good boy," before he moved one of his hands down to try and touch himself.

"Ah, ah, ah," Lucius said from behind Harry, and Harry felt a strong hand enclose round his wrist which was _so_ close to touching his aching limb. "Patience is a virtue, Harry."

Harry rolled onto his side and gasped as he felt the soft, fur quilt beneath him rub against his prickling skin.

"Mmm... please..." Harry murmured, not sure what he was asking for.

Suddenly he felt the bed dip, and he knew that Lucius must have joined him. Opening his eyes, he noticed that Lucius was poised over him, his grey eyes lustful.

"Please what?" the man murmured, resting one of his fingers over Harry's half open mouth.

"It... h-hurts..." Harry groaned as his throbbing erection pressed ever more against the extremely tight shorts.

"Yes, I suppose you've done enough for some sort of release," the man whispered, his cool breath tickling Harry's neck.

Harry rolled from his side and onto his back and arched his bottom half up, inviting Lucius to assist him.

Hazily, he saw the man smirk as he felt the shorts being torn from his body, whether by magic or Lucius' fierce force he didn't know, neither did he care. Also, his collar and chain had gone which was a plus.

"Hhnng!" he moaned, as the cool air hit his erection. Viciously and hurriedly he pulled Lucius towards him from the front of the man's shirt and gasped when the man's trousered crotch brushed against his exposed one. He threw his head back as he felt Lucius' finger gently touch the head of his cock, then slowly slide up to crawl under the slit.

That was all it took. Without any further prompting, Harry's seed exploded wildly onto Lucius chest and, for the second time that night, he saw stars.

"Did that feel good?" purred Lucius as Harry regained his mind stability. "Do you want to come again, but this time by me and me alone?"

"Yessss," Harry hissed, his hands gripping Lucius' shoulders in what had to be a painful grasp. Lucius' words were so brutal, yet true at the same time that Harry felt he could listen to the man all night and orgasm over and over again.

"Turn over," Lucius murmured, and Harry instantly _tried _to obey; the damn aphrodisiac made his body so sensitive that the softness of the quilt was making him aroused again, therefore moving became quite a struggle.

Clumsily he rolled over, revelling in the softness of the fur until he came to a halt on his front, his face buried in the material as the chain that ran down from his neck to his shorts dug into his torso slightly.

Then, he felt a finger tracing down his back making goosebumps sprout all over his body. The hand – annoyingly – missed Harry's arse and travelled down so it was tracing the inside of Harry's thigh.

He then felt Lucius' soft hair tickle his neck as the man leant over to whisper in his ear, "Your skin is so soft, Harry."

Harry groaned at the tickling sensation on his thigh and felt his cock twitch at the sensitivity on his leg. He also felt something slightly sticky underneath him and realised some pre-cum must have stuck to the duvet.

"I know what you want," the man said, as the hand that was continuing it's harassment on Harry's leg danced upwards so it was outlining Harry's entrance.

"Then do it!" Harry growled into the bed, earning a chuckle from the man. His arse filled with lubricant and he braced himself for what was next.

The man hauled Harry's arse up into the air and suddenly Harry felt _three_ fingers up his arse; they instantly started to pummel further and further inside until, "HAHHHH," they reached his prostate.

The ruthless fingers continued to pound into that precious spot and Harry bucked his arse up into the air wanting to get them further inside.

"M-more," he mewled out, and was rewarded with another finger and a thumb penetrating his hole. "Mmmore!" he persisted, knowing this was the accursed drug Lucius had slipped him talking, but the need to be filled was overpowering.

"But, Harry –"

"Please!" he gasped.

The man didn't object again, and Harry felt his arse getting stretched further and further as something pushed its way in.

"That's my fist," Lucius whispered, and Harry wasn't sure whether to be frightened, disturbed or proud.

The fingers, no, _hand_, that was buried inside him brushed against his prostate again and again, making Harry convulse in pleasure every other second or so.

How could he be getting so much pleasure from a _fist_?

Then, without any warning, the fist was removed and Harry felt strangely loose.

"I need you now," Lucius hissed, and Harry heard Lucius unzipping his flies, followed by the squelching noise of lubricant that Lucius was applying to his limb.

Without any warning, Harry's arse was full again, this time with something much longer and downright _better_.

The man moaned behind Harry and, again, that wonderful sensation of pure ecstasy travelled through Harry, making his breath hitch and the blood in his veins flow south to his cock.

The man ruthlessly pounded into Harry and, as he reached his orgasm, he felt a sharp pain on his shoulder and realised that Lucius had bit down onto the crook of where his neck started and shoulder finished.

"Harry..." came the muffled voice of Lucius, and he felt the man's own orgasm fill up his arse.

Lucius' POV

Never, ever in his life had he seen something so beautiful as a writhing, begging Harry Potter. The thought of it made him smile, but as he heard Harry groan out words like, "More!" and "Do it!" he found himself remembering that Harry had never been this pushy and was reminded that it was the aphrodisiac. However, he reminded himself that Harry wouldn't object to him anyway so he ignored the guilty feeling in the back of his mind.

He cast a quick, wandless healing charm on the boy's arse just to be safe, unlike the other time where he'd neglected Harry's health. He then did his fly up and continued to suck on Harry's shoulder. He could taste the saltiness of the boy's skin from the perspiration, but there was also a sweet taste to it which must have been from the aphrodisiac shower gel.

"You smell so good, I want to eat you up," Lucius murmured as Harry fell limp, clearly exhausted from his orgasm.

"N-no," Harry croaked out, and Lucius was taken by surprise at the objection. But then Harry pushed himself up shakily and turned round so he was on his back, the green eyes gazing into Lucius'. "I want to eat you up."

Then, with startling force, the boy pushed Lucius so Lucius was on his back, Harry towering over him.

"Harry..." Lucius started, but stopped as Harry tugged off the tie and tore open his shirt, ignorant of breaking the buttons.

As Harry leant over him, Lucius could smell, now more than ever, the beautiful aroma that was lingering on Harry's body. He _needed _to taste that fine body... the smell alone was driving him mad!

However, before he could swap his position with Harry's, he found his arms were bound to the headboard.

"Potter!" he yelled.

"I've been doing my own research, Professor," Harry whispered into Lucius' ear, licking the shell of it as he moved away.

_Note to self_, Lucius thought angrily. _Harry + Aphrodisiac = overly-confident Gryffindor._

Coming out from his mental notes, Lucius saw Harry pushing his legs apart. The boy then unzipped Lucius' fly with his teeth and Lucius groaned; it was a most arousing sight.

Slowly, Harry pulled Lucius' trousers down, followed by the underwear.

"Mmm... I'm hungry," Harry murmured, before taking Lucius' organ in his mouth in one large mouthful.

Lucius gasped and pulled against his bonds.

"P-Potter..." he said through clenched teeth, but didn't know what else to say; the only words running though his mind were 'Potter', 'Needy', 'More', and 'Gooooood'.

Slumping back against the pillows in defeat, he tried to enjoy this position, even if it was – in some ways – submissive.

_Wait... What?! No! Malfoy's never ever subm– _

"Ahhhhhh..." He couldn't hold the groan in as Harry's tongue poked through the slit, and then moved on to take one of his balls in his mouth.

Neither could he hold in his need to come, so with a violent buck into Harry's mouth, he emptied his pulsing cock.

Slumping down again he breathed heavily, his mind hazy.

"Y-you..." he growled.

Harry's face appeared above his, eyes dark and mouth red-raw.

"Me," Harry said angelically.

Lucius leant forwards as far as he could towards the not-so-innocent boy.

"Get. Me. Out. Of. These. Bonds," he hissed slowly and dangerously, but Harry just stroked his hand up and down Lucius' bicep.

"I can see why you like being in the situation I'm in, now," the boy said with a grin. "Much more fun."

Lucius glared; he didn't know why he was so against submitting himself to Harry, considering how much he loved the boy, but he knew he wouldn't get any satisfaction by staying like this.

So, using his wandless magic that he had taught Harry, he managed to undo the bonds and, once free, immediately sat up. He pushed the not-so-arrogant Harry back down and tied his limbs to each corner of the bed.

"Wha-?" But with another does of wandless magic, Lucius had put a pretty, black bow over Harry's mouth.

"Remember; you owe me, therefore I choose what we do," Lucius said, as he paced round the bed thinking.

Then he had an idea.

Looking at the put-out boy on his bed, he remembered how much he had wanted Harry to choose the schoolgirl outfit...

As soon as the leather waistcoat, leather skirt and leather tie was in place, he removed the bow from the boy's mouth and awaited the cursing that would follow:

"You bastard!" Harry croaked. "Get me out of this sickening outfit! You're a creep for having these weird fetishes! You let me... no you _made _me choose an outfit and I did! I didn't choose this one for a reason!"

"And what reason is that?" Lucius asked casually, examining his nails.

"BECAUSE I DON'T WANT TO LOOK LIKE A SCHOOLGIRL!" the boy shrieked.

Lucius looked over at the fuming boy and smiled fondly. The aphrodisiac had obviously worn off and his normal Harry was back.

"So would you prefer me to put you in those leather shorts again?" Harry froze and Lucius nodded knowingly. "I thought not. After all, at least you get some _freedom _in this outfit," Lucius said, taking an obvious glance down under Harry's 'skirt'.

"Stop looking!" Harry growled as he tried to close his legs, but the bonds kept him in place. A blush was forming on his cheeks.

Lucius joined Harry on the bed and lay next to him, his hand resting on Harry's tense stomach.

"Your reactions are adorable," Lucius whispered.

Harry grunted and struggled against the ropes that were binding him to the bed, and Lucius held Harry's jaw and turned the boy's face towards him.

"Apologise for tying me down and I'll release you," he said with a leer.

"Sorry!" Harry said quickly.

Lucius nodded and undid Harry's bonds.

"It's late, we should get some sleep," he murmured, pulling Harry towards him.

"Whatever," Harry mumbled, and Lucius patted Harry's head before snuggling under the covers.

"Wait, aren't you going to take the outfit off?" Harry asked hopefully.

"In the morning..." Lucius muttered through a yawn before falling asleep.

He missed Harry's livid expression.

* * *

***Blushing madly* Um, thanks for... uh... you know, reading and stuff... hope you _ahem _liked it and... yeah...**

**x**


	48. Info on the Delay!

Um, sorry this isn't a new chapter :(

This is just to say that I don't know when or if I'll ever update this fic again. Completely stumped annnnd... yeah.

If anyone has any suggestions or requests they want to see in this then leave a review because I need that little bit of inspiration. The annoying thing is I have the last two chapters written out! It's just getting to them that's annoying :( Plus I havent had ANY time to sit and properly plan out because I've been swamped with artwork and other revision things, not to mention personal things that have ticked me off :(  
Okay I'm babbling as though this is a blog.

Ahem.

So yeah, any ideas for christmas/valentines/easter/etc I'd be more than happy to hear them :)

Sorry for not updating in months, I really am. I don't want to give this story up but I can't think of new ideas or situations.

Thank you all who read this fic and I hope I can finish it for you all seeing as it's been up for a year now.

Sorry again

x


	49. Goodbye

**Chapter 48**

"Come on, Harry, just think about it?"

"I dunno," Harry said uncertainly.

"Why not?" Ron asked moodily. "We always spend Christmas with each other. Who would you spend it with if you stayed here alone?"

Harry bit his lip and squirmed on the bed he was sitting on. He desperately wanted to go to the Burrow with Ron and Hermione for Christmas, but what about Lucius?

"I'm supposed to be getting help from Dumbledore and stuff," he mumbled, knowing it was a pathetic excuse.

"I doubt he'd make you practice over Christmas, mate," Ron said with a smirk. "Come on, pack your stuff for tomorrow."

Harry sighed and forced a smile.

"Yeah, you're right," he said. "Sorry I'm being a prat, Ron."

"S'alright," his friend said with a wink. He then turned more serious and fidgety. "I'm... uh, gonna see 'Mione for a little bit, do you mind?"

Now it was Harry's time to smirk.

"Not at all," he said through a grin. "Have fun."

"Mmm," Ron said, his ears red.

Harry watched him walk out of the dorm, and waited for a moment before getting the Mauraders Map out of his pocket.

"_I solemnly swear that I am up to no good_," he whispered. He scoured the old, yellow parchment which was now decorated with tiny black footprints and names, looking for one name in particular.

"Aha, there you are," he muttered, once he'd spotted Lucius. The man was in an empty classroom, most probably grading papers. He hurriedly said, "_Mischief managed,_" and immediately got up and made for the third floor. He would feel awful if he had to leave the man over Christmas. It was the least he could do for Lucius, to stay with him during the time of love and family, but it was also very tempting to go to the Burrow for Mrs Weasley's roast dinner and the cheery atmosphere that was always present at the Burrow.

Finally he reached the third floor classroom Lucius was residing in. He knocked three times before entering.

"Hi," he croaked as let the door swing shut behind him.

Lucius looked up from his desk and stood up instantly.

"Harry," he said in that soft, crisp voice Harry loved. "I must say, this is a nice surprise."

Harry laughed weakly, and Lucius made his way over to him. When the man reached Harry, he kissed him tenderly on the lips, his hands caressing the back of Harry's neck. Harry put his hands on the man's biceps lightly and returned the kiss eagerly. When Lucius pulled away Harry let out a soft sigh of content and pressed his face into the man's neck.

"Missed you," he mumbled.

"We were away for one day, you can't have missed me that much," Lucius said smirking. "Honestly, what would you be like if it was one week?"

Harry pulled away and looked up at the man.

"It's Christmas soon," he stated.

"That's correct, congratulations, Potter," Lucius said with mock clapping. Harry ignored the cynicism.

"Ron's asked me to go away with him for the holidays," he said dully, struggling to maintain eye contact with the man.

For a moment Lucius' cool exterior seemed to crumble; his eyes lost their coldness and his shoulders slouched subtly. Not only could Harry not look into Lucius' eyes anymore, but he found himself unable to even look at the man at all as guilt flowed within him. How could he leave Lucius alone? At Christmas of all times?

He shuffled over to a chair and sat in it awkwardly, not knowing what to do.

"So you leave tomorrow, yes?" Lucius asked stiffly.

Harry felt his eyes water; when Lucius covered up the obvious hurt he was feeling with that cold, lifeless voice it always made Harry worry. He wished the man would show some emotion.

"I don't want to go," Harry said hoarsely. "I want to stay with you!"

"Don't be silly, Christmas is a time for family," Lucius said, sitting himself on top of the desk Harry was at. "And you said they're the closest thing you have to family."

"But I want to be with you!" Harry implored. "I just don't know what to say to Ron though."

"Say you're going, I want you to be with them," Lucius said, carding his hand through Harry's hair.

"Can I see you after Christmas day then?" Harry begged. "Please?"

"At some point, I'm sure you will. It's a two week holiday so maybe you could stay with them for a week and then –"

"A week?" exclaimed Harry. "You said so yourself, I can't go a day without you, a week would be... horrible," he finished lamely.

"It'll be fine," Lucius assured. "You'll be with your friends; I guarantee you won't have time to think about missing me."

"Impossible," Harry grumbled.

Lucius got off the desk. "You don't leave until tomorrow; we have some time to spend with each other until then. I suppose you could spend the night with me if you really wanted to."

Harry grinned. "Wow, I didn't even have to ask."

"But you know," Lucius purred seductively, "there are conditions I have in my bed."

"What?" Harry asked, baffled. "Since when?"

The man ruffled Harry's tresses. "Honestly, Potter, you can be exceedingly dense sometimes."

Harry scowled. "Well excuse me for not being able to tell when you're being sarcastic or honest." He stood up in a mock petulant sulk and attempted to move chairs, but Lucius grabbed his wrist and pulled him back and shoved him onto one of the nearest desks.

"Let me show you what to expect tonight," he murmured, and kissed Harry deeply, his hands resting on Harry's hips, where his hands crept under Harry's sweater, his thumbs stroking soft circles on the hipbones.

"Mmm," Harry mumbled into the kiss, and started to unbutton the man's shirt, revealing his broad chest and shoulders. "Love you."

"I know you do."

Harry sighed contentedly as he watched Lucius read. He was on his side leaning on his elbow, watching Lucius absorbedly, while Lucius was leaning against the headboard reading some boring-looking book. They'd already had their 'nightly activity' and were now relaxing in the aftermath; apparently Lucius found reading to be a good way to relax after the high of having sex, whereas Harry found the best way to relax was by gazing adoringly up at the man he loved.

"Is there something on my face I should be aware of?" Lucius asked, not tearing his gaze away from his book.

Harry chuckled at the man's perceptiveness.

"No, I just like to watch you," he said simply.

Lucius snorted and looked at Harry. "And that's not creepy at all, is it?"

Harry grinned and flopped down onto his back, his arms under his head as he gazed up at the canopy. The two sat in silence for another number of minutes until Harry spoke up again.

"What will you do at Christmas?" he said softly, looking at Lucius out of the corner of his eye.

The man visibly tensed and his eyes stopped scanning the page he was on. He cleared his throat.

"I expect I'll have a lovely, quiet, relaxing day sipping sherry and feasting on my roast dinner," he said inattentively.

"On your own?" Harry asked quietly, glancing him. Lucius nodded his head jerkily. Harry sat up in the bed, the sheets falling off his shoulders and pooling around his lap. "I want to be with you."

Lucius sighed and put down his book, no longer pretending to be absorbed in its words.

"Harry, I can't ask that of you," the man said calmly. "You ought to be with your friends, they've known you the longest and I can't think of anyone else I'd rather want you to be with."

"Ginny will be there," Harry practically whispered. He instantly regretted saying that as Lucius fixed him with a look of anger, jealousy and despondency.

"I know," the man said coldly. "And that fact will no doubt tear me up inside while you're away, but I won't have you abandon your friends for me!"

Harry stared sincerely at Lucius before shuffling over to the man and wrapping his arms around the muscular torso.

"Since when were you so stubborn?" he grumbled.

"When have I ever been a pushover?" Lucius countered.

"Mmm, true," Harry murmured. He nuzzled his face against Lucius' chest and breathed in deeply. "Well, if I stay with the Weasley's for Christmas... If I stay with them for that one day, then can I see you for the rest of the holidays?"

Harry felt Lucius' hand come to rest atop his head where his fingers began to massage Harry's scalp.

"If you're very, very good, then maybe," Lucius muttered. "Besides, it all depends on whether you can persuade your friends that you have to leave. What will be your excuse?"

"Uh..."

"Come now, Harry, to forge a believable lie you have to be able to come up with something on the spot. So... why are you only staying with them for a day?"

"So I can be with my one true lurrrrv," cooed Harry, tilting his head up and pressing a kiss to Lucius' chin.

"That won't do at all," Lucius chastised, though Harry noticed the grin tugging at his lips. "We'll work on the fib tomorrow, I think. You need some sleep."

LMHP

Lucius' POV

It was sorted. Harry would spend the first few days of the Christmas holidays up until Christmas day with the Weasleys and the Granger girl, then the boy would supposedly be going back to his relatives house in Privet Drive for protection. However, this whole thing was just a forged plot for Harry's friends to believe; on Christmas Eve Lucius would be waiting in Diagon Alley in one of the hotel inns, where Harry would be joining him. Granger was in on the plot, seeing as she knew of Harry and Lucius' relationship. Apparently she would try to keep the excuse believable if the annoying Weasley brats pressed the matter further. Fortunately for both Lucius and Harry, Granger was understanding in their want to be together. Nonetheless, Lucius had his doubts.

"I don't think this is full proof," he said for what had to have been the tenth time.

"So you've said," the boy muttered as he tried to focus on his written work Lucius had set him. They were in the middle of one of Harry's private lessons, but unfortunately the boy was in an awful mood; Lucius had decided some theory was needed so he'd set Harry some questions, and he hadn't been happy about that. At this moment in time Harry was busy writing at his desk, Lucius sitting opposite him watching him intently.

"I mean it, Harry, what if the old man interferes?" Lucius pressed. He didn't like the excuse; Lucius knew Dumbledore wasn't stupid, nor were the Weasleys. If Harry went missing and Dumbledore didn't know where he was there would surely be a colossal search party for the Boy Who Lived.

"Then I'll make something up on the spot," Harry growled. "I'm trying to work, you know? I don't need these thoughts clogging up my mind."

Lucius smirked. "Come now, I think we both know you haven't managed to answer one single question so far. You've just sat there reading them and doodling."

The boy huffed and shoved his paper away. "Urgh, you're right. I just hate written work. How the hell am I supposed to concentrate with you sitting there, anyway? Looking all alluring and stuff..."

Lucius raised his eyebrows. "I'll leave then, shall I?"

"No!" Harry exclaimed, grabbing Lucius' sleeve. "Like I said before, I like to watch you."

Lucius sighed exasperatedly and sat back down. "I think it's safe to say that you're not going to get any work done today."

"Does that mean we can stop?" Harry asked hopefully.

"I suppose so."

The boy heaved a sigh of relief and immediately slouched into his chair, folding his hands behind his head. "Good," he said happily. "My brain was far too preoccupied."

"With what, may I ask?" Lucius asked through a smirk.

"I was... well, I was just wondering what we're going to do when I meet you for Christmas evening."

"Ah, all shall be revealed on the night," Lucius purred.

Harry grinned. "I'm so happy I can see you on Christmas. It'll be our first one together."

Lucius raised his eyebrows just as Harry's eyes widened in horror and a blatant blush began to grow over his pale cheeks.

"Oh god," he whispered. "I sound like a... a girl! A lovesick girl!"

Lucius chortled.

"A very_ pretty_ lovesick girl at that," he crooned with a smirk. "But yes, it will be our first together. And I'm looking forward to it very much."

The boy smiled sheepishly before chewing nervously on his bottom lip. "You don't... you don't think I'm too clingy, do you?"

Lucius tilted his head to the side and studied the boy before him. "I wouldn't say clingy. I'd just say you have too much love in you."

Harry blushed again but grinned happily.

"What time is it?" he asked, changing the subject. "I need to leave at one."

"It's..." Lucius glanced at his pocket watch, "just gone noon. I trust you've packed?"

Harry nodded.

"Good. Follow me, Mr Potter," he said as he stood up and made his way to his office. Once they were both inside Lucius barely had time before Harry was upon him, the small nimble fingers threading through his blonde hair.

"Harry," he breathed, "calm down." For the boy was tugging at Lucius' trousers.

"Please," Harry whined, "let me give you one more present to remember me by. I'm not going to see you for four days."

Lucius stared into Harry's desperate green eyes before nodding slowly. "If you must," he teased.

Harry knelt on the floor, and Lucius thought the boy looked slightly unnerved at Lucius' lack of protest of 'submission'. Nonetheless, the boy unzipped Lucius' fly that was holding up the black slacks and tugged them down. They pooled around Lucius' feet revealing his thick, muscular thighs. It was strange but Lucius realised he really was going to miss Harry for the next four days, and he thought Harry felt the same, seeing how the boy was giving him this strange affectionate treatment on his legs.

Harry was pressing light kisses to the inside of Lucius' left thigh and Lucius shivered.

"What's with the tenderness, Potter?" he asked hoarsely.

"I'm just... making the most of it," Harry whispered. He then pulled the twitching member out from the black briefs and slowly took it into his mouth.

Lucius threw his head back and ran his hand through Harry's hair. "My goodness, Harry," he gasped.

The boy was forcing Lucius' length down his throat and Lucius shivered at the feeling of the moist cave squeezing round his cock.

His silver eyes found Harry's and in that moment he couldn't hold back the smile that spread over his face. He truly loved this boy.


End file.
